


Le Prix de la Vérité

by Lilas12



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 74,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilas12/pseuds/Lilas12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le jour où Athos révèle son plus grand secret à D'Artagnan, leur vie bascule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur: Lilas12
> 
> Bêta: Cherry Hitomie
> 
> Paring: Athos/D'Artagnan, Aramis/Porthos
> 
> Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont nés de la plume d'Alexandre Dumas et les éléments de la série viennent de la BBC et de Adrian Hodges, son créateur.
> 
> Spoilers: Saison 1

D'Artagnan avait toujours aimé les femmes. Cela était admis et ne changerait pas. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait été attiré par les formes graciles et les rondeurs charnelles de la gente féminine. Plutôt précoce, il avait perdu sa virginité à 12 ans à peine en compagnie d'une fille de ferme de son village de Gascogne.   
N'étant pas sot, il avait évidemment entendu parler de l'homosexualité, son père lui ayant raconté ce qui se passait parfois entre deux soldats lors de trop longues campagnes. Les liens entre camarades se trouvaient renforcés en temps de guerre ou de conflits, il arrivait que deux hommes se consolent parfois l'un l'autre pour oublier leur quotidien sanglant ou leur lointain foyer. Cet acte, considéré comme malsain et impur par l'Eglise, n'était pourtant pas vraiment un secret et à moins d'être pris en flagrant délit de fornication, très peu d'hommes avaient déjà été condamnés pour avoir commis le crime d'aimer quelqu'un du même sexe.  
Ainsi, bien qu'il connaissait l'existence de telles pratiques et qu'il ne les considérait pas comme des abominations, D'Artagnan ne s'y était jamais vraiment intéressé. Il aimait les femmes et celui lui suffisait. 

Seulement, depuis qu'il vivait à Paris, sa vision des choses avait doucement commencé à changer. Les mœurs de la capitale n'étaient pas les mêmes qu'en Gascogne et les parisiens se révélaient bien plus ouverts d'esprit qu'il l'aurait cru. Ils n'étaient pas débauchés, enfin, pas tous, la plupart restant discret, mais il avait appris que certains de ses amis mousquetaires appréciaient de temps en temps la compagnie d'un jeune jouvenceau.   
Il avait même assisté à des échanges plutôt fiévreux entre deux de ses camarades lors de soirées trop arrosées. Il avait écarquillé les yeux la première fois qu'il avait vu Aramis saisir Porthos par le col de sa chemise pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, mais s'était ensuite joint à leurs éclats de rire quand ils s'étaient rassis comme si de rien n'était pour lui servir un nouveau verre de vin. 

Aux premiers abords, cela l'avait un peu choqué, s'il devait être honnête, mais il avait rapidement compris que ce petit jeu entre Aramis et Porthos ne concernait qu'eux et il les respectait trop pour que son opinion change à cause de leur relation ambiguë.   
Athos lui, restait toujours chaste et imperturbable, même lors des soirées arrosées où il buvait tout autant que ses amis. Jamais d'Artagnan ne le vit poser la main sur une femme ou un jeune homme. Il se contentait d'observer les alentours d'un air solennel, souriant parfois aux plaisanteries de ses camarades, mais ne partageant jamais vraiment leur hilarité. Le Gascon ne l'avait pas vu rire une seule fois depuis qu'il le connaissait… ce qui remontait déjà à plusieurs mois. Mais, au fil du temps, il avait appris à le connaître, à le respecter et surtout, à l'apprécier grandement. Suite à leur ''séjour'' plutôt rocambolesque dans son ancienne demeure qui était à présent partie en fumée, D'Artagnan et Athos s'étaient rapprochés. Le jeune homme demeurait l'unique personne à connaître son plus grand secret. Ainsi, lorsque Aramis et Porthos décidaient de les abandonner pour aller s'adonner à leurs batifolages, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux autour d'un verre pour parler.

Au début, ils échangèrent sur leur passé, Athos révélant ses fêlures suite à la trahison de sa femme, qui avait assassiné son frère, D'Artagnan lui parlant de sa Gascogne natale et de son père qui lui manquait. Aux yeux des autres, leur relation resta la même, Athos demeurant le même soldat froid, autoritaire et protecteur, mais lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul avec D'Artagnan, il se révélait sous un nouveau jour. Il était un homme complexe, sensible et surtout, extrêmement ironique. Il arrivait souvent au jeune Gascon de se retrouver à éclater de rire face à une remarque d'Athos. Et il y avait quelque chose de profondément troublant dans ses yeux à la couleur changeante, entre le bleu et le vert. Il possédait le regard le plus expressif qui lui ait été donné de voir. Il pouvait passer de pensif à orageux en l'espace d'une seconde, se montrant tantôt doux comme le velours pour ensuite vous glacer le sang.   
Le regard d'Athos changeait lorsqu'il était en compagnie de D'Artagnan, se révélant plus clair et pétillant de malice. Le Gascon se sentait extrêmement privilégié d'être le seul à connaître cette facette du mousquetaire. Il était heureux en sa présence, enfin considéré comme un membre à part entière de l'équipe. Hormis lorsqu'il était l'épée à la main, il ne s'était jamais sentit plus à l'aise et accompli qu'en compagnie d'Athos, bavardant jusqu'au petit matin autour d'un verre de vin.   
Puis, au fil du temps, leurs conversations devinrent plus intimes. 

En cette soirée d'été, l'aîné fit mention au cadet de son évident penchant pour Mme Bonacieux, lui conseillant de ne pas tenter de s'attacher à une femme mariée qu'il ne pourrait jamais vraiment posséder.   
Souriant dans son verre de vin, déjà bien éméché, D'Artagnan demanda:  
_Comment ce fait-il que nous ne te voyons jamais avec quelqu'un ? Je sais que la trahison de ta femme et sa soudaine réapparition t'ont profondément touché. Mais tu as le droit de te divertir de temps en temps, tu sais ?  
Athos plongea ses yeux clairs dans les siens et soudain, le jeune Gascon eut du mal à déglutir.   
Etait-ce lui ou la température venait-elle de monter d'un cran tout à coup ?  
_La trahison de ma femme ne m'a pas que blessé, D'Artagnan. Elle m'a dégoûté de la gente féminine. Je ne pense pas pouvoir un jour faire assez confiance à l'une d'entre elles pour établir la moindre relation, confia Athos avec gravité.  
Le jeune Gascon eut un petit sourire. Il se pencha vers lui pour lui confier d'une voix équivoque:  
_Tu sais, pas besoin de nouer de vraies liens avec une femme pour obtenir ses faveurs…  
Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour lui montrer la jolie serveuse qui était à présent assise sur les genoux d'un client pour prouver ses dires.  
Athos émit un petit reniflement dédaigneux avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de vin.  
_Ce genre de "relation" ne m'intéresse pas.   
Reportant son attention sur son ami, D'Artagnan fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.  
_Ne me dis pas que tu comptes rester seul toute ta vie sans aucun corps chaud pour réchauffer ton lit. Tu n'es pas un moine, une vie de célibat ne pourra te convenir pour toujours.  
Athos resta silencieux un instant, ses yeux plongés dans ceux du Gascon, comme pour tenter de lui faire passer un message. Mais le jeune homme ne saisissait toujours pas.  
_Je n'ai jamais dis que je voulais mener une vie de célibataire, seulement que je ne pourrais jamais plus être heureux avec une femme, expliqua-t-il.  
Voyant que D'Artagnan le considérait toujours avec un regard naïvement étonné, Athos se contenta d'esquisser un petit sourire en coin avant de se détourner vers son verre de vin pour le terminer. Le jeune Gascon allait lui poser une nouvelle question, n'ayant toujours pas comprit le message que son ami voulait lui faire passer, quand il lui coupa la parole:  
_Il se fait tard, nous devrions rentrer. Tréville nous attend aux aurores demain matin.   
Acquiesçant, D'Artagnan se leva et voulut payer, mais Athos fut plus rapide. Il déposa quelques pièces de bronze sur la table avant de lui sourire.  
_C'est pour moi, souffla-t-il avant de le devancer pour sortir de la taverne. 

Une fois dehors, les deux amis marchèrent en silence dans la nuit. Les appartements d'Athos, qu'il partageait avec Aramis et Prothos, ne se trouvaient pas loin de là. D'Artagnan avait donc pris l'habitude de raccompagner son ami avant de rentrer chez les Bonacieux. Chemin faisant, le jeune Gascon repensait à ce que son aîné lui avait dit.  
S'il refusait l'affection des femmes et qu'il n'était pas célibataire pour autant, cela voulait dire que…  
D'Artagnan se stoppa soudain en plein milieu de la rue lorsque l'évidence le frappa de plein fouet. Ecarquillant ses grands yeux bruns, il considéra Athos comme s'il venait de se transformer en statue. Voyant que son jeune ami s'était arrêté, le mousquetaire fit volte face pour le fixer en fronçant les sourcils sous son chapeau. Malgré la pénombre, ils étaient dans une rue plutôt bien éclairée par la lueur de la lune, ainsi, il devina son expression et sentit sa mâchoire se crisper.  
Il avait compris.  
Athos espéra simplement que cette nouvelle information n'allait pas changer la façon dont D'Artagnan le considérait. Leur amitié était devenue très importante pour lui… voir essentielle et il désirait tout sauf la voir se ternir.   
En réalité, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait avoué son plus sombre secret à son jeune ami. Peut-être parce que le poids était devenu trop lourd à porter, surtout depuis qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés.   
Athos avait de plus en plus de mal à dissimuler son affection envers D'Artagnan. Il était jeune, fougueux, et extrêmement séduisant. Jamais encore de toute son existence il n'avait été attiré par quelqu'un de la sorte, même pas par sa femme. Il y avait quelque chose de magnétique qui le poussait à se rapprocher de lui, encore et toujours.   
Athos s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments la première fois que la vie de D'Artagnan avait été en réelle danger, lors des attentats de Vadim. Auparavant, il n'avait pas vraiment compris pour quelle obscure raison il se sentait toujours obligé de le protéger. Ce besoin viscérale de s'assurer qu'il allait bien avait été mis à l'épreuve lors de cette explosion gigantesque.   
Pendant un instant, il avait pensé qu'il était mort et sa poitrine s'était alors éveillée à la vie pour la première fois depuis cinq longues années. Renaissant de ses cendres, son cœur avait battu la chamade et la peur qui s'était écoulée dans ses veines l'avait figé sur place. L'évidence l'avait alors saisis à la gorge.  
Il était en train de tomber amoureux de D'Artagnan.  
Athos avait tenté de lutter contre ses sentiments, de ne pas se laisser à nouveau corrompre par ces émotions trop lourdes, trop intenses. Mais le jeune homme s'était peu à peu incrusté sous sa peau, avait envahi son cœur doucement mais de manière incontestable.   
Quand le Gascon l'avait sauvé des flammes de sa propre maison, il avait alors décidé d'abandonner le combat. Revoir sa femme l'avait bouleversé, certes, mais ce qui lui avait fait perdre la tête avait été la révélation que sa haine n'était qu'une broutille comparée à la tendresse et à la rage amoureuse qu'il éprouvait pour son jeune ami.   
Lorsqu'il lui avait avoué son sombre passé, sentant ses mains s'accrocher à son col, il avait cru mourir. Une envie maladive et irrépressible de l'embrasser s'était emparée de lui, seulement il l'avait combattu, repoussant D'Artagnan pour être sûr de ne pas commettre l'irréparable.   
Il ne pourrait jamais lui dire la vérité. Il refusait de le perdre.   
Mieux valait le garder comme ami que de le voir se détourner de lui.  
Ce soir, Athos blâmait le vin. Si la boisson ne l'avait pas envoûté, il ne se serait pas laissé aller à lui avouer son penchant pour la gente masculine.  
Et à présent, D'Artagnan restait bouche bée devant lui. Il allait le perdre…  
_Tu aimes… les hommes ? Déclara le jeune Gascon, toujours figé de stupeur.  
Il était dos au mur, il ne pouvait plus reculer.  
Ôtant son chapeau, Athos fit un pas dans sa direction. Il plongea son regard dans le sien pour souffler:  
_En effet.

D'Artagnan mit quelques secondes à digérer l'information. C'était différent d'avec Aramis et Porthos. Leur penchant pour les hommes n'était qu'une sorte de plaisir coupable, mais ils restaient avant tout très adeptes de la gente féminine, cela allait presque avec leur caractère joueur et volage. De plus, il ne les avait jamais vu batifoler que l'un avec l'autre. Mais avec Athos, qui était son ami le plus proche et qui lui semblait si… irréprochable, cette révélation prenait une toute autre dimension. S'il en croyait ses dires, cela faisait cinq ans qu'il n'avait plus touché une femme et ne prenait du bon temps qu'avec des hommes. Chez quelqu'un d'autre, ce penchant aurait pu lui inspirer du dégoût, voire de la crainte, mais compte tenu du passé d'Athos, il trouvait son choix de vie plutôt légitime. Il ne le comprenait certes pas, mais il se surprit à l'accepter bien plus aisément qu'il l'aurait imaginé.   
Après tout, ce à quoi il s'adonnait dans le privé ne le regardait pas et cela ne changerait jamais le respect et l'amitié profonde qu'il lui portait.   
Il restait Athos. Son Athos.   
Un petit sourire venant éclore sur ses lèvres, D'Artagnan posa l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de son aîné. Ce dernier parut surpris, écarquillant ses magnifiques yeux clairs.  
_Ca m'est égal. Je pense que rien ne puisse altérer un jour l'estime que je te porte, avoua le jeune Gascon.   
Jamais le visage d'Athos n'avait autant rayonné. Le petit rire qui sortit de sa bouche fut presque éblouissant de légèreté.   
_J'en suis heureux, mon ami, répondit-il en posant sa propre main sur celle du jeune homme qui reposait toujours au niveau de sa clavicule.   
Quand sa paume brûlante entra en contact avec les doigts de D'Artagnan, ils sentirent tous deux un long frisson descendre le long de leur dos pour s'attarder au niveau de leur chute de rein. Athos y reconnut les prémisses du désir, mais le Gascon ne comprit pas sa propre réaction. Il lui était pourtant déjà arrivé de toucher le mousquetaire auparavant, mais cela ne l'avait encore jamais fait frémir de la sorte. Arrachant rapidement sa main de celle de son ami, comme s'il venait de le brûler, D'Artagnan lui accorda un petit sourire avant de proposer:  
_Rentrons. Il est tard.  
Poussant un profond soupir, Athos acquiesça, remit son chapeau et ils reprirent leur chemin. 

Lorsqu'il l'eut déposé chez lui, le Gascon le regarda monter les escaliers avec un air pensif. Il savait que la révélation de son ami ne changerait jamais leur relation, il ferait tout pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, mais alors…  
Pourquoi est-ce que son cœur s'emballa-t-il lorsqu'Athos lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de passer la porte ?  
_______________  
Vos avis ?


	2. Chapter 2

Quand Aramis se réveilla ce matin là, il fut étonné de ne ressentir aucun mal de crâne. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il s'endormait à moitié saoul pour souffrir d'une affreuse migraine le lendemain matin. Depuis la mort de son ami Marsac, il se sentait terriblement coupable et anesthésiait sa peine au fond d'une bonne bouteille de vin. Mais aujourd'hui, il était frais et dispos. Jetant un regard aux alentours, il cligna des yeux lorsqu'il ne reconnut pas sa chambre.  
C'était celle de Porthos.  
Se passant une main sur le visage, le mousquetaire s'étira et ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit gémissement lorsqu'une douleur sourde émana du bas de son dos. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua la présence d'un corps tout chaud contre le sien. Un petit sourire arquant ses lèvres séduisantes, il se tourna vers la bouillotte vivante qui dormait toujours à ses côtés.  
Ronflait aurait été un terme plus exacte.  
Riant légèrement, ses doigts vinrent immédiatement se perdre dans les cheveux courts et bouclés de Porthos. Quand il était au royaume des rêves, le mousquetaire avait une bouille adorable, ses lèvres charnues formaient une moue boudeuse et son nez frémissait à la moindre caresse. Se penchant sur lui, Aramis lui souffla une obscénité à l'oreille. Soudain, le métisse se réveilla en sursaut. Saisissant son amant par les épaules, il alla s'affaler sur lui, le dominant de toute sa taille et l'écrasant sous son poids. Au contact de son corps nu et fiévreux tout contre le sien, Aramis laissa échapper un soupir extatique.  
_Qu'est ce que tu fais dans mon lit, espèce de débauché ? Grogna Porthos en passant l'une de ses mains le long du flanc de son amant.  
Il sourit contre sa bouche quand il le sentit frémir sous ses caresses.  
_Au vu de tout ce que tu m'as fait subir hier soir, ce serait plutôt toi le débauché, rétorqua Aramis avant de saisir la lèvre inférieure de Porthos entre ses dents.  
Le mousquetaire frissonna tout contre lui avant de souffler:  
_Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir entendu te plaindre…  
Il inséra lentement sa langue dans la bouche de son amant, la retirant juste avant que sa consœur ne se précipite à sa rencontre.  
Aramis laissa échapper un petit gémissement d'indignation. Il voulut se redresser pour saisir les lèvres de Porthos, mais ce dernier appuya sur ses épaules pour le forcer à rester clouer au lit.  
_A la réflexion, il me semble avoir entendu ce genre de ''plainte'' sortir de ta bouche hier soir, fit remarquer le mousquetaire métisse avant de cesser de tourmenter son amant pour fondre sur lui et dévorer sa gorge en baisers. Alors que ses mains se perdaient au-delà des draps pour venir s'immiscer entre les jambes d'Aramis, la porte de la chambre de Porthos s'ouvrit à la volée.  
Athos entra, enfilant ses gants comme si de rien n'était avant de déclarer:  
_Cessez vos frivolités tous les deux. Nous sommes déjà en retard.  
Sans jeter un œil au lit où ses deux amis restaient langoureusement enlacés, l'aîné des mousquetaires se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour violemment tirer les rideaux. Si l'arrivée d'Athos ne les avait pas fait réagir, le rayon de soleil mortel qui leur atterrit droit dans les yeux fut plus qu'efficace. Dissimulant son visage dans ses bras, Aramis força Porthos à rouler sur le côté et il tomba du lit tant il fut ébloui.  
_Tu es un tyran, Athos ! Rugit-il en se redressant sur un coude, le fait de se retrouver allongé sur le sol tout nu devant son ami ne le dérangeant apparemment pas le moins du monde.  
Porthos poussa un grognement avant de se lever pour passer une chemise qui se révéla être trop petite pour lui. Il ne réalisa que c'était celle d'Aramis que quand ce dernier fit le tour du lit, uniquement vêtu de ses chausses, à la recherche du reste de ses vêtements. Il la lui tendit avec un petit sourire coquin et fut presque tenté de le faire basculer sur le matelas face au regard incandescent qu'il reçut en retour.  
_C'est fini, oui ? Tréville nous attend. Retrouvez-nous en bas, l'interrompit Athos en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine de manière autoritaire.  
_Nous ? S'enquit Aramis en enfilant sa chemise. D'Artagnan est déjà là ? Il est à peine huit heures.  
_Ce gamin passe beaucoup trop de temps ici. Il ferait mieux de venir habiter dans la chambre vide voisine à la tienne Athos, ça lui éviterait d'avoir à traverser la moitié de la ville à chaque fois qu'il vient te faire les yeux doux, se moqua Porthos.  
Athos se contenta de lui jeter un regard glacial avant de passer la porte pour les laisser s'habiller.  
Les deux mousquetaires échangèrent un regard entendu avant qu'Aramis ne pouffe:  
_Il faut vraiment qu'il s'envoie en l'air. Sa mauvaise humeur commence à me taper sur les nerfs.  
Son amant acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête avant de récupérer son épée et de donner une petite tape sur les fesses rebondies d'Aramis au passage. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre mousquetaires quittèrent les appartements de Athos, Porthos et Aramis. Le chemin jusqu'à la caserne de Tréville n'était pas long. Ils s'y rendirent à pied, comme toujours. Seulement, à peine eurent-ils passés l'arche d'entrée que Monsieur Bonacieux apparut et se précipita en direction de D'Artagnan.  
_Vous ! Hurla-t-il en se jetant sur le jeune homme, son visage déformé par la rage.  
Mais bien avant qu'il n'ait pu l'atteindre, Athos s'était interposé. Saisissant l'homme par le col de sa tunique, il le força à reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur de pierre.  
_Calmez-vous.  
Son ton ne laissait pas place à la réplique.  
_Que vous arrive-t-il encore ? Demanda Aramis, son regard passant de D'Artagnan au pauvre Monsieur Bonacieux qui tremblait entre les mains d'Athos.  
Le commerçant tendit son doigt en direction de l'apprenti mousquetaire pour déclarer d'une voix sifflante:  
_Il…Il a osé ! Il a osé poser ses sales pattes sur ma femme !  
Le Gascon blêmit soudain, perdant de sa superbe et Athos ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. C'était typique de la jeunesse. Dites leur de ne surtout pas faire quelque chose et dès que vous avez le dos tourné, ils y foncent directement tête baissée. N'avait-il pas prévenu D'Artagnan la veille même que de batifoler avec une femme mariée était une mauvaise idée ?  
_Avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez ? S'enquit Athos d'une voix qu'il tenta de contenir.  
_Ou… oui, bégaya Bonacieux sous le regard intense des mousquetaires. J'ai trouvé un mot dans les affaires de Constance, un mot signé de sa main à lui. Il lui demandait de le retrouver dans sa chambre une fois la nuit tombée et de…  
Le pauvre homme éclata en sanglots tout contre l'épaule d'Athos. Ce dernier le repoussa d'un geste vif, une grimace de dédain froissant ses traits. Le commerçant retomba alors sur un banc et commença à geindre entre ses mains. Les quatre amis le regardèrent pendant un instant, leurs mines oscillant entre la pitié et le dégoût, avant que Porthos se porte volontaire pour le forcer à se remettre debout et à se comporter comme un homme, bon sang de bonsoir !  
_Remettez-vous, vous vous donnez en spectacle pour l'amour de Dieu ! Grogna-t-il en lui donnant une tape virile dans le dos.  
Bonacieux s'empressa d'essuyer son nez et ses yeux dégoulinants avant de braquer son regard sur D'Artagnan.  
_Vos affaires vous attendent en bas de chez moi, je refuse de supporter votre vue plus longtemps. Trouvez-vous un autre endroit où vivre et allez au Diable ! Rugit le commerçant avant de se redresser et de quitter la cour des mousquetaires la tête haute.  
Un silence de plomb suivit son départ. Tous se retournèrent vers le jeune Gascon qui paraissait dépité.  
Il s'était montré stupide.  
Pourquoi était-il sans arrêt attiré par les mauvaises personnes ?  
Les femmes mariées, les criminelles, les voleuses…  
Pourrait-il un jour trouver le bonheur sans pour autant causer le chaos sur son passage ?

Lorsqu'il était rentré de sa soirée en compagnie d'Athos la veille au soir, Constance ne dormait pas. Il l'avait trouvée dans sa chambre, tenant entre ses mains le petit mot doux qu'il lui avait fait passer un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle s'était tournée vers lui et d'un pas déterminé, la jeune femme lui avait littéralement sauté au cou.  
Comment aurait-il pu refuser de telles avances ? Il n'était qu'un homme après tout…  
De fil en aiguille, ils avaient fini nu dans son lit, mais à l'instant même où D'Artagnan avait baissé le regard sur Constance, abandonnée et éperdue dans ses bras, un autre visage s'était soudain superposé au sien. La couleur de ses yeux avait changé, passant du bleu au turquoise et ses traits, bien que toujours fins et agréables, étaient bien plus virils.  
Athos.  
L'image de son ami avait esquissé un petit sourire avant d'entrouvrir ses lèvres pour laisser échapper un petit soupir lascif.  
Fermant les yeux pour faire disparaître cette vision on ne peut plus troublante, D'Artagnan s'était penché sur Constance pour l'embrasser, persuadé que cela ôterait toute pensée d'Athos de son satané crâne. Seulement, même à travers ses paupières closes, tout ce qu'il avait vu était le visage du mousquetaire contre le sien, son corps nu caressant sa peau brûlante. Quand il saisit la lèvre supérieure de la jeune femme entre les siennes, il aurait pu jurer que la chaire sensible était barrée d'une petite cicatrice, comme celle qui ornait la bouche d'Athos. Cette vision plus que toute autre avait fait couler un puits de lave au creux de son ventre. Hors d'haleine, il s'était redressé rapidement, le visage étonné de Constance réapparaissant devant ses yeux. La rassurant d'un sourire, D'Artagnan avait tenté de se concentrer sur sa tâche… mais son corps avait soudain été incapable de répondre à son désir.  
Jamais une telle chose ne lui était arrivée auparavant.  
Mortifié de honte, le jeune Gascon avait dû en venir aux mains (littéralement parlant), pour régler le problème. Leur nuit d'amour, qui aurait dû être passionnée et ardente, s'était alors achevée bien plus vite que prévue. Constance avait paru contente, mais D'Artagnan avait eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil.  
Il n'avait eu de cesse de repousser l'image d'Athos durant toute la durée de leur étreinte, cela provoquant à chaque fois une monstrueuse baisse de régime. Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas aller jusqu'au bout face à la simple présence de Constance, D'Artagnan avait fini par laisser les visions de son ami mousquetaire l'envahir. Son orgasme l'avait surpris lui-même et il avait dû serrer les dents pour ne pas souffler le mauvais prénom…  
Allongé dans son lit, sa nouvelle maîtresse l'ayant quitté pour retourner entre les draps de son époux, le jeune Gascon avait réfléchi pendant de longues minutes.  
D'où venait cette soudaine omniprésence d'Athos dans son esprit, surtout dans un moment aussi inapproprié et… intime ?  
L'aveu de son homosexualité avait-il bouleversé D'Artagnan plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé ? 

Quoi qu'il en soit, le voilà redevenu un vagabond sans domicile. Pour être honnête, il était presque soulagé que Monsieur Bonacieux l'ait jeté à la rue. Ainsi, il n'aurait plus à revoir Constance qui était une éternelle preuve de ses divagations concernant Athos. En parlant de son ami mousquetaire, il jeta un regard à Porthos et Aramis qui les laissèrent seuls, montant les escaliers menant au bureau de Tréville.  
En le voyant s'approcher, le Gascon lui souffla:  
_Je suis désolé pour tout ce tapage. J'aurais mieux fait de suivre ton conseil d'hier…  
Athos se contenta de lui donner une petite tape sur l'épaule en lui accordant un mince sourire.  
_Viens, Aramis et Porthos peuvent se charger des ordres de Tréville. Allons chercher tes affaires avant que le bon peuple se serve dans tes malles, proposa son ami.  
D'Artagnan acquiesça d'un signe de tête et le suivit à travers les rues de Paris.  
_Tu n'aurais pas par hasard une autre adresse à me proposer ? Demanda le jeune Gascon alors qu'ils arrivaient au croisement de la rue des Bonacieux.  
Athos eut un petit sourire avant de répondre:  
_Je pense en effet qu'on va pouvoir te trouver quelque chose…

Le soir même, D'Artagnan avait emménagé chez ses trois amis mousquetaires, vivant à présent dans la chambre voisine de celle d'Athos. 

 

Le cardinal de Richelieu était un homme patient et qui aimait le calme. Lorsqu'il avait décidé de passer la matinée à étudier les nouveaux édits que les conseillers du Roi Louis XIII lui avaient demandé de ratifier, il y mettait toute son énergie et cela pouvait durer des heures. Et s'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait le plus au monde quand il était plongé dans une tâche aussi fastidieuse, c'était qu'on le dérange. Même le pauvre valet qui lui apportait son infusion quotidienne se voyait la cible de son regard froid et acéré lorsqu'il osait venir l'interrompre pour déposer sa tasse fumante sur son luxueux bureau.  
Le cardinal leva donc un sourcil extrêmement mécontent quand le pan du mur qui se trouvait sur sa droite s'ouvrit soudain, révélant une silhouette encapuchonnée. Se détournant de l'apparition fantomatique, il poussa un soupir ennuyé avant de reposer le manuscrit qu'il tenait entre ses mains.  
_Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite, Milady ? Déclara-t-il, ne prenant pas la peine de lever les yeux vers elle.  
La belle jeune femme entra dans la pièce à la décoration luxuriante de dorures et de tapisseries pour ôter son capuchon sombre. Elle portait aujourd'hui une magnifique robe pourpre qui mettait en valeur sa peau d'ivoire et ses grands yeux verts. Se décidant enfin à la regarder, le cardinal remarqua qu'elle remettait une petite dague tachée de sang dans son fourreau, accroché à sa taille.  
Il leva les yeux au ciel.  
_Qui avons-nous assassiné aujourd'hui ? S'enquit-il en se redressant pour poser ses mains à plat sur son bureau.  
_Nous avons un grave problème, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en plongeant ses yeux froids dans les siens.  
Comprenant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une broutille, ce qui était rarement le cas avec Milady de Winter, le cardinal l'invita à continuer d'un mouvement de bras, fronçant les sourcils.  
_Vous vous souvenez certainement de cette "cargaison" que nous devions faire parvenir à notre ami au-delà de l'Atlantique afin de piéger notre ennemi, le Duc de Buckingham, commença-t-elle en faisant les cents pas.  
_En effet, il était capital que lors de la visite du Duc le mois prochain, l'espion que le Roi a engagé trouve les fausses lettres qui prouvent qu'il manigance une alliance avec l'Espagne contre nous. Il est hors de question que notre beau pays s'abaisse à demander l'aide du Roi Jacques 1er, s'emporta le cardinal.  
Sa haine pour Buckingham était sans limite. Cet homme, représentant de la couronne d'Angleterre, était présomptueux et bien trop malin à son goût. Ses idées avant-gardistes et révolutionnaires ne lui plaisaient pas du tout.  
_Il se trouve que notre homme avait un passé criminel dont il avait omis de nous faire part et qu'il a été arrêté à quelques lieux de Paris par Athos et ses mousquetaires, avoua Milady avec un petit sourire en coin.  
Une partie d'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de respecter grandement ses adversaires qui pour une fois, étaient à la hauteur. De plus, son passé commun avec Athos et D'Artagnan biaisait quelque peu son jugement.  
_Encore eux ! S'écria Richelieu. S'ils n'étaient pas si efficaces lorsque le Roi les met à mon service, cela ferait longtemps que je me serais débarrassé de cette bande de soûlards irrévérencieux une bonne fois pour toute. Ils possèdent une chance qui frise l'exploit, car malgré nos tentatives passées, nous avons malheureusement toujours échoué contre eux.  
_Je pense donc que lorsque je vous aurais appris que le capitaine De Tréville vient tout juste de leur confier la sécurité du Duc de Buckingham lors de son séjour à Paris, vous ne serez pas vraiment ravi, ajouta Milady en saisissant le coupe papier en argent qui reposait sur le bureau du cardinal pour le caresser d'un doigt cajoleur.  
Richelieu ferma les yeux et se passa une main sur le visage, visiblement épuisé.  
Son merveilleux plan était en train de s'effondrer. Et tout cela à cause de ces satanés mousquetaires. Ils lui avaient déjà rendu pas mal de services par le passé, mais ils étaient doués… trop doués pour de simples soldats. C'était proprement exaspérant. Ils possédaient chacun un esprit rebelle, leur satané fidélité et leur amour des grandes causes entrant souvent en contradiction avec leurs ordres. On ne pouvait acheter ou contrer des hommes pareils. S'ils étaient assignés à la protection de Buckingham et qu'en plus ce dernier venait pour garantir la paix entre la France et l'Angleterre, jamais il ne pourrait atteindre son but.  
Comment agir au su et au vu de tels mousquetaires ?  
_Nous sommes perdus, souffla Richelieu en se laissant retomber dans son fauteuil.  
_Peut-être pas, objecta Milady.  
Le cardinal leva ses yeux vers elle, curieux. La jeune femme lui accorda un sourire mystérieux avant d'ajouter:  
_Je connais ses hommes, mieux qu'ils ne l'imaginent. Ils ignorent mon identité et mon rôle auprès de vous. Je peux les suivre afin de découvrir quelque chose qui pourrait vous servir pour les discréditer aux yeux de Tréville et du Roi. Nous avons un mois pour découvrir leurs plus sombres secrets.  
Pas totalement convaincu, Richelieu réfuta:  
_Pensez-vous vraiment trouver assez de saleté sur eux pour que cela fonctionne ?  
Milady planta le coupe papier sur le bureau d'un geste violent avant de se pencher vers le cardinal, son regard flamboyant et déterminé.  
_Tout homme à ses faiblesses et je n'aurais de cesse de dénicher les leurs.  
Sur cette promesse funeste, la belle jeune femme réajusta son capuchon avant de disparaître à nouveau dans un pan du mur sous les yeux écarquillés de Richelieu.


	3. Chapter 3

Après une petite semaine de cohabitation avec les mousquetaires, D'Artagnan avait déjà pris ses aises dans la grande maison. Sa chambre lui convenait parfaitement, bien plus spacieuse et agréable que celle qu'il occupait chez les Bonacieux et la compagnie de ses amis le réjouissait.

Ils possédaient chacun des appartements privés, une salle de bains commune, un élégant salon pour prendre les repas, une cuisine remplie à raz-bord de victuailles et une petite salle de repos meublée d'une belle cheminée, de fauteuils et de canapés. En sortant dans la cour, ils étaient également les propriétaires d'une petite écurie où se trouvaient leurs chevaux ainsi que d'une armurerie où ils s'entraînaient parfois.

Lors d'une nuit particulièrement chaude, D'Artagnan se réveilla, assoiffé et couvert de sueur. N'ayant pas pensé à remplir une carafe d'eau pour l'amener dans sa chambre afin de se désaltérer comme bon lui semblait, il se vit dans l'obligation de descendre à la cuisine. Ôtant au passage sa tunique poisseuse pour en enfiler une nouvelle, il ouvrit doucement sa porte pour ne pas réveiller ses amis. Il savait qu'Athos avait le sommeil léger et étant donné qu'il ne dormait pas bien en ce moment, il ne voulait pas le déranger pour rien.  
A pas de loup, le jeune homme descendit les escaliers. Il fit une grimace et se stoppa en équilibre sur un pied quand le bois craqua bruyamment sous son poids. Jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule, il ne vit aucune porte s'ouvrir.  
Soufflant de soulagement, il passa dans le salon pour atteindre la cuisine et fut étonné de voir un liseré de lumière passer sous le battant à demi-clos. Plus il s'approchait, plus il entendait le son de voix étouffées qui provenaient de l'intérieur. Fronçant les sourcils, D'Artagnan se demanda qui cela pouvait bien être. Dans leur maison, les serviteurs étaient libres de leurs faits et gestes, Porthos y tenant beaucoup. Cela était sûrement dû au passé d'esclave de sa mère. Du coup, ils n'habitaient pas avec eux et ne prenaient leur service qu'au petit matin. Cela ne pouvait donc pas être l'un d'entre eux.  
Lorsqu'il eut atteint la porte de bois, D'Artagnan la poussa juste assez pour pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Ce qu'il y découvrit le laissa bouche-bée.  
Porthos était acculé contre la table, à moitié assis dessus, alors qu'Aramis se tenait devant lui. Ils étaient étroitement enlacés et échangeaient un baiser passionné. Les mains du métisse étaient accrochées au postérieur de son ami pour le forcer à rester en place pendant qu'il frottait son bassin contre le sien. Mais au vu des petits gémissements provenant de la bouche d'Aramis, il ne prévoyait pas de s'arracher à lui de sitôt.  
Toujours sous le choc de sa découverte, D'Artagnan les vit mettre un terme à leur baiser pour se dévisager avec fièvre. Porthos se mordit la lèvre inférieure de plaisir quand les doigts de son compagnon vinrent doucement se faufiler sous sa tunique déjà à moitié ouverte. Quand ils échangèrent un sourire éblouissant pour revenir unir leurs lèvres dans un baiser plus doux, mais tout aussi intense, D'Artagnan fit un pas en arrière.  
Il en avait déjà trop vu.  
Se retenant à un meuble dans la pénombre du salon afin de se remettre de sa découverte on ne peut plus étonnante, le Gascon laissa échapper un profond soupir qu'il ne pensait pas avoir retenu.  
D'accord…  
Ainsi, les batifolages d'Aramis et Porthos étaient apparemment devenus un peu… non, beaucoup plus que cela.  
Depuis quand ce petit manège durait-il ?  
Le jeune homme devina la raison de leur discrétion car en tant que mousquetaires du Roi, ils avaient une réputation à honorer. De plus, s'ils étaient découverts, ils risquaient gros. Mais une petite partie de lui se sentait vexée de ne pas avoir été mis dans la confidence.  
Athos était-il au courant ?  
Il faudrait qu'il lui demande…  
Toujours plongé dans ses pensées, D'Artagnan remonta dans sa chambre, sa soif totalement oubliée.

Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps avant de demander des précisons à Athos. Le lendemain matin, l'aîné des mousquetaires leur proposa de s'entraîner dans leur armurerie, le capitaine de Tréville n'ayant actuellement aucune mission à leur confier. Assis en compagnie du Gascon dans la cour, ils observaient Porthos et Aramis combattre à l'épée. Il était en train de nettoyer son pistolet quand son regard se posa sur D'Artagnan. Il fixait le sol, le front plissé, apparemment plongé dans de sombres pensées. Lui donnant un petit coup de coude amical, Athos demanda:  
_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
Le jeune homme leva les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens et la mâchoire du mousquetaire se crispa. Qu'il était attendrissant quand il avait ce regard de chien battu ! On lui aurait donné le bon Dieu sans confession…  
Reprenant contenance, Athos se rapprocha un peu de lui afin que le Gascon puisse lui souffler :  
_Tu… tu as déjà remarqué quelque chose d'étrange entre Porthos et Aramis ?  
Le mousquetaire fronça les sourcils.  
_Que veux-tu dire par "étrange"?  
D'Artagnan gigota sur place, mal à l'aise et lécha ses lèvres sèches. Athos ne put s'empêcher de suivre des yeux le cheminement de cette langue rose qui sortit de sa bouche. Se raclant la gorge pour garder son impassibilité habituelle, l'aîné le vit peiner à trouver ses mots avant de répondre:  
_Je… je les ai surpris, hier soir… dans la cuisine et ils… s'embrassaient.  
Il était peu habituel de voir le Gascon si troublé. D'habitude, il débordait d'énergie et d'impulsivité. Il mettait bien souvent les pieds dans le plat, comme le disait Aramis.  
Athos avait bien entendu été témoin du rapprochement de ses deux amis mousquetaires. Au début, cela n'avait été qu'une sorte de jeu entre eux, un pari idiot entre deux soirées arrosées. Mais depuis quelques temps, suite à l'affaire Bonnaire et au retour de Porthos de la Cour des Miracles, les choses avaient changé. Ils restaient extrêmement discrets sur l'évolution de leur relation, ne se laissant aller à un moment de tendresse qu'à l'abri des murs de leur maison et de leurs chambres. Ils n'en parlaient pas vraiment avec Athos, mais il avait été témoin de trop de choses pour les ignorer. N'étant pas curieux de caractère, le mousquetaire leur laissait leur jardin secret. Il n'aurait pas aimé qu'ils lui posent des questions sur son passé, alors il les respectait assez pour en faire de même.  
Mais D'Artagnan, le jeune et intrépide Gascon, avait toujours été très curieux. Il voulait tout savoir, tout comprendre. Athos fit donc une entorse à sa règle en murmurant à son jeune ami:  
_Aramis et Porthos ont toujours été proches, mais on peut à présent dire qu'ils sont en couple, autant que ces deux là puissent l'être au vu de leurs caractères frivoles. Mais depuis quelques temps, ils font chambre commune et chacun de leurs flirts avec des femmes ne sont que pour donner le change. Ils ne vont pas plus loin qu'un baiser et une brève étreinte et préfèrent finir la soirée ensemble.  
D'Artagnan l'écouta attentivement. Il semblait éprouver une véritable curiosité pour la relation que leurs amis entretenaient, n'ayant aucun a priori ni arrières pensées. Il eut malgré tout une petite moue boudeuse qui donna à Athos l'envie de l'embrasser pour la faire disparaître de son visage.  
_Si leur relation est presque déjà établie, pourquoi ne m'en ont-ils jamais parlé ? Je croyais que nous étions amis…  
Le mousquetaire voulut poser une main sur l'épaule de D'Artagnan pour le réconforter, mais il changea d'avis à mi-chemin. Baissant la tête, il poussa un petit soupir avant de répondre:  
_Ils sont tes amis, seulement cette relation est leur secret le plus précieux. Il ne faut absolument pas que ça se sache. De plus, ils ont toujours été des hommes à femmes et veulent conserver cette image de virilité exacerbée, le rassura Athos. Ils t'en parleront quand ils se sentiront près.  
Après quelques secondes de silence, le Gascon eut un petit sourire avant de se redresser. A présent qu'il avait les réponses à ses questions, il allait bien mieux. Il dégaina son épée et adressa un regard de défi à Athos.  
_Duel ? Proposa-t-il.  
Levant les yeux au ciel devant sa capacité à passer du coq à l'âne, le mousquetaire acquiesça ensuite d'un signe de tête.  
Ils rejoignirent Aramis et Porthos dans la salle d'entraînement et ne s'arrêtèrent que quand ils furent essoufflés et épuisés.

Suite à cette journée, D'Artagnan s'était tout d'abord demandé si de vivre avec trois hommes qui avaient un penchant pour le sexe masculin ne serait pas problématique, mais le Gascon ne se retrouva jamais mal à l'aise en leur compagnie. Ils restaient les mêmes camarades joyeux et passionnants qu'il connaissait. Il était étonnant d'imaginer que deux hommes aussi incontestablement charmeurs que Porthos et Aramis envers les femmes puissent s'épanouir dans une relation amoureuse quelconque. Mais apparemment, cela fonctionnait pourtant, bien mieux qu'avec toutes les jeunes filles que D'Artagnan avait jamais connu. Maintenant qu'il connaissait leur secret, le Gascon remarquait des choses. Ce n'étaient que des détails, qui vus d'un regard extérieur n'aurait rien signifié, une main qui s'attardait par-ci, un clin d'œil par-là, mais en sachant lire entre les lignes, il était évident que ces deux là étaient ensemble.  
De voir les liens qui unissaient Aramis et Porthos le fit grandement réfléchir sur ses rapports avec Athos.  
N'ayant pas eu de conquête depuis Constance, le Gascon ne savait pas si l'incident qu'il avait eu avec elle se reproduirait un jour. Mais s'il devait être honnête, il avait peur que ce soit le cas. Surtout à en croire l'étrange rêve qu'il fit en ce samedi matin…

_La mission s'était déroulée mieux que prévue. La demoiselle en détresse avait été sauvée et lui et ses amis étaient des héros. Ils étaient reçus par le Roi pour qu'il leur remette une récompense. D'Artagnan se tenait entre Athos et Aramis, éblouissant de fierté. Jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait été aussi heureux. Il faisait partie du groupe de mousquetaires le plus vaillant et inébranlable qui soit et il éprouvait une grande amitié pour chacun de ses camarades. Lorsque le Roi Louis XIII s'approcha de lui pour le décorer d'une médaille en or, il déclara:_   
__Merci D'Aratgnan, sans votre bravoure, nous aurions été perdus. Si je peux vous accorder quoi ce soit, demandez le et ce sera vôtre._   
_Le jeune Gascon réfléchit un instant, les pensées d'argent et de femmes s'évadèrent vite de son esprit pour qu'une vision on ne peut plus vive ne s'impose devant ses yeux._   
_Il se tenait devant toute la cour, étant intronisé mousquetaire. C'était Athos qui l'adoubait et au lieu de prononcer le serment habituel pour lui faire jurer allégeance à la couronne, son ami se pencha sur lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'Artagnan n'essaya même pas de le repousser. Au lieu de cela, il entoura le cou de son ami de ses bras pour le serrer contre lui et répondre à son baiser avec passion._   
_Sa vision prenant fin, D'Artagnan se retrouvait devant le Roi, qui attendait toujours sa réponse avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Repoussant le souverain, le Gascon se tourna alors vers Athos pour le saisir par le col et l'attirer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'empare de sa bouche. Une exclamation de surprise retentit alors dans toute la salle alors que le mousquetaire franchissait ses lèvres de sa langue impatiente. Tout le corps de D'Artagnan sembla s'embraser. Répondant à son baiser jusqu'à en perdre haleine, le Gascon s'arracha ensuite à son étreinte pour se tourner vers le Roi et déclarer:_   
__Lui. Je le veux, lui._   
_Louis XIII, bouche bée, se contenta d'acquiescer avant de marcher jusqu'à Aramis pour épingler sa médaille sur le revers de son uniforme, comme si de rien n'était._

D'Artagnan se réveilla en sursaut. Son corps était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur brûlante. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il faisait encore nuit noire, il se laissa retomber entre ses oreillers. Tournant la tête en direction du mur qui le séparait de la chambre d'Athos, le Gascon réfléchit.  
Pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi ces visions de son ami nu dans ses bras, cette chaleur qui imprégnait son corps en sa présence, son envie constante d'être à ses côtés, de gagner son respect… et à présent ce rêve…  
Il était perdu.  
Le fait qu'Athos lui ait révélé son homosexualité il y a une semaine de cela n'était pas suffisant pour expliquer son trouble. Il devait y avoir une autre explication, quelque chose de logique, de crédible. Un homme ne se mettait pas à fantasmer sur l'un de ses amis du jour au lendemain. Remontant dans ses souvenirs, revivant sa première rencontre avec Athos, il tenta de découvrir un événement, un détail qui lui aurait échappé et qui prouve qu'il ne devenait pas tout simplement fou.  
Au début, quand D'Artagnan avait cru qu'il était le meurtrier de son père, une haine sourde avait envahi son être. Il avait eu envie de le tuer mais une petite partie de lui avait été étonné de découvrir qu'un homme d'apparence si respectable soit capable de telles basses besognes.  
Ses limpides yeux bleu-vert étonnant l'avaient frappé en plein cœur, lui coupant le souffle. Leur duel lui avait échauffé les sens et il s'était surpris à se retrouver émerveillé par l'habileté d'Athos à l'épée. Son innocence lui avait vite paru évidente et son opinion du mousquetaire avait strictement changé de cap. De la haine il était vite passé à l'admiration, puis au respect et enfin à une sincère adoration. Il le considérait un peu comme son mentor, son modèle.  
D'Artagnan devait avouer que physiquement parlant, Athos était loin d'être repoussant. Bien qu'il soit un homme, il n'était pas aveugle pour autant et le charme sombre et mystérieux du mousquetaire l'avait frappé dès le premier regard. Mais il avouait aussi trouver Amaris et Porthos très séduisants, cela n'expliquait donc pas son faible pour l'aîné de ses camarades.  
Leur amitié avait grandi avec le temps et Athos ne lui avait pas accordé sa confiance facilement. C'était peut-être son désir de lui plaire pour qu'il l'accepte enfin dans l'équipe qui avait ainsi poussé D'Artagnan à se rapprocher de lui. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, il tentait encore de gagner son approbation au point que son corps et son esprit confondent son amitié avec une attraction grandissante…  
Il ne savait pas.  
La révélation des préférences sexuelles d'Athos avait agi sur le Gascon comme un bain d'eau glacée, le réveillant d'un songe pour le plonger dans une réalité inconnue où tout lui était étranger. Il se sentait plus ouvert et attentif à présent, remarquant des petits détails, comme le fait que le regard du mousquetaire s'attardait souvent sur lui ou des gestes inachevés, comme une main tendue vers son épaule, qu'elle n'atteignait jamais.  
A chaque journée passée ensemble, D'Artagnan notait de nouvelles émotions, son trouble ne cessant de grandir en compagnie d'Athos.  
Ce n'était pas comme s'il craignait que son ami lui saute soudain dessus ou qu'à son contact il lui passerait son attirance pour les hommes comme une maladie.  
Non. Le Gascon ne croirait jamais de telles choses.  
En réalité, D'Artagnan réalisa que si depuis une semaine, il s'attardait beaucoup aux côtés d'Athos, c'était justement pour cueillir ses propres réactions.  
Pour vérifier si oui ou non… peut-être…  
La vérité le frappa de plein fouet comme une paroi de glace.  
Si son ami avait été une femme, il ne se serait pas posé toutes ces questions et aurait immédiatement compris l'évidence.  
Lui, D'Artagnan était attiré par son meilleur ami, un homme, Athos.  
Comment avait-il pu être aussi borné ? Aussi aveugle ?  
Cela expliquait tout ! Son envie d'être proche de lui, de gagner son respect, de se dévoiler, la confiance inébranlable qu'il lui vouait, ses remarques ironiques qui le faisaient rire, cette chaleur bien spécifique qui s'emparait de son être quand il le regardait, son envie de sourire lorsqu'il le voyait s'ouvrir aux autres et aussi le fait qu'il se sente tout simplement heureux quand il était à ses côtés… Ses visions, ses fantasmes, ses rêves…  
Dissimulant son visage entre ses mains, D'Artagnan sentit son cœur s'emballer.  
Mon Dieu… qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire à présent ?

Le capitaine De Tréville avait toujours eu un faible pour Athos, Porthos et Aramis. Ils étaient ses meilleurs hommes, sans conteste. Et depuis que le jeune D'Artagnan s'était joint à leur trio, ils formaient un quatuor de choc, menant toutes leurs missions à bien et faisant honneur au titre de mousquetaire. Il se rendait aujourd'hui chez le Roi justement pour lui déposer la liste des jeunes hommes qu'il espérait pouvoir faire entrer dans sa garnison de manière officielle. Le nom de D'Artagnan s'y trouvait inscrit en premier.  
Il allait se présenter auprès du chancelier de Louis XIII afin qu'il lui annonce sa venue, quand soudain, une violente dispute retentit derrière la porte des appartements royaux . La voix du souverain et de la reine portaient assez pour que même au travers de l'épaisse paroi de bois, la totalité de leur conversation soit plus qu'audible.  
_…puisque je vous dis qu'il ne faut pas que vous croyez tous les bruits de couloirs qui sont colportés dans ce château ! S'écriait Anne d'Autriche.  
_Cette rumeur vient d'une personne en qui j'accorde une confiance aveugle, rétorqua le Roi avec indignation.  
_Il s'agit du cardinal, n'est-ce pas ? Cet homme a toujours tout fait pour se mettre entre nous…  
Les sanglots de la reine se répercutèrent dans le couloir.  
_Je vous promets que je vous suis fidèle, votre majesté. Et je le serais toujours. Je n'éprouve absolument rien pour cet Aramis hormis de la gratitude pour m'avoir sauvé la vie, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix étouffée par ses pleurs.

  
 _Aramis ?_ S'étonna Tréville.

  
Comment le Roi pouvait-il croire que l'un de ses hommes puisse avoir une aventure avec leur souveraine ? C'était proprement scandaleux !  
Il n'entendit pas ce que répondit Louis XIII mais quelques instants plus tard, un violent bruit de porte qui claque retentit. Le chancelier, qui se tenait toujours aux côtés du capitaine des mousquetaires, lui accorda un regard alarmé avant de frapper contre le battant.  
Lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau du Roi, Tréville le trouva assis dans son fauteuil avec une mine pitoyable. Se raclant la gorge, le soldat attendit que Louis XIII daigna lever les yeux vers lui pour incliner la tête en signe de respect.  
_Votre majesté, je viens vous faire porter la liste des futurs mousquetaires que je désirerais faire entrer à votre service, déclara-t-il avant de s'avancer pour lui tendre le manuscrit.  
Le Roi s'en saisit d'une main distraite avant de lui demander:  
_Connaissez-vous bien vos hommes Tréville ?  
_Je leur confierai ma vie, Sir, lui répondit le capitaine avec détermination.  
Louis XIII le considéra avec gravité avant de souffler.  
_Et qu'en est-il de cet Athos et de ses hommes ?

  
_Ah…_

  
Tréville voyait où il voulait en venir. Le Roi tenait de lui tirer les vers du nez pour s'assurer que la Reine n'entretenait pas une relation privilégiée avec Aramis.  
_Ils sont les meilleurs soldats de ma garnison, Sir.  
_Et le grand brun qui a sauvé mon épouse de ce Vadim… Aramis, c'est bien cela ? Est-ce un homme de confiance ? Ajouta Louis XIII en baissant les yeux sur la liste que Tréville lui avait donnée pour éviter que le capitaine ne lise quoi que ce soit dans son regard.  
_Aramis, Majesté ? C'est un mousquetaire exemplaire et sa dévotion à la couronne est complète. Je ne l'ai jamais vu agir avec couardise… ou traîtrise. C'est un homme fidèle qui a beaucoup de principes d'honneur, répondit Tréville en accentuant bien la fin de sa phrase.  
Le Roi le considéra un instant pour s'assurer qu'il était sincère.  
Après une bataille de regards de quelques secondes, Louis XIII eut un petit sourire apaisé et déclara:  
_J'examinerai cette liste avec le cardinal pour avoir son avis et vous la rendrai au plus vite. Merci Tréville, vous pouvez disposer.  
Le capitaine des mousquetaires salua son souverain avant de quitter la pièce.  
Alors qu'il retournait à la caserne, il demeurait pensif.  
Pourquoi est-ce que le cardinal essayerait-il de discréditer l'un de ses hommes auprès du Roi ?  
Il faudrait qu'il mène discrètement l'enquête…

Aujourd'hui, Porthos était de mauvaise humeur. La veille au soir, Aramis avait préféré dormir seul dans sa propre chambre et sans la présence de son corps chaud à ses côtés, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à fermer l'œil. Alors que le soleil venait de se lever et qu'il se réveillait, ayant à peine pu acquérir quelques heures de sommeil, il descendit dans la salle à manger pour y trouver D'Artagnan. A la vue des cernes violettes qui ombraient ses yeux, il devina que son jeune ami avait aussi passé une mauvaise nuit. Il prit place face à lui en maugréant un vague "bonjour" avant de se servir un grand verre d'eau. Le jeune Gascon lui accorda un bref sourire avant de replonger dans ses pensées. Ils gardèrent le silence, même quand Lucille, la jeune fille de cuisine, leur apporta leur petit déjeuner. D'Artagnan restait prostré, le regard dans le vague alors que Porthos bougonnait encore et toujours dans sa barbe.  
Ils furent interrompus quand Aramis arriva et déclara joyeusement, un grand sourire aux lèvres:  
_Bonjour ! Vous faites bien grise mine aujourd'hui.  
_A qui la faute ? Rétorqua le mousquetaire métisse en lui jetant un regard noir.  
Son amant fronça les sourcils, perdant de sa superbe. Il ne comprenait apparemment pas la raison de sa mauvaise humeur. Il s'approcha donc de Porthos pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules mais ce dernier le repoussa en le fusillant des yeux, lui interdisant d'approcher.  
_D'accord, bas les pattes, comprit enfin Aramis en levant les mains en signe de reddition.  
Il alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la table, à côté de D'Artagnan.  
_Qu'est ce qui t'arrive à toi aussi ? Demanda-t-il au Gascon.  
Levant la tête de son petit déjeuner qu'il avait à peine picoré, le jeune homme s'assura que Lucille était partie et que seuls ses amis pourraient l'entendre avant de souffler:  
_Où est Athos ?  
_Je l'ai entendu se lever quand je suis passé devant sa porte en descendant. Il ne devrait pas tarder. Pourquoi ? S'enquit Aramis, curieux.  
D'Artagnan hésita un instant avant de demander, ses joues s'empourprant légèrement:  
_Je sais depuis quelques jours que vous êtes ensemble et ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Il y a juste que… Je voulais savoir…Pourquoi est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé l'un vers l'autre ? Comment est-il possible de se réveiller un jour et de réaliser que votre meilleur ami est devenu bien plus que cela ? Désolé si ma question est trop personnelle…  
_Non, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis même surpris que tu ne nous en aies pas parlé plus tôt. Il est vrai que nous nous doutions un peu que tu savais pour nous, le coupa Aramis en le voyant bafouiller.  
_Tu demandes par curiosité ou pour ton… expérience personnelle ? Ajouta Porthos en levant un sourcil intrigué.  
_Juste comme ça, répondit vaguement D'Artagnan.  
Ses deux amis échangèrent un regard entendu par-dessus la table, leur petite querelle momentanément oubliée.  
_C'est de la faute de l'alcool, avoua Aramis avec un sourire nostalgique.  
_L'alcool ? S'étonna le Gascon, dubitatif.  
_Oui, acquiesça Porthos. Une chopine de trop et voilà que ce sale dévergondé a commencé à me bécoter dans les coins sombres.  
Il montra son amant d'un doigt accusateur. Mais il était évident qu'il plaisantait.  
_Je ne pense pas avoir été le premier à t'embrasser, lui rappela Aramis sur un ton faussement outré.  
_Tu étais surtout trop saoul pour te souvenir de quoi que ce soit ! Rétorqua Porthos avant de se tourner vers D'Artagnan pour continuer. Plus sérieusement, Aramis est mon meilleur ami depuis des années. Mais ce n'est que quand nous avons commencé à batifoler qu'on s'est rendu compte qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose de plus…  
_Comprends-nous bien, poursuivit Aramis en plantant son regard dans les yeux sombres du Gascon. Nous avons toujours bien aimé nous amuser avec un garçon de temps en temps, mais la loi de l'Eglise nous a toujours empêché de pousser les choses plus en avant de peur que quelqu'un nous dénonce ou que le jouvenceau en question vienne à porter plainte. Nous avons une réputation à tenir. Donc, quand Porthos et moi avons réalisé que nous partagions les mêmes…penchants, nous avons passé une sorte de pacte.  
_Nous nous amusions ensemble quand l'envie nous en prenait, sans crainte des répercutions tant que nous restions discrets. Ni promesses, ni attaches, ajouta le mousquetaire métisse en posant ses coudes sur la table. Sauf que lier l'amitié et le plaisir, surtout face à la vie de danger que nous menons, cela comporte des risques.  
_Une mission de trop, la blessure de Porthos lors de l'affaire de Bonnaire, son arrestation et son séjour à la Cour des Miracles… on a réalisé que nous voulions tous les deux plus qu'une simple aventure, termina Aramis.  
Il étendit son bras sur la table pour venir saisir la main du métisse. D'un doigt cajoleur, il caressa doucement ses jointures avec un petit sourire tendre dissimulé derrière sa tranche de pain. Il ne s'en rendait sûrement pas compte, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de l'amour…  
Ils gardèrent le silence pendant un moment avant que D'Artagnan ne résume:  
_Donc, ce qui vous a attiré l'un à l'autre, à la base, c'est votre penchant déjà établi pour les hommes.  
_J'adore toujours les femmes, fit remarquer son voisin de table.  
_Moi aussi, objecta Porthos.  
_Mais nous préférons être ensemble. Il ne faut pas vraiment chercher d'explication, c'est juste comme ça, conclut Aramis en haussant les épaules, comme si cela était juste plus fort qu'eux.  
D'Artagnan réfléchit quelques minutes avant d'esquisser un petit sourire.  
_J'ai bien compris. Merci.  
Sur ce, des pas retentirent dans les escaliers, annonçant l'arrivée d'Athos.  
_Vous êtes déjà tous levés ? S'étonna-t-il en les découvrant attablés dans la salle. Parfait, dépêchons nous, le capitaine De Tréville nous attend.  
Il salua le jeune Gascon d'un petit sourire, qui le fit blêmir, avant de saisir une pomme pour croquer dedans.  
_On y va ? Proposa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils devant l'étrange attitude de D'Artagnan.  
Ils se levèrent tous en chœur pour sortir dans la cour. Saisissant le bras du plus jeune lorsqu'il passa devant lui en prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser son regard, Athos lui souffla:  
_Ca ne va pas ?  
_Si, si…  
Sa réponse fut brève et on ne peut plus évasive. Le mousquetaire ne le crut pas, mais ne dit rien, se promettant de lui parler plus tard. Quand le Gascon s'arracha à l'étreinte de ses doigts comme s'il venait de le brûler, Athos sentit une poigne de fer se refermer sur sa poitrine. Il le regarda rejoindre Aramis et Porthos avant de froncer les sourcils, la mâchoire crispée.  
Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas chez D'Artagnan, et foi de mousquetaire, il allait découvrir quoi !  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Le capitaine De Tréville les attendait dans son bureau et comme d'habitude, les trois mousquetaires et D'Artagnan étaient en retard. Il savait que cela n'était pas dû à un manque de respect de leur part, mais plutôt le symbole de leur désinvolture et de leur tempérament rebelle. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à Athos, ils seraient toujours à l'heure, mais c'était sans compter sur Aramis, Porthos et maintenant le jeune Gascon qui n'avaient pas la même relation stricte avec le protocole. Ainsi, il fut presque étonné de les voir arriver juste cinq petites minutes après l'heure du rendez-vous. L'explication lui vint quand il découvrit les mines fatiguées de Porthos et D'Artagnan. Apparemment ces deux là n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi …  
Une fois que les quatre hommes l'eurent salué et se placèrent devant son bureau, Tréville déclara:  
_Bonjour messieurs. Comme vous le savez, le Duc de Buckingham arrivera dans trois semaines et vous serez chargés de sa protection. En réalité, votre mission commence dès à présent. On m'a rapporté qu'une bande de voyous attaquait la grande route reliant le port du Havre à Paris. C'est bien évidemment le chemin qu'empruntera le Duc lors de sa visite. Je vous charge donc de vous rendre aux alentours de Rouen où la dernière attaque a eu lieu. Débusquez-moi ces vauriens avant que le Duc n'entende parler de cette affaire et pense que les routes de notre beau pays sont des coupes-gorges.   
Athos acquiesça d'un vif mouvement de tête avant de faire signe à ses hommes de sortir. Avant qu'il ne les rejoigne dehors, Tréville l'interpella:  
_Faites attention mon ami, toute cette affaire ne me semble pas très claire. Depuis l'annonce de l'arrivée du Duc en France, les événements semblent peu favorables à sa venue. De nombreuses rumeurs courent au palais, dont l'une plutôt inquiétante à propos d'une soi-disant relation entre Aramis et la Reine… C'est comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un tentait de vous discréditer aux yeux du Roi afin que vous ne participiez pas à la protection du Duc. Et nous savons tous deux ce que cela signifie.  
_Sa tête est mise à prix, devina Athos en fronçant les sourcils.   
_Je le crains. Ces attaques ne sont peut-être que l'œuvre de voyous ordinaires, mais à l'approche de l'arrivée du Duc, cela m'apparaît comme un piège, confia le capitaine De Tréville, la mine grave.  
_Nous nous en chargerons, lui promit le mousquetaire avant de le saluer et de sortir du bureau de son supérieur. 

Lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers menant à la cour, Athos découvrit ses amis attablés en compagnie d'Armand, Michel et Philippe, trois de leurs compagnons. Ils discutaient tous joyeusement, sauf D'Artagnan qui, un verre à la main, avait les yeux plongés dans le vague. Son attitude contrariait Athos. Il espérait que leur voyage jusqu'à Rouen lui permettrait de parler avec lui, comme avant. Le mousquetaire avait remarqué que depuis qu'il avait avoué son inclination pour les hommes à son jeune ami, ce dernier avait une attitude plus qu'étrange. Tantôt il le suivait comme son ombre, tantôt comme aujourd'hui, il le fuyait. Il aurait dû se douter que cet aveu changerait les choses entre eux et cela le chagrinait beaucoup.  
Quel imbécile !  
Pourquoi avait-il bu au point de lui avouer son plus sombre secret ?  
Athos savait que le Gascon aurait bien fini par l'apprendre un jour. Il n'en avait jamais vraiment discuté avec Aramis et Porthos, mais il savait que ses compagnons se doutaient bien de quelque chose.   
Car quel homme dans la force de l'âge n'est jamais vu au bras d'une jolie jeune femme ?   
Son passé restait une énigme pour eux, mais ils n'étaient pas sots et même s'ils n'en parlaient jamais, le fait qu'Athos accepte parfaitement leur relation à tous les deux avait dû leur mettre la puce à l'oreille. Il en prenait pour preuve les petites réflexions moqueuses dont ils ne cessaient de l'abreuver concernant sa relation avec D'Artagnan.   
Athos espérait juste que la soudaine froideur du Gascon n'était que passagère. Il comprenait qu'il ait besoin de temps pour appréhender ce qu'il avait appris le concernant, surtout à présent qu'ils vivaient ensemble.  
Même si cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'ils se connaissaient, D'Artagnan était rapidement devenu l'ami qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Aramis et Porthos étaient ses camarades et il éprouvait beaucoup d'affection pour eux, seulement il s'était toujours senti un peu mis de côté, le lien qu'ils partageaient tous deux étant trop fort pour l'accorder à une tierce personne. Depuis l'arrivée du Gascon, Athos avait enfin l'impression de renaître de ses cendres, de ne plus être qu'un simple mousquetaire multipliant les missions, mais un être humain.   
D'Artagnan était son meilleur ami.   
Et il l'aimait… bien malgré lui, même s'il s'était promis de ne plus jamais ouvrir son cœur, il l'aimait.   
Le Gascon dut finir par sentir son regard sur lui, car il leva les yeux et lui accorda un petit sourire. Athos descendit la dernière marche de l'escalier avant de venir à sa rencontre.   
_Nous devons partir, mais nous avons le temps de passer à la maison pour préparer nos paquetages. Tu m'accompagnes ? Porthos et Aramis nous rejoindront plus tard, lui proposa le mousquetaire.  
Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, comme si cette idée l'effrayait un peu, mais il finit par acquiescer. 

Pendant qu'ils marchaient, le silence était quelque peu pesant. Se raclant la gorge, D'Artagnan déclara :  
_Tu penses que nous serons partis combien de temps ?  
_Le voyage devrait durer une bonne journée et demie si nous avançons au trot. Mais nous devrons certainement nous arrêter dans une auberge pour la nuit, répondit Athos.  
Le Gascon acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Le mousquetaire eut l'envie soudaine de l'acculer contre le mur le plus proche afin de mordiller cette bouche dont il rêvait depuis des semaines. Voir son ami si mal à l'aise en sa présence le peina. Le fossé qui était en train de se former entre eux ne pouvait pas durer. Athos refusait qu'il s'élargisse. Mais à l'instant même où le mousquetaire allait interpeller D'Artagnan, une très jolie jeune femme aux boucles rousses et aux yeux sombres lui tomba littéralement dans les bras.   
_Monseigneur, pardonnez-moi ! S'écria-t-elle alors qu'il la redressait pour qu'elle tienne debout.  
Au vu de son panier renversé sur le sol, la malheureuse avait dû trébucher sur un pavé mal aligné.  
_Quelle maladroite, souffla-t-elle en se penchant en avant pour ramasser les légumes répandus à leurs pieds.   
Elle dévoila par la même occasion un décolleté plongeant et appétissant. D'Artagnan s'empressa de s'agenouiller pour l'aider alors qu'Athos, levant les yeux au ciel, se vit forcé de l'imiter. Quand le Gascon tendit la dernière carotte à la jeune femme, cette dernière lui accorda un clin d'œil coquin. Se redressant, elle passa un doigt mutin sous le menton de chacun d'entre eux en minaudant:  
_Merci beaucoup, messieurs. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous remercier… quoique…  
Athos écarquilla les yeux devant son invitation plus qu'équivoque. Il fut surpris quand D'Artagnan se contenta de saisir la main de l'inconnue pour la baiser, avant de déclarer :  
_Tout le plaisir fut pour nous Madame, seulement, le devoir nous appelle.   
Le mousquetaire s'était presque attendu à ce que son ami saute sur l'occasion de s'encanailler, ainsi, son refus poli, mais évident, le fit sourire.   
Il n'aimait pas quand le Gascon l'abandonnait pour aller courir la ribaude… bien que cela ne se soit pas produit depuis quelques temps déjà, maintenant qu'il y pensait.   
Athos fut sur le point de prendre également congés de la jeune femme frivole quand un homme à la haute stature s'approcha d'eux pour poser une main protectrice sur l'épaule de cette dernière. Levant son visage rubicond dans leur direction, il cracha par terre avant de rugir :  
_Vous avez osé toucher ma Denise ?   
_Monsieur, calmez-vous, nous aidions tout simplement votre amie qui a… commença Athos.  
_Je me moque de vos piètres excuses, le coupa l'homme avant de montrer D'Artagnan du doigt. J'ai vu le regard de votre ami sur ma fiancée.   
_Je vous assure que vous vous trompez ! S'offensa le Gascon.  
Connaissant son tempérament fougueux et querelleur, Athos posa une main sur son bras pour tenter de l'apaiser. Mais ce que leur agresseur ajouta par la suite mit ses nerfs à vif.  
_Ca se croit tout permis parce que c'est mousquetaire, mais vous n'êtes qu'une bande de vermines qui se sert de son pouvoir à des fins malhonnêtes.   
Athos et D'Artagnan portèrent la main au pommeau de leurs épées quand l'homme rougeaud dégaina une rapière. La jeune femme, Denise, laissa échapper un cri en portant une main à sa bouche quand son fiancé s'élança en direction des soldats. Ils esquivèrent son attaque sans le moindre mal, s'écartant simplement pour le laisser passer entre eux. Mais quand il se tourna, soufflant comme un taureau furieux, et leva son arme en direction d'Athos, D'Artagnan dégaina son épée pour s'interposer.  
_Non ! Rugit le mousquetaire. Tu sais bien que les duels sont interdits dans l'enceinte de la ville. Range ton arme où nous risquons de finir en geôle.  
Mais c'était trop tard. Comme s'ils n'avaient attendu que cela, une demi douzaine de soldats du cardinal arrivèrent à ce moment précis au coin de la rue. Lorsqu'ils virent D'Artagnan et son attaquant l'épée à la main, et Athos à deux doigts de saisir son fleuret, ils se précipitèrent dans leur direction.   
_Au nom du Cardinal, je vous arrête !  
Saisissant le Gascon par le col de sa chemise, le mousquetaire s'écria :  
_Cours !  
Ils abandonnèrent la rue marchande à toute vitesse, les soldats sur les talons. Le fait que l'aîné connaisse le quartier par cœur joua en leur avantage. Après une course de quelques minutes, il attira D'Artagnan dans une ruelle miteuse et l'accula contre une paroi de bois coulissante. Il referma le battant, les dissimulant entre le mur et une petite cour privée, à l'abri des soldats. Posant une main sur la bouche du Gascon qui allait protester, Athos se serra contre lui pour qu'ils tiennent tous les deux dans l'étroite cachette. Leurs visages étaient à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le souffle court, leurs respirations forçaient leurs torses à entrer en contact, la caresse de leurs peaux dévoilées par leurs chemises entrouvertes les faisant frissonner. Athos avait les yeux plongés dans ceux de D'Artagnan et ils se contentaient de se fixer, attendant d'être certains que les soldats soient loin. Dans cet endroit clos et étréci, la présence et l'odeur du Gascon firent tourner la tête d'Athos.   
Il était partout à la fois et sa proximité était si grisante…  
Le mousquetaire se trouvait en terrain dangereux. Les lèvres du jeune homme étaient terriblement douces contre sa paume et ses doigts qui accrochaient le devant de sa tunique étaient comme un appel à la débauche. Il aurait voulu le serrer contre lui à l'étouffer, l'embrasser jusqu'à en perde haleine et ravir son corps ferme et brûlant qu'il sentait frémir contre le sien.   
Mais Athos ne fit rien de tout cela. Il ne pouvait pas…  
Quand il ôta sa main du visage de D'Artagnan, il crut remarquer que ses pupilles étaient encore plus sombres qu'à l'accoutumée. Mais il préféra ne pas y penser.  
Au lieu de cela, le mousquetaire ouvrit à nouveau le panneau de bois pour inviter le Gascon à sortir de leur cachette. Se passant une main sur le visage, Athos jura intérieurement.  
Bon sang !   
Comment allait-il pouvoir cohabiter avec son ami plus longtemps sans lui révéler ses sentiments ?  
Il était dans un beau guêpier…

Quelques rues plus loin, sur la place du marché où le duel avait débuté, Denise et son prétendu fiancé retrouvèrent une jeune femme dont le visage était dissimulé sous un capuchon dans une auberge. Elle dévoila uniquement l'un de ses yeux verts avant de déclarer:  
_Merci pour votre excellent travail.  
Elle leur fit passer une bourse remplie d'argent avant qu'ils ne se lèvent pour fuir la taverne comme s'ils avaient le Diable aux trousses.  
Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Milady fit la moue.   
Tout ne c'était pas vraiment passé comme prévu.   
Tout d'abord, D'Artagnan n'avait pas succombé aux atouts plutôt avantageux de la belle Denise. Elle qui pensait que le fougueux jeune homme serait le plus facile à corrompre…  
Il semblait qu'il avait changé depuis leur nuit torride.  
Les jolies femmes et les duels n'étaient donc plus ses points faibles ?  
Il était évident qu'Athos n'aurait jamais été réceptif aux charmes vulgaires de Denise, elle le connaissait bien et il avait trop de classe pour s'abaisser à retourner les jupons de la première venue. Elle avait par contre été étonnée par l'éclat de peur qui était passé sur son visage lorsque D'Artagnan s'était interposé entre lui et son attaquant.  
Il faudrait qu'elle creuse de ce côté-là…  
Oui, le Gascon n'était pas tombé dans son piège charnel et Athos n'avait pas été arrêté par les soldats du cardinal, mais cette journée n'était pas une pure perte.  
Milady ne s'était jamais vraiment arrêtée sur la relation qu'entretenaient son mari et D'Artagnan auparavant. Et elle allait rectifier cette erreur le plus tôt possible.

A cause de leur petit détour dans les rues de Paris, Athos et le Gascon arrivèrent à la maison après Porthos et Aramis. Ils étaient en train de fouiller leurs deux chambres respectives pour débusquer leurs affaires éparpillées au milieu de celles de leur amant, quand leurs camarades entrèrent en trombe, essoufflés. Jetant un œil en bas de l'escalier, le mousquetaire métisse leva un sourcil intrigué en découvrant ses amis. Dos à la porte, ils tentaient de reprendre leur souffle, penchés en avant, les mains sur les genoux.  
_D'où est-ce que vous venez comme ça ? Demanda-t-il.  
Levant la tête vers lui, Athos répondit:  
_Un petit malentendu qui a attiré la Garde Rouge. Nous avons dû les semer.  
Aramis pouffa depuis sa place, accroupi pour récupérer une de ses bottes qui avait glissé sous le lit de Porthos.   
_Les soldats du cardinal ne sont que des abrutis sans cervelle, railla-t-il.  
D'Artagnan et Athos, ayant retrouvé leur souffle, grimpèrent les escaliers pour le considérer depuis l'embrassement de la porte.   
_Peut-être, mais ils ont malgré tout le pouvoir de te mettre en prison en cas de duel illégal, répondit le Gascon en se frottant la tête.  
Il se sentait vraiment stupide de s'être laissé emporter par sa colère. Tout ceci était sa faute. Seulement, il avait agi par réflexe, pour protéger Athos qui, évidemment, n'aurait de toute façon pas eu besoin de son aide. Ses sentiments pour son ami troublaient de plus en plus son jugement.   
Pendant qu'Athos leur racontait leur mésaventure, D'Artagnan alla préparer son paquetage. Tout ce qu'il espérait, ce fut que leur voyage lui permette de s'éclairer un peu les idées. Sa relation avec son ami n'était plus la même à cause de ses émotions nouvelles et il refusait de s'éloigner de lui de la sorte.  
Il ferait des efforts.  
Car la compagnie d'Athos lui était essentielle. 

Pendant que leurs deux amis s'occupaient de leurs propres baguages, Aramis et Porthos descendirent au salon pour les attendre. S'installant tous deux sur le sofa, ils avaient bien fait attention à fermer la porte derrière eux pour éviter qu'on les dérange. Le mousquetaire charmeur n'hésita donc pas une seconde avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de son amant pour l'attirer contre lui. Seulement, Porthos le repoussa en maugréant. Aramis, blessé, fronça les sourcils. Depuis ce matin, son amant ne le laissait pas approcher. Il ne lui avait même pas accordé un baiser.   
Il n'aimait pas cela.  
Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le rejette. Tout le monde tombait toujours à ses pieds. Mais au-delà de cela, la colère de Porthos l'inquiétait. Etait-il possible qu'il ait mal agi ? Ou alors son amant s'était-il déjà lassé de lui ? Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net.  
_Dis donc toi, pourquoi tu es si bougon depuis ce matin ? Demanda Aramis d'une voix suave.  
Le métissa se contenta de grogner :  
_Rien, laisse tomber.  
Aramis donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de Porthos.   
_Allez, dis moi, le supplia-t-il en le regardant par-dessous ses longs cils.  
Ce n'était vraiment pas du jeu et il le savait. Comment pouvait-il résister à une telle bouille ?  
_Je n'aime pas quand tu ne dors pas avec moi, c'est clair ? Ca va ? Tu es content ? Avoua Porthos croisant les bras sur son torse puissant, mécontent de sa faiblesse.   
Aramis ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela, car il resta figé d'étonnement.   
Ainsi, le métisse lui faisait une petite crise de couple ? Il n'en avait jamais eu avant et il se surprit à bien aimé cela. Que son amant tienne à lui au point de lui faire toute une histoire juste parce qu'ils n'avaient pas dormi ensemble le fit sourire béatement.   
_Ne prends pas cette mine si satisfaite, tu as l'air d'un abruti, marmonna Porthos en lui accordant un regard en coin.  
Ne se débarrassant pas de son sourire pour autant, Aramis se mit à siffloter.   
Il était heureux.   
Décidant qu'il était grand temps de changer de sujet pour lui éviter de prendre la grosse tête, le métisse demanda:  
_Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'Athos agissait étrangement depuis quelques temps ?  
Aramis saisit sa main pour jouer avec ses doigts, fronçant les sourcils.  
_Tu veux dire, plus étrangement que d'habitude ? Parce qu'il m'a toujours semblé un peu bizarre, mais ça ne m'a jamais dérangé, il…  
Porthos leva les yeux au ciel et le bâillonna de sa paume pour le faire taire.   
Quelle pipelette !  
Il vit que son amant pensait que son geste était une sorte de préliminaire, car il le sentit sourire contre sa peau, ses yeux se teintant de cette lueur significative qu'il ne connaissait que trop.  
_Non, je voulais dire en présence de D'Artagnan, précisa Porthos avec gravité.  
Comprenant qu'il n'était pas temps de batifoler, Aramis retrouva son sérieux pour ôter la main du métisse de sa bouche et répondre :  
_Que veux-tu dire exactement ?  
_Eh bien, avant qu'il emménage ici, ils étaient tout le temps ensemble. Mais depuis quelques jours, je ne sais pas, j'ai intercepté des regards que je n'arrive pas vraiment à comprendre. Et puis il y a les questions de D'Artagnan sur notre relation. Tu ne trouves pas cela étrange toi ? S'enquit Porthos.  
Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, oui, Aramis devait avouer qu'il avait remarqué le changement de comportement de leurs amis. Ils se fixaient souvent quand ils pensaient que l'autre ne regardait pas, pour détourner les yeux dès que leurs prunelles se rencontraient. Il n'avait jamais vu D'Artagnan autant rougir que quand Athos posait une main sur son épaule. Il y avait aussi cette tension presque palpable qui émanait d'eux quand ils étaient côte à côte… une tension extrêmement… sexuelle.   
Tout ces éléments liés au mutisme encore plus important d'Athos et aux questions de D'Artagnan ne pouvaient signifier qu'une seule et unique chose : leurs deux amis étaient attirés l'un par l'autre, mais bien trop bornés pour s'en rendre compte ou se l'avouer.  
Aramis devinait presque que son supérieur ne se pensait pas assez bien, ou trop vieux pour D'Artagnan… ou quelque chose de stupide du même genre, et que le Gascon, naïf comme il était, ne comprenait tout bonnement pas ses sentiments pour Athos.   
Il poussa un soupir de dépit.   
_Je crois qu'ils sont amoureux, devina également Porthos en posant ses yeux sur Aramis.  
Il lut dans son regard que son amant était arrivé à la même conclusion que lui.  
_Mais je pense qu'ils préféreront se laisser dépérir plutôt que de se l'avouer, fit remarquer le mousquetaire charmeur.   
_A moins qu'on ne leur donne un petit coup de pouce… proposa le métisse, une lueur de malice brillant dans ses prunelles sombres.   
Aramis eut un petit sourire avant venir prendre le visage de Porthos entre ses mains pour le rapprocher du sien.   
_Je savais qu'il y avait un cerveau machiavélique sous ses boucles, souffla-t-il tout contre ses lèvres.   
_Tu as des propositions ? Demanda le métisse, les yeux mi-clos, se nourrissant du souffle de son amant.  
_Plus tard, décida-il avant de s'emparer de sa bouche pour un profond baiser.  
Porthos y répondit avec enthousiasme, venant capturer sa langue entre ses lèvres. Il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et le fit basculer en arrière sur le sofa pour venir s'allonger contre lui. Il sentit Aramis sourire et s'émerveilla quand il vint enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour écarter les cuisses. Ainsi, leurs entrejambes se caressaient doucement au rythme de leurs gestes. Porthos poussa un petit gémissement plaintif quand son amant passa ses mains dans son dos pour soulever sa tunique et venir griffer sa peau.   
Aramis aimait l'embrasser, c'était son activité préférée au monde. A part peut-être quand le métisse lui laissait lécher cette partie si spéciale et si délicieuse de son intimité. Mais les baisers demeuraient quelque chose qu'il adorait.  
Dieu que ça lui avait manqué !  
C'était décidé, à partir de maintenant, il ne passerait plus une seule nuit loin de Porthos.


	5. Chapter 5

Ils décidèrent de partir en début d'après-midi et leur voyage débuta sans la moindre anicroche. Ils bavardèrent joyeusement, chemin faisant, Porthos les régalant d'histoires sur son passé à la Cour des Miracles. Aramis était d'humeur tout aussi joviale. Il profita du temps clément pour ôter son chapeau et écarter les pans de sa chemise afin de prendre un peu le soleil. Lorsqu'ils entèrent dans la forêt épaisse qui longeait la route qu'ils devaient emprunter, Aramis et Porthos partirent un peu en avant, laissant Athos et D'Artagnan sur leurs talons pour leur accorder un peu d'intimité. S'ils voulaient que leur plan fonctionne, alors ils devaient forcer un rapprochement. Ils se mirent donc à discuter, jetant de temps en temps un œil par-dessus leur épaule.  
Pour le moment, ce n'était guère concluant. Ils ne se parlaient même pas.  
Ce voyage allait être bien moins amusant que prévu si ces deux-là n'y mettaient pas un peu du leur…

De leur côté, Athos et D'Artagnan gardaient le silence. Contrairement à ce matin, il n'était pas pesant, mais plutôt agréable. Ils se contentaient juste de trotter l'un à côté de l'autre, observant le paysage harmonieux avec contentement. Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune Gascon se mit à chantonner une ritournelle de sa région. Athos tourna la tête pour le considérer avec étonnement.  
_Tu chantes, maintenant ? Voilà une qualité que tu m'avais cachée, déclara le mousquetaire en levant un sourcil.  
D'Artagnan eut un petit rire et lui répondit, ponctuant sa phrase d'un petit clin d'œil :  
_Il y a encore un tas de choses que tu ne connais pas sur moi.  
Si Athos n'avait pas été persuadé que son ami aimait les femmes et ne le considérerait jamais autrement que comme un camarade, il aurait pu croire que le Gascon flirtait avec lui.  
Une idée folle lui vint soudain en tête.  
_Dis-moi dix choses, totalement insignifiantes, mais qui font partie de ta vie et que je ne sais pas, demanda le mousquetaire.  
D'Artagnan sourit puis rétorqua :  
_D'accord, mais uniquement si tu fais de même.  
Athos acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
_J'aime le rouge, commença le Gascon.  
_Moi je préfère le noir, confia l'aîné des mousquetaires.  
_Ca ne m'étonne pas, pouffa le jeune homme.  
_Mais secrètement, j'aime aussi beaucoup le bleu, le contredit Athos avec un petit sourire.  
_J'ai lu Homère et son _Odyssée_ une bonne dizaine de fois, ajouta D'Artagnan.  
Cela surprit beaucoup son ami. Etant un fils de paysans, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le jeune homme soit si lettré.  
Etonné, il répondit:  
_Moi aussi.  
Se tournant pour chercher quelque chose dans le sac accroché à la selle de son cheval, le Gascon en sortit un livre petit mais extrêmement épais qu'il lança à son compagnon. L'attrapant au vol, le mousquetaire lut la couverture: _L'Odyssée,_ d'Homère.  
_Garde-le, ça te fera de la lecture pour le voyage, dit D'Artagnan.  
Touché, Athos accepta avec plaisir, glissant l'ouvrage dans la poche intérieure de sa veste de cuir.  
_Comment as-tu découvert cet ouvrage ? Demanda le mousquetaire, curieux.  
_Par mon grand-père, répondit le Gascon avec un petit sourire nostalgique. Il était précepteur pour les familles riches qui entouraient mon village. Il a appris à lire et écrire aux côtés d'un ancien poète… c'est lui qui m'a tout enseigné, ainsi qu'à ma mère.  
Agréablement surpris, Athos se promit de lui faire découvrir d'autres lectures dès leur retour à Paris.  
Par la suite, ils échangèrent des informations étranges et sans grand intérêt, qui mises ensemble s'ajoutaient aux éléments qu'ils connaissaient déjà l'un de l'autre, approfondissant leur amitié bien plus que de grands discours pourraient le faire.  
Ainsi, D'Artagnan apprit qu'Athos détestait les souris depuis que l'une d'elle avait mangé son ours en peluche quand il avait 5 ans, qu'il raffolait des gâteaux au beurre de la femme du capitaine De Tréville et qu'il s'était fait cette cicatrice à la lèvre en tombant d'un pommier étant enfant.  
Le mousquetaire nota que le jeune Gascon avait peur du fantôme de son âne mort quand il était petit, qu'il pouvait dévorer des fraises jusqu'à s'en rendre malade et que sa mère possédait de nombreuses connaissances en anatomies qu'elle lui avait enseignées.  
D'Artagnan lui parla longuement de sa famille. Elle était considérée comme plutôt étrange et quand il était petit, on l'avait souvent traité de fils de sorcière. Mais toutes insultes avaient cessé le jour où sa mère avait sauvé leur voisin de la noyade en utilisant une étrange combinaison de gestes qui lui avait été enseigné par son père. Le grand-père du Gascon avait beaucoup voyagé dans sa jeunesse, en compagnie d'André, son ami poète qui lui avait appris à lire et à écrire. Ils s'étaient rendus en Chine et en Inde où ils avaient étudié les rudiments de la médecine. Ainsi, lorsqu'il était revenu en Gascogne et s'était marié, le grand-père de D'Artagnan avait insisté pour partager ses nouvelles connaissances avec sa fille, Marie. Officiellement, elle s'occupait de la ferme, mais tout le monde au village savait que dans sa grange, elle officiait comme guérisseuse. Rapidement, même les plus bigots qui considéraient sa médecine comme de la sorcellerie firent appel à elle en cas d'urgence. Le savoir du père de Marie fut également transmis à D'Artagnan. Il savait préparer des onguents cicatrisants à partir d'herbes folles, ranimer une personne en train d'étouffer, faire repartir un cœur à l'agonie, guérir les petites infections et les problèmes de respirations.  
Athos lui fit promettre de lui en apprendre quelques rudiments. Il était toujours bon d'avoir quelques connaissances quand on vivait une existence comme la leur.  
Alliés aux sutures d'Aramis, ils seraient presque invincibles dorénavant…  
Le reste de la journée se passa tout aussi calmement et ils durent s'arrêter dans un petit village à une cinquantaine de lieues de Rouen pour y passer la nuit.

L'auberge était simple mais chaleureuse. Dû au grand marché qui prenait place en ce moment dans toute la région, elle était presque pleine. Les quatre amis durent donc se partager les deux chambres restantes. Bien évidemment, Aramis et Porthos réquisitionnèrent la première qui possédait un grand lit deux places, laissant à D'Artagnan et Athos le loisir de savoir qui dormirait sur la petite couchette ou sur le sol de l'autre chambre.  
Les deux amis décidèrent qu'ils trancheraient la question à pile ou face le moment venu, mais en attendant, ils mourraient de faim. S'installant à une table, le tavernier, un homme mince et énergique au sourire agréable, leur servit un bon dîner bien chaud.  
Alors qu'ils étaient au beau milieu de leur repas, leur voisin de table, un bel homme à la fine moustache qui voyageait pour affaires, se coinça soudain un morceau de pain dans la gorge. Voyant qu'il était en train de s'étouffer, son teint devenant bleuté, l'aubergiste commença à paniquer et s'écria en direction de sa femme:  
_Va chercher Nicolas, il saura quoi faire !  
D'Artagnan leva la tête de son assiette, intrigué et lorsqu'il découvrit l'homme agonisant, il se leva vivement de son tabouret. Accourant, il se positionna derrière lui pour passer ses bras autour de son buste. Resserrant son étreinte violemment, il donna deux grands coups dans sa poitrine, soulevant presque l'homme de terre à chaque pression. Enfin, au bout de la troisième, le morceau de pain assassin jaillit de sa gorge pour atterrir sur le sol. Tout le monde dans l'auberge observa D'Artagnan avec de grands yeux écarquillés, figés de stupeur.  
La porte de la taverne s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer un petit monsieur, certainement le dénommé Nicolas, portant un sac en bandoulière. Il se présenta comme l'apothicaire du village, qui leur servait parfois de docteur, mais dont l'assistance n'était plus nécessaire à présent.  
Toutes les personnes présentes dans l'auberge dévisagèrent le jeune Gascon avec des yeux ronds, avant d'applaudir comme s'il venait de faire une performance incroyable.  
Il était vrai que ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on assistait à un tel sauvetage !  
Pendant ce temps-là, D'Artagnan reposa le pauvre malheureux sur sa chaise et retourna s'asseoir à côté d'Athos, toute cette attention soudaine le faisant rougir.  
_Je t'avais dis que ma mère m'avait appris beaucoup de choses, souffla-t-il à l'adresse de son ami qui, un sourire fier naissant sur ses lèvres, passa un bras autour de ses épaules.  
_Tu es un héros, tu le sais ça ? Tu viens de sauver la vie de ce bougre ! S'écria Porthos.  
Pour toute réponse, Aramis et Athos levèrent leurs verres et portèrent un toast à la santé de D'Artagnan.  
Pour le remercier, le gentilhomme leur paya leur repas, ainsi que leurs chambres. L'aubergiste leur offrit son meilleur vin et ce fut donc plutôt ivres qu'ils regagnèrent l'étage à une heure plutôt avancée de la nuit.  
Ils savaient qu'ils étaient en mission et que cela n'était pas raisonnable, mais ce n'était pas tout les jours que leur ami sauvait la vie d'un homme de manière si spectaculaire.

Aramis et Porthos tombèrent littéralement de sommeil, ne prenant même pas la peine d'ôter autre chose que leurs bottes crottées. Venant automatiquement se pelotonner contre le torse de son amant, le mousquetaire métisse commença à ronfler avant même que sa tête ne heurte la poitrine ferme qui lui servit d'oreiller. Aramis n'en mena pas large non plus. Remontant le drap sur leurs deux corps, il enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux de Porthos et s'endormit aussitôt.

D'Artagnan passa le pas de la porte en titubant. Athos, qui avait moins bu que lui, le tenait par les épaules pour éviter qu'il se cogne dans quelque chose.  
_C'est décidé, tu prends le lit, déclara d'autorité le mousquetaire en ne lâchant son ami que lorsqu'il fut assis sur le matelas.  
_Tu ne peux pas dormir par terre ! S'écria le Gascon. C'est sale et c'est froid !  
Athos posa son regard sur son visage béat à cause du vin et remarqua que ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat singulier.  
_Je ne vais pas laisser le héros de la soirée se reposer sur un sol dur, et il n'y a pas assez de place pour deux dans ce lit, fit remarquer le mousquetaire sur un ton plus autoritaire qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
Même sobre, l'idée même de dormir avec D'Artagnan le mettait dans un état d'excitation rarement atteint. Ainsi il refusait d'envisager cette éventualité avec plusieurs verres de vin dans le gosier. Mais lorsque le jeune homme fit la moue et saisit sa main dans la sienne, Athos oublia l'univers tout entier pour se concentrer uniquement sur lui.  
Rien n'existait plus. Il n'y avait que D'Artagnan.  
Comme si la Terre basculait en avant, le mousquetaire fut soudain projeté sur le lit. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit les doigts du jeune Gascon serrer les siens qu'il comprit que c'était lui qui venait de le tirer sur le matelas. S'allongeant de tout son long face à Athos, s'approchant tout près pour qu'ils tiennent à deux sur la petite couche, D'Artagnan nicha son visage quelque part dans son cou avant de souffler :  
_Tu vois ? Comme ça, personne ne dort par terre.  
Athos resta immobile, sachant que s'il faisait un geste, un seul… tout ce qui lui restait de volonté s'envolerait en fumée. Très rapidement, D'Artagnan, un bras passé autour de sa taille pour le maintenir contre lui et éviter qu'il ne bascule en arrière, commença à somnoler en chantonnant le même air Gascon que dans la forêt. Son souffle chaud contre la clavicule du mousquetaire fut à deux doigts de le faire craquer, mais il érigea sa volonté de fer contre ses pulsions.  
Il ne profiterait pas de l'état d'ébriété de son ami à ses fins.  
Même si cela était si tentant…  
Athos baissa les yeux vers lui, quand il fut certain qu'il fut endormi, pour le dévisager.  
Qu'il était beau !  
Sa peau couleur caramel avait l'air si douce et ses lèvres ourlée si délicieuses. Il aurait pu lui voler un baiser, ici et maintenant et personne ne l'aurait jamais su.  
Mais il ne devait pas.  
Au moins, le mousquetaire aurait cette nuit dans ses bras et il s'en contenterait.  
C'était déjà plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais espéré.  
Passant son propre bras autour de la hanche de D'Artagnan, Athos laissa sa main agripper le tissu de sa tunique dans son dos pour s'assurer qu'il ne tomberait pas à la renverse. Puis, posant son menton contre le front du jeune homme, il ferma les yeux pour tomber dans un profond sommeil, bercé par les battements de son cœur contre le sien.

Le lendemain, lorsque D'Artagnan se réveilla, il était seul dans le lit. Malgré l'alcool ingurgité la veille, il gardait pourtant un souvenir précis de la soirée et se remémorait avoir dormi avec Athos. Ses joues s'empourprèrent à ce souvenir. Il pouvait encore sentir son cœur battre la chamade lorsqu'il l'avait tenu contre lui, sa chaleur et son odeur l'enveloppant dans un cocon de douceur pendant qu'il s'endormait. Seulement à présent, les draps étaient froids, prouvant que son ami l'avait abandonné depuis un moment déjà. Le soleil était pourtant à peine levé. Se redressant tant bien que mal, son corps parcouru de douloureuses courbatures dues à sa journée à cheval et sa nuit dans une position peu habituelle, D'Artagnan remit de l'ordre dans ses habits froissés avant de quitter la chambre. Il découvrit Athos et Porthos installés à une table qui déjeunaient, en parlant à voix basse. Ils le saluèrent d'un petit sourire et l'aîné des mousquetaires l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de lui en lui désignant le tabouret voisin d'un signe de tête.  
_Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda D'Artagnan en réprimant un bâillement.  
_Presque six heures. Aramis dort encore, mais nous n'allons pas tarder à aller le réveiller. Mieux vaut partir le plus tôt possible afin d'atteindre Rouen avant midi, lui répondit Porthos.  
Le Gascon acquiesça avant de picorer dans l'assiette d'Athos, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Le mousquetaire ne fit aucune remarque, bien que le métisse sache qu'il détestait ça. Il dissimula un petit sourire derrière son verre avant de se redresser.  
_Je vais lever ce fainéant d'Aramis, sinon nous serons encore là demain, plaisanta Porthos, les laissant seuls pour remonter à l'étage, non sans leur jeter des regards amusés.  
_Tu n'as pas trop mal dormi ? Demanda Athos en poussant son assiette en direction de D'Artagnan pour lui proposer de partager le pain et le fromage qui lui restait.  
_Non, tu es plutôt confortable, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.  
Le mousquetaire lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête puis le laissa manger tranquillement. D'une oreille, il écouta la conversation entre deux hommes à la table voisine, des paysans de la région, qui se plaignaient du vol de récoltes qui sévissait dans leurs champs.  
_C'est ces saletés de brigands qui campent dans la forêt, déclara le plus jeune d'entre eux, un grand gaillard robuste à la barbe broussailleuse.  
_Pour sûr ! Ils ont fichu les chocottes à mes biquettes il y a deux jours alors que je les amenais boire à la rivière. S'ils n'étaient pas armés, je les aurais déjà fait fuir à coup de fourche dans le derrière ! Rétorqua son ami avant d'avaler son verre de vin d'une traite.  
Se tournant dans leur direction, intrigué, Athos demanda :  
_Pardonnez-moi messieurs, mais où dites-vous que ces hommes ont posté leur campement ?  
_Au bord de la rivière, dans la forêt à deux lieues d'ici. Si vous vous portez volontaire pour les faire déguerpir, je veux bien vous prêter une bêche, lui répondit le jeune fermier barbu.  
Le mousquetaire posa sa main sur la garde de son épée avant de lui accorder un petit sourire.  
_Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Nous nous en chargerons par nos propres moyens. Merci, messieurs.  
Il reporta son attention sur D'Artagnan qui avait suivi leur échange, les sourcils froncés.  
_Tu crois qu'il s'agit du gang de voleurs dont nous a parlé Tréville ? S'enquit-il.  
_Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir.

Quand Porthos arriva dans la chambre, Aramis dormait encore. Il avait profité de l'absence de son amant pour s'étaler sur toute la largeur du lit telle une étoile de mer. Un petit sourire tendre venant égayer son visage, le métisse vint s'asseoir sur la couche avant de passer une main le long du flanc du dormeur. Il frémit sous cette caresse, les poils de ses bras se hérissant.  
 _Quelle marmotte_ , pensa Porthos avant de se pencher sur son oreille dans l'idée de lui souffler une obscénité qui aurait l'avantage de le faire se réveiller en sursaut.  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Le métisse fut soudain assaillit de toute part, une paire de bras et de jambes venant s'enrouler autour de lui pour le faire rouler sur le lit. Il se retrouva allongé de tout son long, Aramis se tenant au-dessus de lui et l'enlaçant comme un ours en peluche géant. Il sentit des lèvres chaudes venir picorer sa gorge.  
Ils n'avaient vraiment pas le temps pour ça…  
Porthos abandonna la bataille avant même de l'avoir commencée quand son amant vint s'emparer de sa bouche pour la dévorer d'un baiser langoureux. Il y répondit avec ferveur, ses mains venant s'ancrer à la chute de rein d'Aramis. Après quelques minutes d'un échange qui les laissa étourdis et béats, ils calmèrent leurs ardeurs pour se contenter de s'enlacer.  
_Tu t'es jeté sur moi sans même ouvrir l'œil. Imagine que ce soit Athos ou D'Artagnan qui soit venu te réveiller, fit remarquer Porthos en passant une main câline dans les cheveux de son amant.  
_Non, lui répondit-il en dévoilant enfin ses beaux yeux bruns. Ces deux-là sont trop occupés à se tourner autour pour s'occuper de mon joli petit derrière. En plus… j'ai reconnu ton odeur.  
_Dis tout de suite que je sens fort ! S'insurgea Porthos en voulant s'écarter pour montrer son indignation.  
Mais Aramis l'en empêcha en venant poser son menton contre sa poitrine. Il sourirait comme un beau diable.  
_Tu sens la cannelle, le cuir, le caramel et le Porthos, comment pourrais-je ne pas te reconnaître, même les yeux fermés ? Répondit-il.  
Une étincelle tendre brillait dans son regard. A cette vue, le cœur du métisse sembla enfler dans sa poitrine.  
Dieu qu'il aimait cet homme !  
Ils échangèrent un autre baiser avant qu'Aramis daigne enfin quitter le lit et les bras de son amant pour s'étirer comme un félin. Tout en l'observant d'un œil appréciateur, Porthos déclara:  
_Je crois que notre plan fonctionne. Je suis persuadé qu'Athos et D'Artagnan ont dormi ensemble. Tu aurais dû voir comment ils marchaient en descendant ce matin. Etre à deux dans un petit lit n'a pas l'air d'être très confortable.  
_Ce sont des imbéciles. A leur place j'aurais su rendre ce lit TRES confortable, répondit Aramis en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
Porthos se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant d'ajouter :  
_Ils agissaient comme un petit couple au déjeuner. D'Artagnan piquait dans l'assiette d'Athos.  
_Il déteste ça ! La dernière fois que j'ai essayé de lui prendre un morceau de pain, j'ai failli y laisser mon doigt ! Se rappela Aramis avec douleur.  
Il avait encore une petite cicatrice au pouce qui en témoignait.  
_Et bien là, c'était limite s'il ne lui donnait pas la béquée… termina Porthos.  
Son amant vint déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres après avoir enfilé ses bottes pour souffler :  
_Nous sommes des génies. Ils ne sont pas si bornés que ça finalement. Une dernière petite pichenette devrait suffire à les faire tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
Porthos acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de se baisser pour ramasser le chapeau d'Aramis et venir le lui placer sur la tête.  
Ce dernier eut une moue à faire fondre un bloc de glace. Il quémandait un baiser et le métisse le lui accorda sans demander son reste.  
_Encore quelques minutes ? Proposa Aramis.  
_Encore quelques minutes, valida Porthos avant de se laisser retomber sur le lit, tenant bien fermement son amant dans ses bras.

Quand Aramis et Porthos daignèrent enfin descendre, ils découvrirent Athos et D'Artagnan en train de discuter avec animation. Le Gascon avait ses deux mains posées sur la poitrine du mousquetaire et y appliquait une légère pression.  
_Juste en-dessous des poumons, là, tu donnes un grand coup et normalement, ça devrait dégager ce qui est coincé dans la gorge, expliquait D'Artagnan.  
Athos, les sourcils froncés, réfléchissait. Il semblait passionné par ce que le jeune homme lui racontait.  
_Comment as-tu découvert cette technique ? Demanda-t-il.  
_Par accident, répondit le Gascon avec un petit sourire.  
Il sembla réaliser que ses mains étaient toujours posées sur la poitrine d'Athos car il rougit légèrement puis les ôta comme s'il venait soudain de se brûler.  
_Antoine, un de mes pires ennemis, s'est étouffé avec une pomme pendant qu'on se disputait. Il traitait sans arrêt ma famille de suppôt de Satan. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite et je lui ai donné un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il a recraché le morceau de pomme et je lui ai sauvé la vie sans le savoir. On est devenu bons amis après cela, raconta D'Artagnan.  
Athos le considéra un instant avant d'éclater d'un grand rire. Le Gascon l'imita bien vite.  
Aramis et Porthos restèrent figés de stupeur.  
Jamais, de toute leur vie, ils n'avaient entendu leur ami s'esclaffer de la sorte.  
L'influence que D'Artagnan avait sur lui était proprement prodigieuse.  
Ils se raclèrent la gorge pour révéler leur présence et leurs deux amis se calmèrent tout aussitôt.  
Se tournant dans leur direction, l'aîné déclara sur un ton un peu exaspéré :  
_Enfin ! Bon, on y va ? Plus vite on en aura terminé, plus vite on sera rentrés.  
Aramis et Porthos échangèrent un regard entendu pendant que leurs compagnons se levaient pour traverser la taverne.  
Athos resterait toujours Athos…

Une fois que D'Artagnan eut exposé aux autres ce que lui et leur aîné avaient découvert sur les brigands, les quatre amis quittèrent l'auberge pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt toute proche. Ils abandonnèrent leurs chevaux un peu avant le campement des brigands pour ne pas les alerter de leur arrivée. L'épée à la main, les quatre mousquetaires approchèrent à pas de loup. Se dissimulant derrière un gros chêne, Aramis jeta un regard au camp.  
Il était composé de trois tentes de fortune, d'un feu mourant et de gros sacs chargés des victuailles volées aux paysans et aux voyageurs. Sept hommes étaient assis autour de l'âtre et discutaient. Ils étaient vêtus d'habits sombres et de couvres-chefs qui ombraient leurs visages. Ils ne portaient aucune armoiries ou écussons revendiquant l'appartenance à un clan.  
Des bandits de grand chemin, en somme.  
Faisant signe à Porthos de le couvrir, il échangea un regard entendu avec Athos et D'Artagnan, qui étaient cachés derrière un buisson à quelques pas, avant de s'élancer à l'attaque.  
La surprise joua en leur faveur et le jeune Gascon put blesser l'un des brigands à la jambe avant même que celui-ci n'ait le temps de saisir son épée. Puis, tout s'accéléra et le combat commença. D'un œil, il vit qu'Aramis et Porthos faisaient face à deux voleurs qui se battaient plutôt bien, mais qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de son aide. Il engagea donc un duel avec l'homme qui se précipita vers lui, une longue dague entre les mains. Alors qu'il parait ses attaques puissantes et bien trop habiles pour venir d'un simple bandit de grand chemin, le Gascon fit la grimace. Il se battait presque comme un soldat. L'homme qu'il avait blessé à la jambe lui saisit soudain la cheville, le faisant basculer en arrière. D'Artagnan fit une roulade pour se relever, lui assénant un coup de coude en pleine poitrine au passage. Etouffé, son attaquant retomba sur le sol avant que le Gascon ne reprenne son duel contre son autre adversaire. Il aperçut Athos courir après l'un des brigands, qui tentait de prendre la fuite en s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Ils disparurent tous deux dans la brume matinale qui s'abattait doucement sur eux.  
Athos et le voleur débouchèrent sur une clairière habituellement dégagée, qui était peu à peu envahie par un brouillard épais. Il le fit trébucher à l'aide d'un croche-pied et l'homme roula sur le sol. Sa tête heurta violemment une grosse pierre, lui arrachant un hurlement, puis il retomba sur l'herbe, inerte. Athos se pencha sur le brigand pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas mort. Mais à l'instant même où ses doigts frôlèrent la carotide de l'homme pour vérifier son pouls, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et sortit une petite dague, cachée sous sa cape, pour la planter en plein milieu de la poitrine du mousquetaire. La douleur lui coupa le souffle. Ecarquillant les yeux, Athos retomba à genoux, le manche de la lame sortant de son torse telle une excroissance anormale.  
_C'est de la part de Anne, lui souffla le voleur avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Inconscient.  
Athos demeura figé un instant, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer. Il sentait son sang imbiber sa chemise et il voyait la dague, mais ne la sentait pas.  
Il était en état de choc.  
Anne. Sa femme.  
Elle avait envoyé cet homme pour le tuer.  
Et il semblait bien qu'elle y soit enfin parvenue.  
Toute cette histoire d'embuscade n'avait été qu'un vulgaire piège…  
_Athos! Hurla la voix de D'Artagnan quelque part sur sa droite.  
Il leva les yeux pour voir le jeune Gascon se laisser tomber à ses côtés. Il lâcha son épée pour saisir son visage entre ses mains et plonger son regard dans le sien.  
Voyant que son ami avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et demeurait hébété, semblant ne pas le voir, il baissa les yeux et resta figé d'horreur. La chemise d'Athos était gorgée de sang et la tâche s'étendait à vue d'œil. Repoussant les mains du mousquetaire qui restaient accrochées à quelque chose au milieu de son torse, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un poignard.  
D'Artagnan le reconnut immédiatement. C'était le même genre d'arme effilée et féminine que cette mystérieuse maîtresse avait planté dans son oreiller pour le faire accuser de meurtre lors de son arrivée à Paris.  
_Non…souffla-t-il en voyant son ami chanceler dangereusement.  
Ses paupières cillant, Athos se sentit partir loin, très loin, dans les limbes des ténèbres. Mais D'Artagnan le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Le serrant contre lui, il le força à garder les yeux ouverts en le secouant par les épaules.  
_Athos, regarde-moi, reste éveillé, je t'en prie ! Porthos ! Aramis ! Rugit le Gascon en tournant frénétiquement la tête pour chercher ses amis.  
Ne les trouvant pas dans la brume, il reporta son attention sur le mousquetaire qui le dévisageait de ses yeux si limpides, si expressifs. La panique s'empara du jeune homme et une terreur sans nom vint emprisonner son cœur dans un étau de glace.  
Ses mains vinrent caresser les joues d'Athos, qui lui sourit avec une douceur empreinte de langueur. Il fut soudain pris d'une quinte de toux et un filet de sang s'échappa de sa bouche.  
La peur s'intensifia pour être accompagnée à présent par une détresse qui déchira la poitrine de D'Artagnan. Tout en soutenant son ami d'une main, le Gascon déchira un morceau de sa propre tunique pour venir compresser le tissu autour de la plaie d'Athos. Il savait que cela ne servirait sûrement à rien, mais il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre.  
Il était perdu.  
Athos ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.  
De violents sanglots s'échappant de ses bronches, D'Artagnan laissa couler deux lourdes larmes le long de ses joues. Ecarquillant ses yeux dont l'habituelle étincelle semblait à présent lointaine, le mousquetaire leva une main pour récupérer les pleures du Gascon au creux de son pouce.  
_Athos ! Ne me quitte pas. J'ai besoin de toi…  
D'Artagnan ne pouvait pas y croire.  
Ses poumons et sa gorge étaient en feu. Il étouffait. Le voir mourir devant lui était tout simplement insupportable, labourant son corps d'une douleur lancinante qu'il n'avait pas ressenti avec autant de violence depuis la mort de son père.  
_D'Artagnan, souffla Athos en prenant son menton entre ses doigts.  
Il n'avait plus mal, tout disparaissait doucement. Sa respiration était de plus en plus laborieuse, un sifflement déchirant s'échappant de sa gorge. Il avait l'impression qu'une plaque de fer comprimait sa poitrine moribonde. Il ressentait le froid et la mort qui approchaient, mais pour le moment, leur appel était moins fort que celui de D'Artagnan.  
Son beau visage, aujourd'hui bouleversé, si proche du sien…  
Ses grands yeux sombres débordant de larmes…  
Ses lèvres joliment ourlées et tremblantes…  
L'odeur entêtante de ses cheveux qui chatouillaient sa joue à cause du vent…  
S'il devait quitter ce monde, alors autant que cela soit entre ses bras.  
Se penchant en avant, Athos sourit tendrement lorsqu'il vit les prunelles du Gascon s'écarquiller immédiatement. Doucement, il approcha son visage de celui de D'Artagnan, lui laissant tout le temps de le repousser.  
Mais il ne fit pas un geste.  
Il ne recula pas.  
Il resta immobile.  
Enfin, le mousquetaire posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un chaste baiser, à peine une caresse, l'effleurement d'une aile de papillon.  
Athos sentit son cœur moribond exploser d'aise et, enveloppé de douceur, il se laissa tomber entre les bras de D'Artagnan.  
Tout devint blanc.  
Attrapant son ami avant qu'il ne glisse sur le sol, le Gascon l'allongea sur l'herbe, tenant son buste surélevé, sa tête dodelinant contre son épaule. Il maintint la pression de sa main sur la plaie et il lui sembla que le saignement avait ralenti, mais il reporta vite son attention sur le visage blême d'Athos.  
Ses beaux yeux étaient clos.  
L'esquisse de son baiser lui brûlait encore les lèvres, l'unique preuve de leur union étant la trace de sang qui reposait à présent au coin de sa bouche.  
_Athos ! Ne meurs pas ! Le supplia-t-il.  
D'Artagnan pleurait vraiment à présent. Tout son être sembla se disloquer pour être réduit en un amas de cendres douloureuses et gémissantes.  
Maintenant le mousquetaire inanimé contre lui, le Gascon l'enlaça tendrement avant de le bercer, comme s'il pouvait lui apporter une dernière nuance de réconfort. Une plainte étranglée et misérable déchira sa gorge alors qu'il éclata en sanglots. Enfouissant son visage contre celui d'Athos, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour tenter de leur insuffler un peu de vie. Elles étaient douces et encore chaudes, légèrement entrouvertes.  
Un souffle moribond s'en échappait.  
Il n'était pas mort, seulement sa respiration était sifflante. La lame avait sûrement percé son poumon, l'empêchant de respirer correctement, le manque d'air lui ayant fait perdre connaissance.  
Déposant un profond baiser sur sa bouche, D'Artagnan imita sa mère lorsqu'elle était parvenue à sauver leur petit voisin de la noyade. Surélevant son menton, il partagea son souffle avec Athos, forçant son organisme à réagir. Ses larmes coulaient sur le visage du mousquetaire, se liant au sang et à la sueur.  
_Reviens-moi… Vis ! Murmura-t-il tout contre ses lèvres.  
Comme si Athos l'avait entendu au fin fond de cet abîme qui frôlait la mort, il poussa un soupir déchirant avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Lorsque D'Artagnan découvrit ses prunelles turquoises, il laissa échapper un petit rire hystérique. Son cœur s'éveilla des cendres de sa douleur pour battre comme un forcené contre sa cage thoracique. La respiration du mousquetaire était encore erratique et avait des ratés, mais demeurait relativement régulière.  
Ce fut à cet instant précis que Aramis et Porthos accoururent pour se laisser tomber à leurs côtés.  
_Athos est gravement blessé ! Allez chercher quelqu'un ! Vite ! S'écria D'Artagnan.  
Aucun d'eux ne fit la moindre remarque concernant son visage ravagé par les larmes et partirent en courant.  
Son ami respirait un peu mieux à présent, le fixant d'un regard un peu perdu. Retirant un instant sa main de la plaie d'Athos, le Gascon souleva son veston de cuir et sa chemise trempée de sang avec précaution pour voir que la lame n'était qu'à moitié plantée dans sa poitrine. Elle avait traversé tout d'abord le livre qu'il lui avait offert pour le voyage et qu'il avait gardé sur lui. La dague avait entaillé sa chair, certes, cassé une côte, peut-être, mais n'avait pas atteint son cœur.  
Il vivrait.  
Lui souriant, D'Artagnan souffla :  
_Je t'ai sauvé. Tu as une nouvelle dette envers moi à présent.  
Pour toute réponse, Athos laissa échapper un petit rire chuchotant.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, le serrant toujours dans ses bras, le Gascon leva les yeux pour voir Nicolas, l'apothicaire du village voisin, accourir dans leur direction.  
Il était sauvé.


	6. Chapter 6

Les mousquetaires rapatrièrent Athos à Paris deux jours plus tard. Il fut assigné à résidence pendant une grosse semaine, le médecin le suppliant de rester alité le plus longtemps possible. Mais de savoir que ses amis partaient en mission alors que lui s'ennuyait à mourir dans sa chambre le rendit vite cinglé. Il avait besoin d'action, d'aventure. C'était dans son sang. Porthos et Aramis furent presque obligés de l'attacher à son lit tant il refusait de se reposer. Seulement sa blessure restait profonde et risquait de s'infecter.  
Au bout de deux jours à peine, D'Artagnan se porta volontaire pour rester auprès d'Athos afin de le distraire… et surtout de le surveiller pour éviter qu'il ne finisse par enfiler sa tunique de mousquetaire pour sauter sur son cheval. Cela tombait plutôt bien car on devait lui changer son pansement plusieurs fois par jour et Athos refusait que l'une des servantes le touche. Ainsi, le jeune Gascon se chargea également de cette corvée.  
Ce n'en fut pas vraiment une… voire pas du tout. Voir son ami torse nu et prendre soin de lui en frôlant sa peau pâle était loin d'être une tâche désagréable. Cela engendrait par contre le développement drastique du trouble qu'il éprouvait en présence d'Athos.  
Ils n'avaient pas encore reparlé de leur baiser…  
Athos pensait que D'Artagnan ne l'avait embrassé que par pitié, ou parce qu'il avait été trop étonné pour réagir. Quant au jeune Gascon, il n'osait pas y faire référence, de peur de révéler ses sentiments toujours chamboulés.  
Avoir cru le perdre lui avait fait réaliser pas mal de choses. Tout d'abord, ce qu'il ressentait pour Athos était bien plus qu'une simple attirance. Il tenait à son ami, davantage qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. L'idée de sa mort l'avait plongé dans un tel tourment qu'il chérissait à présent chaque journée qu'il pouvait passer à ses côtés, se persuadant qu'il était bien vivant, qu'il allait de mieux en mieux et que bientôt, tout serait rentré dans l'ordre. D'Artagnan ne savait par contre pas comment gérer toutes ses émotions. Face à une femme, il lui aurait tout simplement fait la cour, lui aurait volé un baiser ou se serait juste contenté de la renverser sur une table pour soulever ses jupons…  
Mais avec Athos, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.  
Oui, son ami préférait les hommes et il l'avait embrassé.  
Mais cela voulait-il dire pour autant qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour lui autre que de l'amitié ?  
Il avait été sur le point de mourir.  
Peut-être que ce baiser n'avait rien signifié pour lui. Peut-être que dans la brume fantasmagorique de la mort, il l'avait pris pour un autre, ou qu'il avait agi juste pour sentir un dernier contact intime avant de quitter ce monde.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, D'Artagnan était perdu, encore et toujours.  
Lorsqu'il avait accepté de s'occuper d'Athos, il avait imaginé qu'ils pourraient en profiter pour parler et s'expliquer. Mais il avait eu tort. Son ami se montrait étrangement froid et extrêmement bougon. Il passait ses journées à lire, lui crier dessus pour ensuite l'ignorer et éviter son regard.  
Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser.

Aramis et Porthos rentraient de la garnison en cet après-midi pluvieux. Quand ils avaient quitté la maison ce matin même, Athos était en train de crier sur D'Artagnan car le pauvre bougre avait eu la bêtise de lui apporter une tisane. Or, le mousquetaire détestait la tisane. Les deux amants avaient quitté leur logis le plus vite possible alors que le Gascon descendait les escaliers en courant, sa tasse entre les mains et l'air penaud.  
Eux qui avaient pensé que les choses allaient évoluer entre D'Artagnan et Athos après leur retour de mission, ils s'étaient lourdement trompés. Ils ne leur avaient pas raconté ce qui s'était passé entre eux dans la clairière, mais il était évident que quelque chose avait changé. Le jeune Gascon n'avait cessé de couver l'aîné des mousquetaires du regard durant toute la durée de leur séjour dans le village, refusant de quitter son chevet. Il avait insisté pour s'occuper personnellement de nettoyer sa plaie et faire ses pansements et Athos n'avait pas protesté. Seulement, depuis leur retour à Paris, leur ami mousquetaire se montrait vraiment insupportable. Il se plaignait sans arrêt, boudait encore plus qu'à l'accoutumé et s'il ne passait pas son temps à ignorer D'Artagnan, il le houspillait pour des détails insignifiants.  
Aramis avait confié à Porthos que cela était sûrement dû à la tension sexuelle latente qui flottait autour d'eux et que cela lui tapait sur le système… Ce à quoi le métisse avait répondu en lui donnant une tape sur la tête afin de le faire taire.  
Pour lui, leurs deux amis avaient juste besoin de temps pour appréhender leurs sentiments.  
Ils décidèrent donc de les laisser seuls dans la maison le plus souvent possible afin de forcer un nouveau rapprochement. Ce qui ne semblait pas vraiment fonctionner pour le moment…  
Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cour de leur maison, ils y trouvèrent D'Artagnan, assis sur le perron, trempé par la pluie battante qui tombait sur Paris. Echangeant un regard étonné, Aramis et Porthos le rejoignirent. Il ne remarqua leur présence que quand ils se tinrent juste devant lui, les bras croisés, pour le considérer avec sévérité. Avec leurs chapeaux et leurs vestons de cuir, ils étaient bien protégés de l'averse. Mais le jeune Gascon, portant juste une fine tunique, allait finir par attraper la mort.  
_Oh… bonsoir, souffla D'Artagnan.  
Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, il ne leur sourit pas.  
Cela ne présageait rien de bon.  
_Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait encore ? Demanda Porthos.  
_Rien, mentit le Gascon. Il m'a juste jeté hors de sa chambre parce que je faisais trop de bruit. Pourtant, je lisais juste…Il dort maintenant.  
Sa mine boudeuse aurait été adorable s'il n'avait pas eu l'air si pitoyable, tout seul à broyer du noir sous la pluie.  
_Lève-toi, imbécile, tu vas tomber malade ! S'exaspéra Aramis en le forçant à se mettre debout pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur. Il le poussa d'autorité dans un sofa et lui apporta une couverture épaisse.  
Athos commençait vraiment à l'agacer avec son apparent cœur de glace. Il savait que s'il rejetait D'Artagnan, s'était justement parce qu'il était le seul à lui faire ressentir des émotions depuis la mort de cette "femme" dont il ne leur parlait jamais. Or, si le mousquetaire avait peur de quelque chose, c'était bien qu'on perce son armure si froide, si impénétrable…  
S'il s'écoutait, il monterait immédiatement dans sa chambre pour lui donner un bon coup de pied aux fesses et le menacer jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue enfin ses sentiments à D'Artagnan.  
Quel imbécile !  
En agissant ainsi, il blessait le Gascon et risquait de le perdre pour de bon.  
Porthos dût lire sa colère sur son visage, car il posa une main apaisante sur son épaule pour ensuite plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Un seul regard suffit à le calmer. Son amant possédait l'étrange don d'agir comme un baume sur ses nerfs.  
Prenant une grande inspiration, Aramis s'installa à côté d'un D'Artagnan tremblotant.  
_Je sais qu'Athos peut se montrer insupportable parfois…mais cela te rassure-t-il si je te dis qu'il n'est à ce point désagréable qu'envers les gens qu'il apprécie beaucoup ? Déclara-t-il.  
Le Gascon leva un regard peu convaincu vers Porthos. Mais ce dernier acquiesça d'un vif signe de tête.  
_C'est vrai. Si vraiment il était en colère contre toi, il t'aurait déjà fait un œil au beurre noir, vu son état de nervosité actuel. Il est juste à cran. Laisse-lui un peu de temps, conseilla le métisse.  
D'Artagnan réfléchit un instant avant de retrouver un semblant de sourire.  
_Merci… Il vaudrait mieux que j'aille me changer, souffla-t-il avant de quitter le salon d'un pas traînant.  
Aramis et Porthos le suivirent du regard avant que ce dernier ne se laisse retomber à côté de son amant. Lui prenant la main après s'être assuré qu'aucun serviteur n'était présent, le métisse porta ses doigts à ses lèvres pour y déposer un petit baiser.  
_Tu crois vraiment que ces deux imbéciles vont un jour comprendre qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre ? S'enquit Aramis avec une mine boudeuse que son amant aurait adoré dévorer.  
_Avec notre aide, c'est certain, lui répondit-il, confiant.  
Poussant un profond soupir, il laissa retomber sa tête sur l'épaule musclée de Porthos.  
Pourquoi fallait-il que leurs deux meilleurs amis soient si… bêtement entêtés !

En cette troisième journée en compagnie d'Athos, D'Artagnan prit son courage à deux mains et se leva tôt pour avoir le temps de se débarbouiller, avant d'aller retrouver son ami afin de changer son pansement. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre du mousquetaire, le soleil venait à peine de se lever et Porthos et Aramis dormaient encore. Marchant sur la pointe des pieds dans la pénombre, il s'en allait ouvrir les épais rideaux quand soudain, sa jambe heurta le pied du lit. Il ne put étouffer la petite plainte douloureuse qui lui échappa. Avant même qu'il ait le temps de réagir, on le tira en arrière et il atterrit à plat sur le matelas, un bras lui enserrant le cou alors qu'une dague reposait contre son flan. Ses yeux s'étant habitués à l'obscurité, il tomba nez à nez avec Athos qui le fixait avec étonnement. Ils restèrent un instant dans cette étrange position, le mousquetaire se tenant à califourchon au-dessus de D'Artagnan, la pointe de sa lame lui chatouillant les côtes, son étreinte sur sa gorge faiblissant tout doucement.  
_Tu pourrais me relâcher, s'il-te-plaît ? Demanda le Gascon d'une voix étranglée.  
_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Se contenta de répondre Athos en fronçant les sourcils.  
_Comme tous les jours, je viens changer ton pansement, lui rappela le Gascon, agacé.  
_Oh… il fait déjà jour, s'étonna le mousquetaire.  
Il se laissa retomber en arrière sur son lit, libérant le jeune homme de son poids. Se redressant, se sentant étrangement à l'étroit dans ses pantalons, le cadet se racla la gorge avant de se dépêcher d'ouvrir les rideaux pour s'occuper les mains.  
S'il s'était écouté, il se serait glissé à côté d'Athos pour lui faire oublier son humeur morose d'une manière on ne peut plus délicieuse…  
Secouant sa tête pour ôter toutes pensées lubriques de son esprit, D'Artagnan afficha un sourire forcé avant de se tourner vers son ami.  
C'était peine perdue.  
Il dût crisper la mâchoire pour ne pas laisser échapper un soupir lascif.  
Athos avait-il la moindre idée de la vision proprement érotique qu'il renvoyait ?  
Allongé de tout son long, les bras en croix, il le regardait, ses yeux à moitié fermés laissant entrevoir un liseré bleu ourlé de vert à couper le souffle. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés dans tous les sens, comme si une main enfiévrée était passée entre ses mèches brunes. Sa chemise à moitié ouverte dévoilait son torse pâle et finement musclé. Sa moue légèrement boudeuse donnait envie de croquer ses lèvres barrées de cette petite cicatrice si ne demandait qu'à être mordillée.  
Déglutissant difficilement, D'Artagnan fit le tour du lit pour remettre en place ses oreillers et l'inviter à s'y adosser.  
Athos resta parfaitement silencieux pendant qu'il lui changeait son pansement. La plaie était encore rougie, mais elle commençait à cicatriser correctement. Le jeune Gascon était certain que son visage devait s'être empourpré sous le regard inquisiteur du mousquetaire, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Alors qu'il allait s'éloigner du lit pour amener les bandages sales en bas afin qu'ils soient lavés, Athos le retint par la manche et lui demanda :  
_Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas repoussé ?  
D'Artagnan leva la tête pour plonger ses prunelles sombres dans les siennes, si limpides, si pures… si chargées de questions à cet instant précis.  
 _Ca y est_ , pensa-t-il.  
Le moment était venu.  
La conversation qu'il espérait et redoutait avec tout autant de force allait enfin avoir lieu. Il sût que leurs vies basculeraient quelles qu'en soient les conséquences.  
Laissant retomber les linges sur le sol, le Gascon poussa un profond soupir avant de venir s'asseoir sur le lit, face à Athos.  
_Je ne sais pas, répondit-il.  
Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Sur le moment, il était juste resté figé, trop plongé dans sa terreur pour réagir. Mais il savait à présent qu'il ne l'avait pas repoussé tout simplement parce qu'il n'en avait pas eu envie.  
Lui, D'Artagnan, avait désiré plus que tout connaître la sensation des lèvres d'Athos sur les siennes. Et leur bref échange était marqué au fer rouge dans sa chair.  
_Je m'étais attendu à ce que tu me rejettes… j'aurais voulu que tu me repousses. Cela aurait rendu les choses plus faciles, avoua le mousquetaire, son regard ne quittant pas le sien.  
Le Gascon ne put baisser les yeux, il était comme hypnotisé par ceux de son ami.  
_Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-il, sentant son cœur se serrer.  
Si Athos le fuyait depuis plusieurs jours, était-ce parce qu'il regrettait leur baiser ?  
Cette idée envoya une décharge douloureuse dans tout son corps.  
_Parce que tu m'as fait espérer ! S'écria soudain le mousquetaire d'une voix rocailleuse.  
Son regard était dur, sa mâchoire crispée et ses poings serrés. Sa rage surprit D'Artagnan qui sursauta, les yeux écarquillés.  
_Tout allait bien avant que l'espoir, ce poison mortel, ne s'infiltre dans mes veines. Je pouvais supporter la pression de mes sentiments… mais là, je n'y arrive plus, ajouta Athos sur le même ton.  
Dieu qu'il était effrayant quand il était en colère !  
_C'est pour ça que tu t'es montré odieux avec moi toute la semaine ? S'emporta D'Artagnan en se mettant debout pour le toiser et donner plus de poids à ses paroles. Parce que je ne t'ai pas repoussé ? Tu étais mourant ! Evidemment que je n'allais pas te repousser !  
Pour toute réponse, Athos se renfrogna et baissa les yeux, mécontent.  
Sa moue boudeuse lui donnait autant envie de l'embrasser que de le frapper. Le Gascon en fut tout chamboulé.  
Le mousquetaire avait le don de le rendre fou…  
Comment était-il possible de désirer et d'être exaspéré par une seule et même personne à ce point là ?  
_Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que dorénavant Aramis ou Porthos s'occupe de changer mes bandages, décida le mousquetaire, la mine sombre.  
_Pourquoi ? S'écria D'Artagnan.  
Il ne comprenait vraiment plus rien.  
_Parce qu'il est évident qu'à présent, je ne peux évidemment pas te forcer à faire face à un homme qui éprouve ce genre de sentiments pour toi. Notre relation a changé D'Artagnan, cela a commencé le jour où j'ai eu la bêtise de t'avouer mon inclination pour les hommes. Et maintenant que tu as compris que tu en es la cible, notre amitié ne peut plus continuer comme avant. Je refuse que tu portes le fardeau d'une attirance que tu ne partages pas. C'est trop dur pour toi, comme pour moi. Je suis désolé. Je m'en veux tellement que t'avoir embrassé. C'était sournois et lâche de ma part, expliqua Athos sur un ton froid et distant qui hérissa les poils sur tout le corps du Gascon.  
Il fut partagé entre la joie viscérale d'entendre son ami lui avouer qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui et la vive colère de le voir jouer les nobles d'âme en le repoussant.  
Au diable sa culpabilité maladive ! Il n'était pas responsable de tous les maux de la Terre, bon sang de bonsoir ! Il avait aussi le droit d'être un peu égoïste de temps en temps.  
_Explique-moi, parce que là, je suis perdu. Tu es en colère contre moi parce que je ne t'ai pas repoussé ou tu t'en veux à toi de m'avoir embrassé ? Demanda D'Artagnan en passant une main agacée dans ses cheveux.  
_Les deux. Mais je sais maintenant que l'espoir né de ce baiser est vain, donc…  
_Qui t'a dit que tes espoirs étaient vains ? S'enflamma le Gascon.  
Athos était quelqu'un d'extrêmement intelligent quand il s'agissait de complots ou de plans de bataille, mais niveau émotions humaines, c'était un vrai imbécile.  
N'avait-il pas compris qu'il partageait ses sentiments ?  
Avait-il une si piètre opinion de lui-même qu'il en devenait aveugle à ce point là ?  
Pensait-il réellement qu'il ne méritait pas d'être aimé ?  
_Tu viens de dire que tu ne m'avais pas repoussé _uniquement_ parce que j'étais mourant, répondit Athos en fronçant les sourcils.  
_Oui, mais la colère m'a fait dire n'importe quoi, rectifia D'Artagnan, car ce que je voulais te faire comprendre, c'est que même si tu n'avais pas été mourant, je ne t'aurais pas repoussé. Jamais.  
Le mousquetaire le fixait à présent avec des yeux ronds, sa bouche formant un "o" de surprise. Haletant, le cœur battant la chamade, le jeune Gascon décida que les actions fonctionneraient bien mieux que les mots. Se penchant sur Athos, il prit son visage en coupe et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Au début, son aîné resta figé puis soudain, il s'anima comme un feu follet. Ses bras vinrent s'enrouler autour des épaules de D'Artagnan qui fut forcé de revenir s'asseoir face à lui. Sa bouche, douce et brûlante, s'entrouvrit pour laisser échapper un petit soupir. Le Gascon en profita pour y glisser sa langue et lorsqu'elle rencontra sa consœur, tout son être s'enflamma. C'était comme si une barrière venait de tomber dans sa poitrine, libérant une déferlante de feu intense. Embrasser un homme était différent d'avec un femme. Il sentait la barbe d'Athos frotter contre son visage et son étreinte était plus puissante, mais cela avait quelque chose d'excitant, de dangereux et de viril qui aiguisa ses sens et bouleversa tout son être. Dans un balais langoureux de langues et de soupirs, D'Artagnan embrassait le mousquetaire à en perdre haleine.  
Sa tête tournait, il étouffait, mais jamais il n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fantastique. Les lèvres d'Athos dévoraient les siennes, mordillant par-ci, léchant par-là jusqu'à ce qu'il soit transformé en une sorte de pantin désarticulé qui ne vivait qu'à travers son souffle.  
Jamais on ne l'avait embrassé avec autant de passion et de virtuosité.  
Quand le mousquetaire releva la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, D'Artagnan poussa un petit gémissement indigné, avançant son visage pour suivre cette bouche qui le rendait fou.  
Il sentit Athos sourire contre ses lèvres et fut contraint d'ouvrir les yeux quand le mousquetaire passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour tirer doucement sur les mèches au niveau de sa nuque. Cette petite étincelle de douleur créa une coulée de lave dans son bas ventre.  
D'Artagnan découvrit que les pupilles turquoises de son aîné étaient presque totalement dilatées. Haletant, il le dévisageait comme un marin en manque d'eau face à une source pure.  
_Tu es sûr ? Demanda Athos.  
Cette question contenait absolument tout : ses peurs, ses espoirs, ses joies, ses souffrances, son passé, son futur. Il voulait savoir si le Gascon réalisait bien dans quel guêpier il mettait les pieds. Car s'il acceptait, tout son univers allait basculer et il entrerait dans un monde dont il ne connaissait rien. Il aurait le cœur d'Athos, son cœur si blessé et si fragile, entre ses mains et il devrait affronter les conséquences.  
Mais D'Artagnan n'avait jamais autant désiré quelqu'un de toute sa vie.  
_Oui, acquiesça-t-il, soulignant son affirmation d'un signe de tête.  
Ses yeux sombres ne faiblirent pas.  
Il n'était plus perdu, il était déterminé.  
Il était sûr.  
Un sourire éblouissant éclaira le visage d'Athos. Jamais le Gascon ne l'avait vu aussi heureux et savoir qu'il en était la cause fit battre son cœur encore plus vite. Il eut l'impression que sa poitrine allait exploser d'aise.  
Si on pouvait mourir de bonheur, alors D'Artagnan aurait trépassé au moment où le mousquetaire le fit basculer sur le lit pour retourner dévorer ses lèvres de baisers. Prenant bien soin de ne pas le blesser, il pressa son corps contre le sien, passant un bras autour de ses hanches pour remonter le long de son dos nu. Il sentit la peau d'Athos frémir sous la pulpe de ses doigts et s'émerveilla de sa douceur. Son aîné était en train de lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure alors que le Gascon retraçait l'une de ses anciennes cicatrices du bout des ongles, quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.  
Ils se redressèrent tous deux pour découvrir Porthos et Aramis qui les fixaient avec un petit sourire entendu.  
Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant que le mousquetaire métisse ne déclare :  
_Le petit déjeuner est servi. On avait peur que vous vous soyez entre-tués. Votre dispute plutôt bruyante s'était soudainement achevée alors…  
_On avait peur pour vous, ajouta Aramis, apportant de l'eau à son moulin.  
_C'est peut-être l'excuse la moins crédible que vous ayez jamais donné, fit remarquer Athos.  
Mais il était tout simplement trop heureux pour leur en vouloir. Se traînant hors du lit, il enfila une nouvelle chemise par-dessus son bandage avant de tendre la main à D'Artagnan, qui était resté allongé avec un sourire béat.  
_Viens, allons manger, lui proposa son ami.  
Saisissant ses doigts, il le releva sans mal alors qu'Aramis soufflait assez fort pour qu'ils l'entendent:  
_Etant donné ce qu'ils comptent faire pour le reste de la journée, c'est sûr qu'il leur faudra prendre des forces…  
Il reçut un oreiller en plein visage de la part de D'Artagnan.  
Bavardant joyeusement, les quatre mousquetaires descendirent pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, n'imaginant pas un instant que leur bonheur serait de courte durée…

Le cardinal de Richelieu était hors de lui. Il attendait Milady dans les souterrains du palais en faisant les cent pas. Elle lui avait fait parvenir une lettre plus tôt dans la semaine lui apprenant que sa tentative de faire disparaître les trois mousquetaires et D'Artagnan grâce à un groupe de mercenaires féroces avait une fois de plus échoué. Lorsque le capitaine De Tréville lui avait dit qu'Athos était revenu grièvement blessé de sa mission, son Éminence avait espéré qu'il apprendrait sa mort d'un jour à l'autre. Mais au lieu de cela, le Roi avait déclaré tout sourire que le mousquetaire serait remis sur pied juste à temps pour s'occuper de la sécurité du Duc de Buckingham. Cela ne pouvait plus durer.  
Il fallait qu'il mette définitivement un terme aux activités de ces satanés soldats.  
Lui-même avait tenté d'entacher la réputation d'Aramis, cet homme honni qui lui avait volé l'affection de sa très chère Adèle et qui l'avait forcé à la faire exécuter. Jamais il n'oublierait sa traîtrise. Seulement, le Roi avait préféré croire Tréville et la Reine plutôt que lui. Il perdait encore de l'influence sur le souverain et, face à l'arrivée prochaine du Duc de Buckingham, cela ne présageait rien de bon.  
Enfin, des bruits de pas annoncèrent l'arrivée de Milady. Portant aujourd'hui une robe couleur fauve accompagnée d'une capeline brune, elle inclina la tête en signe de salut.  
_Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Déclara le cardinal, de mauvaise humeur. Qu'est-ce qui vous a retenu ?  
Écarquillant ses beaux yeux verts de surprise face à son ton acide, elle répondit :  
_J'ai rencontré l'un de mes contacts, la jeune femme qui espionne les mousquetaires pour moi. Elle m'a confié une chose plutôt intéressante.  
Cette annonce piqua la curiosité de Richelieu. Il savait que Milady était parvenue à détourner une des servantes qui travaillaient dans la maison qu'Athos, Porthos, Aramis et D'Artagnan partageaient. Ainsi, son aide et ses informations étaient on ne peut plus alléchantes.  
_Dites-moi, la pria le cardinal d'une voix doucereuse.  
Milady s'approcha de lui d'un pas lent, plongeant son regard mutin dans le sien avant de venir souffler tout contre son oreille:  
_Il semble que depuis quelques jours, deux des mousquetaires fassent chambre commune. Elle a découvert des traces on ne peut plus incriminantes sur leurs draps, des habits provenant de deux gardes robes différentes traînants sur le sol…  
Se redressant vivement, figé de stupeur, Richelieu la fixa, une lueur d'horreur passant dans son regard.  
_Que voulez-vous dire ? Insinuez vous que… deux d'entre eux soient adeptes de… la sodomie ?  
Il cracha ce dernier mot comme s'il était indigne de toucher ses lèvres et qu'il lui brûlait la langue. Un frisson de dégoût remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale.  
En plus d'être des soûlards, ils étaient aussi d'horribles débauchés ?  
Mais où allait le monde pour que des représentants de la couronne s'abaissent à de telles ignominies !  
_C'est exactement ce que j'insinue, confirma Milady avec une petite moue satisfaite.  
Ohhhh, s'ils parvenaient à prouver ses dires, alors tous leurs problèmes seraient réglés.  
Cela allait même au-delà de l'affaire avec Buckingham. Si les mousquetaires étaient accusés de pédérastie alors leur réputation serait bafouée pour toujours. Ils perdraient leur rang et leur chute serait irrévocable. Ce crime n'était plus condamnable à mort, à moins de trouver des preuves très tangibles, ce qui était difficile, mais une rumeur serait peut-être suffisante pour dénigrer les mousquetaires aux yeux de leurs pairs.  
Surtout s'ils avaient un témoin !  
_Sait-elle de qui il s'agit exactement ? S'enquit Richelieu, son regard brillant de convoitise.  
_La servante à découvert tout ceci dans la chambre de Porthos, il paraît donc évident qu'il est l'un d'entre eux. Par contre, elle ne sait qui est son compagnon de chambrée. Elle finit son service bien avant qu'ils n'aillent se coucher et lorsqu'elle arrive, ils sont déjà levés. De plus, aucun n'a jamais eu de geste ou de regard équivoque en sa présence, lui apprit Milady en lissant le devant de sa robe, comme si elle lui parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.  
Elle plongea ensuite ses yeux dans les siens et sourit avec malice.  
_Je sais de source sûre qu'il ne s'agit pas d'Athos. Ces pratiques ne lui ressemblent pas, ajouta-t-elle.  
Le cardinal réfléchit avant de souffler:  
_Il ne s'agit pas non plus d'Aramis, cet homme aime les femmes plus que sa propre personne, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Ce qui laisse…  
_D'Artagnan, répondit Milady. C'est aussi à lui que je pensais. Malgré notre passé commun, il est jeune et fougueux. La curiosité l'a sûrement poussé à accepter les avances de Porthos.  
La jeune femme ne pût s'empêcher de soupirer.  
Quel dommage, un si beau garçon…  
Mais cela expliquait pourquoi il était resté froid aux avances de la belle Denise lorsqu'elle avait tenté de le piéger sur la place du marché, en présence d'Athos.  
_Il nous faut maintenant trouver une preuve concrète et irréfutable, reprit Richelieu en se caressant le menton, signe qu'il était en train d'envisager toutes les possibilités. Un témoignage anonyme n'aurait aucun poids, à moins que votre espionne ne les surprenne en flagrant délit et jure devant Dieu et la Cour toute entière... Avez-vous encore usage de ses services ?  
La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
_Elle m'est pour le moment essentielle afin de découvrir les faiblesses des deux autres. Gardons la à notre service encore quelques jours avant de la sacrifier sur l'autel de la justice.  
_Il nous reste à peine deux semaines avant l'arrivée du Duc, le temps presse ! S'exaspéra Richelieu.  
Milady s'approcha de lui pour poser une main sur son bras et le forcer à garder son calme.  
_Patience, Éminence. Mieux vaut les discréditer le plus tard possible afin de ne pas leur laisser le temps de justifier leurs actions. La protection du Duc leur sera ôtée et ils n'auront plus l'occasion de nous nuire. Agir dans la précipitation n'est jamais une bonne idée. Je désire les détruire tout autant que vous, seulement, je veux m'assurer que leur déchéance soit totale, qu'ils ne s'en relèvent jamais, le rassura la jeune femme.  
Prenant une grande inspiration, le cardinal dût bien admettre qu'elle avait raison, comme toujours.  
_Bien, conclut-il. Tenez-moi au courant de l'avancement de votre enquête. Vous pouvez disposer, Milady.  
Le saluant d'un nouveau signe de tête, la jeune femme disparut dans la pénombre.  
Richelieu remonta dans ses appartements avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
Enfin, Dieu répondait à ses prières !


	7. Chapter 7

D'Artagnan lisait paisiblement à la lueur d'une bougie, du moins il tentait de le faire. Allongé sur le lit d'Athos, il était adossé contre le montant de bois, un oreiller protégeant son dos. L'une de ses mains tenait l'ouvrage entre ses doigts alors que l'autre était perdue entre les mèches de cheveux bruns qui appartenaient à l'homme qui dormait actuellement, sa tête prenant son torse pour un coussin. Seulement, le sommeil d'Athos, lui, était loin d'être calme. Il ne cessait de gémir contre lui, ses bras serrant et desserrant leur étreinte sur son buste comme s'il craignait de le voir s'enfuir. Malgré les caresses de D'Artagnan sur son cuir chevelu, il ne s'apaisa pas.

Il faisait un cauchemar.  
Reposant son livre quand le mousquetaire commença à trembler de tout son être, le Gascon passa une main sur son front moite de sueur.  
_Athos, souffla-t-il en le secouant légèrement.  
Il ne se réveillait toujours pas et commençait à souffler des paroles sans queue ni tête, son visage bouleversé par des grimaces douloureuses.  
Se redressant pour le saisir par les épaules, D'Artagnan fut plus sec :  
_Athos ! Réveille-toi !  
Il ouvrit soudain ses beaux yeux clairs écarquillés et laissa échapper un soupir haletant. Il mit un peu de temps à réaliser que son cauchemar était passé et qu'il se trouvait dans le monde réel, en sécurité dans sa chambre, entre les bras de D'Artagnan.  
Prenant son visage en coupe, le Gascon le força à le regarder avant de demander :  
_Ca va ?  
_J'ai rêvé de ma femme, confia Athos, ses yeux cernés de larmes contenues.  
La jeune Gascon sentit son cœur se serrer. A chaque fois qu'il faisait référence à sa femme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un mélange de tristesse déchirante et de jalousie maladive. Le mousquetaire l'avait aimé, de tout son cœur.  
Peut-être même l'aimerait-il toujours…  
Cette idée le plongeait dans le tourment le plus terrible. Il fallut qu'à ce instant précis, les yeux de D'Artagnan se posent sur le médaillon qu'Athos portait toujours autour du cou.  
Il savait qu'il avait appartenu à sa femme…  
Le fait même qu'il ne le quitte jamais n'était-il pas la preuve qu'une partie de lui ne cesserait jamais de l'aimer ?  
_Sauf qu'au lieu que ce soit moi qui la pende, elle te pendait, toi, ajouta Athos d'une voix enrouée. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour te sauver, je…  
Voyant qu'il commençait à paniquer, D'Artagnan posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le faire taire.  
Athos avait eu peur pour lui, pas pour elle.  
Et il était entre ses bras à présent, pas dans les siens.  
Aujourd'hui, il était à lui…  
_Chut. Je suis là. Je vais bien, le rassura-t-il entre deux chastes petits baisers.  
Le mousquetaire se calma immédiatement. Se redressant sur un coude, il passa sa main droite le long du flanc du Gascon qui frissonna tout contre lui.  
_Où sont Porthos et Aramis ? Demanda Athos dans un souffle, sa bouche frôlant la sienne avec envie.  
_Partis à la taverne depuis un bon moment déjà, répondit D'Artagnan, les yeux mi-clos, laissant à son aîné le loisir de taquiner ses lèvres.  
_Et les serviteurs ?  
Le mousquetaire darda sa langue pour venir dessiner le contour de la bouche du jeune homme. Lorsqu'il sentit un petit soupir exalté lui échapper, Athos sourit.  
Il adorait le faire enrager.  
_Rentrés chez eux.  
D'Artagnan avait l'esprit totalement engourdi par le fourmillement voluptueux qui l'envahissait au contact de son aîné. Il le rendait fou de désir.  
_Parfait, conclut Athos avant de sceller leurs bouches d'un baiser incandescent.  
Bien qu'ils passaient à présent la plupart de leurs journées de repos à s'adonner à cette activité délicieuse, ils ne s'en lassaient pas. Les lèvres charnues du Gascon étaient douces et moelleuses contre les siennes et le mousquetaire était persuadé qu'il n'aurait jamais de cesse de les dévorer.  
Cela faisait seulement quelques jours que leur relation avait pris son envol et ils s'y épanouissaient parfaitement. Au début, Athos avait eu peur que D'Artagnan ne soit mal à l'aise ou déconcerté par l'évolution de leur intimité, mais même s'il restait discret face aux autres, dans le cocon de leurs chambres à coucher, il se montrait tendre et attentionné. Il prenait soin de sa blessure mieux qu'aucun docteur ne l'aurait fait, y appliquant un onguent que sa mère lui avait envoyé depuis la Gascogne et qui faisait des merveilles. Sa plaie était à présent presque cicatrisée et il pourrait reprendre du service dès la fin de la semaine. Mais en attendant, Athos profitait du répit qui lui était accordé pour passer un maximum de temps seul avec D'Artagnan. Une fois qu'il serait remis sur pied, ils devraient enchaîner les missions et les moments d'intimité se feraient plus rares.  
Cela faisait cinq ans maintenant que le mousquetaire n'avait pas dévoilé le côté doux et joueur de sa personnalité, mais en compagnie du jeune homme, il se sentait épanoui comme jamais. Les débris de son cœur étaient en train de reprendre forme.  
Il se sentait revivre.  
Depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé, le Gascon s'était montré plutôt passif, attendant qu'Athos donne le ton avant d'y répondre avec entrain. Etre avec un homme était nouveau pour lui et il ne savait pas vraiment quel rythme adopter. Mais il se sentait si bien, si en confiance avec le mousquetaire qu'il commençait doucement à laisser s'exprimer ses pulsions les plus ferventes.  
D'Artagnan immisça donc sa langue entre les lèvres d'Athos pour caresser sa consœur et retracer les courbes et les contours de l'intérieur de sa bouche. Puis, il saisit sa chaire barrée d'une cicatrice entre ses dents pour la mordiller doucement. L'étreinte du mousquetaire sur ses hanches s'intensifia et il le sentit soupirer d'aise contre son visage.  
_Je voudrais essayer quelque chose, tu veux bien ? S'enquit D'Artagnan, l'une de ses mains venant caresser la joue rugueuse d'Athos.  
Il plongea dans ses yeux clairs et il y lut la réponse qu'il attendait.  
A la vue de ses pupilles dilatées, il lui aurait laissé faire n'importe quoi tant que cela signifiait être ensemble.  
Le jeune Gascon eut un sourire gourmand puis donna un petit coup de rein pour forcer le mousquetaire à basculer sous lui. Athos améliora leur position en écartant les jambes pour que D'Artagnan se place entre elles. Il referma ses cuisses autour de ses flancs, ses pieds nus venant reposer au niveau des hanches du jeune homme, liant leurs corps dans une ardente étreinte. Unissant leurs lèvres pour un baiser rapide, le Gascon darda ensuite sa langue pour venir voyager sur le cou du mousquetaire. Un petit gémissement plaintif lui échappa et il enfouit l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux bruns de D'Artagnan, tout son être frémissant de délice. Face aux réactions on ne peut plus réceptives d'Athos, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de saisir une parcelle de sa peau entre ses dents, juste au-dessous de son oreille, pour la suçoter.  
Il voulait le marquer, prouver au monde qu'il était à lui…  
Une fois qu'il eut laissé une marque violacée sur son passage, le Gascon sourit, satisfait. Il partit ensuite à la découverte du torse du mousquetaire du bout des lèvres, sa langue calmant ses baisers mordants pour former des arabesques invisibles sur sa peau. Athos le laissa faire, les paupières lourdes, son regard embué de désir suivant les allées et venues du jeune homme tant bien que mal. D'Artagnan, curieux et gourmand, dégusta le moindre fragment d'épiderme qui glissait et roulait sur sa langue. Il s'attarda sur ses tétons durcis et érigés, les mordillant et les suçotant jusqu'à ce qu'Athos laisse échapper une telle plainte extatique qu'il risquait d'alerter les voisins.  
Ils partirent dans un petit fou rire qui cessa quand le Gascon plongea la langue dans son nombril. Il mima un baiser passionné avec le petit creux de chair, plongeant le corps d'Athos dans une transe brûlante. Le mousquetaire se cambra, son dos se soulevant du matelas quand D'Artagnan vint déguster la peau fine et délicate de son bas ventre.  
La main taquine du jeune homme vint lentement délasser les pantalons de son aîné pour en écarter les pans. Son état d'excitation était plus qu'évident à travers le tissu fin de son sous-vêtement. Curieux, le Gascon passa sa main sous l'étoffe pour caresser la hampe dressée d'Athos de ses doigts. A ce contact, le mousquetaire fit presque un bon en avant. Son étreinte sur les mèches du jeune homme s'affirma et il poussa un petit cri de surprise.  
Souriant toujours, D'Artagnan libéra l'érection d'Athos de sa prison de tissu pour la caresser du bout des doigts.  
Cette action ne lui était pas étrangère, dans sa prime jeunesse il s'était souvent adonné à la masturbation, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'un jour il prendrait du plaisir à découvrir l'intimité dressée d'un autre homme.  
Mais c'était Athos et étrangement, avec lui, cet acte ne lui semblait pas dégradant ou déroutant. Bien au contraire, jamais il n'avait été aussi excité de sa vie. Il sentait son propre membre enfler entre ses jambes alors que celui du mousquetaire s'incarnait dans sa main.  
Savoir qu'il était la raison d'un tel désir fit battre son cœur plus vite.  
Sa respiration eut un raté.  
Echangeant un regard brumeux d'envie avec Athos, qui le dévisageait en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, D'Artagnan raffermit sa prise sur son érection pour cajoler cette chair brûlante et nervurée qui palpitait contre sa paume. Il commença par de douces caresses puis augmenta la cadence à mesure que les gémissements du mousquetaire s'épanouissaient.  
Athos dût combattre son instinct pour ne pas fermer les yeux, la simple vision de son Gascon en train de le toucher de cette délicieuse manière le rendait fou de plaisir.  
_D'Artagnan…arrête… souffla-t-il quand le pouce du jeune homme vint taquiner le sommet humide de son membre frémissant.  
Il était proche. S'il le désirait, son jeune compagnon pouvait cesser de le toucher. S'il ne voulait pas aller plus loin, il aurait été frustré, certes, mais l'aurait accepté.  
Athos ne voulait pas l'effaroucher en allant trop vite.  
Mais, malgré son avertissement, D'Artagnan continua à le caresser de plus belle.  
Le mousquetaire se cambra alors de délice, son dos quittant un instant le confort du matelas quand l'étreinte du Gascon se fit mordante. La vague de lave en fusion qui couvait dans son bas ventre bouillonna jusqu'à l'explosion. Athos se répandit entre les doigts de D'Artagnan, qui posa un petit baiser sur la base de son érection fatiguée avant de se saisir d'un linge pour nettoyer les preuves de sa jouissance.  
_Tu me rends fou, déclara Athos avec un petit rire épuisé.  
Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme remonta s'emparer de ses lèvres pour se laisser retomber avec lui sur les oreillers.  
_C'était plutôt intense, fit remarquer le Gascon en passant une main dans les cheveux d'Athos.  
_Intense… c'est le mot, souffla-t-il contre sa bouche. Et encore, tu n'as rien vu.  
D'Artagnan leva un sourcil intrigué.  
_C'est mon tour maintenant, déclara le mousquetaire, ses yeux bleu-vert brillant d'une étincelle coquine.

Quand Porthos et Aramis rentrèrent, quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent des cris extatiques provenir de la chambre d'Athos. Echangeant un sourire entendu, ils décidèrent de passer la nuit dans le lit du mousquetaire métisse, qui avait l'avantage d'être à l'opposée des appartements de leur ami…

Le capitaine De Tréville avait envoyé Porthos et Aramis en mission pour le reste de la semaine. Dans les grandes lignes, elle s'était déroulée sans anicroches, du moins, c'est ce que pensèrent Athos et D'Artagnan jusqu'à ce que leurs compagnons rentrent à la maison. Leur arrivée fracassante en ce dimanche soir les réveilla en sursaut. Ils s'étaient endormis à moitié nus dans le lit du jeune Gascon plus tôt dans la soirée, le mousquetaire ayant encore pris la poitrine de son cadet pour un oreiller. Echangeant un regard intrigué, ils ouvrirent l'oreille.

_Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ? S'écria Porthos en lançant son sac sur la table de la salle à manger avant de faire face à Aramis, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, la mine furieuse.  
_Tu sais très bien que nous n'aurions rien pu apprendre sur la cachette de ces renégats si je n'avais pas agi ainsi, rétorqua l'autre mousquetaire, tout aussi courroucé.  
Il leur avait été demandé de retrouver un groupe d'anciens soldats de la Garde Rouge, devenus mercenaires pour le compte de l'Espagne, aux abords de Lille. Tout s'était bien passé jusqu'à ce qu'un espion ne remarque leur présence dans une taverne et alerte les renégats. Porthos avait appris durant un jeu de cartes que l'une des prostituées de la ville était l'ancienne maîtresse du chef de bande et qu'elle connaîtrait peut-être l'emplacement de leur nouveau camp. Ce fut ici qu'Aramis était entré en scène, tout charme et miel, pour séduire la jeune femme et lui tirer les vers du nez. Il y était parvenu et ils avaient retrouvé les mercenaires, mais pas avant d'avoir batifolé avec elle plus que de coutume. Porthos les avait découverts à moitié nus et n'arrivait pas à s'ôter cette image de la tête.  
Il savait que cela faisait partie de leur mission et que sans l'intervention d'Aramis, ils n'auraient certainement pas été victorieux, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins que d'avoir vu son amant dans les bras d'une femme l'avait profondément blessé.  
Porthos aurait dû se douter que le mousquetaire charmeur ne pourrait se contenter de leur relation monogame très longtemps.  
Seulement, le savoir et le vivre étaient deux choses très différentes.  
Il avait le cœur brisé.  
_Mais avais-tu vraiment besoin de coucher avec elle ? S'enquit Porthos.  
Il sut que sa voix révélait son chagrin, mais il tenta de garder un visage dur. Pointant un doigt dans sa direction, Aramis le contredit :  
_Je n'ai pas couché avec elle !  
_Mais tu étais sur le point de le faire. Si je ne vous avais pas interrompu… Tu sais quoi, laisse tomber. C'est fini, on arrête, décida Porthos.  
_Quoi ? S'écria son amant, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Tu plaisantes, j'espère !  
_Non. Il est évident que ce genre de choses se reproduira et je refuse d'y assister, répondit le métisse en se détournant de lui pour monter les escaliers.  
_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
Le ton d'Aramis vacillait entre colère et terreur.  
 _Non._  
Il refusait que Porthos le quitte.  
Il devait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas agi ainsi par plaisir et qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il avait fait semblant et n'avait jamais eu dans l'idée d'aller plus loin que quelques baisers. C'est la jeune femme qui avait commencé à l'embrasser et lui n'avait eu de cesse de la repousser. De plus, durant sa brève étreinte forcée avec la prostituée, il n'avait pensé qu'à Porthos. A la douceur de sa peau sombre, à l'éclat qui brillait dans ses yeux quand il le dévisageait, au goût opiacé de ses lèvres…  
Il l'aimait.  
Même s'il ne lui avouerait certainement jamais, il était fou amoureux de lui.  
Son cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine, Aramis regarda le métisse se retourner lorsqu'il fut arrivé à l'étage.  
Poussant un profond soupir las, Porthos planta son regard profondément déçu et blessé dans ses yeux sombres pour souffler :  
_Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus…  
Le poids du monde semblait s'être abattu sur lui. Aramis le vit regagner sa chambre pour fermer la porte, à clef.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, le battant des appartements de D'Artagnan s'ouvrit et le jeune Gascon passa la tête à l'extérieur. Il paraissait inquiet et compatissant.  
_Ca va aller ? Demanda-t-il.  
Aramis se contenta de hausser les épaules.  
Il avait besoin d'un verre, d'une bouteille, voir de vider la cave de la première taverne qu'il trouverait.  
_Ne m'attendez pas, répondit-il avant de mettre son chapeau pour quitter la maison.

Refermant la porte derrière lui, D'Artagnan s'adossa contre le battant pour faire une grimace en direction d'Athos.  
_Tu crois qu'on devrait intervenir ?  
_Je ne pense pas, on pourrait aggraver les choses. Laissons-leur la nuit pour réfléchir, nous aviserons demain. S'ils ont vraiment besoin de nous, nous agirons, conseilla le mousquetaire depuis sa place dans le lit.  
Se redressant sur un coude, il fit signe au jeune homme de le rejoindre. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, les mésaventures d'Aramis et de Porthos s'évadant de son esprit devant le corps délicieusement nu étendu devant lui, D'Artagnan rampa sous les couvertures pour atterrir entre les bras d'Athos.  
_Où en étions-nous avant de tomber de sommeil ? Souffla-t-il tout contre la bouche du Gascon.  
Il remonta sa main le long de son torse dénudé pour venir saisir le menton de son cadet et pencher la tête sur le côté pour accentuer leur proximité.  
_Juste là, répondit D'Artagnan en saisissant les doigts d'Athos pour les poser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.  
Le mousquetaire sourit avant de venir enrouler ses bras autour des épaules du Gascon pour entreprendre de dévorer sa bouche d'un baiser enfiévré.  
Dieu qu'il aimait cette convalescence !

Quelques rues plus loin, Aramis broyait du noir. Il aurait dû agir autrement. Au lieu de laisser Porthos lui filer entre les doigts si lâchement, il aurait dû le poursuivre dans les escaliers, l'acculer contre le mur, lui asséner un coup de poing pour ensuite l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il se liquéfie entre ses bras.  
Ils devaient parler et surtout, Aramis devait lui faire comprendre qu'il ferait tout pour que cette situation ne se reproduise jamais.  
Mais demain…  
Il lui laisserait le temps de se calmer et demain à la première heure, il lui demanderait pardon. Il se traînerait à ses pieds s'il le fallait. Il s'en moquait.  
Il ne le perdrait pas !  
Plongé dans ses pensées, Aramis ne vit pas l'ombre passer derrière lui. La silhouette sembla se dédoubler et bientôt, ce furent quatre personnes qui le suivirent. Quand il perçut le son de leurs pas, le mousquetaire se tourna dans leur direction, sa main sur la garde de son épée. Mais il reçut un violent coup sur la tête. Il retomba lourdement sur le pavé, le souffle coupé.  
Tout devint noir.

Quand il se réveilla, une douleur lancinante traversa son crâne. Poussant un petit gémissement, Aramis passa une main dans ses cheveux pour découvrir qu'ils étaient poisseux de sang. Prenant conscience de ses alentours, il réalisa qu'il était couché dans un lit extrêmement confortable aux draps de velours et aux baldaquins luxueux.  
Que faisait-il ici ?  
Une petite plainte provenant de sa droite le fit sursauter. Dans la pénombre, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il n'était pas seul dans ce lit, mais à présent que ses yeux y voyaient plus clair, il réalisa avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de la Reine. Endormie entre les oreillers, l'une de ses mains était posée sur sa poitrine dont la respiration était calme et reposée alors que l'autre se trouvait dissimulée sous les draps, sur le bas ventre d'Aramis. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus.  
 _Qu'est-ce que… ?_  
Cela ne sentait pas bon du tout !  
C'était un piège.  
Roulant rapidement hors du lit, le mousquetaire cherchait frénétiquement ses affaires, qu'il ne trouvait pas, quand soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Une dizaine de gardes royaux entrèrent, le Roi Louis XIII en personne sur leurs talons. Aramis ne put rien faire sinon saisir un oreiller pour cacher sa nudité. La reine se réveilla et poussa un véritable hurlement en découvrant la présence du mousquetaire, des soldats et de son époux dans la pièce.  
_Que se passe-t-il ? Louis, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?  
Le Roi, la mine blême et bouleversée, s'approcha de sa femme comme un pantin dont on aurait coupé les ficelles.  
_Anne, qu'avez-vous fait ?  
La Reine sembla se rendre compte de la supercherie, son regard passant d'Aramis, nu et figé de stupeur à sa propre apparence dévêtue.  
_Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez, Sir ! C'est un coup monté ! Je ne sais pas ce que cet homme fait dans mes appartements ! S'écria-t-elle.  
_Votre majesté, la Reine dit vrai. On m'a attaqué dans la rue et je me suis réveillé il y a quelques minutes dans ce lit sans savoir comment j'y suis arrivé, expliqua le mousquetaire, paniqué.  
_Pensez-vous vraiment que je vais croire à de telles sornettes ? S'emporta le Roi, le visage déformé par la colère et la trahison.  
_Regardez, votre Majesté, je porte encore les marques de mon attaque, rétorqua Aramis en baissant la tête pour lui montrer la plaie qui ornait toujours son crâne.  
Louis XIII observa le mousquetaire et sa blessure évidente grâce à la lueur des torches. Un éclair de doute passa dans ses yeux. Mais il baissa ensuite la tête et déclara :  
_Gardes, arrêtez cet homme et conduisez-le à la Bastille. Il y attendra mon jugement. Quant à la Reine, placez une cohorte de soldats devant sa porte. Elle ne quittera sa chambre que lorsque toute la lumière sera faite sur cette affaire. Ce que vous venez de découvrir ici concerne l'Etat et la France. Vous êtes tenus au secret.  
Malgré les exclamations d'Aramis et de la souveraine, le Roi demeura intraitable.  
Uniquement vêtu de la cape qui lui avait été prêtée par un garde le mousquetaire fut conduit hors du palais.  
Il était perdu.

Ce furent de violents coups frappés contre la porte d'entrée qui réveillèrent Porthos ce matin là. Le soleil n'étant pas levé, les domestiques n'avaient pas encore pris leur service. Se traînant hors de son lit, il descendit donc les escaliers pour aller ouvrir. Les yeux bouffis de fatigue, il laissa échapper un long bâillement qu'il étouffa brusquement lorsqu'il découvrit le capitaine De Tréville de l'autre côté du battant. Il se tenait sur le pas de la porte, tripotant son chapeau entre ses doigts, le regard baissé.  
Cela ne présageait rien de bon.  
Ayant également été réveillés par leur supérieur, D'Artagnan et Athos se précipitèrent au rez-de-chaussée. Porthos leur jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, remarquant que le Gascon referma rapidement les pans de sa chemise pour dissimuler les nombreuses marques violettes qui recouvraient son torse. Athos, l'épée à la main, écarquilla les yeux quand il vit Tréville.  
_Capitaine ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda l'aîné des mousquetaires, devinant également que quelque chose de grave venait de se produire.  
Jamais encore leur supérieur ne les avait importunés à une telle heure. Mais ce fut surtout le fait qu'il prenne la peine de se rendre chez eux en personne qui fit s'emballer les battements de son cœur.  
_Où est Aramis ? S'enquit D'Artagnan en regardant aux alentours, comme s'il s'attendait à le voir apparaître dans un coin sombre.  
A la mention de son nom, Tréville releva la tête et dévoila son regard empli de tristesse à ses hommes.  
Un silence de plomb retomba sur la maison. Aucun d'eux n'osa parler de peur de ce qui aurait été dit. Le capitaine fut invité dans leur salon et les trois amis prirent place sur le canapé.  
Porthos avait l'impression que ses jambes allaient le lâcher d'un moment à l'autre. Une main de fer serrait son cœur. Il ne pouvait plus respirer.  
Si quelque chose de grave était arrivé à Aramis alors que leurs derniers mots avaient été cette dispute, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait.  
Il était sorti à cause de lui…  
Tout était de sa faute.  
Le capitaine De Tréville se décida enfin à parler, brisant finalement leur attente tourmentée.  
_Il y a eu un incident la nuit dernière. Aramis a été surpris dans la chambre de la Reine dans une position plus que compromettante. Il a été arrêté par la Garde Royale et conduit à la Bastille. Cette affaire devant rester confidentielle, seul le cardinal de Richelieu et moi-même avons été mis au courant. L'enquête est en cours, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions.  
L'annonce percuta les trois amis de plein fouet. Ils n'arrivaient tout simplement pas à y croire.  
C'était impossible ! A moins que…  
_C'est un coup monté ! S'emporta Athos en se levant de son siège, le regard flamboyant.  
_C'est ce que je pense aussi, confia Tréville. Et si c'est le cas, l'ordre vient de très haut. Il faut posséder des informations confidentielles et des contacts incroyables pour organiser une telle supercherie. Faire entrer un mousquetaire dans les appartements privés de la Reine sans être vu est presque impossible.  
Porthos enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Il avait l'impression qu'un géant venait de piétiner son cœur.  
Aramis avait-il été piégé ? Ou serait-il allé retrouver la Reine, qui avait un faible évident pour lui ?  
Face à sa détresse, il était incapable de réfléchir correctement.  
_Peut-être que c'est la vérité, souffla-t-il, empli de dépit et d'amertume. Peut-être qu'il a vraiment une aventure avec la Reine.  
_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu ne peux décemment par penser ça ! S'écria D'Artagnan en posant une main sur son épaule.  
Compte tenu de la relation que ses deux amis entretenaient, le Gascon ne pouvait pas imaginer une seconde que ces élucubrations soient vraies.  
_Pouvons-nous aller le voir ? Demanda Athos, la mine sombre.  
Le capitaine De Tréville lui tendit un rouleau de parchemin avant de répondre :  
_C'est aussi pour cela que je suis venu vous voir. Voici un laissez-passer qui vous permettra de lui rendre visite autant de fois que vous le voudrez. Je vous charge de débusquer la vérité et au plus vite. Si les faits ne sont pas expliqués avant demain, j'ai bien peur que la justice du Roi ne le condamne à mort.  
Porthos, son visage toujours dissimulé entre ses mains, laissa échapper une petite plainte. Des larmes coulant sur ses joues, il se moquait bien que ses amis et son supérieur le voit pleurer.  
Il avait l'impression d'être déjà mort…

Aramis avait froid. Enfermé dans une geôle sombre et humide, uniquement vêtu des haillons puants d'un ancien prisonnier que les gardes avaient bien voulu lui dénicher, il grelottait, assis sur sa paillasse, le dos au mur de pierres noircies par le temps et la crasse. Jamais il ne s'était senti si misérable. Dans toute sa vie, il avait vécu des mésaventures, avait été la victime de quiproquos affreux et s'était retrouvé dans des situations soit-disant sans issues. Mais il avait toujours réussi à s'en sortir d'une manière ou d'une autre, jouant de son intelligence et de son charme. Seulement là, il ne voyait aucune échappatoire.  
On l'avait bel et bien piégé avec brio.  
Malgré ses réflexions, il n'arrivait pas à savoir qui pourrait être assez puissant et sournois pour agir de la sorte. Il possédait de nombreux amis à la Cour, mais peu d'ennemis. Le seul qu'il connaissait était le cardinal de Richelieu, à cause de son aventure avec Adèle, sa maîtresse. Mais son Eminence avait toujours ignoré que lui et la jeune femme avaient été amants.  
De plus, un tel homme ne s'abaisserait jamais à de telles extrémités juste pour se venger, entraînant la réputation de la Reine avec lui.  
N'est-ce pas ?  
Son attention se reporta donc vite sur Porthos.  
Qu'allait-il penser quand il apprendrait la nouvelle ?  
Car même s'il était tenu au secret, il savait que le Roi allait prévenir le capitaine De Tréville des raisons de son emprisonnement et donc, que ses amis finiraient bientôt par l'apprendre.  
Croirait-il qu'Aramis l'avait vraiment trompé avec la Reine ?  
Viendrait-il le voir ?  
Tenterait-il de le sauver ?  
Ou le laisserait-il pourrir ici, attendant la sentence de sa condamnation à mort qui ne devrait pas tarder ?  
S'il espérait une chose avant de mourir, c'était que Porthos sache que tout ceci n'était qu'un terrible malentendu.  
Et qu'il l'aimait. Surtout qu'il l'aimait.  
Lorsqu'il entendit la porte menant à sa prison s'ouvrir, Aramis releva la tête et ne put éluder un sourire quand Athos, D'Artagnan et son amant franchirent le battant de fer.  
_Laissez-nous ! Ordonna l'aîné des mousquetaires au soldat de la Garde Rouge qui surveillait l'entrée du couloir où se trouvait sa cellule.  
_Mes ordres sont de ne le laisser seul avec personne, rétorqua-t-il avec une grimace.  
_Vous savez où vous pouvez vous les mettre vos ordres ? S'emporta Porthos, entrant dans son espace personnel pour le toiser d'un air menaçant.  
_Porthos ! Le réprimanda Athos sur un ton sec. Ce laissez-passer nous donne le droit de nous entretenir seuls avec lui.  
Il tendit un petit parchemin au soldat qui le lut en fronçant les sourcils.  
Tout fut apparemment en ordre car il le rendit au mousquetaire et referma la porte derrière lui, non sans bougonner dans sa barbe à propos de cette "saleté de paperasserie".  
Se mettant debout, serrant les barreaux entre ses doigts, Aramis les salua d'un signe de tête.  
_Vous avez fait vite, fit-il remarquer sur un ton faussement enjoué.  
_Tréville nous a prévenus le plus tôt possible, lui apprit D'Artagnan.  
_Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Demanda Athos en s'approchant de sa cellule.  
Aramis remarqua que Porthos restait en retrait, son visage dissimulé dans l'ombre de son chapeau.  
Il leur raconta sa mésaventure dans le détail avant de terminer dans un petit rire hystérique :  
_J'espère que vous me croyez, parce que j'ai l'impression que je deviens fou.  
_Bien sûr que l'on te croit, s'empressa de répondre D'Artagnan le visage déterminé.  
_Vraiment ? Souffla Porthos avec amertume, depuis son coin dans l'ombre.  
Aramis, le cœur battant douloureusement, voulut capter son regard, mais sans succès.  
_Evidemment que nous le croyons, reprit Athos avec humeur, ses yeux froids se braquant sur le métisse.  
_Que penses-tu faire ? S'enquit Aramis à l'adresse de son supérieur.  
Le mousquetaire réfléchit un moment avant de déclarer :  
_Nous pourrions retracer le chemin que tu as pris entre la maison et le lieu de ton attaque pour trouver des traces de lutte ou des témoins. Porthos, tu feras le tour du palais pour découvrir si quelqu'un a aperçu quelque chose d'anormal hier soir.  
Le métisse acquiesça d'un vif mouvement de tête, mais ne dit rien.  
Malgré l'air confiant de D'Artagnan et d'Athos, Aramis avait l'impression qu'un gouffre immense s'ouvrait sous ses pieds et qu'il allait bientôt basculer dans l'oubli.  
_Je pourrais parler à Porthos en privé ? Pria-t-il.  
Ses deux amis échangèrent un regard puis s'approchèrent de la porte.  
_Je te promets que nous trouverons un moyen de te sortir de là. Nous reviendrons te voir dans la soirée, garantit Athos avant de sortir en compagnie de D'Artagnan.  
Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, les deux amants gardèrent un instant le silence avant qu'Aramis ne passe son bras entre les barreaux pour le tendre en direction de Porthos. Il mit quelques secondes avant d'accepter son invitation et saisir sa main. Il attira le métisse jusqu'à lui pour ôter son chapeau et enfin voir ses traits. Ses yeux étaient bouffis, preuve qu'il avait versé des larmes. Cette vue le blessant plus qu'autre chose, Aramis posa son front contre le sien à travers les barreaux.  
_Pardonne-moi pour tout, souffla-t-il.  
Le bras libre de Porthos vint s'enrouler autour de sa hanche pour le serrer contre lui malgré la présence de la prison.  
_C'est moi qui doit m'excuser. Si je ne t'avais pas rejeté, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé, répondit le métisse d'une voix chargée de culpabilité.  
_Non, le rassura Aramis, heureux de retrouver son amant. Tu n'y es pour rien. Cette histoire est bien trop habile pour ne pas avoir été planifiée, elle aurait eu lieu un jour ou l'autre. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence.  
Ils restèrent silencieux un petit moment, profitant juste de la chaleur et de la présence de l'autre durant leur étreinte.  
_Je te sauverai, même si pour cela je dois transgresser la loi. Je te sauverai, murmura Porthos avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.  
Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné et mordant, plein de désespoir et d'espérance. Quand un petit coup retentit contre la porte le fer, ils se séparèrent, hors d'haleine.  
_Je repasse dans la journée, je te le promets, conclut le métisse avant d'embrasser Aramis une dernière fois.  
Revenant s'adosser contre le mur de pierres de sa cellule, le mousquetaire soupira.  
Il y avait un espoir.

Aramis fut étonné quand, quelques heures plus tard, la porte menant à sa cellule s'ouvrit à nouveau. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas un de ses amis, mais le cardinal de Richelieu en personne qui apparut. Etonné, le mousquetaire le vit glisser un mot au Garde Rouge qui referma le battant de fer derrière son Eminence.  
S'inclinant, Aramis déclara :  
_Que me vaut cet honneur, Monseigneur ?  
Le cardinal s'approcha de sa geôle d'un pas lent, examinant les lieux comme s'il visitait une maison à louer. Enfin, il plongea son regard glacial et calculateur dans le sien. Cela le fit frissonner.  
Il n'aimait pas cela, pas du tout.  
_Comme ce lieu vous va bien, mon cher Aramis. Après tout, quelle meilleure place qu'une prison puante pour un rat tel que vous ? Lui souffla Richelieu avec acidité.  
Son visage était convulsé d'une joie jubilatoire.  
_Je vous demande pardon ? S'étonna le mousquetaire.  
Une ribambelle de questions vint fuser dans son esprit, mais l'unique réponse qu'il lui fallait arriva quand le cardinal ajouta :  
_Vous allez mourir, Aramis. Roulé dans la boue, votre honneur bafoué et seul. Abandonné. Ne croyez pas que vos imbéciles d'amis pourront faire quoi que ce soit pour vous. Pas face à moi !  
Ainsi, il avait eu raison. C'était bel et bien son Eminence qui l'avait piégé.  
_Vous ne devriez pas les sous-estimer, rétorqua le mousquetaire avec morgue.  
Prenant un air menaçant, Richelieu colla presque son visage aux barreaux pour lui cracher dessus.  
_Ca, c'est pour Adèle ! Rugit-il entre ses dents.  
Furieux, Aramis se précipita en avant pour tenter de saisir un pan de sa cape, mais il recula hors de portée, aussi vif qu'un serpent.  
_Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça ! S'écria le mousquetaire.  
_Oh que si. Je m'en sors toujours. Adieu, Aramis, lui répondit Richelieu avant de disparaître dans l'ombre.  
Le jeune homme entendit la porte se refermer, mais ne fit rien pour l'arrêter.  
Tout son corps était glacé d'effroi. Son esprit flottant dans une mer sombre de torpeur, Aramis réalisa une chose simple, mais irrévocable.  
Il allait mourir.


	8. Chapter 8

Athos et D'Artagnan ne mirent que quelques minutes à retrouver le lieu de l'agression d'Aramis. Porthos les avait quittés devant la prison, le regard sombre, et leur avait demandé de commencer l'enquête sans lui. Il avait une affaire urgente à régler qui ne pouvait pas attendre. Le jeune Gascon fut étonné par le fait qu'il ne se joigne pas immédiatement à eux pour tenter d'exonérer son amant, mais Athos l'avait retenu, se contentant de lui dire que quoi qu'il ait à faire, cela concernait forcément leur ami. Il espérait seulement que le désespoir ne le forcerait pas à commettre un acte illégal. Un mousquetaire en prison était déjà de trop…  
A quelques rues de leur maison, ils trouvèrent des tâches de sang sur le sol. Se baissant, Athos toucha le pavé pour s'apercevoir qu'il était encore frais, preuve que l'agression avait eu lieu il y a quelques heures à peine.  
_La personne qui a fait ça est un professionnel, déclara l'aîné des mousquetaires, la mine contrariée.  
_Pourquoi ? Demanda D'Artagnan en regardant par-dessus son épaule, ne comprenant pas ce que son amant pouvait lire sur le pavé et que lui ne voyait pas.  
_Regarde devant quelle boutique nous nous trouvons, répondit Athos en levant les yeux vers lui.  
Le Gascon obéit et remarqua avec étonnement qu'ils se tenaient juste à l'entrée d'une boucherie qui venait tout juste d'ouvrir.  
_Futé ! Cette preuve ne sera jamais recevable devant le Roi car ce sang pourrait provenir de n'importe quel morceau de viande livré dans cette boucherie, réalisa D'Artagnan.  
_En effet.  
Athos se releva, observant toujours le pavé comme s'il pouvait le menacer afin qu'il lui révèle tous ses secrets.  
Le Gascon fit quelques pas, les yeux fixés sur le sol quand soudain, l'éclat d'une petite pièce de métal attira son regard. Il se baissa pour la ramasser et s'écria :  
_Athos! Viens voir!  
Le mousquetaire accourut à ses côtés pour se pencher sur lui. Le jeune homme releva la tête avec un petit sourire. Il lui tendit ce qu'il tenait dans la main et son amant eut un rictus satisfait.  
_Le sang provient peut-être d'un cochon, mais certainement pas ceci, fit remarquer D'Artagnan.  
Il s'agissait du petit écusson en métal doré qui ornait l'uniforme réglementaire des mousquetaires du Roi. Aramis avait dû le perdre durant l'attaque.  
C'était une preuve.  
Seulement, l'enthousiasme d'Athos se fana bien vite quand il fit remarquer :  
_Cela ne sera jamais suffisant. Tout bon juge pourra réfuter que cet écusson peut appartenir à n'importe quel mousquetaire…Ce qu'il nous faudrait, c'est un témoin.  
_Mais qui aurait pu errer dans les rues à une heure pareille sinon Aramis ? S'enquit D'Artagnan sur un ton teinté de désespoir.  
_C'est ce que nous devons découvrir.

La Cour des Miracles était un lieu connu de tout le monde à Paris et aux alentours. Mais personne n'y mettait jamais les pieds à moins d'en faire partie sous peine d'y perdre au mieux sa bourse et au pire sa vie. Depuis la trahison et la mort de Charon, l'ancien Roi de la Cour il y a quelques semaines, Flea, l'ancienne maîtresse de Porthos, portait à présent la couronne. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit une femme, elle était respectée de tous et faisait régner une paix relative parmi les siens. Elle avait aussi instauré quelques changements. La Cité des Voleurs avait toujours été située au-dessus des catacombes de Paris. A présent elle s'étendait à la fois à l'extérieur et dans les souterrains, cela garantissant une plus grande sécurité à ses protégés. Porthos ayant grandi parmi eux, il connaissait le chemin et les tombeaux que la Cour de Miracles dominait mieux que sa poche. Il était revenu voir Flea durant les dernières semaines, mais depuis que lui et Aramis avaient décidé de devenir sérieux, il ne l'avait plus touchée, lui rendant uniquement des visites amicales.  
Seulement aujourd'hui, c'était différent.  
Il venait pour lui demander son aide…  
Porthos, malgré son uniforme de mousquetaire, ne fut pas inquiété. Il était bien connu parmi son ancien peuple, surtout depuis qu'il leur avait sauvé la mise. Passant entre les échafaudages de bois miteux et les rideaux en haillons, il ne cessait de penser à Aramis, tout seul dans sa cellule, attendant son sort sans pouvoir agir.  
Cela le rendait malade.  
Il atteignit la "salle du trône" sans qu'on l'arrête et découvrit Flea, toujours aussi jolie, qui leva les yeux du repas qu'elle était en train de manger.  
_Porthos ? Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-elle, la mine surprise.  
_J'ai besoin de ton aide, cela ne peut attendre, répondit-il.  
La gravité peu habituelle de sa voix alarma la jeune femme. Abandonnant son assiette en bois, elle s'approcha de lui pour poser une main sur son épaule. Elle le connaissait bien et put lire dans son regard que quelque chose de grave venait de se produire.  
_Dis-moi, exigea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
Porthos repoussa sa main pour venir faire les cents pas devant elle. La jeune femme ne l'avait jamais vu aussi désespéré. Il n'arrêtait pas de tripoter sa barbe, de passer des doigts nerveux dans ses cheveux et il émanait de sa personne une aura de détresse si puissante qu'elle la bouleversa. Le métisse était une boule d'énergie : il riait, il tempêtait, il se bâtait, il aimait et il rugissait. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu déprimé.  
_C'est Aramis, déclara-t-il en évitant son regard.  
Il lui avait déjà parlé de son amant auparavant, lui expliquant qu'il était la raison pour laquelle dorénavant, ils ne pourraient plus passer la nuit ensemble.  
Flea ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie à la mention de ce nom.  
Ce satané mousquetaire lui avait ôté à jamais l'affection de Porthos.  
_Il a été arrêté pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis et j'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit pendu pour cela. Mes amis tentent de trouver un moyen de le faire innocenter, mais je crains qu'ils n'y parviennent pas à temps, ajouta le métisse.  
Il continuait à faire les cent pas, comme s'il était incapable de rester en place, que l'inaction lui était insupportable.  
_Que voudrais-tu que je fasse ? Que j'organise un enlèvement devant le palais de justice comme pour toi ? Nous avons perdu des hommes la dernière fois, je ne sais pas si… commença Flea.  
Seulement, Porthos se précipita vers elle pour la saisir par les épaules et la fixer d'un regard plein de gravité. De petites larmes menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux suppliants. Il semblait si perdu, si profondément triste que cela lui coupa le souffle.  
_Je ne PEUX pas le perdre, Flea.  
Le cœur brisé, la jeune femme réalisa pour la première fois que Porthos ne l'avait pas quittée pour une broutille. Bien qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais son choix, elle ne pouvait que l'accepter.  
Son ancien compagnon était amoureux de cet Aramis.  
Plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été d'elle… ni de personne.  
Elle prit sa décision et réalisa qu'elle l'avait fait dès l'instant où il avait passé sa porte :  
_Que puis-je faire pour t'aider ?  
Porthos poussa un soupir de soulagement et eut un petit sourire.  
_Merci, Flea.  
Tout espoir n'était pas perdu…

Milady de Winter avait assisté à l'arrestation d'Aramis depuis sa cachette dans les nombreux passages secrets du château royal. Bien qu'elle n'ait eu aucun rôle direct dans cette affaire rondement menée, elle la suivit malgré tout avec intérêt. Tout ce qui pouvait blesser Athos de près ou de loin était important pour elle. La jeune femme reconnut la patte du cardinal dans la virtuosité de ce coup monté de main de maître. Ainsi, il discréditait la reine et ses avis bien trop radicaux aux yeux du Roi, et Aramis, dont les compagnons, suite à ce scandale, ne participeraient plus à la protection du Duc de Buckingham.  
Il faisait d'une pierre deux coups.  
Se rendant jusqu'au bureau de son Eminence par son chemin habituel, dans les souterrains, elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour apporter de l'eau au moulin destructeur du cardinal. L'arrestation et la mort prochaine d'Aramis allait blesser Athos, cela était certain, mais il finirait par s'en remettre.  
Oui.  
Ce n'était pas suffisant.  
Ce qu'elle désirait, c'était lui arracher le cœur et le voir noircir, puis mourir entre ses mains, tout comme il avait détruit le sien.  
Parce qu'elle l'avait aimé.  
Plus que quiconque.  
Mais il l'avait trahi et personne ne trahissait Milady de Winter sans en payer le prix.  
La jeune femme annihilera Athos, réduira ses entrailles en cendres et se tiendra face à lui pour le regarder la supplier. Elle n'avait simplement pas encore trouvé le moyen d'y parvenir.  
Il faudrait pour cela qu'elle l'observe d'encore plus près, qu'elle étudie ses moindres faits et gestes.  
Mais elle y arriverait, cela était certain.  
Milady connaissait son époux et depuis qu'il était revenu blessé de sa mission à Rouen, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le voir souvent, étant donné qu'il était assigné à domicile. Mais le peu de fois où elle l'avait aperçu, au travers d'une fenêtre ou lors d'une rapide promenade, il était sans arrêt en compagnie de D'Artagnan et la façon dont il le couvait du regard quand il pensait que personne ne le regardait parlait mieux que milles discours.  
Elle qui pensait que le joli petit Gascon avait une aventure avec Porthos…  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, Milady de Winter avait eu tort. Etre trop proche de l'une de ses proies pouvait apparemment avoir des inconvénients. Car jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'Athos puisse s'intéresser aux hommes. Sa trahison devait vraiment l'avoir touché pour dégoûter un tel homme des femmes, dont il était si friand à l'époque.  
Milady se souvenait encore de sa ferveur en amour, de sa possessivité presque maladive et surtout, de son insatiabilité. Il avait eu envie d'elle tout le temps et n'importe où.  
Un frisson remonta le long de son dos à ce souvenir.  
Dieu qu'il était un bon amant, passionné et généreux.  
Elle regretterait toujours leurs longues nuits d'insomnies…  
Mais Milady se ressaisit bien vite.  
Elle n'avait pas le droit de repenser au passé. Il était mort et enterré. Son but ultime était de détruire Athos et il semblait bien qu'elle était sur la bonne voie en s'intéressant à sa relation avec D'Artagnan.  
Il faudrait qu'elle creuse de ce côté là.

Enfin arrivée devant la porte du bureau du cardinal, elle donna un petit coup contre le battant avant d'entrer. Milady le découvrit dos à elle, regardant par la fenêtre. Il ne se retourna pas, ce qui l'invita à le rejoindre. Se plaçant à ses côtés, elle remarqua qu'il observait le Roi qui se promenait seul dans le parc, l'air triste.  
_Vous avez agi avec brio, déclara la jeune femme.  
_Vous doutiez de ma capacité à me venger d'Aramis ? Demanda Richelieu sans quitter Louis XIII des yeux.  
_Jamais je n'oserais, répondit Milady.  
Le cardinal eut un petit sourire avant de se détourner de la fenêtre pour revenir s'asseoir à son bureau. Il leva enfin le regard vers elle.  
_Vous m'avez fait mander ? S'enquit la jeune femme en s'adossant au mur avec grâce.  
_En effet, j'ai besoin de vos services pour faire disparaître les hommes qui m'ont aidé à organiser ce coup monté. Athos et sa petite bande ont déjà été prévenus de l'arrestation de leur ami et je crains qu'ils ne finissent par débusquer ces vauriens et les fassent parler, expliqua Richelieu en liant ses mains avec soin.  
_Vous les surestimez peut-être un peu, rétorqua Milady qui, pour être honnête, avait prévu de passer sa journée à observer Athos et D'Artagnan et non à courir après une bande de mercenaires.  
_Et vous, vous les sous-estimez, ma chère. N'oubliez pas qu'ils ont contrecarré toutes nos actions depuis l'arrivée de ce satané Gascon dans leurs rangs, lui rappela Richelieu avec amertume.  
La jeune femme comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas le choix. Dissimulant sa déception du mieux qu'elle put, c'est-à-dire sans le moindre problème, elle inclina la tête en signe d'acceptation.  
Le cardinal lui tendit une feuille contenant les informations qu'elle devait connaître afin de débusquer les hommes.  
Milady repartit avec une petite moue mécontente, mais elle ignorait que le destin était de son côté et qu'elle pourrait elle aussi faire d'une pierre deux coups en cette journée funeste…

Athos et D'Artagnan passèrent la matinée à faire le tour les commerces du quartier afin de trouver un témoin de l'agression, mais sans succès. Epuisés et mécontents, ils retrouvèrent Porthos à la caserne des mousquetaires et furent étonnés de voir qu'il avait retrouvé le sourire.  
Il alla directement à leur rencontre pour déclarer :  
_J'ai trouvé une piste qui pourrait nous aider.  
_Et puis-je savoir d'où viennent tes informations ? Demanda Athos en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, avant de faire une petite grimace.  
Sa blessure était guérie, mais il sentit malgré tout que sa chair était encore sensible. Voyant que son amant avait mal, D'Artagnan s'empressa de poser sa main sur la sienne au niveau de l'ancienne plaie pour frôler doucement ses doigts.  
_Ca va ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.  
Athos lui répondit d'un bref mouvement de tête, mais ce fut la légère pression contre sa paume, fantôme d'une caresse, qui le rassura vraiment.  
_Flea m'a aidé, avoua Porthos quand ses deux amis reportèrent leur attention sur lui.  
L'aîné des mousquetaires fronça les sourcils, mécontent, mais D'Artagnan le coupa :  
_C'est quoi, cette piste ?  
Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre, la vie d'Aramis était en jeu.  
_Apparemment, un de ses mendiants était présent lors de l'attaque. Il s'est caché dans un coin et a vu que l'un des hommes portait une grosse balafre sur la joue. Il l'a reconnu, c'est un dénommé Mirbeau, une fripouille qui traîne chaque soir à la Taverne du Saule, répondit Porthos.  
Athos et D'Artagnan échangèrent un regard entendu.  
_Sait-on où il loge ? S'enquit le mousquetaire.  
_Nous ne pouvons pas attendre jusqu'à ce soir, ajouta le Gascon.  
Touché par leur détermination à sauver Aramis, le métisse leur apprit qu'on le voyait souvent chez sa maîtresse, une ribaude qui habitait les bas quartiers de Paris.  
Le même sourire engageant aux lèvres, ils prirent leurs chevaux et partirent au galop, heureux de voir que leur enquête avançait à pas de géant.

La sentence tomba à midi. Aramis fut conduit au palais de justice dans le plus grand secret, seul le capitaine De Tréville et le cardinal de Richelieu étant présents, ainsi que le juge. Le Roi avait envoyé son Eminence à sa place, ne souhaitant pas contempler le visage de l'homme qui avait trahi la couronne et séduit sa femme. Les preuves étaient accablantes et, sans la présence d'un autre représentant de la défense que Tréville, Aramis fut condamné à mort par pendaison pour haute trahison. L'exécution aurait lieu le lendemain au lever du soleil.  
Alors qu'il était emmené par les Gardes Rouges, le mousquetaire croisa le regard ravi de Richelieu.  
On le jeta dans sa cellule comme un malpropre et Aramis se laissa glisser sur le sol, abattu.  
Demain à la même heure, il sera déjà mort.

La mission de Milady fut simple comme bonjour, du moins, aux premiers abords. Le chef de bande, un certain Mirbeau, dormait comme un bébé dans le lit de sa maîtresse absente lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre. D'un pas de velours, elle s'approcha de l'homme assoupi pour sortir sa dague de sa cape et se pencher sur lui. Il dut sentir sa présence car il se réveilla en sursaut, mais il eut à peine le temps de se redresser qu'elle lui planta sa lame en plein cœur. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise, puis laissa échapper un râle douloureux.  
_C'est de la part du cardinal, souffla-t-elle.  
Elle observa la vie de l'homme quitter ses pupilles ternes avant qu'il ne retombe inerte sur le matelas. Un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Milady allait tout simplement ressortir par la porte d'entrée quand soudain, des voix masculines bien connues retentirent dans l'escalier qui menait aux appartements du mort.  
Athos, D'Artagnan et Porthos.  
Ils étaient rapides. Elle les avait en effet encore une fois sous-estimés.  
Regardant autour d'elle, la jeune femme réalisa qu'il n'y avait aucune échappatoire sinon la fenêtre, qui donnait sur le vide et le pavé, trois étages plus bas.  
Elle était piégée.  
Se précipitant dans la chambre, Milady ouvrit la porte de l'armoire pour s'y dissimuler, priant pour que les mousquetaires ne fouillent pas la pièce lorsqu'ils découvriraient le cadavre encore chaud. Grâce à un petit liseré de lumière, elle pouvait voir le lit et réalisa soudain qu'elle avait laissé son poignard planté dans la poitrine de Mirebeau. Mais elle n'avait plus le temps de le récupérer.  
Les mousquetaires entraient.

Athos fut le premier à se précipiter sur le cadavre en jurant. Il prit son pouls, mais baissa la tête de dépit quand il comprit qu'il était mort.  
_Attendez ! S'exclama D'Artagnan en rejoignant son amant de l'autre côté du lit.  
Il retira la belle dague effilée du cœur de l'homme, les yeux écarquillés. Il passa l'arme à l'aîné des mousquetaires puis ils dirent d'une seule voix:  
_Anne.  
_Milady.  
_Quoi ? S'enquit Porthos. Vous savez qui a assassiné Mirebeau ?  
Mais ses deux amis ne répondirent pas. Ils se dévisageaient avec horreur, le teint blême, le cœur battant.  
D'Artagnan lui avait parlé de sa rencontre avec la fameuse Milady lors de son arrivée à Paris et du fait qu'elle avait presque menacé la pauvre Constance. Il lui avait aussi confié qu'ils avaient été amants. Et Athos avait parlé d'Anne de Breuil au Gascon.  
Et à présent, ils réalisaient que ces deux créatures, ces deux femmes meurtrières et fatales n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne.  
Ils avaient tous deux partagés son lit et ils étaient à présent amants.  
Ils en eurent la nausée.  
Cette révélation, ajoutée à la perte de l'espoir de sauver Aramis à présent que leur témoin était mort, finit de plonger Athos dans un gouffre sombre.  
Il se laissa retomber sur le lit du mort et enfouit son visage entre ses mains.  
D'Artagnan, une vague de panique remontant le long de son dos, fit rapidement le tour du sommier pour venir s'agenouiller devant le mousquetaire. De ses doigts, il vint caresser les cheveux de son amant tout en soufflant d'une voix désespérée:  
_Athos, regarde-moi. S'il-te-plaît.  
Mais il demeura muet et prostré.  
Tournant la tête vers Porthos, dont le regard passait du cadavre à eux sans comprendre, D'Artagnan lui demanda :  
_Tu pourrais nous attendre dehors ? Je te promets que nous allons trouver un moyen de sauver Aramis, mais pour le moment, nous avons besoin d'un moment en privé.  
Sans poser de questions, comme plongé dans la brume, le métisse acquiesça et quitta la pièce.  
Une fois qu'il fut parti, le Gascon n'y alla pas par quatre chemins. Il arracha le visage d'Athos à ses paumes pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
_Je suis tellement désolé… Pardon… Excuse-moi… murmura le jeune homme entre chaque petit baiser dont il parsema la bouche du mousquetaire.  
Au début, ce dernier ne réagit pas, toujours plongé dans sa torpeur, mais soudain, il s'anima. Saisissant D'Artagnan par les cheveux, il écarta ses lèvres à l'aide de sa langue pour l'embrasser au point de le faire saigner.  
Il voulait le posséder, ôter toutes traces, tous souvenirs des baisers de sa femme de l'esprit du Gascon pour qu'il ne reste plus que lui… et eux.  
Seulement eux.  
La haine qu'il éprouvait pour Anne ne fit qu'augmenter d'un cran.  
Elle lui avait déjà volé son frère, mais elle n'aurait pas D'Artagnan.  
Jamais.  
Il était à lui.  
Le mousquetaire avait toujours été possessif, mais la force de ses sentiments pour le jeune homme le rendait presque fou. S'il le perdait, il n'y survivrait certainement pas.  
Au terme de leur baiser mordant et passionnel, Athos voulut s'excuser pour sa sauvagerie, mais lorsqu'il remarqua les yeux dilatés et le corps brûlant de désir de D'Artagnan collé contre le sien, il devina que ce n'était pas la peine.  
_Tu n'as pas à demander pardon. Tu ne savais pas. Rien de tout ceci n'est ta faute, lui répondit-il en posant sur front contre le sien.  
_Elle a essayé de te tuer, plusieurs fois, lui rappela le Gascon d'une voix déchirée. Si j'avais pu l'arrêter avant, tu n'aurais pas frôlé la mort.  
_Et nous serions certainement toujours en train de nous tourner autour, rétorqua Athos avec un léger sourire.  
D'Artagnan ne parut pas convaincu, il fronçait toujours les sourcils, écrasé sous le poids de la culpabilité.  
Athos passa alors une main le long de son flanc pour le faire frémir et cela ne manqua pas. Venant se pelotonner contre le torse du mousquetaire, à genoux entre ses jambes écartées, le Gascon leva le visage pour plonger dans ses yeux bleu-vert.  
_Si je n'avais pas frôlé la mort, peut-être que je n'aurais jamais découvert la douceur de ta peau sous mes doigts… souffla Athos en faisant descendre son index le long du cou du Gascon pour venir caresser sa clavicule. Je n'aurais pas pu goûter à tes lèvres, que je pourrais dévorer toute la journée…  
Le mousquetaire frôla sa bouche de la sienne et sourit quand la respiration du jeune homme eut un raté.  
_Je n'aurais pas découvert cette partie si sensible juste en-dessous de ton nombril…  
L'une de ses mains se faufila sous la chemise de D'Artagnan pour caresser son bas ventre qui fut soudain recouvert de chair de poule. Il laissa échapper un petit gémissement qui fut mangé par un baiser d'Athos.  
_Je n'aurais pas su que l'intérieur de tes cuisses était comme du velours sur ma langue…  
A ses mots, ses doigts passèrent à peine sur l'entrejambe déjà honteusement enflée du Gascon, qui émit une petite plainte tout contre les lèvres du mousquetaire.  
_Ni que dans ma bouche, ton…  
La main d'Athos saisit son érection à travers ses pantalons et commença à la caresser. D'Artagnan dut le stopper sous peine d'exploser là, maintenant.  
Bloquant son poignet d'une étreinte tremblante, il eut un petit rire.  
_Arrête. Tu es fou.  
_Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda le mousquetaire, mécontent que son jeune amant ait arrêté son exploration plus qu'intéressante.  
_Parce qu'il y a un homme mort juste derrière toi et que Porthos nous attend dehors, répondit le Gascon avec une petit grimace navrée.  
_Oh…  
Athos sembla soudain se souvenir d'où ils se trouvaient. Son visage redevint impassible, sinon pour ses pupilles totalement dilatées et il se redressa.  
_Tu as raison, allons le rejoindre, Aramis a besoin de nous, décida le mousquetaire.  
D'Artagnan serait toujours émerveillé par sa capacité à s'épanouir lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, pour reprendre son attitude froide et taciturne un instant plus tard.  
Il se sentait incroyablement chanceux d'être l'unique témoin de sa véritable nature.  
Athos lui tendit le bras pour le remettre debout. Plongeant son regard dans le sien, il passa l'une de ses mains dans son col pour y ressortir le médaillon d'Anne… de Milady.  
L'ôtant, il le laissa pendre entre eux pendant quelques secondes avant de le lâcher sur le sol. D'un coup de pied rageur, il écrasa le bijou, brisant la fragile porcelaine qu'il renfermait pour toujours.  
Quand il reporta son attention sur D'Artagnan, il avait les larmes aux yeux.  
_Anne de Breuil est morte et n'a jamais vraiment existé. J'aurais dû me débarrasser de ceci il y a déjà des années. A présent que tu es là, je n'en ai plus besoin. Je refuse que son fantôme plane entre nous. Dorénavant, il n'y aura jamais plus que toi et moi, promit-il.  
Emu, le Gascon posa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Son cœur battait la chamade. Face à ce nouvel aveu d'Athos, il se sentait capable d'accomplir des miracles.  
Ils sauveraient Aramis ! Il en était persuadé !  
Après une brève fouille des lieux où ils ne trouvèrent rien et ne prient même pas la peine d'ouvrir l'armoire, ils sortirent de la pièce pour retrouver Porthos.  
Seulement, lorsqu'ils furent de retour dans la rue, leur ami avait disparu, tout comme son cheval. Echangeant un regard alarmé, ils rejoignirent leurs montures pour partir au galop.  
Face à la perte de leur seul témoin, ils craignaient le pire quant à ce que le métisse allait entreprendre pour sauver son amant.  
A sa place, ils auraient retourné ciel et terre l'un pour l'autre… et au vu du caractère fougueux de Porthos, ils espéraient qu'ils pourraient le retrouver avant qu'il n'ait commis l'irréparable.

Il faisait presque nuit et Aramis n'avait plus aucun espoir. Ses amis avaient promis de venir le voir dans l'après-midi, mais ne l'avaient pas fait. Ce qui était très mauvaise signe. Soit ils étaient trop occupés à tenter vainement de l'innocenter, ce qui, face au cardinal, était peine perdue, soit il leur était arrivé quelque chose de grave. Il espérait juste qu'il aurait l'occasion de les revoir au moins une fois avant de mourir.  
La présence de Porthos lui manquait tellement que c'en était douloureux. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il n'avait pas faites, de choses qu'il ne lui avait jamais dites…  
Et maintenant il allait tout perdre alors que pour une fois, il était totalement innocent de ce dont on l'accusait.  
Oui, il avouait avoir été charmé par la Reine lors de l'affaire avec Vadim. Mais il n'avait jamais imaginé pousser les choses plus loin, surtout à présent qu'il était avec Porthos. Son caractère charmeur l'avait souvent mis dans des situations impossibles, comme avec Adèle, mais il s'en était toujours sorti avant cela, ce même pouvoir de séduction agissant en sa faveur. Seulement cette fois-ci, même son plus beau sourire ne pourrait pas charmer le bourreau, ni faire fondre les barreaux de sa cellule. Il en avait testé la solidité une bonne centaine de fois, avait tenté de gratter les murs, le sol, le plafond, mais rien n'y faisait.  
A moins d'un miracle, cette nuit serait sa dernière sur cette terre.  
Mais le miracle en question se produisit quelques secondes plus tard quand la porte menant à sa geôle s'ouvrit à la volée. Dans l'obscurité, il ne vit qu'une ombre robuste passer le battant pour s'approcher de lui. Grâce au reflet des derniers rayons du soleil couchant, il reconnut Porthos. Alors qu'il allait l'interpeller, son amant posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui intimer le silence. Fronçant les sourcils, Aramis le vit dénicher une clef parmi le trousseau qu'il tenait à la main. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que le mousquetaire sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Déjà, la porte était restée ouverte et le garde n'était nul part en vu. Ensuite, Athos et D'Artagnan étaient absents, et enfin, Aramis connaissait bien cet air dans le regard de Porthos.  
Il venait de faire une énorme bêtise.  
_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui souffla-t-il à voix basse.  
_Ca ne ce voit pas ? Je te sors de là, lui répondit le métisse.  
Il avait enfin choisi une clef qu'il introduisit dans la serrure. Le loquet se déverrouilla et il ouvrit la porte.  
_Porthos, non. Je refuse que tu plonges avec moi, ça…  
Mais son amant le coupa en posant un baiser rageur sur ses lèvres. Il lui ôta ses chaînes en vitesse tout en répliquant :  
_Et moi je te dis que je m'en moque. Je ne peux pas te regarder mourir sans rien faire.  
_Athos et D'Artagnan…  
_Sont bien trop droits pour cautionner mes actions, c'est pour ça que j'ai profité du petit drame personnel qu'ils sont en train de traverser pour leur fausser compagnie, expliqua Porthos en lui tendant la main.  
Aramis le regarda avec colère et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, refusant obstinément de le suivre.  
_Soit tu pars avec moi, soit je m'enferme dans cette prison avec toi et nous mourrons tous les deux demain, le menaça le métisse sur un ton acide.  
Le mousquetaire n'avait pas le choix, et une partie de lui mourrait d'envie de fuir cet endroit de malheur.  
Il ne voulait pas mourir.  
Poussant un profond soupir, Aramis céda.  
Il se faufila en dehors de sa cellule, sous le sourire satisfait de Porthos, puis ils arpentèrent les couloirs sombres à pas de loup. Chemin faisant, ils croisèrent au moins trois gardes assommés, un filet de sang coulant de leurs visages. Le prisonnier foudroya son amant du regard, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules, mais le suivit malgré tout.  
A l'instant même où ils allaient franchir la porte sud, qui était la moins bien surveillée et par laquelle Porthos était entré sans le moindre problème, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Athos et D'Artagnan. L'épée tendue, ils les considéraient avec sévérité. Le mousquetaire métisse dégaina sa propre arme pour les menacer. Ils se dévisagèrent tous en silence pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'Athos ne déclare :  
_Tu croyais vraiment que je n'allais pas me rendre compte que tu m'avais volé mon laissez-passer ? Tu es peut-être un grand voleur Porthos, mais tu es extrêmement prévisible.  
_Ca valait le coup d'essayer, lui répondit le métisse en haussant les épaules.  
_Athos, est-ce qu'on va vraiment les arrêter ? Demanda D'Artagnan, qui semblait éprouver une douleur presque physique à tenir ses amis en joug.  
L'aîné des mousquetaires se tut pendant un instant, son regard passant de Porthos à Aramis avec un air de défi.  
_Bien sûr que non, répondit-il en baissant son épée. On va les aider.  
Un sourire éblouissant fleurit sur le visage de ses trois compagnons.  
Longeant les murs, les quatre amis regagnèrent la rue voisine sans soucis. Mais soudain, l'alerte fut donnée dans leur dos. Prenant leurs jambes à leur cou, ils récupérèrent leurs chevaux. Aramis monta sur celui de D'Artagnan et Porthos sur le sien.  
_Nous allons à la Cour des Miracles, on y sera en sécurité, leur apprit le métisse.  
Athos acquiesça d'un rapide signe de tête, avant de jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis.  
_Nous trouverons qui t'a fait ça et nous t'innocenterons, promit D'Artagnan à l'adresse d'Aramis.  
_Merci, mes amis, répondit-il, ému.  
Sur ce, Athos donna un coup sur la croupe du cheval de Porthos et ils disparurent au galop.  
_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda le Gascon à son amant.  
_On se dépêche de rentrer à la maison. Si nous sommes accusés de complicité, nos arguments auront plus de poids si nous nous trouvons déjà dans nos lits plutôt que dehors à regarder les étoiles, conseilla le mousquetaire. De plus, nous avons commencé quelque chose cet après-midi que je compte bien terminer…  
D'Artagnan eut un petit sourire ravi avant de grimper derrière Athos, sur son cheval. Il entoura ses hanches de ses bras et posa son menton sur son épaule, heureux.  
Aramis était sain et sauf et son amant était d'humeur coquine. Il espérait simplement que leur enquête serait bouclée le plus tôt possible afin qu'ils puissent retrouver une vie normale.

Une heure plus tard, baignés, repus et habillés pour la nuit, c'est-à-dire complètement nus, Athos et D'Artagnan étaient en train de s'embrasser quand le Gascon eut soudain une révélation.  
_Dis-moi, tu ne m'as jamais encore laissé faire… ça, déclara-t-il  
_Quoi, ça ? Demanda le mousquetaire, surélevant sa tête en posant son coude sur le matelas afin de toiser son amant qui était étalé de tout son long sur le dos.  
_Tu sais… ça.  
Pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles, le jeune homme prit la main qu'Athos avait posée sur son ventre pour la porter à son visage. Il saisit son majeur entre ses lèvres avant de l'introduire dans sa bouche pour venir le suçoter de sa langue joueuse. Il entama un petit mouvement de va et vient le long de son doigt, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de son aîné, sa main se perdant entre les jambes d'Athos pour saisir son érection. D'Artagnan la sentit grandir contre sa paume en l'espace de quelques secondes et ce simple contact le fit gémir autour du majeur de son amant. Il n'imaginait même pas ce que cela serait lorsqu'il aurait enfin ce membre si sensible et vivant dans sa bouche.  
Depuis qu'ils avaient débuté leur relation charnelle, ils n'avaient pas été capables de cesser et s'arracher leurs vêtements à la première occasion. Toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour se retrouver nus l'un contre l'autre: le froid, la chaleur, la faim, la soif, la fatigue, la vitalité…  
Ils étaient monstrueusement insatiables. Et même si c'était juste pour s'embrasser, Athos et D'Artagnan ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se toucher. Telle une addiction sévère, la présence de l'autre était très rapidement devenue comme l'oxygène: essentielle et délicieuse.  
Au début, le mousquetaire était allé très doucement, ayant peur d'effrayer le Gascon par cette intimité entre hommes assez différente de celle avec les femmes. Mais le jeune homme s'était montré on ne peut plus curieux et enthousiaste, acceptant chacune de ses propositions avec envie.  
La première fois qu'il l'avait fait jouir avec ses mains, D'Artagnan avait cru s'étouffer de plaisir.  
La première fois qu'il avait utilisé sa bouche, il avait cru s'envoler au paradis.  
Et la première fois où Athos et lui n'avaient fait plus qu'un, le Gascon avait juste cru mourir, pour être ressuscité, et mourir à nouveau, à l'infini.  
Il s'en souvenait avec émotion…

_Athos se tenait au-dessus de lui, le corps recouvert de sueur et l'embrassait du bout des lèvres. Il tenait leurs deux érections dans sa main, entre leurs ventres, et les caressait d'un même geste terriblement lent. Emporté par son plaisir qu'il voulait brut, violent et intense, D'Artagnan laissa échapper un râle de frustration. Il avait besoin d'une union plus franche, plus profonde. Il désirait sentir Athos en lui, qu'ils s'unissent, qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un. Ayant toujours été un homme à femmes, il n'aurait jamais imaginé un jour vouloir être possédé par quelqu'un à ce point. Mais de savoir que ce serait avec lui, Athos, son mousquetaire, ne lui faisait pas peur._   
_Bien au contraire._   
_Arrachant sa langue à celle de son aîné, D'Artagnan souffla d'une voix suppliante:_   
__Prends-moi._   
_Athos cessa ses caresses pour plonger ses yeux turquoises assombris dans ceux du jeune homme._   
__Vraiment ?_   
_Le Gascon entoura ses épaules de ses bras pour le forcer à s'allonger sur lui et commença à onduler désespérément des hanches contre les siennes._   
__J'en ai envie…tellement…_   
_Sa voix rauque et brisée de désir fut assez pour persuader Athos qu'il était sérieux. De plus, sa manière presque éperdue de se frotter à lui ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination._   
_Se redressant sur les genoux, le mousquetaire l'observa un moment._   
_Il était magnifique._   
_Ses lèvres enflées et humides, son corps recouvert d'une pellicule de sueur qui faisait briller sa peau mate, son ventre contacté de désir et sa hampe honteusement dressée entre ses cuisses offertes…_   
__Tu es sûr ? Demanda-t-il._   
_Pour toute réponse, D'Artagnan tâtonna jusqu'à la table de chevet où il sortit un petit flacon d'huile du tiroir. C'était une huile très spéciale qui était vendue sous le manteau et utilisée pour facilité la pénétration. Le jeune Gascon rougit quand Athos le questionna du regard. En réalité, il connaissait l'existence de ce flacon depuis le jour où il avait fouillé dans la chambre d'Athos pour retrouver un livre qu'il lui avait emprunté. Sur le moment, il s'était demandé ce que c'était, mais quand il avait compris son utilité, le jeune homme avait senti tout son corps s'enflammer et l'avait vivement reposé. C'était à l'époque où il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de ses sentiments pour Athos et la découverte de cette huile avait enflammé son imagination durant de nombreuses nuits._   
_Il tendit le pot au mousquetaire qui lui accorda le sourire le plus débauché qu'il ait jamais vu. Son bas ventre fit une pirouette furieuse et une explosion de lave s'empara de tout son être._   
_Athos devrait vraiment penser à sourire plus souvent…_   
_Les pensées de D'Artagnan furent plutôt floues par la suite, se résumant à une suite de "Oh mon Dieu" et "Encore" assourdissants. Son corps ne fut plus que sensations : nouvelles, anciennes, brûlantes, douloureuses, délicieuses, orgasmiques…_   
_Petit à petit, Athos le prépara à leur première union, d'abord avec sa bouche, ce qui provoqua presque l'arrêt cardiaque du jeune homme, puis avec sa langue. A l'instant même où cette chair humide et douce le pénétra avec lenteur, D'Artagnan fut persuadé d'avoir vu des étoiles._   
_Quand son amant passa aux doigts, le Gascon s'était attendu à ressentir une grande douleur. Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise quand l'index huilé du mousquetaire entra en lui sans le moindre soucis. C'était inconfortable, certes, mais pas si horrible que cela. L'introduction du second et troisième doigt fut par contre plus difficile, mais, habitué à la souffrance dues aux courbatures et aux blessures, D'Artagnan ne se plaignit pas. Il lui semblait qu'Athos cherchait quelque chose en lui, son majeur tâtonnant les parois de son intimité avec douceur. Le jeune homme finit presque par lui demander ce qu'il faisait quand soudain, il fut comme frappé par la foudre. Un plaisir vif, pur et intense traversa tous son corps. Il poussa un cri étranglé qu'il ne put retenir._   
__Ca, déclara Athos en venant l'embrasser, ça s’appelle la prostate et crois-moi, durant les prochaines minutes, tu ne sentiras plus qu'elle._   
_Tout l'être du Gascon hurla: "oui" "oui" "oui" "oui" "oui" ! avec entrain._   
_Le mousquetaire lui conseilla de se mettre sur le ventre car la première fois pouvait être vraiment douloureuse. D'Artagnan geignit qu'il désirait voir son visage, mais son aîné fut intraitable. Il ne voulait pas le blesser. La tête enfouie dans les oreillers, le jeune homme sentit Athos soulever ses hanches jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque à quatre pattes, son postérieur dans les airs. Se retrouver exposé ainsi aurait dû le gêner, mais le mousquetaire ne lui en laissa pas le temps. En quelques secondes, il fut à moitié enfoui en lui et D'Artagnan crut que son cœur avait explosé._   
_Oui, ça faisait mal… mais c'était bon… et ça faisait mal… et c'était bon…_   
_Enfin, Athos l'eut pénétré jusqu'à la garde et resta ainsi quelques instants, reprenant son souffle. Quand le jeune homme commença à onduler des hanches en gémissant, il dut abandonner sa discipline pour aller et venir en lui, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort._   
_A chaque coup de rein, D'Artagnan le sentait heurter ce point si sensible qui lui donnait à chaque fois l'impression de mourir d'extase, pour ressusciter à nouveau et recevoir encore plus de plaisir._   
_Leurs premiers vrais ébats ne durèrent pas longtemps mais furent intenses et épanouissants. Ils répondaient à chaque soupir, à chaque mouvement de hanche, à chaque nom murmuré, puis crié, à chaque supplication et à chaque ordre._   
_Quand D'Artagnan atteignit le septième ciel, la main d'Athos caressant son érection au même rythme effréné que ses coups de rein, il eut une fois de plus l'impression de décoller du sol pour visiter le paradis. Il revint sur terre pour accueillir la semence de son amant en son sein et le sentir glisser contre lui._   
_Couverts de sueurs et épuisés, ils retombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un sourire euphorique aux lèvres._   
__Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment une chose aussi merveilleuse puisse être proscrite par l'Eglise, souffla D'Artagnan, hors d'haleine._   
_Pour toute réponse, Athos l'embrassa, sa langue venant cueillir la sienne pour batailler jusqu'à ce qu'ils manquent de s'étouffer._   
__Et encore, fit remarquer le mousquetaire. Ce n'était que nos débuts…_   
_Sur ce, il retourna s'allonger sur le jeune homme pour poser sa tête contre sa poitrine. Le cœur battant la chamade, le Gascon sourit._

D'Artagnan revint au moment présent quand Athos ôta son doigt d'entre ses lèvres pour déclarer :  
_Je pensais que tu n'en avais pas envie. Je ne voulais pas t'obliger. Ce n'est pas parce que ma bouche semble avoir une fascination pour ton entrejambe que c'est forcément réciproque.  
_Crois-moi, murmura le Gascon en approchant son visage de celui de son amant. C'est réciproque… J'avais juste peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Et je n'ai jamais fait ça avant et tu es tellement doué que…  
D'Artagnan se trouvait ridicule à bafouiller de la sorte, mais cela parut attendrir Athos qui lui sourit. Il le fit taire d'un baiser avant de se laisser retomber sur le dos.  
_Je te guiderai si tu as le moindre soucis, mais j'en doute vraiment, le rassura le mousquetaire avec un regard confiant.  
Tout frétillant d'excitation, le Gascon commença par parcourir son torse de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Il aimait tout particulièrement le sentir gigoter contre lui quand il atteignait ses côtes. Athos était chatouilleux.  
Il s'amusa aussi avec son nombril, le mousquetaire étant très sensible quand il embrassait ce petit creux de chair comme s'il s'agissait de ses lèvres. L'aîné laissa échapper un petit râle extatique quand il vint déguster la peau fine de son bas ventre avant d'enfouir son nez dans la toison brune qui surmontait son membre érigé qu'il sentait niché contre son cou.  
Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'Athos avait bien pu lui faire pour le rendre fou de lui à ce point là ?  
Il y a quelques semaines à peine, on lui aurait dit qu'il se retrouverait en train de saliver devant l'érection d'un autre homme, il aurait certainement provoqué l'imbécile en duel ou aurait hurlé. Mais en cet instant, rien de toute sa vie ne lui avait paru plus délicieux que ce poids charnelle qu'il prit dans ses mains avec délicatesse.  
La respiration d'Athos eut un raté quand il posa ses yeux sur D'Artagnan, agenouillé entre ses cuisses, son visage à quelques centimètres seulement de son entrejambe. Le jeune homme lui rendit son regard et ne le lâcha pas alors qu'il le prenait lentement dans sa bouche. Le mousquetaire dut se tenir au chambranle du lit pour ne pas retomber en arrière tant c'était bon. Voir et sentir ses lèvres charnues, cette langue gourmande et cette antre brûlante et duveteuse qu'était sa bouche se renfermer sur lui était la chose la plus érotique de la terre.  
Prenant bien soin de couvrir ses dents, D'Artagnan le suçota comme une friandise, allant de plus en plus loin jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le fond de sa gorge. Il fut désolé de ne pas pouvoir le prendre en entier dans sa bouche, mais Athos était tout simplement trop gros pour lui. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il utilisa ses mains pour cajoler la chair qu'il ne pouvait atteindre avec ses lèvres. Mais au vu des sons proprement scandaleux qui émanaient du mousquetaire, il ne devait pas si mal se débrouiller que ça. Il entama un va et vient constant, ne quittant jamais Athos des yeux. Il le vit véritablement perdre tous ses moyens devant lui. Son visage bouleversé, ses lèvres entrouvertes qui laissaient échapper un halètement ponctué de gémissements, ses magnifiques yeux voilés de plaisir, ses cheveux qui rebiquaient dans tous les sens, sa peau recouverte de sueur…  
Dieu, qu'il l'aimait !  
Ce fut face à cette révélation qui le frappa de plein fouet que D'Artagnan le sentit exploser dans sa bouche en poussant un cri étranglé. Le goût était étrange, mais pas désagréable. Une fois qu'il eut nettoyé les effets de son orgasme, le Gascon vint poser son menton sur le torse d'Athos pour l'observer reprendre ses esprits.  
Il l'aimait…  
C'était tellement évident qu'il ne comprit pas comment il avait pu ne pas le réaliser avant.  
Une boule d'euphorie éclatant dans sa poitrine à cette pensée, D'Artagnan sourit quand le mousquetaire baissa les yeux vers lui.  
_Alors ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil suffisant.  
_Tais-toi, gamin, répondit Athos sur un ton faussement menaçant.  
Le jeune homme eut un petit rire avant de venir embrasser son amant à pleine bouche.  
Ils allaient continuer plus avant quand soudain, on frappa à la porte d'entrée.  
Les serviteurs ayant pris congés depuis longtemps, ils échangèrent un regard dépité avant de s'empresser de revêtir quelque chose de décent. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils atteignirent le rez-de-chaussée que D'Artagnan remarqua qu'Athos portait une de ses chemises.  
Il adorait cette vision.  
Son amant ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer le capitaine De Tréville qui les considéra avec exaspération :  
_Il faut qu'on parle, déclara-t-il avant de se diriger d'autorité dans leur salon.  
Athos eut une petite grimace et D'Artagnan comprit qu'ils allaient passer un sale quart d'heure…  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Tréville avait été visité par le Roi en personne en cette soirée de fin d'été. Furieux, il lui avait annoncé qu'Aramis, le traître qui avait séduit sa femme, s'était évadé de prison. Les gardes assommés n'avaient pas vraiment vu qui les avait attaqués car son complice avait agi dans leur dos. Il s'agissait d'un grand professionnel, selon les dires des soldats. Quant à savoir comment il était entré dans la prison au départ, personne ne le savait. Ce ne fut que lorsque Tréville se rendit au début de la nuit sur le lieu de l'évasion qu'il découvrit qu'un certain mousquetaire à la peau brune s'était présenté à la porte sud plus tôt dans la soirée muni d'un laissez-passer…  
Le capitaine s'était alors précipité au logis de ses hommes pour n'y trouver qu'Athos et D'Artagnan, qui, au vu de leurs cheveux hirsutes et de leurs mines fatiguées, étaient couchés depuis un bon moment déjà.  
Une fois dans leur salon, il aboya :  
_J'espère que vous n'avez rien à voir avec l'évasion d'Aramis et que la visite de Porthos juste avant qu'il ne s'échappe n'est qu'une coïncidence !  
Les deux hommes gardèrent le silence. Comme toujours, Athos et son visage impassible feignirent parfaitement la surprise, mais les gesticulations de D'Artagnan lui donnèrent toutes les réponses qu'il désirait connaître.  
Tréville se laissa alors retomber sur le sofa, passant une main lasse sur son visage.  
_Je vous comprends, mes amis. Moi aussi j'aurais tout tenté pour sauver l'un de mes hommes injustement condamné à mort, seulement je m'attendais à ce que vous l'innocentiez de manière légale … Où sont-ils ? Demanda le capitaine.  
Le Gascon échangea un regard navré avec son amant, s'excusant que son visage ait révélé le pot aux roses à leur supérieur. Il savait peut-être jouer la comédie lors des missions, mais il restait un piètre menteur face aux gens qu'il connaissait.  
Athos se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de répondre :  
_A la Cour des Miracles.  
Tréville poussa un profond soupir. Il s'en doutait bien. Mais au moins dans ce labyrinthe inviolable, ses hommes seraient en sécurité le temps que leurs noms soient blanchis.  
_Et l'enquête ? S'enquit le capitaine.  
_Pas facile quand on assassine nos témoins avant même qu'on leur ait parlé, lui apprit D'Artagnan avec amertume.  
_Comment ça ? Expliquez-moi ! Ordonna Tréville.  
Athos lui raconta rapidement les progrès de leur enquête, et termina en omettant de lui mentionner que sa maudite femme avait été la meurtrière de Mirebeau.  
_C'est très fâcheux, souffla le capitaine en lissant sa moustache, preuve qu'il réfléchissait.  
_Nous pensions nous rendre à la Taverne du Saule dans quelques heures, le temps que le personnel et les clients soient assez saouls pour nous livrer des informations sur les agissements et les complices potentiels de Mirebeau, lui apprit Athos.  
_Bien, mais allez-y dès maintenant. Plus vite cette affaire sera réglée, plus vite nous pourrons tenter de découvrir qui se cache derrière cette machination. Mais soyez prudents. Il semble qu'une ombre funeste survole chacun de vos pas, mes chers amis, conclut Tréville.  
Se coiffant de son chapeau, il prit congés d'Athos et de D'Artagnan, la mine sombre.  
On attaquait ses hommes, de manière lâche et sournoise…  
Il ne le tolérerait plus !  
Se hissant sur sa monture, il prit le chemin du palais royal.  
Peu importe l'heure tardive.  
Il était temps qu'il ait une petite conversation avec son Éminence, le cardinal de Richelieu.

Depuis leur action contre Charon pour sauver Porthos, Aramis n'avait jamais remis les pieds à la Cour des Miracles. En si peu de temps, les choses avaient pas mal changé. Déjà, il y régnait une atmosphère plus douce, mystérieuse, sombre. On sentait la touche féminine derrière ce voile mystique qui ne rendait les lieux que plus effrayants encore. Porthos le conduisit à travers les couloirs et les tentures jusqu'à ce qu'ils débouchent sur un escalier qui descendait dans le sol rocheux.  
_Nous allons dans les catacombes ? S'étonna Aramis.  
_Si une patrouille vient pour fouiller la Cour, tu seras plus en sécurité dans les souterrains. N'aies pas peur, je les connais par cœur, lui expliqua son amant.  
_Moi, peur ? Jamais ! Rétorqua le mousquetaire avec une désinvolture charmeuse.  
Porthos se contenta de dissimuler un sourire avant de descendre les marches creusées à même la pierre. Ils débouchèrent sur une suite de couloirs labyrinthiques et Aramis le suivit sans broncher. Il tenta de compter les tournants et de se repérer, mais abandonna au bout de quelques minutes. Ils croisèrent la route de beaucoup de mendiants qui soupaient dans une salle mortuaire ou discutaient au croisement d'une intersection. Aucun d'eux ne prêta attention à lui. Etant donné qu'il portait une défroque de prisonnier, cela n'était pas étonnant. La plupart saluèrent par contre Porthos d'un signe de tête amical.  
Enfin, ils entrèrent dans une petite salle à plafond bas. Elle était meublée d'un lit de fortune composé de coussins et de couvertures ainsi que d'une vieille malle. Aramis se laissa d'autorité retomber sur la couche en poussant un soupir de soulagement.  
Il était sauf.  
Porthos tira un rideau, bloquant l'entrée de leur "chambre" attitrée de la vue des passants.  
_Flea m'a donné la permission d'emprunter ce caveau pour la durée de notre…séjour ? Proposa le métis avec une petite grimace.  
_Tout plutôt que la potence, lui répondit Aramis depuis sa place dans le lit.  
Il se redressa ensuite sur un coude pour faire signe à son amant d'approcher. Se délestant de sa ceinture où pendaient ses armes, il ôta aussi son veston de cuir pour ramper sur les couvertures et venir se nicher tout contre le corps chaud de l'ancien prisonnier.  
Aramis le dévisagea, l'une de ses mains venant caresser son visage. Ils ne se montraient si doux et attentionnés que lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux seuls. Porthos eut un petit sourire.  
_Tu m'as sauvé, déclara-t-il avec émotion.  
_Je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser mourir la plus jolie paire de fesses de tout Paris, le taquina le métis.  
_Je savais que tu n'étais avec moi que pour profiter de mon corps d'Apollon, continua Aramis sur le même ton léger et joueur.  
Ils ne voulaient pas encore faire face à la gravité de leur situation. Ils étaient à présent tout deux des hors-la-loi et si Athos et D'Artagnan ne parvenaient pas à blanchir leurs noms, ils ne pourraient jamais redevenir des mousquetaires. Ils seraient forcés de fuir, quitter Paris, abandonner leur vie. Ils refusaient de penser à cela pour le moment. Ils désiraient juste profiter du fait qu'ils étaient ensemble, sains et saufs et qu'Aramis ne pendrait pas au bout d'une corde au lever du soleil.  
Porthos enfouit alors son visage dans le cou de son amant pour respirer son odeur à plein nez. Il était là, tout contre lui, vivant.  
Et il comptait bien en profiter.  
Mais avant qu'il puisse faire un geste, Aramis déclara :  
_Je suis très heureux que tu m'aies sauvé, mais une partie de moi n'arrive pas à oublier le fait que tu aies vraiment cru que je pourrais te tromper… que ce soit avec cette prostituée ou avec la Reine.  
Son visage était sombre et Porthos sentit son cœur se serrer de culpabilité. Face à tout ce qui venait de leur arriver, et surtout aux conséquences que leur dispute avait eues, le métis sentit le poids du remord peser lourd sur sa poitrine.  
Jamais il n'aurait dû douter d'Aramis !  
Cela ne se reproduirait pas !  
_Je suis tellement désolé, seulement, il faut que tu comprennes… Je te connais Aramis, mieux que personne et tu as toujours été un homme volage. Avant nous, ton cœur d'artichaut me faisait rire, mais à présent… j'avoue que cela m'effraie répondit Porthos en baissant la tête, penaud.  
Il savait que son amant tenait à lui, il le lui avait prouvé des centaines de fois, seulement, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'avoir peur.  
Et si les sentiments d'Aramis étaient moins forts que les siens ?  
Et s'il se lassait de lui comme il l'avait été par ses innombrables conquêtes passées ?  
Mais son mousquetaire mit fin à ses questionnements idiots quand il saisit son visage entre ses mains pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.  
_Porthos, je ne peux pas changer le passé, mais sache qu'à présent, il n'y a que toi… il n'y aura jamais plus que toi pour moi. Si je me suis ennuyé de mes anciens partenaires, c'est parce que je ne m'épanouissais pas vraiment dans nos relations. Je ne leur montrais pas qui j'étais. Avec toi, c'est totalement différent. Tu me connais par cœur et notre complicité m'étonne de jour en jour. Je suis parfaitement heureux. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre et crois-moi, ça ne changera pas, avoua-t-il.  
Une vague d'apaisement et d'euphorie envahit le métis dont le visage fut éclairé par un sourire éblouissant.  
Oui. Aramis avait raison, comme souvent.  
Il fallait qu'il oublie le passé afin de vraiment se projeter dans l'avenir à ses côtés.  
Le cœur battant d'émotion, il vint poser sa main sur la joue de son amant pour souffler :  
_Pardon pour tout. Je ne douterai plus de toi… je te le promets.  
_Et je ne te donnerai plus jamais de raisons de douter, souffla Aramis, tout contre ses lèvres.  
Ils scellèrent leurs promesses d'un long baiser.  
Passant l'un de ses bras autour de ses hanches, Porthos remonta sa chemise en haillons pour que ses doigts viennent caresser sa peau brûlante.  
_Et si nous ôtions ces guenilles puantes ? Proposa le métis en levant un sourcil coquin.  
Pour toute réponse, Aramis enleva son habit de prisonnier en quatrième vitesse avant de venir s'allonger tout contre Porthos, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.  
_C'est mieux comme ça ? Demanda-t-il, sa langue venant taquiner l'entrée de la bouche de son amant.  
_Bien mieux, souffla le métis avant de saisir les lèvres du mousquetaire pour échanger un baiser incandescent.  
Il y déversa toutes les émotions bouleversantes qui l'avaient envahi depuis leur dispute de la veille : la peur, la jalousie, le désespoir, la colère, la passion et l'amour… surtout l'amour. Une fois qu'il eut dégusté la bouche d'Aramis de fond en comble, laissant son amant pantelant entre ses bras, Porthos le dévisagea.  
Mon Dieu… il l'aimait tellement.  
Ses sentiments devaient transparaître sur ses traits car le mousquetaire eut un sourire avant de souffler, taquin :  
_Attention Porthos, on pourrait penser que tu es en train de tomber amoureux à me regarder comme ça.  
_Quelle idée stupide, répondit-il avec un petit rire moqueur.  
Son nez vint caresser doucement celui d'Aramis et il déposa un baiser sur chacune de ses paupières.  
Il était parfaitement évident qu'il était amoureux de lui.  
_Totalement stupide, gémit le mousquetaire quand le métis glissa sa main entre ses jambes pour venir le taquiner du bout des doigts.  
Ecartant les cuisses, il invita son amant à aller plus avant, venant onduler des hanches contre sa paume câline.  
_Porthos… murmura-t-il d'une voix ronronnante.  
_Tais-toi et prends-moi ! Rugit le métis, prit d'un élan bestial et urgent.  
Il avait besoin de sentir Aramis mouvoir en lui, preuve qu'il était là, vivant et qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas.  
Etonné, le mousquetaire eut ensuite un sourire carnassier.  
Et dire que cette nuit ne faisait que commencer…

Trois heures plus tard et pas loin de quatre orgasmes chacun, Porthos et Aramis se laissèrent retomber sur les couvertures, épuisés et en sueur.  
_Tu devrais te faire condamner à mort plus souvent, ça te donne une énergie folle, haleta le métis, venant se pelotonner contre l'épaule de son amant.  
Il eut un petit rire avant de retrouver son sérieux et de froncer les sourcils.  
_C'est le cardinal qui a fomenté ce coup monté contre moi, à cause d'Adèle, lui avoua Aramis avec le cœur lourd.  
_Comment ? S'étonna Porthos en se redressant sur un coude pour le fixer.  
_Il est venu s'en vanter ce matin, juste après votre visite à la prison, lui apprit-il.  
_Mais… c'est impossible. Pourquoi incorporer la Reine dans l'histoire ? Ca me paraît bien trop gros pour une simple vengeance personnelle, fit remarquer le métis.  
_C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé, avoua Aramis. J'y ai pas mal réfléchi et je pense qu'il a profité de cette occasion pour se venger de moi, mais que ce n'était pas la raison principale de ses agissements. Sinon, il ne serait pas allé aussi loin. Il s'agit d'une trahison de l'Etat de la couronne et non pas une simple radiation de l'ordre des mousquetaires. C'est comme s'il avait désiré non pas détruire ma réputation, mais l'annihiler complètement pour que ça resurgisse sur vous tous…  
_Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous agissions contre lui. Nous l'avons souvent servi avec fidélité. De plus, nos missions actuelles ne le concernent pas, s'enquit Porthos.  
Ils réfléchirent un instant avant d'écarquiller les yeux au même moment pour se redresser d'un commun accord.  
_Buckingham ! S'écrièrent-ils d'une seule voix.  
Oui, c'était parfaitement évident.  
Le cardinal haïssait l'ambassadeur britannique et sa prochaine venue l'avait plongé dans un état de rage absolue. Ils se souvenaient que lorsque le capitaine De Tréville leur avait confié la mission de le protéger lors de son arrivée en France, qui aurait lieu la semaine prochaine, il leur avait demandé d'être très vigilants quant aux agissements de la Garde Rouge car le cardinal voyait cette visite comme une attaque personnelle.  
Aurait-il fomenté tout ceci pour éviter aux meilleurs hommes de Tréville d'escorter le Duc de Buckingham afin qu'il puisse agir contre lui ?  
Cela était plus que probable. Le cardinal était un homme calculateur et sournois. Ils l'avaient souvent appris à leurs dépens.  
Il fallait qu'ils fassent prévenir Athos et D'Artagnan le plus vite possible. Car à présent que son Eminence avait appris qu'Aramis était libre et qu'il allait révéler ses agissements, il se verrait obligé de prendre des mesures drastiques pour se couvrir.  
Ils étaient sûrement en danger.

Dans la Taverne du Saule, l'ambiance battait son plein. Assis dans un coin sombre, observant les alentours devant une coupe de vin bouchonné et vinaigré, Athos et D'Artagnan se montraient attentifs. Ils étaient entourés d'une bande d'ivrognes hurlants et bagarreurs qui faisaient passer leurs propres soirées festives plutôt mouvementées pour de simples bals à la Cour. La tenancière, à qui le jeune Gascon avait fait les yeux doux sous le regard noir d'Athos, leur avait appris que Mirebeau possédait un groupe d'amis, nommés les Nordiques dû à leurs origines Vikings, et qu'ils venaient se rincer le gosier tous les soirs. Les mousquetaires espéraient juste que la mort de leur chef ne leur ferait pas faire une entorse à leur habitude. Ils furent à deux doigts de perdre espoir quand soudain, trois grands gaillards aux longs cheveux tressés, aux barbes fournies et portant des casques munis de cornes passèrent la porte en se bousculant. Ils étaient apparemment déjà bien éméchés.  
_Oh la, tavernier, trois chopines de ton meilleur vin ! On a un gros chagrin à saouler ! Rugit le premier avant d'éclater d'un grand rire gras.  
Ses compagnons le suivirent dans son hilarité et ils allèrent s'installer à la table voisine de celle du Gascon et du mousquetaire.  
_On dirait que la mort de leur chef les a bouleversés, murmura ironiquement D'Artagnan à l'oreille d'Athos.  
_Attendons un peu qu'ils soient encore plus enivrés pour les interroger, répondit son amant avant de boire une gorgée de son vin.  
Il se souvint qu'il était répugnant et s'essuya prestement la bouche, dégoûté.  
_Et qu'ils fassent vite. Ce bouge doit servir le plus mauvais vin de France, maugréa-t-il.  
Sous la table, à l'abri de tous les regards, D'Artagnan posa une main sur sa cuisse et la caressa pour le rassurer.  
La mâchoire d'Athos se crispa et il sentit une coulée de lave incandescente se répandre le long de ses reins à ce simple contact.  
_Si tu ne veux pas que je te jette sur la table pour te prendre ici et maintenant devant tout le monde, ôte ta main de ma cuisse, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.  
Son ton menaçant donna l'impression à D'Artagnan qu'on venait de le jeter dans un bain d'eau bouillante. La voix grave d'Athos était on ne peut plus érotique quand il était dans cet état là, le désir couvant sous son apparente impassibilité, prêt à exploser à tout instant.  
C'était on ne peut plus excitant.  
Le Gascon fut à deux doigts de le prendre aux mots quand l'un des hommes de Mirebeau tonna dans leur dos :  
_Vous croyez qu'le chef a été zigouillé à cause d'la mission d'lautre soir ? Avec le mousquetaire ?  
_Chais pas, répondit un autre d'une voix sombre. Mais faut qu'on fasse gaffe. J'veux pas être le prochain sur la liste.  
_Et si on s'cassait dans le sud ? J'en ai foutrement marre de Paris, proposa le dernier.  
_Mouais, on verra. Mais une chose est sûre, faut pas qu'on fasse de vieux os ici, conclut le premier homme avant d'avaler sa chopine cul sec.  
D'Artagnan et Athos échangèrent un regard.  
Ils étaient sur la bonne voix.

Milady était hors d'elle. A cause des mousquetaires, elle avait pris du retard et n'était pas parvenue à mettre la main sur les complices de Mirebeau avant ce soir. La jeune femme patientait devant l'entrée de la Taverne du Saule, un bouge où elle ne mettrait jamais les pieds, attendant que les trois soûlards sortent pour qu'elle puisse se charger d'eux.  
Plus tôt dans la soirée, le cardinal l'avait fait mander pour lui apprendre qu'Aramis s'était échappé de prison, certainement avec l'aide de ses amis. Mais aucune preuve ne venait corroborer les doutes de Richelieu. Athos et D'Artagnan avaient encore une fois échappé à son emprise. Ils demeuraient libres de contrecarrer ses plans. S'ils parvenaient à faire innocenter Aramis et qu'ils redoraient son nom, le Roi se verrait dans l'obligation de leur accorder la protection du Duc de Buckingham pour leur démontrer son pardon.  
Leur mission serait alors un échec total.  
De plus, son Eminence, trop sûr de lui, avait commis l'énorme erreur d'aller se vanter auprès du prisonnier. A présent qu'il était libre, ses amis seraient d'autant plus vigilants, sachant que le cardinal était l'investigateur de cette affaire. Il était donc primordial qu'elle fasse disparaître ces trois maraudeurs, seule preuve tangible de l'implication de Richelieu dans cette histoire.  
Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait appel à elle ?  
Tout aurait été si simple…  
 _Ah, les hommes_ , souffla-t-elle.  
A cette pensée, elle se remémora ce qu'elle avait découvert, cachée dans l'armoire de Mirebeau.  
Athos et D'Artagnan.  
Qui l'eut cru ?  
Elle qui avait pensé que ce n'était peut-être qu'une histoire de loyauté, ou encore de luxure, là voilà témoin d'un amour naissant. Et leur relation était déjà plutôt avancée, au vu des baisers qu'ils avaient échangés et des propos débauchés d'Athos.  
De plus, il avait osé jeter son médaillon et l'avait brisé sur le sol.  
Il avait définitivement tracé un trait sur leur passé commun, tout cela au profit de cette saleté de Gascon !  
A ce souvenir, le venin brûlant de la jalousie se déversa dans ses veines. Elle sera le médaillon qu'elle avait récupéré et qu'elle tenait actuellement dans sa main, sa désillusion encore cuisante.  
Milady aurait pensé que d'enfin découvrir la plus grande faiblesse de son époux lui procurerait une grande joie, seulement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir vexée et trahie. Athos avait prétendu l'aimer de tout son cœur, de toute son âme, sa mort l'ayant plongé dans les trente-six dessous de l'enfer. Elle s'était toujours sentie privilégiée d'être l'unique à avoir jamais eu une place dans son cœur, cette faiblesse l'empêchant de le tuer immédiatement lors de l'incendie de leur ancienne maison.  
Mais à présent, tout ce qu'elle avait pris pour acquis tombait en ruine.  
Peut-être qu'Athos l'avait aimée, seulement, il aimait D'Artagnan bien plus qu'elle.  
Il lui avait pardonné…  
Sans le moindre cri, le moindre coup de poing, la moindre rage, son mari avait accepté les excuses du Gascon sans même discuter.  
N'éprouvait-il donc pas de la colère face au fait que son jeune amant avait partagé son lit à elle ? N'était-il pas jaloux ? Ne se sentait-il pas trahi ?  
Non.  
Et c'était bien là que le bas blessait. Il l'avait aimée, certes, mais ne lui avait jamais vraiment fait confiance, les soupçons que son frère avait toujours eu la concernant l'en empêchant.  
Alors qu'avec D'Artagnan, leur relation semblait fondée sur une base de loyauté et d'honnêteté absolue, comme si quoi qu'ils fassent, ils ne douteraient jamais l'un de l'autre.  
Milady les détestait de s'aimer aussi ouvertement et aussi vite.  
Elle avait mis des semaines à courtiser Athos, à lui voler son cœur.  
Alors que D'Artagnan venait à peine d'entrer dans sa vie et avait déjà une emprise incroyable sur lui.  
Elle aurait aimé garder une main mise sur les deux hommes pour mieux les détruire. Seulement elle réalisait que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne menait plus la danse avec eux.  
Ils avaient pris leur envol sans son autorisation et s'épanouissaient devant ses yeux.  
Elle ne pouvait le supporter.  
Leur bonheur devait cesser.  
Une fois qu'elle en aurait terminé avec cette mission, la jeune femme se fit une promesse : elle les détruirait tous les deux quoi qu'il en coûte.  
Ils paieraient pour avoir bafoué et trahi Milady de Winter.

Athos observa les trois soûlards boire chopine sur chopine sans vaciller. Même lui, qui avait pourtant pataugé dans le vin pendant une bonne partie de sa vie, ne possédait pas leur résistance. Leurs carrures de colosses jouaient sûrement en leur faveur, mais il n'avait jamais vu des hommes boire autant, même Porthos et trouver encore l'énergie de tenir assis. Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, un mendiant qui leur avait été envoyé de la Cour des Miracles par leurs amis, leur avait appris que c'était le cardinal de Richelieu qui était derrière toute cette affaire.  
Ils se montrèrent d'autant plus vigilants.  
Une heure plus tard, exténué, D'Artagnan s'était endormi contre l'épaule de son amant. A l'abri des regards dans leur coin sombre, au fond d'une taverne ou de toute manière, tout le monde était plein comme une outre, Athos avait passé son bras autour de lui pour le maintenir en place. Il se moquait bien qu'on les voit.  
Il avait renoncé à boire quoi que ce soit d'autre dans ce bouge répugnant et attendait patiemment que les trois hommes se décident à partir.  
D'Artagnan remua contre son flanc pour venir entourer ses hanches d'une étreinte qu'il resserra en soufflant une phrase incohérente qui contenait son nom. Athos posa un regard attendri sur son amant et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux. Il déposa un petit baiser entre ses mèches, le sentant presque ronronner à ce contact.  
Dissimulant un sourire, il entendit soudain un raclement de chaise venant de la table voisine. Les soûlards partaient enfin.  
Debout, tout l'alcool qu'ils avaient ingurgité sembla enfin atteindre leurs cerveaux épais. Bras dessus bras dessous, ils titubèrent en slalomant dangereusement entre les tables.  
_D'Artagnan, appela Athos en le secouant légèrement.  
Le Gascon se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux écarquillés, déjà en alerte. Il suivit le doigt du mousquetaire, qui lui montra les hommes et, étouffant un bâillement, il se redressa.  
_C'est parti, déclara le jeune homme.  
Cette petite sieste l'avait requinqué. Il se sentait en pleine forme.  
Discrets comme deux ombres, Athos et D'Artagnan suivirent les trois hommes jusqu'à une ruelle sombre qui donnait sur la rue marchande. Courant pour les devancer, le mousquetaire tira son épée, les menaçant. Le jeune homme, resté en arrière, fit de même pour empêcher toute retraite.  
_Bonsoir messieurs. Au nom des mousquetaires du Roi, je vous demande de nous suivre sans résister, annonça Athos de son éternel ton autoritaire.  
Pour toute réponse, les trois vauriens échangèrent un regard aviné avant de sortir leurs propres armes.  
_Tu croyais réellement que ça allait fonctionner ? Lui demanda D'Artagnan avec un sourire moqueur.  
_Pas vraiment non, mais ça valait la peine d'essayer.  
Le combat débuta mais fut rapide comme l'éclair. D'un geste vif mais efficace, le Gascon désarma le premier homme qui, déséquilibré, retomba sur le sol pour ne plus se relever. Il échangea un regard amusé avec Athos dont l'adversaire lui assénait des coups puissants mais imprécis qu'il se contentait de contrer d'une main lasse. Le dernier était dos au mur, le teint blême. D'Artagnan allait l'attaquer, mais le pauvre homme se pencha en avant pour vomir sur le pavé. Reculant, dégoûté, le Gascon reporta sur attention sur le mousquetaire. Agacé par son combat maladroit et ridicule, il allait asséner le coup final et assommer son assaillant avec le pommeau de son épée quand un bruit d'arme à feu retentit.  
L'adversaire d'Athos retomba en arrière, un trou fumant perçant sa poitrine. Mort.  
Se tournant vers la direction du tir, le mousquetaire ne vit que l'obscurité. Il ne prit pas le temps d'attendre la nouvelle attaque. Saisissant D'Artagnan par le col de sa tunique d'une main, il releva le poltron vomissant de l'autre pour les pousser derrière les gros tonneaux qui reposaient dans la rue.  
_Reste là et protège-le ! C'est notre unique chance de sauver Aramis ! Ordonna Athos à l'adresse de son amant qui allait se redresser.  
Restant accroupi aux côtés de l'homme qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, il acquiesça.  
Le mousquetaire sortit son propre pistolet et le tendit en direction de la ruelle plongée dans l'ombre. Avançant prudemment, il donna un coup de pied dans la botte du vaurien assommé et fut rassuré de l'entendre pousser un gémissement.  
Il était vivant.  
_Je sais que vous êtes là. Rien ne sert de vous cacher. Qui vous envoie ? Déclara Athos.  
Sortant de l'ombre, vêtue d'une magnifique robe couleur grenat et d'un capuchon, une jeune femme répondit :  
_Bonsoir Olivier.  
Même si elle n'avait pas parlé, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille.  
Anne.  
D'Artagnan passa la tête par-dessus le tonneau pour la voir avancer, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Un long silence suivit son apparition. Les deux époux se menaçaient toujours de leurs pistolets, se fixant avec intensité.  
_Alors, c'est toi la créature du cardinal ? finit par demander Athos d'une voix chargée d'amertume.  
_Oui, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.  
Vérifiant que l'homme qu'il protégeait était bien en sécurité, hors de la ligne de mire de Milady et ronflait comme un sonneur, D'Artagnan se redressa pour rejoindre son amant.  
_Oh, voici le petit Gascon. Bonsoir, joli cœur, chantonna-t-elle.  
Elle lui envoya un baiser de sa main libre avant de retourner son attention vers Athos.  
_Retourne derrière le tonneau ! Lui ordonna le mousquetaire d'une voix menaçante.  
_Non, je reste avec toi, s'entêta le jeune homme.  
Prenant une grande inspiration, le mousquetaire savait qu'il ne gagnerait jamais ce combat contre l'obstination de D'Artagnan.  
_Tu es piégée. Rends-toi et nous t'accorderons peut-être l'insigne honneur d'être jugée équitablement au lieu de t'abattre sur le champ, la menaça Athos.  
Presser la détente le démangeait, mais il avait trop d'honneur pour la tuer de sang froid.  
Milady éclata d'un rire cristallin et moqueur.  
_Je ne suis jamais piégée, souffla-t-elle. Je m'en sors toujours, tu devrais le savoir avec le temps.  
Sur ce, elle claqua des doigts et quatre hommes habillés de noir des pieds à la tête sortirent de l'ombre, derrière elle. Ils dégainèrent leurs armes et les pointèrent sur le mousquetaire et le Gascon. D'Artagnan les imita, pointant son pistolet en plein sur la poitrine de Milady.  
_Si l'un de vous tire, alors mes chers amis ici présents se chargeront de tuer l'autre et je sais que c'est la dernière chose que vous voulez, les prévint la jeune femme, comme si tout ceci l'amusait beaucoup.  
Elle avança et sortit une dague de sa cape. Se baissant, elle la planta dans le cou de l'homme assommé sur le pavé. D'Artagnan fut tenté d'intervenir, mais Athos posa sa main sur son bras.  
_Ne lui fais pas cette joie, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.  
Il était évident qu'il se contenait. Sa mâchoire était crispée, son visage était recouvert de sueur et il tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Ses yeux étaient foudroyants de rage.  
Il y avait quelque chose de sauvage, d'effrayant et de mortellement dangereux qui émanait de lui. Bien que ce ne soit pas du tout le moment, D'Artagnan ne put s'empêcher d'être extrêmement excité par le crépitement brûlant de son aura.  
Mais avant que Milady n'ait pu faire un pas en direction du dernier homme saoul qui ronflait toujours derrière le tonneau, Athos échangea un regard entendu avec le Gascon.  
Le combat commençait.  
D'un geste rapide comme l'éclair, ils tirèrent d'un commun accord sur deux de leurs assaillants. Ceux-ci tombèrent sur le sol, le premier atteint en plein visage alors que l'autre se tenait l'entrejambe en hurlant. De leurs mains libres, ils saisirent le poignard acéré qu'ils portaient à la ceinture pour l'envoyer en direction des survivants. Le premier eut le temps de tirer une balle qui frôla l'oreille de D'Artagnan avant de se recevoir sa lame en plein cœur. L'autre eut la gorge tranchée avant même d'avoir pu appuyer sur la détente.  
Ils s'étaient montrés si vifs que Milady avait à peine atteint l'homme saoul quand Athos et le Gascon firent volte face dans sa direction. Son pistolet toujours en main, elle poussa un rugissement de rage. Son visage ne portait plus ce masque charmant. Il était défiguré par la colère, et surtout, la jalousie. Au lieu de viser le vaurien qu'elle était censée tuer, elle pointa son arme en direction de D'Artagnan et tira. Le mousquetaire se jeta sur lui juste à temps et la balle frôla une fois de plus son cuir chevelu.  
Le dernier membre des Nordiques se réveilla soudain en sursaut. En voyant Milady penchée sur lui, une dague à la main, il tendit son épée, qu'il n'avait pas lâchée, pour la blesser à l'épaule.  
Perdant sa lame, elle recula en poussant un cri. Son regard passa de sa victime, qui se redressait en la menaçant, à Athos et D'Artagnan qui se relevaient aussi pour s'approcher, l'épée à la main.  
Là, elle n'avait plus le choix.  
_Nous nous retrouverons, promit-elle d'une voix acide.  
Puis, prenant ses jambes à son cou, elle disparut dans l'ombre de la nuit.  
Le Gascon voulut lui courir après mais le mousquetaire le retint.  
_Aramis a besoin de nous, rappela-t-il.  
Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, ayant presque la nausée de laisser passer une telle occasion de capturer Milady, D'Artagnan rejoignit le vaurien qu'Athos maintenait en joug.  
_Suis nous, tu as un crime à confesser, dit-il avec un ton glacial qui ne laissait pas place à la réplique.  
L'homme pointa son doigt sur sa poitrine comme pour s'assurer qu'il s'adressait bien à lui.  
_Oui, toi, répondit Athos.  
Le vaurien eut une petite grimace avant de littéralement tourner de l'œil et retomber à leurs pieds. D'Artagnan poussa un profond soupir de désolation.  
Leur témoin était ivre mort.  
Ils avaient laissé leurs chevaux à l'écurie… ils devraient le porter.

Malgré l'heure tardive, le capitaine De Tréville était toujours dans son bureau à la caserne des mousquetaires quand Athos et D'Artagnan arrivèrent, portant un immense homme à bout de bras. Quand ils le laissèrent retomber sur le sol pour ensuite l'enchaîner à un poteau de bois, ils étaient hors d'haleine. Ils durent patienter quelques heures encore avant qu'il soit en état de répondre à leurs questions. En attendant, le Gascon et le mousquetaire tombèrent littéralement de sommeil dans un coin de la caserne où étaient disposés des lits pour les gardes de nuit. Lorsque leur capitaine vint les réveiller, au lever du soleil, il ne fit aucune remarque sur le fait qu'il les découvrit à deux dans le même lit minuscule, accrochés l'un à l'autre comme deux siamois.  
Athos eut à peine à sortir le fer chauffé à blanc du feu que le vaurien, nommé Zagid, leur avoua tout. Il avait été engagé, lui et sa bande, pour assommer un mousquetaire et l'amener dans les appartements royaux. Il ne savait ni qui était l'investigateur de l'affaire, ni comment expliquer le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas été arrêtés alors qu'ils avaient traversé le palais avec un homme inconscient dans les bras, sans croiser personne. Il avait conservé l'uniforme d'Aramis pour être sûr qu'il soit découvert nu en compagnie de la Reine, qui selon ses informations, avait été droguée au préalable.  
Athos tenta de trouver un moyen de prouver que c'était le cardinal qui avait organisé ce coup monté, mais le pauvre Zagid ne savait rien de plus.  
Accompagnés d'une escouade de mousquetaires, ils conduisirent le témoin jusqu'au palais de justice pour parler au juge qui avait condamné Aramis. Face à ce qu'il apprit, il exigea que ces informations soient transmises au Roi immédiatement.  
Tréville, Athos et D'Artagnan s'en chargèrent.  
Deux heures plus tard, alors que midi sonnait, le capitaine des mousquetaires tenait dans sa main un pardon royal et l'ordre d'abandonner toutes les charges contre Aramis. Les gardes de la Bastille ayant été incapables de reconnaître l'homme qui avait aidé le prisonnier à s'évader, Porthos ne fut pas inquiété un seul instant. Il ne restait à présent plus qu'à les prévenir de la bonne nouvelle. Avant de les rejoindre à la Cour des Miracles, Athos fit passer le mot à un mendiant qu'il connaissait afin qu'il les prévienne de leur arrivée. Ce dernier acquiesça, leur promettant de prévenir Flea afin d'éviter qu'ils se fassent attaquer par erreur.

Sur le chemin pour la Cour des Miracles, D'Artagnan fronçait les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose qui le chiffonnait dans leur altercation avec Milady. Déjà, elle avait semblé au courant du nouveau tournant qu'avait pris sa relation avec Athos. Et cela ne lui plaisait visiblement pas.  
Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle était jalouse et éprouvait toujours des sentiments pour son époux ?  
Et surtout, le Gascon ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si c'était réciproque.  
Après tout, son amant avait été fou d'amour pour la jeune femme.  
Pendant cinq années, il ne s'était pas remis de sa prétendue mort. Et même s'il disait la haïr à présent, il savait qu'il existait une fine frontière très floue entre ces deux sentiments.  
Il ne lui avait pas tirée dessus quand il en avait eu l'occasion…  
Il l'avait laissée partir…  
Etait-il possible qu'au fond de lui, Athos soit encore amoureux de Milady ?  
Son silence et sa mine sombre durent révéler ses tourments, car alors qu'ils descendaient dans les égouts pour rejoindre les catacombes où ils savaient qu'ils trouveraient Porthos et Aramis, le mousquetaire lui demanda :  
_Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu me sembles bien pensif tout à coup.  
_Je réfléchissais à quelque chose que Milady a dit hier soir, répondit-il, n'osant pas croiser le regard scrutateur d'Athos.  
Il l'intima à continuer d'un vif mouvement de main, pas vraiment enchanté que le Gascon fasse référence à elle.  
_Elle t'a appelé Olivier. Et j'ai réalisé qu'elle en connaissait bien plus sur toi que je n'en saurais jamais. Il y a tout un pan de ton passé que j'ignore. Je ne sais pas comment s'appelait tes parents, comment et pourquoi tu as rencontré et épousé Anne, ce qui t'a poussé à t'enrôler dans les mousquetaires… avoua D'Artagnan.  
Il se détestait passer pour un gamin geignard, mais Milady avait comme planté une dague dans son cœur quand elle l'avait appelé par son prénom, qu'il ignorait jusque là, lui lançant à la figure que quoi qu'il fasse, son amant serait toujours un peu à elle.  
Athos posa une main sur son torse pour le stopper. A l'ombre des souterrains, il était difficile de lire les traits de son visage, malgré la torche qu'ils avaient apportée avec eux. Le feu rendait son expression changeante. Il le força à plonger ses yeux dans les siens, sa main gantée venant soulever son menton.  
_D'Artagnan, cet Olivier dont elle a fait mention, il n'existe plus. Je ne cache pas que j'ai un passé, sombre et peu enviable, mais si je ne t'en ai jamais parlé, ce n'est pas parce que je veux te le cacher, c'est juste parce qu'il ne me paraissait pas important. Si tu souhaites que je le partage avec toi, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Ce sera pénible et ennuyeux, certes, mais je te dirais tout, si tu me le demandes, lui expliqua Athos avec un minuscule sourire.  
_C'est juste que… ça fait partie de toi. Et je veux tout de toi, même un passé que tu considères comme mort. J'ai parfois l'impression que si tu évites de me parler d'elle, c'est parce que tu l'aimes encore, avoua le Gascon.  
Son cœur battit la chamade en attendant la réponse du mousquetaire. Elle ne tarda pas. Le saisissant par le col de sa chemise, il l'attira contre lui pour murmurer à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, rageur:  
_Je t'interdis de penser cela. Tout ce que j'éprouvais de bon pour cette femme a disparu le jour où je l'ai laissée pour morte. C'est la culpabilité qui m'a rongé, jamais l'amour. Je ne l'aime plus et à présent que je suis avec toi, je me demande même si je l'ai aimée un jour. C'était de la luxure, de la vanité et de l'attachement, certes. Mais elle n'est rien, tu m'entends, rien comparée à toi.  
D'Artagnan sentit sa poitrine enfler de bonheur. Souriant comme un dément, il glissa l'un de ses bras autour des hanches du mousquetaire pour venir déposer un petit baiser sur la cicatrice qui barrait ses lèvres.  
Il adorait ça.  
C'était tellement… Athos.  
_Dis, comment je dois t'appeler alors ? Olivier, Conte de la Fère, ou juste Athos ? souffla-t-il tout contre lui.  
_Ces deux premières personnes n'étaient que des illusions d'homme. Je ne suis vraiment moi qu'avec toi. Alors ne cesse jamais de m'appeler Athos, conclut-il avant d'embrasser D'Artagnan jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne malléable entre ses bras.  
Lorsqu'il fut certain de l'avoir réduit à l'état de pure luxure à l'aide de sa langue et de ses lèvres, le mousquetaire s'arracha à son étreinte et lui donna un petit coup sur les fesses pour le forcer à avancer.  
_Tu comptes me laisser dans cet état ? S'indigna le Gascon, son excitation plus qu'évidente au niveau de son entrejambe.  
_Ca, c'est pour avoir ne serait-ce que pensé que j'éprouvais encore quelque chose pour Milady, le taquina Athos, son visage demeurant impassible.  
D'Artagnan allait répliquer quelque chose quand soudain, une explosion d'une violence inouïe retentit au-dessus de leurs têtes.  
Ils eurent tout juste de temps de se mettre à l'abri dans une petite salle mortuaire qui s'ouvrait juste à côté d'eux avant qu'une avalanche de roches et de gravats ne s'abatte sur eux.  
Allongés sur le sol, sonnés, ils durent attendre que le nuage étouffant de poussière ne se dissipe avant de découvrir avec horreur qu'ils étaient prisonniers. L'éboulement avait bloqué l'entrée du tombeau où ils s'étaient réfugiés. De plus, l'explosion avait dû dérouter une source souterraine quelconque car le sol se recouvrait peu à peu d'eau.  
Athos fut le premier debout et récupéra rapidement la torche avant qu'elle ne s'éteigne. La déposant en hauteur, il aida D'Artagnan à se mettre sur pied. Observant les alentours, ils ne virent aucune issue.  
Ils étaient bel et bien piégés.  
Malgré tous leurs efforts, ils ne purent ouvrir un passage dans l'amas de gravas qui leur bloquait la sortie de la salle des catacombes. Au bout de quelques minutes infructueuses, Athos finit par s'asseoir sur une roche, épuisé. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua que ses bottes baignaient à présent dans l'eau jusqu'au mollet.  
Le niveau montait… rapidement.  
Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers D'Artagnan, le mousquetaire vit que son amant l'avait aussi remarqué. Il connaissait ces souterrains et devinait aux traces d'érosions qui s'étendaient jusqu'au plafond, que cette pièce serait bientôt totalement immergée.  
Ils devaient sortir, sinon ils mourraient noyés.  
_Cherchons encore une issue, décida Athos en se relevant pour retourner aux côtés du Gascon.  
Ils examinèrent la pierre sous tous les angles possibles, seulement, ils ne trouvèrent aucune échappatoire. De colère, D'Artagnan voulut donner un violent coup de poing dans le mur, mais le mousquetaire l'arrêta avant qu'il ne fracture ses phalanges contre la roche.  
_Cela ne servira à rien, sinon à te blesser, lui souffla-t-il.  
Le jeune homme plongea son regard désespéré dans le sien.  
_Je refuse de mourir ici ! Rugit-il.  
Mais le niveau de l'eau leur arrivait à présent aux genoux.  
C'était inéluctable.  
A moins d'un miracle, ils étaient condamnés.  
Optimiste et têtu comme il l'était, D'Artagnan tenta encore de trouver un moyen de sortir, allant même jusqu'à tapoter sur les murs pour vérifier s'ils ne sonnaient pas creux.  
Athos de son côté, le regardait faire sans bouger.  
Lui non plus ne voulait pas mourir, surtout à présent qu'il avait trouvé une nouvelle raison de vivre. Et c'était justement de savoir que la personne qui incarnait son oxygène, ses espoirs et la quintessence de son existence allait périr lui aussi qui le tourmentait le plus.  
Ainsi, il observa D'Artagnan s'acharner, aimant chacun de ses gestes avec ferveur.  
La force de ses mains qui cherchaient à arracher les gravas, la crispation entêtée de sa mâchoire, sa respiration haletante, ses jambes qui le portaient d'un bout à l'autre de leur prison en de grandes enjambées déterminées.  
Il était trop jeune, trop incandescent de vie pour mourir.  
Seulement, quand l'eau atteignit leurs bas ventre, D'Artagnan dut se rendre à l'évidence.  
Ils étaient perdus.  
Furieux contre le destin et la malchance, il se tourna vers Athos pour le saisir par le col et lui hurler :  
_Pourquoi tu restes là sans rien faire ? Pourquoi tu sembles déjà résigné à mourir ?  
De petites larmes brillaient au coin de ses yeux sombres et le mousquetaire vint caresser son visage pour en recueillir une au creux de son pouce. Pour toute réponse, il glissa son bras libre autour de ses hanches pour l'attirer contre lui et l'embrasser. Après un instant de surprise, D'Artagnan y répondit avec ferveur.  
Leur baiser ne fut pas doux ou tendre. Il fut déchaîné et désespéré. Entre leurs lèvres meurtries, leurs dents affamées et leurs langues avides, ils déversèrent toute la frustration et la triste rage qui découlaient de leur situation.  
Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que l'eau ait atteint leurs bustes.  
Le niveau augmentait de plus en plus vite.  
Il ne leur restait plus que quelques minutes.  
Posant son front contre celui de D'Artagnan, Athos ferma les yeux pour profiter un maximum de la chaleur de sa peau, de son odeur, de son souffle contre sa bouche.  
_Si nous devons mourir, alors il y a une chose que je dois t'avouer, commença le mousquetaire.  
Ouvrant les yeux, le Gascon fronça les sourcils avant de le repousser avec colère. L'eau qui les immergeait était glacée, mais il bouillonnait tellement de rage et d'exaspération qu'il n'avait pas froid du tout. Athos tremblait lui, ses lèvres imprégnées d'une teinte violette et son teint encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée.  
_Non ! S'écria le jeune homme en le fusillant du regard. Je t'interdis de me dire adieu. Nous n'allons pas mourir ! Quelqu'un peut encore nous trouver, nous…  
_Personne ne sait que nous sommes ici, D'Artagnan, le coupa le mousquetaire en revenant le serrer contre lui.  
_Porthos et Aramis…  
_Savent que nous étions supposés les retrouver, oui, mais ils ne peuvent deviner où nous sommes. Les catacombes sont un véritable labyrinthe.  
_Athos…non, le supplia le Gascon, un évident sanglot venant déchirer sa gorge.  
Cette simple vue lui brisant le cœur, le mousquetaire prit son visage tourmenté entre ses mains pour lui souffler :  
_Toute ma vie n'a été qu'une suite d'épreuves et de malheurs, jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Tu m'as fait vivre, D'Artagnan, pleinement et complètement pour la première fois de mon existence. Avec toi, pas de mensonges, ni de doutes, tout a toujours été clair et sincère. Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté. Je me voyais passer le reste de mes jours à tes côtés… Je t'aime.  
Malgré l'horreur de la situation, le Gascon fut prit d'un petit rire euphorique. Plongé dans les yeux bleu-vert d'Athos, tout lui semblait acceptable.  
Même l'idée de mourir.  
Son cœur enfla tellement de plaisir dans sa poitrine qu'il en eut le souffle coupé.  
Il savait que son amant l'aimait, évidemment. Il lui avait déjà prouvé des centaines de fois. Mais l'entendre, surtout sachant qu'ils allaient mourir, était à la fois terrible et magnifique.  
D'Artagnan l'embrassa tout doucement, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne se brise entre ses bras.  
_Je déteste quand les gens se contente de répondre "moi aussi", je trouve que ça diminue les sentiments, alors je me contenterai de te dire je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement. Je crois que je t'ai aimé dès le premier regard. Encore et toujours, déclama le Gascon, étonné par la ferveur de ses propres paroles.  
Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il réalise la puissance de ses émotions alors même qu'il était sur le point de tout perdre ?  
_Tu m'aimais même quand tu pensais que j'avais tué ton père ? S'étonna Athos, un sourcil levé malgré son sourire.  
_Je pense que oui. Je ne suis pas du genre à croire au destin et à toutes ses bêtises dont ma mère m'a toujours parlé, mais dès l'instant où j'ai entendu ton nom, même s'il m'était détestable à l'époque, je me suis senti lié à toi d'une manière inextricable. J'ai cru à ton innocence avant même que les gardes royaux ne t'emmènent en prison, je refusais juste de l'envisager. J'ai été trop fier et trop borné pour me rendre compte que mon affection envers toi a toujours été bien plus que ça. J'en serais presque reconnaissant à Constance de m'avoir ouvert les yeux, expliqua D'Artagnan.  
Ils n'avaient plus pied à présent, leur tête se rapprochant du plafond. Mais ils s'en moquaient.  
_Constance ? Demanda Athos, de plus en plus surpris.  
_Oui, sourit le Gascon. Je n'ai pensé qu'à toi durant toute la durée de notre étreinte…  
Le mousquetaire ne put lutter plus longtemps. Il se jeta littéralement sur le jeune homme, unissant leurs lèvres d'un profond baiser.  
Ils coulèrent sous l'eau, flottant dans les abysses, se serrant l'un contre l'autre, se nourrissant de leur souffle partagé.  
Au moins, ils mourraient heureux… ensemble.  
Seulement, à peine cette pensée eut-elle frôlée leurs esprits qu'une violente détonation retentit. Emportés par le courant qui les tira vers le fond, Athos et D'Artagnan ne se lâchèrent pas avant de retomber brusquement sur le sol.  
Prenant une grande inspiration, le Gascon ôta ses cheveux détrempés de son visage pour ouvrir les yeux.  
Ils se trouvaient de l'autre côté de leur tombeau aquatique, un trou béant, par lequel ils venaient d'être rejetés à l'air libre, ornant ce qui avait été le tas de gravas qui les avait emprisonné. Athos, ruisselant et toussant, leva la tête pour faire face à Porthos qui, un sourire aux lèvres, les toisait depuis sa place contre le mur.  
_Alors ? Envie de prendre un bain ? Déclara le métis.  
Le mousquetaire remarqua qu'il tenait un barillet de poudre sous le bras.  
Il les avait sauvés.  
Aramis arriva en courant quelques secondes plus tard.  
_Merci mon Dieu, vous êtes en vie ! S'exclama-t-il en aidant D'Artagnan à se remettre debout. Quand on a entendu l'explosion, on s'est précipité dans cette direction. Heureusement que Porthos connaît les catacombes comme sa poche sinon nous ne vous aurions jamais retrouvés. Il est allé chercher la poudre que Charon avait fait entrer à la Cour des Miracles. Ils ont décidé de la garder au cas où dans une salle non loin d'ici. On se doutait bien que ce passage devait bloquer quelque chose d'important.  
_Vous savez ce qui a provoqué la première explosion ? Demanda Athos, les sourcils froncés.  
Ses amis haussèrent les épaules, signe qu'ils l'ignoraient.  
Cela sentait mauvais le piège et que cette mésaventure se produise le lendemain de leur altercation avec Milady ne lui disait rien qui vaille.  
Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il fallait qu'ils quittent ces tombeaux le plus vite possible.  
Athos, qui avait été relevé par Porthos, échangea un regard avec D'Artagnan.  
_Je t'avais bien dit qu'ils nous trouveraient, annonça le Gascon en le toisant avec suffisance.  
Pour toute réponse, son aîné lui donna une tape derrière la tête avant de suivre ses amis.  
Ils sortaient enfin de ces satanées catacombes.  
Libres.


	10. Chapter 10

Le cardinal de Richelieu faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Il se rendit compte que depuis que toute cette affaire avec Athos et ses mousquetaires avait commencé, cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Le souci et l'exaspération le rongeaient. Son valet lui avait apporté son courrier du matin, mais malgré l'heure plutôt avancée, il n'avait pas encore eu le courage de l'ouvrir.  
Son Eminence avait l'esprit ailleurs.  
Il avouait bien volontiers s'être grandement trompé en engageant Mirebeau et ses hommes, seulement, il avait pensé bien agir en faisant appel à des vauriens étrangers qui n'étaient que de passage à Paris. Depuis quelques temps, Milady semblait bien trop accaparée par son passé avec Athos et il ne lui avait pas fait confiance pour mener cette mission à bien. De plus, malgré son extrême efficacité, elle n'était qu'une femme et il ne l'imaginait pas traverser la moitié de Paris avec un poids mort de la corpulence d'Aramis sur les épaules.  
Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, cette histoire commençait vraiment à l'agacer. Sa haine contre les mousquetaires était si forte qu'il avait agi avec empressement, sans réfléchir aux conséquences.  
Pourquoi était-il allé se vanter auprès du prisonnier ?  
Il connaissait la réponse à cette question. Bien qu'il soit un grand stratège et un conseiller d'Etat, Richelieu était avant tout un homme. Un homme qui avait été blessé, trompé et bafoué à cause d'Aramis. Jubiler de sa victoire avait tout simplement été plus fort que lui.  
Seulement à présent, il était au bord du gouffre. Bien heureusement, il avait demandé à l'un de ses hommes d'engager Mirebeau, il était ainsi presque impossible de remonter jusqu'à lui. Mais si ces satanés mousquetaires mettaient la main sur lui, alors il serait en danger. Tout seul, le témoignage d'Aramis ne valait rien, mais combiné à celui de l'un des vauriens… peut-être que…et si Athos et D'Artagnan trouvaient son espion…  
Non, il faisait confiance à Milady. Elle ne l'abandonnerait pas.  
Le capitaine De Tréville était venu lui rendre visite la veille au soir alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui et l'avait accusé de s'en prendre à ses mousquetaires.  
Il était parvenu à le calmer, mais Richelieu sentait l'étau qui se resserrait autour de lui.  
Il n'aimait pas cela !  
De plus, Milady était en retard.

Quand enfin elle entra dans son bureau, il écarquilla les yeux.  
La belle jeune femme était toujours impeccable, vêtue de magnifiques robes et capelines de soies. Mais elle apparut aujourd'hui dans un état pitoyable. Son jupon était déchiré, dévoilant la dentelle de l'étoffe précieuse, et elle était couverte de poussière blanche. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, dégringolant sur ses épaules en une cascade de boucles brunes emmêlées. Elle avait un bras en écharpe et son visage était taché d'une poudre noire qu'il ne put identifier.  
_Milady ! Que vous-est-il arrivé ? Demanda le cardinal en se précipitant à ses côtés.  
Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur un siège avant qu'elle ne lève les yeux vers lui pour cracher :  
_Eux. Encore et toujours eux.  
Son pouls s'accélérant considérablement de panique, il souffla :  
_Racontez-moi.  
La jeune femme lui fit le récit de sa journée et sa nuit mouvementée. Elle lui cacha par contre sa découverte sur la relation entre Athos et D'Artagnan, gardant cette information pour elle. C'était une affaire personnelle et le cardinal n'avait pas à le savoir. Il aurait tempéré ses ardeurs et elle refusait qu'il connaisse quoi que ce soit concernant son passé.  
De plus… ils ne l'ennuieraient plus à présent.  
_Ils ont fait parlé le poltron de Mirebeau et Aramis a été gracié, termina-t-elle.  
Ouvrant de grands yeux horrifiés, Richelieu se redressa pour fouiller dans le courrier qui reposait sur son bureau. Il sélectionna une lettre portant le sceau royal qu'il n'avait pas vu auparavant, pour l'ouvrir.  
Elle lui apprenait l'horrible nouvelle.  
Se sentant las, un poids terrible s'abattant sur ses épaules, il vint s'asseoir face à Milady et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.  
_Mais je me suis vengée, ajouta la jeune femme.  
Quand il releva la tête vers elle, son visage était agrémenté d'un sourire mauvais et jubilatoire.  
_Comment ça ? S'enquit le cardinal, reprenant espoir.  
_J'ai suivi Athos et D'Artagnan à la Cour des Miracles alors qu'ils allaient chercher Aramis et Porthos pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Sur mon chemin, j'ai eu la chance de tomber sur des barillets de poudre qui datent de votre insurrection contre cette bande de voleurs. J'ai fait exploser le couloir où ils se trouvaient tous deux, répondit-elle, une lueur de joie malsaine brillant dans ses yeux verts.  
Richelieu comprit alors que les tâches noires sur son visage étaient en réalité de la poudre.  
_Aramis reste libre, fit-il remarquer.  
_Peut-être, mais ses amis étant morts, le Roi ne leur accordera pas la protection de Buckingham. De plus, j'ai pris la liberté de m'occuper de l'homme que vous avez engagé à ma place pour contacter Mirebeau. Sa parole ne vaut rien sans preuve, ni témoin. Vous êtes hors de danger, conclut Milady avec un sourire satisfait.  
Se redressant, le cardinal saisit sa main pour y déposer un profond baiser.  
_Votre ingéniosité m'étonnera toujours. Je vous suis une fois de plus redevable, Milady.  
La jeune femme inclina la tête en signe de respect puis se releva.  
_Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, un bain brûlant m'attend. Votre Eminence, le salua-t-elle avant de prendre congés.

Quand elle eut disparu dans un pan de mur, Richelieu laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Un petit sourire réjoui ornant ses traits, il passa derrière son bureau pour enfin se mettre au travail. Mais on lui annonça presque immédiatement la visite du capitaine De Tréville.  
Levant les yeux au ciel, il accepta de le recevoir, s'apprêtant à garder un masque de glace quoi qu'il vienne lui annoncer.  
Avait-il déjà appris la mort d'Athos et de D'Artagnan ?  
Le chef des mousquetaires entra, son visage ne reflétant aucune émotion particulière.  
C'était plutôt bon signe.  
_Votre Eminence, déclara-t-il en s'inclinant brièvement.  
_Capitaine, que me vaut cet honneur ? Avez-vous d'autres accusations ineptes à me lancer où est-ce une simple visite de courtoisie ? S'enquit Richelieu, faisant semblant d'être plongé dans la rédaction qu'un papier.  
_Rien de tout cela, cardinal. Je venais juste pour récupérer la liste des futurs mousquetaires que le Roi vous a fait parvenir afin d'avoir votre avis, répondit Tréville.  
Levant un sourcil dédaigneux, il récupéra la feuille demandée pour la parcourir rapidement avant de demander d'une voix neutre :  
_Etes-vous toujours garant de ce D'Artagnan ?  
_Bien sûr, votre Eminence. C'est lui et Athos qui sont parvenus à innocenter Aramis du terrible crime dont il a été faussement accusé. C'est un jeune homme intelligent et plein de ressources. Il fera un excellent mousquetaire. Il vient tout juste de me faire son rapport concernant l'enquête qu'ils ont menée et durant laquelle ils ont à plusieurs reprises frôlé la mort. Les découvertes qu'ils ont faites m'ont vraiment déconcerté. Bien que je n'ai pas été si étonné que cela… lui répondit Tréville sur le ton de la conversation.  
Mais son regard perçant était plongé dans celui de Richelieu.  
Il ne fallait pas être un devin pour lire entre les lignes.  
Tout d'abord, Athos et D'Artagnan avaient échappé à l'explosion de Milady.  
Ces hommes mourraient-ils un jour ?  
Ensuite, ils lui avaient bien évidemment fait part de leurs soupçons quant à l'implication du cardinal dans le coup monté.  
Et pour finir, le capitaine lui faisait comprendre que même s'ils n'avaient aucune preuve pouvant l'inculper, ils seraient vigilants à présent et qu'ils savaient… ils savaient que son Eminence était leur ennemi dorénavant.  
_Très bien. Voici la liste, capitaine. Vous pouvez disposer, grinça Richelieu, prenant sur lui pour ne pas laisser transparaître sa colère.  
Tréville eut un petit sourire avant de prendre le papier des mains du cardinal.  
Juste avant de passer la porte, il jugea préférable de préciser :  
_Oh, je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà été mis au courant. Mais le Roi m'a demandé de réassigner Athos et ses hommes à la protection du Duc de Buckingham, qui arrive dans quelques jours. Il leur est très reconnaissant d'avoir innocenté notre Reine bien aimée en même temps qu'Aramis. Une sale affaire, vraiment. Mais à présent, notre cher souverain est au petit soin pour sa femme. Je n'avais encore jamais vu le couple royal si harmonieux…  
Sur ce, il quitta le bureau de Richelieu.  
Attendant d'être certain que le capitaine soit loin, le cardinal donna un violent coup de poing sur son bureau avant de pousser un hurlement de rage.  
Ne gagnerait-il donc jamais contre ces saletés de mousquetaires ?

Une fois que la porte fut fermée et qu'ils furent assurés qu'ils étaient bien seuls, Athos accula D'Artagnan contre le mur. Ils étaient toujours mouillés, leurs vêtements humides d'eau glacée. Une de ses mains reposant à plat sur le pan de bois au niveau de la tête du Gascon, l'aîné glissa l'autre le long du flanc du jeune homme jusqu'à saisir son menton entre ses doigts. Souriant en le sentant frémir tout contre lui, il plongea son regard dans ses yeux sombres qui le mettaient dans tous ses états.  
_J'ai bien cru que nous ne nous en sortirions pas cette fois-ci, déclara-t-il tout contre ses lèvres violacées à cause du froid.  
Les bras de D'Artagnan s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches, se liant derrière son dos, pour s'assurer qu'il n'irait nulle part, avant de répondre :  
_Heureusement que Porthos nous a retrouvés avant que l'eau n'ait atteint le plafond.  
Athos pencha la tête sur le côté, le dévisageant avec convoitise, ses yeux étincelants de luxure. Le jeune Gascon déglutit difficilement sous l'intensité de son regard. Il avait l'impression d'être une proie sur le point d'être mangée toute crue par un fauve sauvage. Lorsque leurs bassins entrèrent en contact, la sensation de froid disparut immédiatement, remplacée par la coulée de lave qui descendit le long de leurs reins.  
_Béni soit ce cher Porthos, souffla Athos en se redressant pour le toiser.  
Sentir la respiration brûlante et haletante du mousquetaire venir doucement picoter son visage fut de trop pour D'Artagnan. Perdant toute notion de décence, il saisit le col de la tunique humide d'Athos pour l'attirer contre lui. La petite parcelle de peau nue que découvrait leur chemise s'épousa, enflammant leurs sens.  
_Tais-toi, embrasse moi ! Ordonna le Gascon d'une voix autoritaire et suppliante à la fois.  
Le mousquetaire sourit et relâcha le menton de D'Artagnan pour glisser sa main dans ses longues mèches brunes toujours humides. Il approcha doucement son visage du sien avant de saisir sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents pour tirer dessus. La tête du jeune homme quitta le mur pour suivre son geste en poussant un petit soupir d'indignation.  
Ce petit jeu, bien que terriblement excitant, n'était pas ce dont il avait envie à cet instant précis. Il avait besoin d'une union franche, totale, qui le consumerait de l'intérieur. Mais il savait qu'Athos adorait le faire enrager. D'Artagnan réprima donc son désir primal d'empoigner ses cheveux pour plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne et laissa à son aîné le plaisir de redessiner le contour de ses lèvres à l'aide de sa langue.  
Les doigts de sa main gauche caressaient toujours sa nuque alors que la droite quitta sa place sur le mur pour s'enrouler autour des hanches du Gascon et reposer paume grande ouverte juste au creux de sa chute de rein. Tirant sur la chemise d'Athos tout en ondulant doucement des hanches tout contre lui, D'Artagnan referma ses dents sur la langue du mousquetaire pour lui faire comprendre son impatience.  
Il saisit le message.  
Ses lèvres cessèrent donc de taquiner lentement celles du Gascon pour les happer dans une bataille des sens.  
Quelque chose sembla exploser au creux de leurs entrailles et tout s'accéléra.  
Ils ne jouaient plus.  
Athos recula, attirant D'Artagnan dans son sillage, n'ayant de cesse de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Il voulait être certain que sa langue avait bien cartographié chaque parcelle de cette bouche qu'il n'aurait jamais de cesse de dévorer. Il était totalement insatiable quand il s'agissait du jeune homme. D'un geste rapide, le Gascon fit disparaître la veste en cuir du mousquetaire pour ensuite s'attaquer à sa chemise toujours trempée. Il tira sur les cordons qui se perdaient sur son torse et s'arracha un instant aux lèvres d'Athos pour le détailler avec avidité. Le tissu blanc devenu transparent laissait entrevoir le torse finement sculpté de son aîné, épousant le galbe de ses muscles. Les cheveux ébouriffés par ses propres mains, ses pupilles dilatées et ses lèvres rougies et gonflées, jamais il ne l'avait trouvé plus désirable. Poussant un véritable grognement affamé, D'Artagnan saisit les pans de la tunique du mousquetaire pour la déchirer. Il eut à peine le temps de voir le petit sourire coquin d'Athos avant que ce dernier ne le saisisse par la boucle de sa ceinture pour l'envoyer s'écraser contre son torse nu. Sa bouche attaqua à nouveau celle du Gascon qu'il sentit soupirer contre sa langue joueuse, avant que ses mains ne lui arrachent ses vêtements en quelques secondes seulement. Il le débarrassa tout aussi rapidement de ses pantalons pour venir assaillir sa nuque découverte à l'aide de ses dents. D'Artagnan, à présent nu comme un ver, laissa échapper une suite de plaintes tout simplement délicieuses pendant qu'Athos mordillait sa peau, calmant ensuite sa sauvagerie par de petits coups de langues. Il se laissa lentement tomber à genoux à mesure que ses lèvres descendaient le long du torse à la peau mate du Gascon, qui, une main ancrée dans ses cheveux en bataille, le laissait faire en se contentant de gémir de plus belle. Quand la bouche gourmande du mousquetaire se referma autour de l'un de ses tétons durcis, un éclair de plaisir brut envahit le corps de D'Artagnan, lui coupant les jambes.  
_Athos, le lit… supplia-t-il.  
Ne perdant pas un instant, l'aîné se redressa, saisit la main du jeune Gascon pour l'attirer vers sa couche et l'inviter à s'y asseoir. S'installant à genoux devant lui, Athos vint se placer entre ses cuisses offertes pour se voir ensuite enveloppé par les jambes et les bras de D'Artagnan, qui l'enlaça étroitement. Le mousquetaire revint embrasser son cadet tout en glissant sa main entre leurs deux corps pour saisir la hampe dressée du jeune homme qu'il sentait grandir contre son torse. Le Gascon eut à peine le temps de laisser échapper un petit cri avant qu'Athos ne se penche en avant et gonfle ses joues pour le prendre presque tout entier dans sa bouche. Retombant à la renverse sur les couvertures, D'Artagnan sentit ses yeux rouler à l'intérieur de son crâne. Poussant un véritable hurlement extatique, la vague de pure volupté qui traversa son corps, envahissant jusqu'à ses veines, lui coupa le souffle. Haletant, le cœur à la limite de l'explosion, le jeune Gascon se redressa légèrement sur les coudes pour observer Athos. Il restait immobile, ses lèvres enflées entourant son érection depuis la base, le reste étant enfermé dans l'antre veloutée et brûlante de sa bouche. Le mousquetaire le fixait de ses yeux habituellement si limpides et dont les prunelles turquoise étaient à cet instant totalement dilatées. Son regard incandescent fut presque suffisant pour mener D'Artagnan au septième ciel. Il savait qu'Athos ne bougerait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas suffisamment retrouvé ses esprits pour ne pas exploser immédiatement. Traînant sa main tremblante jusqu'à celle du mousquetaire qui reposait sur son ventre, le jeune Gascon entremêla leurs doigts et lui fit un petit signe de tête.  
Il était prêt.  
Athos enveloppa alors son érection de sa langue pour la caresser doucement, parcourant ses veines, soulignant ses nerfs à vifs. D'Artagnan lutta pour garder les yeux ouverts, son regard toujours plongé dans celui de son aîné alors qu'il lui faisait démonstration de tous ses talents. Reculant légèrement la tête, il relâcha doucement la hampe du Gascon pour que ses lèvres et sa langue le caressent sur toute sa longueur avant de l'accueillir à nouveau dans sa bouche. Allant et venant à un rythme délicieusement lent, Athos détendit sa gorge pour laisser échapper un soupir lascif qui se répercuta sur le membre de D'Artagnan, remontant le long de son corps. Il avait l'impression que son être tout entier allait entrer en combustion spontanée. Les caresses buccales de son aîné lui faisaient perdre la tête.  
C'était juste trop enivrant, trop intense… trop bon.  
Il ne se rendit compte qu'il gémissait comme un damné que lorsque le son de sa voix changea soudain pour laisser échapper un rugissement rauque quand Athos osa l'abandonner pour remonter le long de son torse, sa langue dardée traçant une ligne imaginaire sur sa peau frémissante.  
_Athos…pourquoi ? Se lamenta-t-il en passant ses bras autour de ses épaules pour le forcer à s'allonger contre lui.  
Le mousquetaire y consentit, revenant l'embrasser tendrement.  
_Je ne veux pas que ce moment finisse trop tôt, répondit-il entre deux baisers.  
D'Artagnan déversa toute sa frustration au travers de ses lèvres qui dévoraient celles du mousquetaire, ses dents venant mordre sa chair au point de le faire saigner. Mais son amant s'en moquait bien, surtout quand cette petite étincelle de douleur le fit onduler des hanches, permettant à leurs entrejambes de se caresser frénétiquement. Sa langue s'arrachant au palet de son aîné qui haletait entre ses bras, D'Artagnan souffla :  
_Athos, prends-moi. J'ai tellement envie de toi.  
Ces supplications brisèrent les dernières défenses du mousquetaire. Se redressant, il ôta ce qui lui restait de vêtement pour ensuite tendre la main en direction de sa table de chevet. Il sortit un petit flacon d'une huile bien particulière du tiroir avant de revenir flotter au-dessus de D'Artagnan qui le regardait faire, totalement nu et magnifique entre ses draps. Ils rampèrent sur le lit pour trouver une position plus confortable avant que le jeune Gascon n'écarte les jambes pour qu'Athos s'agenouille entre elles. Ainsi abandonné et offert, lui octroyant une confiance sans limite, il renvoyait une image qui se planta droit dans le cœur du mousquetaire. Versant un peu d'huile sur ses doigts, il se pencha sur D'Artagnan pour lui souffler :  
_Je t'aime.  
Un sourire éblouissant éclairant son visage, le Gascon prit son visage en coupe pour déposer un petit baiser sur la cicatrice qui barrait sa lèvre supérieure.  
_Je t'aime, lui répondit-il.  
Ses doigts se pressèrent alors contre l'intimité palpitante d'anticipation du jeune homme. Laissant sa tête retomber entre les oreillers, D'Artagnan serra les dents quand l'habituelle morsure douloureuse envahit son corps. Mais Athos trouva presque immédiatement le point si spécifique en lui qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Il le caressa de l'intérieur, s'assurant bien que les parois de son intimité étaient imprégnées d'huile avant de se positionner entre les cuisses offertes du Gascon. Saisissant ses hanches pour les surélever légèrement et trouver le meilleur angle possible, Athos le pénétra doucement. D'Artagnan en profita pour nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille, le forçant à se rapprocher, encore et encore. Même si le mousquetaire connaissait cette sensation délirante par cœur, se retrouver emprisonné dans un étau de velours si serré lui fit voir des étoiles pendant quelques instants. Se stoppant lorsqu'il fut introduit jusqu'à la garde, Athos se laissa ensuite retomber sur les coudes pour venir embrasser D'Artagnan. Sa langue joua langoureusement avec la sienne, aimant plus que tout venir retracer la forme de ses lèvres. Il ne se décida à bouger que quand le Gascon commença à onduler des hanches en soupirant :  
_Athos…Athos… Athos…  
Il répéta son nom telle une litanie à chaque fois que le membre du mousquetaire entrait en contact avec cette bulle orgasmique ancrée au sein de son corps. Donnant de petits coups de reins très efficaces, l'aîné du masquer les cris extatiques de D'Artagnan en le muselant à l'aide de sa bouche. Sa langue mimait le délicieux mouvement de va et vient qu'il entama, réduisant les membres du Gascon à l'état de chiffons désarticulés. Il ne put que s'accrocher aux épaules d'Athos, son corps s'élançant en avant pour rencontrer chaque mouvement du mousquetaire sans qu'il puisse le contrôler. Une main de l'aîné maintenait ses hanches en place pour être certain de ne pas le blesser, l'autre se perdant dans ses cheveux pour masser son crâne avec délice. Le rythme langoureux et patient de leurs hanches s'accéléra soudain et D'Artagnan dut venir s'accrocher au montant du lit pour ne pas que l'ardeur d'Athos les fasse basculer sur le sol. La sueur et l'eau qui recouvraient toujours leurs peaux rendaient leurs gestes maladroits, les doigts et les mains glissant sur leurs corps. Poussant un rugissement d'exaspération, le mousquetaire vint saisir le Gascon entre ses bras pour le soulever du matelas. Laissant échapper un petit cri de surprise, D'Artagnan se retrouva alors assis à califourchon sur les cuisses d'Athos, qui, accroupi, le tenait fermement enlacé. Cette position verticale accentuant l'union de leurs deux corps, le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, rendu muet d'extase par la sensation d'être empli comme jamais auparavant. Pour calmer le Gascon qu'il sentait trembler contre lui, Athos passa une main sur son visage bouleversé avant de venir l'embrasser avec douceur. Il recommença doucement à onduler des hanches, son souffle plaintif se joignant à celui de D'Artagnan au sein de leurs baisers. Le jeune homme posa ses genoux sur le lit de part et d'autre des cuisses du mousquetaire pour donner plus d'intensité à leur union, allant et venant de haut en bas, rencontrant chaque coup de rein d'Athos pour multiplier leur plaisir au centuple. Ils surent qu'ils ne tiendraient pas très longtemps dans cette position où le mousquetaire ne cessait de heurter la prostate de D'Artagnan. En réponse à cela, les parois de l'intimité du Gascon se resserraient, emprisonnant le membre palpitant d'Athos dans un étau trop doux et trop étroit pour qu'il puisse tenir la cadence plus de quelques minutes. Passant ses bras autour des épaules du mousquetaire, le jeune homme se saisit d'une touffe de cheveux brune pour le forcer à redresser la tête. Il plongea ses yeux sombres dans ceux d'Athos et lui sourit. Il pouvait lire sur son visage qu'il était tout aussi proche de l'explosion que lui. Le souffle court et le cœur battant la chamade, l'aîné vint enfermer l'érection de D'Artagnan, abandonnée entre leurs deux ventres, dans une poigne câline pour la caresser avec vigueur. Le Gascon se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour museler son soupir voluptueux, refusant de le lâcher des yeux, malgré ses paupières lourdes. Le petit volcan qui crachait des nuées de lave dans son ventre explosa tout à coup pour répandre une nuée de cendres orgasmiques qui fit hurler chaque parcelle de son être d'un plaisir brut et profond. Enfin, le jeune homme se déversa dans la main d'Athos, son corps tout entier se cambrant dans ses bras alors qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière pour pousser un cri étranglé. Mais, ne voulant pas manquer l'expression bouleversante du mousquetaire lorsqu'il jouissait, D'Artagnan revint poser son front contre le sien. Deux petits coups de reins suffirent et Athos explosa en son sein, la vague de ravissement qui menaçait de l'emporter depuis plusieurs minutes ravageant son être. Des paroles sans queue ni tête, contenant le nom du jeune Gascon, s'écoulèrent de la bouche de l'aîné avant qu'il ne retombe en avant contre le torse de D'Artagnan.  
Haletant, il le serra contre son cœur avant de se laisser basculer en arrière, entre les draps. Ils restèrent enlacés pendant quelques instants, profitant des derniers vestiges de leurs ébats, avant que le plus jeune ne tende une main en direction de la table de chevet. Il tâtonna jusqu'à trouver un linge propre grâce auquel il entreprit de nettoyer leurs deux torses de sa semence.  
_Si mes jambes n'étaient pas transformées en coton, j'irais prendre un bain et je t'y traînerais avec moi…déclara Athos d'une voix rocailleuse chargée de sommeil, sa tête reposant toujours sur l'épaule de D'Artagnan.  
_Tout à l'heure, lui répondit le Gascon avant de déposer un baiser au sommet de son crâne.  
Réarrangeant les couvertures du mieux qu'il put, il les couvrit tous les deux d'un drap froissé qui avait vu de meilleurs jours. Enlacés l'un contre l'autre au point que leurs membres en devinrent indissociables, ils s'endormirent rapidement, ne voyant pas que depuis la fenêtre dont ils avaient oublié de tirer les rideaux, deux yeux verts et perçants avaient observé toute la scène…

Milady sauta de son perchoir, le visage défiguré par la rage.  
Comment était-ce possible ? Comment avaient-ils pu survivre à cette explosion ?  
Le cardinal allait l'apprendre, si ce n'était pas déjà fait, et elle passerait pour quoi devant lui à présent ?  
Une amatrice ? Une femme qui perdait tous ses talents quand cela touchait sa vie privée ?  
Non.  
Elle refusait qu'ils l'humilient à ce point là.  
De plus, ce lien indéfectible, cet amour rayonnant qui émanaient de D'Artagnan et Athos durant leur étreinte avait enfoncé une dague empoisonnée dans son cœur.  
C'était une chose de les savoir ensemble, mais d'assister à leurs ébats en était une autre. C'était la preuve, si elle en doutait encore, que son emprise sur son époux était définitivement morte.  
Il ne l'aimait plus…  
Et face à ce qu'il partageait avec D'Artagnan, elle se demanda s'il l'avait vraiment aimé un jour.  
Avec elle, Athos n'avais jamais semblé si heureux, si épanoui…  
Elle ne savait pas encore quoi faire, mais Milady trouverait un moyen de les faire payer.  
En attendant, la jeune femme prévoyait de les suivre partout, sans relâche. Elle ne se représenterait pas devant son Eminence avant d'avoir accompli sa mission jusqu'au bout.  
C'était la guerre, et cette fois, Athos et D'Artagnan devraient mourir…

En ce matin, un vent doux soufflait sur Paris. Le soleil pointait à l'horizon, prévoyant une belle journée. Tout le monde dormait dans la maison des mousquetaires. Aujourd'hui débutait leur mission auprès du Duc de Buckingham, seulement, ils ne devraient partir que dans l'après-midi afin d'arriver au Havre le lendemain en fin de journée, heure à laquelle l'ambassadeur débarquerait sur le sol français. Profitant des quelques jours qui avaient suivi la libération officielle d'Aramis durant lesquelles ils avaient eu quartier libre, les quatre compères avaient rattrapé le sommeil qu'ils avaient en retard. Athos et D'Artagnan sortirent très rarement de leur chambre (ils avaient élu domicile dans celle de l'aîné) et n'étaient descendus que pour manger et discuter rapidement avec leurs deux amis. Aramis et Porthos passèrent leurs journées entre leur lit et les rues de Paris. Pensant qu'ils n'auraient plus jamais l'occasion de s'y promener, ils arpentèrent leurs lieux préférés, tels deux novices aux yeux brillants. Ils proposèrent souvent à Athos et D'Artagnan de se joindre à eux, seulement ils refusèrent toujours.  
D'avoir frôlé la mort de si près avait comme déclenché une étincelle en eux et le feu vorace qui en découlait s'en trouvait inextinguible. Ils profitèrent donc d'avoir la maison pour eux tous seuls, (ils avaient également donné congés à leurs serviteurs pour quelques jours) afin de faire l'amour dans toutes les pièces. Prenant bien soin de tirer les rideaux, tel un jeune couple marié, ils avaient inauguré tous les sofas du salon, la table et les chaises de la salle à manger, les étagères de la cuisine, le sol de chaque pièce, la porte de la salle de bain, la baignoire et même les escaliers (cette fois-ci, D'Artagnan avait eu la mauvaise idée de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Athos, pensant que cette caresse serait innocente, et s'était retrouvé les quatre fers en l'air au beau milieu de son ascension où son amant lui avait arraché ses vêtements pour lui faire voir des étoiles…).  
On pourrait croire que de passer la journée à batifoler comme des lapins serait lassant, mais pour eux, cela ne faisait que renforcer leurs sentiments. Jamais de toute sa vie, D'Artagnan n'avait eu envie de quelqu'un à ce point là. Le moindre regard, un simple sourire d'Athos et il était perdu. Le mousquetaire de son côté, pensait savoir ce qu'était la passion amoureuse. Avec son ex femme, et même dans sa jeunesse, il n'avait jamais été avare de rapports sexuels, mais en compagnie du Gascon, il découvrait un nouvel univers. Dans ses bras, il s'épanouissait comme jamais, aimait à en avoir mal partout et se nourrissait de chacun de ses souffles comme un noyé à l'agonie. Il se sentait vivant et capable de tout conquérir.  
Ils étaient tout simplement heureux.

Porthos et Aramis furent les premiers à se lever ce matin là. Courbaturés de leurs activités de la veille, durant lesquels ils avaient fait une sorte de concours de "qui gémira le plus fort" avec les deux autres amants qui se trouvaient pourtant à l'autre bout du couloir. Ils mirent du temps à reprendre leurs esprits. Nichant son nez dans le cou de son amant, le métis y déposa un petit baiser avant de souffler :  
_Je meurs de faim.  
Il le sentit rire tout contre lui, cela envoyant de petites vibrations dans tout son corps, lui donnant la chair de poule.  
_Nous avions un repas frugal qui nous attendait hier soir, mais une certaine personne que je ne nommerais pas a trouvé plus intéressant de m'attirer dans ce lit pour lécher chaque parcelle de mon corps, répondit Aramis, ses doigts caressant doucement les cicatrices sur le dos de Porthos.  
Ce dernier sourit avant de saisir le lobe de son oreille entre ses dents tout en marmonnant :  
_Mais tu es tellement plus délicieux que le pain et le fromage que nos deux rapiats de meilleurs amis nous ont laissé. Quelle bande de débauchés ! Ils se dépensent tellement dans leur chambre à coucher qu'ils ont dévoré la moitié du garde manger en seulement quelques jours.  
Aramis pouffa.  
Il était vrai qu'Athos et D'Artagnan le surprenaient. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle insatiabilité de leur part (surtout venant de son camarade mousquetaire qui avait toujours eu l'air si froid, si impassible...)  
Comme quoi, il fallait se méfier de l'eau qui dort…  
Ils étaient en train de battre son propre record !  
_Mon cœur, on va manger ? Demanda Porthos d'une voix plaintive, quelques secondes plus tard.  
Aramis leva un sourcil, son rythme cardiaque augmentant d'un cran. Il se redressa sur un coude pour faire face au métis qui semblait figé de stupeur face au petit surnom qui venait de sortir de sa bouche sans son autorisation.  
_Est-ce que je deviendrai fou, ou viens-tu juste de m'appeler "mon cœur" ? S'enquit-il avec un petit sourire moqueur.  
Pour toute réponse, Porthos, mortifié, enfouit son visage rougissant dans l'oreiller. Il bougonna quelque chose à propos de sa fatigue, son estomac et sa faim qui lui faisaient perdre la tête, avant qu'Aramis ne passe une main dans ses cheveux pour le forcer à le regarder.  
Une fois qu'il fut plongé dans ses beaux yeux marron, il souffla :  
_Je t'aime.  
Porthos eut le sourire le plus béat de l'univers et se jeta sur les lèvres de son amant pour échanger un baiser affamé. Ce fut le bruit du ventre gargouillant du métis qui les sortit de leur bulle de bonheur. Ils éclatèrent de rire avant de passer une tunique pour aller apaiser la faim du mousquetaire. Lorsqu'Aramis ouvrit la porte, son amant le retint un instant par la manche pour plonger dans son regard.  
_Je t'aime aussi, tu sais ? Avoua-t-il d'une voix rauque d'émotion.  
_Je sais, répondit-il avec un petit clin d'œil complice.  
Alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers, ils tendirent l'oreille pour entendre des gémissements extatiques provenir de la chambre d'Athos.  
Encore ?  
Ils échangèrent un regard amusé avant de se dépêcher d'aller déjeuner. D'ici quelques minutes, leurs amis les rejoindraient et s'ils voulaient avoir l'occasion de manger quelque chose, ils devaient faire vite avant que les deux ogres sur pattes ne vident le garde-manger.

Cela faisait quelques jours que le Cardinal n'avait pas nouvelles de Milady. Suite au fiasco retentissant de leur dernière entreprise contre les mousquetaires, il l'avait fait mander, mais elle semblait avoir disparu. Même ses meilleurs hommes ne parvinrent pas à la trouver. Il savait qu'elle avait dû se sentir gravement diminuée et vexée qu'Athos et D'Artagnan aient survécu à l'explosion qu'elle avait déclenchée, mais cela n'expliquait pas son silence.  
Au début, Richelieu avait été très en colère contre la jeune femme. Elle s'était montrée empressée et avait commi des erreurs. Il savait qu'il existait un sombre passé entre Milady et Athos et que cela embrumait son jugement, mais à présent, il était inquiet pour sa meilleure espionne.  
Et s'il lui était arrivé malheur ?  
A la veille de l'arrivée du Duc, cela serait vraiment fâcheux. Même si les mousquetaires faisaient partie de sa garde personnelle, ils pouvaient toujours tenter de lui nuire. Une fois qu'il serait à Paris, les occasions seraient nombreuses. Il avait besoin d'elle à ses côtés.  
Mais où était-elle donc passée ?  
Alors même qu'il sortait d'un entretien privé avec le Roi, qui trépignait d'appréhension face à la visite de Buckingham, son Eminence croisa le chemin de son valet personnel. Ce dernier lui tendit une lettre cachetée en s'inclinant devant lui.  
_Ce pli est arrivée pour vous ce matin, monseigneur.  
Le cardinal reconnut le sceau imprimé dans la cire.  
Milady.  
Se dépêchant de regagner son bureau, il ouvrit la missive d'une main qu'il fut étonné de trouver tremblante.

_Votre Eminence,_

_Pardonnez ce silence éhonté, seulement je suis à présent engagée dans une entreprise dont je ne peux plus repousser l'échéance._   
_Si je parviens à la mener à bien, vous ne serez plus jamais inquiété par Athos et ses mousquetaires. Je suis actuellement en chemin pour Le Havre et poursuis notre plan pour discréditer notre ennemi commun. Si je ne survivais pas à cette mission, je vous prie d'agréer mes sincères excuses. Il n'a jamais été dans mon intention de vous décevoir._   
_A bientôt,_   
_Ou peut-être adieu,_

_MdW._

Loin de le rassurer, cette lettre plongea le cardinal dans une profonde perplexité. Il devait l'avouer, il avait appris à apprécier Milady. Il lui demandait d'accomplir les plus basses besognes, mais au fond de lui, il l'avait toujours considéré comme la fille qu'il n'avait jamais eue.  
Elle était intelligente, clairvoyante, ambitieuse et impitoyable.  
Il se retrouvait en elle.  
Et tout comme la jeune femme, il avait commis des erreurs lorsqu'il avait mêlé sa vie privée à ses affaires. Le fiasco _Aramis_ en était la preuve flagrante.  
Richelieu espérait simplement que Milady lui reviendrait car sinon… sa vengeance contre les mousquetaires serait terrible.

Athos, Porthos, Aramis et D'Artagnan étaient partis plus tôt que prévu. Ainsi, ils pourraient se rendre au Havre sans avoir besoin d'épuiser leurs cheveux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais depuis ce matin, le Gascon avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait tenté d'en faire part à son amant, mais ce dernier l'avait fait taire (enfin, sauf si l'on comptait les gémissements comme des paroles cohérentes) en se glissant sous les couvertures pour venir picorer son entrejambe de baisers enflammés.  
Seulement plus le temps passait, plus son appréhension grandissait. Chevauchant un peu en retrait, derrière Aramis qui chantonnait, Porthos qui riait et Athos qui restait silencieux, comme toujours, il n'avait de cesse de regarder par-dessus son épaule.  
Il avait l'impression qu'on les suivait. Mais à chaque fois qu'il se retournait, ses yeux ne tombaient que sur la route déserte ou la forêt calme.  
Athos finit par ressentir son malaise car il ralentit l'allure pour arriver à son niveau.  
_Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? Demanda-t-il en le dévisageant par-dessous son chapeau.  
_Je ne sais pas, avoua D'Artagnan. J'ai l'impression qu'on nous observe depuis ce matin. C'est comme si j'avais sans arrêt des yeux braqués sur le dos.  
Le mousquetaire fronça les sourcils, perplexe.  
_Tu veux que j'envoie Aramis sur nos pas pour vérifier que nous ne sommes pas suivi ? Proposa-t-il.  
Il n'aimait pas sentir son jeune amant si anxieux. Leur mission ne serait pas simple, le capitaine De Tréville le lui avait assez répété. Ainsi, même le plus insignifiant des pressentiments n'était pas à négliger.  
D'Artagnan réfléchit pendant un instant et ne sortit de ses songes que quand la main gantée d'Athos vint caresser sa pommette.  
_Non, ça ira, répondit enfin le Gascon avec un petit sourire.  
Il tourna son visage pour déposer un baiser contre la paume du mousquetaire pour le rassurer. Ce ne fut peut-être pas la meilleure des idées car les yeux turquoise d'Athos s'assombrirent immédiatement et sa mâchoire se crispa.  
 _Oh oh…_ pensa D'Artagnan.  
Sous ce regard brûlant, il se sentit immédiatement trop à l'étroit dans ses pantalons pourtant amples.  
Ce n'était pas du tout le moment pour ça !  
Ils étaient en mission pour la couronne… mais la main d'Athos descendait le long de son cou, le cuir de son gant ne pouvant masquer la chaleur de ses doigts…  
Aramis et Porthos étaient à quelques mètres… mais leurs cuisses se frôlaient au rythme des pas de leurs chevaux et cette friction était juste délicieusement érotique…  
Ils étaient au beau milieu de nulle part et il y avait des arbres pour les protéger de la vue de tous… et ils étaient très en avance… et la mousse avait l'air siiii confortable…  
Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux une seconde, leurs regards mettant le feu à leur corps tout entier.  
_Porthos, Aramis, appela Athos sans cesser de dévisager D'Artagnan. Partez en éclaireur, nous vous rejoignons au prochain village dans une petite demi-heure.  
_Une heure, le contredit le Gascon avec un petit sourire coquin.  
_Oui, plutôt une heure, décida le mousquetaire avec un rire rentré.  
Ils ne virent pas leurs deux amis lever les yeux au ciel, mais le devinèrent sans mal.  
Une fois qu'ils eurent disparu au galop au croisement d'une petite dune, Athos et D'Artagnan sautèrent de cheval. Les mains tremblantes d'impatience, le jeune homme eut du mal à attacher sa bride à une branche. Le mousquetaire y parvint bien avant lui et alors qu'il luttait avec son nœud, son amant vint l'enlacer par derrière pour enfouir son visage dans son cou. Ses mains glissèrent immédiatement à l'intérieur de ses pantalons et D'Artagnan poussa une exclamation lascive. Il avait ôté ses gants…  
_Athos, nous sommes encore sur la route. On pourrait nous voir, fit-il remarquer en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour contenir ses gémissements.  
Le mousquetaire le caressait déjà en roulant des hanches contre sa chute de rein. Malgré son rappel, le jeune homme émit un grognement indigné quand Athos s'arracha à lui pour saisir sa main.  
_Viens! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix tempétueuse.  
 _Ouhhhh…_ Son amant était d'humeur tyrannique…  
Ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce petit jeu.  
Le suivant presque en courant, D'Artagnan jugea qu'ils étaient assez enfoncés dans la forêt avant d'acculer le mousquetaire contre un arbre. Unissant leurs corps frémissants, le Gascon lui ôta son chapeau avant de venir l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Sa langue vint immédiatement retrouver sa consœur qui, fougueuse, se lia à elle pour une bataille de caresses et de soupirs. Leurs mains étaient partout à la fois, tirant sur leurs tuniques, arrachant un bouton par-ci, ôtant un veston par là, s'immisçant sous les vêtements pour caresser, saisir, posséder cette peau brûlante et avide qu'ils dénudèrent à la hâte. D'Artagnan se retrouva agenouillé, nu devant Athos et avant même qu'il comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, le mousquetaire fut enveloppé dans l'étau chaud et soyeux de la bouche du Gascon. Passant une main dans les cheveux du jeune homme qui jouait de sa langue et de ses lèvres avec virtuosité, il plongea son regard affamé dans le sien. Comme toujours quand il était avec D'Artagnan, il fut surpris par la portée de ses propres gémissements, rauques et désespérés, tout comme par la vitesse à laquelle cette bouche pouvait le mener au septième ciel. Athos tira sur ses mèches pour le forcer à se redresser mais le Gascon ne bougea pas d'un pouce. A force d'entraînement (surtout durant ces derniers jours), le jeune homme avait perfectionné sa technique et était devenu vraiment très doué dans cet exercice.  
_D'Artagnan, arrête… je…  
Trop tard. Il explosa dans la bouche de son amant en laissant échapper une plainte si forte que les oiseaux qui nichaient dans les arbres alentours s'envolèrent.  
Souriant comme un beau diable, extrêmement content de lui, le Gascon se redressa pour venir poser son front contre le sien le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits.  
_Tu es… souffla Athos, hors d'haleine.  
_C'est ta faute. C'est toi qui m'a tout appris, le coupa D'Artagnan en riant.  
Le mousquetaire eut vite fait de retrouver sa fougue. Il souffla quelque chose à l'oreille du Gascon qui le fit écarquiller des yeux et envoya une décharge de lave directement dans son bas ventre. L'aîné saisit sa hampe honteusement dressée entre ses mains puis changea leur position pour que ce soit le jeune homme qui soit adossé contre l'arbre.  
_Accroche-toi bien, lui conseilla Athos avant de plonger sur son cou pour le couvrir de baisers. Il le souleva de terre comme s'il ne pesait rien, le forçant à entourer ses hanches de ses jambes pour le maintenir contre lui.  
Bien heureusement, D'Artagnan s'agrippa à tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, les épaules du mousquetaire, ses cheveux, l'écorce et même les branches basses de l'arbre… mais malgré cela, il fut souvent à deux doigts de basculer en arrière ou de se liquéfier de plaisir sur le sol.  
Ses cris firent fuir la moitié des animaux.  
Bonté divine… qu'il aimait Athos !

Les deux amants rejoignirent leurs compagnons avec une petite demi-heure de retard, mais ils repartirent sur les routes sans se presser, ayant toujours beaucoup d'avance. Ils passèrent la nuit dans une taverne petite mais coquette et se levèrent à l'aube. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue du Havre, il était midi à peine et le Duc ne débarquerait pas avant le milieu de l'après-midi. Ils profitèrent de leur temps libre pour arpenter les quais afin d'appréhender les alentours et de prévenir le moindre incident. Ils partirent en équipe de deux, Aramis insistant pour être avec D'Artagnan de peur que ses deux amis ne trouvent encore une excuse ou un coin sombre pour batifoler. Il savait qu'Athos était extrêmement sérieux quand il était en mission et qu'à présent qu'ils étaient au Havre, il se montrerait égal à lui même, digne et exemplaire. Il voulait juste le taquiner.  
D'Artagnan allait mieux. Il avait toujours une petite appréhension dont il ne connaissait pas la raison, mais ses ébats rocambolesques avec Athos l'avaient apaisé. Il se focalisa donc sur sa tâche et discuta joyeusement avec Aramis pendant tout le reste de l'après-midi.  
C'était un jour de marché et de nombreux établis étaient disséminés un peu partout sur les quais. D'Artagnan fit halte devant un vendeur de livres et sourit quand il vit qu'il vendait _L'Odyssée_ d'Homère. Athos avait conservé la copie qui lui avait sauvé la vie comme porte bonheur, mais elle était fichue. Les pages étaient recouvertes de sang et le poignard avait déchiré la couverture. Ce serait l'occasion d'en acheter un nouvel exemplaire.  
_Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Porthos et Athos nous attendent, l'appela Aramis.  
Se tournant vers lui, le Gascon répondit :  
_Vas-y, je te rejoins tout de suite, juste le temps d'acheter un livre.  
Son ami souffla le dépit.  
_Ne tarde pas, sinon j'en connais un qui va me reprocher de ne pas t'avoir assez materné…  
Sur ce, Aramis continua son chemin, secouant la tête en marmonnant quelque chose sur la lecture qui ramollissait les cerveaux. D'Artagnan eut un petit rire puis fit face au vendeur.  
Il marchanda son ouvrage à un bon prix et repartit sans vraiment regarder où il allait, les yeux plongés dans le livre. Il percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Laissant retomber son achat par terre, il allait s'excuser quand soudain, il leva les yeux vers la personne qu'il venait de bousculer.  
Milady.  
Elle portait une magnifique robe vert bouteille accompagnée d'une capeline noire. Elle lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Avant même qu'il ait pu dégainer, la jeune femme pointa son petit pistolet contre son flanc de manière à ce que personne ne le voit.  
_Bonjour, mon petit Gascon, déclara-t-elle.  
_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda D'Artagnan d'une voix sombre.  
_Ce que je veux ? Ohhh… je veux un tas de choses. Par exemple, je veux que mon cher mari paye pour ce qu'il m'a fait, et puis que vous cessiez, toi et tes amis, de vous mettre en travers de mon chemin. Mais pour l'instant, je veux surtout que tu mes suives. Sinon…  
Elle n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa menace. Le canon qu'elle enfonça dans ses côtes parla pour elle.  
_Mets tes mains où je peux les voir ! Ordonna-t-elle avec acidité.  
D'Artagnan fut contraint d'obéir et la suivit jusqu'à une petite ruelle sombre et déserte. Là, elle le repoussa contre le mur et le tint en joug à distance pour éviter qu'il ne la désarme.  
_Il est vraiment très difficile de te parler en tête à tête. Tu es toujours collé à mon mari, fit-elle remarquer sur un ton boudeur. Je vous suis depuis votre départ et pas un seul instant tu n'as quitté son ombre.  
Le jeune homme déglutit avec difficulté.  
C'était donc pour cela qu'il s'était senti observé depuis leur départ de Paris…  
Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il pouvait toujours tenter de saisir son pistolet ou son épée, mais il ne serait jamais assez rapide pour éviter une autre balle. Durant leur dernière altercation, seule l'intervention d'Athos lui avait sauvé la vie. S'il ne l'avait pas poussé de la trajectoire du pistolet, il serait mort.  
_De quoi voulez-vous me parler ? S'enquit-il sur un ton qu'il voulut calme et posé.  
_De toi… et d'Olivier. Vous formez un si joli couple, répondit Milady avec une moue moqueuse. Je vous ais vu, tu sais ? Dans votre chambre et hier dans la forêt. Tu es un très très vilain garçon. Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'une telle bouille d'ange puisse se montrer si débauchée… et cette bouche… mon Dieu… si j'avais su que tu étais aussi doué avec ta langue, je me serais montrée bien plus insistante…  
_Taisez-vous ! Rugit D'Artagnan.  
Il n'aimait pas son ton malsain. Ce qu'il faisait avec Athos n'avait rien de dégradant, cela faisait partie de son intimité la plus précieuse, de son jardin secret.  
Il refusait que Milady en parle de la sorte.  
_Oh. J'ai touché une corde sensible on dirait. Ca t'intéresserait que je te raconte ce qu'Olivier me faisait dans notre lit nuptial ? Il est vrai que c'est un très bon amant, s'amusa-t-elle.  
Le Gascon sentit sa mâchoire se crisper de colère. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il savait qu'il était ridicule d'être jaloux de cette femme. Athos l'aimait et il ne douterait jamais de sa fidélité. Seulement, même si son amant lui avait tout raconté sur son passé, une partie de lui demeurait effrayé que son lien avec Milady soit encore trop fort.  
Pourrait-il vraiment la tuer ?  
Ou la laisserait-il toujours s'enfuir ?  
Quand il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme, elle souriait, très fière d'elle.  
Mais son visage se fit ensuite de marbre et elle lança :  
_Enlève ta ceinture ! Tout doucement. Au moindre geste suspect, je te fais exploser la cervelle.  
D'Artagnan n'avait pas le choix. Il la déboucla et la laissa retomber sur le pavé, emportant avec elle toutes ses armes. Il lui restait un poignard dans sa botte, mais il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Les mains en l'air, il la vit s'approcher doucement avant de pointer son canon au milieu de ses deux yeux. Avant que le jeune homme ait pu faire un geste, Milady lui donna un violet coup de crosse sur le crâne. Il se sentit chuter lourdement sur le sol et ensuite, tout devint noir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, paniqués, Athos, Porthos et Aramis arpentèrent le marcher.  
_D'Artagnan ! Hurlèrent-ils.  
Le cœur battant douloureusement quelque part dans sa gorge, l'aîné des mousquetaires observait les alentours d'un regard frénétique. Il buta soudain dans quelque chose. Baissant les yeux, il vit qu'il s'agissait d'un exemplaire de _L'Odyssée_ d'Homère. Ce fut comme si un poing de fer se refermait sur sa poitrine, le privant d'air.  
Porthos arriva à ses côtés et confirma ses pires pressentiments. Il tenait la ceinture et les armes de D'Artagnan dans la main.  
_Je les ai trouvés dans la ruelle, juste là. Et… il y avait du sang sur le pavé, lui expliqua le métis.  
Athos se laissa retomber sur les genoux pour saisir le livre abandonné d'une main tremblante.  
D'Artagnan s'était fait enlevé, et il savait par qui.


	11. Chapter 11

Le Duc de Buckingham aimait la France. Il trouvait ce pays très beau, y aimait les femmes et les coutumes et aurait volontiers habité dans un grand manoir aux alentours de Paris. Ce fut principalement pour cette raison qu'il accepta la proposition du Roi Jacques 1er lorsqu'il l'avait nommé ambassadeur. Seulement, depuis que le cardinal de Richelieu avait effectué son ascension au pouvoir et contrôlait presque tous les faits et gestes de Louis XIII, qui selon lui, était un souverain trop jeune et capricieux, son amour pour ce pays s'en voyait ombragé. Le Roi se faisait manipuler par son ministre comme un pantin par son marionnettiste. Les relations entre la France et l'Angleterre n'avaient jamais été au beau fixe, mais elles étaient exécrables depuis l'avènement de Richelieu. En plus de ne pas aimer son pays de protestant, il éprouvait une haine viscérale à son égard. Seulement, la France avait besoin d'eux pour sa guerre contre l'Espagne et donc, son Eminence devrait le recevoir malgré leur mésentente. Il avait reçu une lettre du Roi lui annonçant qu'un petit cortège de ses meilleurs mousquetaires assurerait sa protection lors de son débarquement. Il avait déjà eu affaire à Athos et ses deux compagnons, Aramis et Porthos, et il appréciait beaucoup leur compagnie. Tout en restant très professionnels, ils étaient de bons vivants, à la fois drôles et distrayants. Ils avaient de la conversation, un esprit ouvert et il n'avait jamais vu de meilleurs combattants. En leur compagnie, il serait en sécurité. Le Duc attendait donc leurs retrouvailles avec enthousiasme.  
Mais les mousquetaires n'étaient pas les seules personnes qu'il avait hâte de revoir. Au sein du palais royal demeurait une femme… non, LA femme qui avait dérobé son cœur et investi son âme. Elle était pour lui la plus charmante, la plus brillante et rayonnante des dames  
La Reine, Anne d'Autriche.  
Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'un bal il y a trois ans de cela et le coup de foudre avait été immédiat. Une danse, un baise main, un regard… il était tombé amoureux.  
Il n'avait osé lui déclarer sa flamme immédiatement, mais ils échangeaient des missives depuis un moment déjà. Leur correspondance restait secrète et ils y partageaient leurs désirs pour l'avenir, leurs espoirs, leurs peurs. Ils se dévoilaient l'un à l'autre et dernièrement, les lettres d'Anne avaient été plus passionnées qu'à l'accoutumé.  
Sa vie à la Cour et auprès du Roi l'ennuyait…  
Le Duc trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de la revoir.  
Il l'aimait tellement !  
Quand il arriva en vue du port, un grand sourire éclaira le visage séduisant du Duc de Buckingham. Mais sa bonne humeur fut de courte durée quand il vit que non pas trois, mais deux hommes l'attendaient sur le quai.  
Où était-donc passé Athos ?

Le mousquetaire s'en voulait beaucoup d'avoir abandonné sa mission aux bons soins de Porthos et Aramis. Seulement, bien que cela ne lui ressemble pas, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser D'Artagnan. Il savait que son enlèvement était une nouvelle tentative de Milady de lui nuire et il avait deviné où elle l'avait conduit.  
Dans leur ancienne maison partie en flamme, qui se trouvait justement entre le Havre et Paris.  
Il était persuadé que le Duc serait en sécurité avec ses compagnons, c'est pour cela qu'il n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant de partir à la recherche de son amant.  
Porthos et Aramis avaient insisté pour venir avec lui, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait… Mais Athos s'était contenté de leur expliquer rapidement que cela était une affaire personnelle, une erreur de son passé, et que s'ils désiraient le rejoindre lorsque leur mission auprès du Duc serait terminée, ils pourraient le retrouver dans son vieux manoir. Mais ils devaient remplir leur devoir envers le Roi, Tréville et le Duc.  
Il avait déjà mis D'Artagnan en danger.  
Il refusait d'attirer d'autres personnes dans le tourbillon mortel qu'était sa vie.  
Athos ne pouvait deviner comment finirait cette nouvelle altercation entre Anne et lui, mais il n'était pas prêt à la laisser s'en tirer cette fois-ci…  
Galopant aussi vite que possible, il arriva en vue de ses terres en quelques heures seulement. Le soleil était déjà couché. Epuisé, tout comme Gryffon, son cheval, qui piaffait de fatigue, Athos ne prit pas garde à la corde tendue qui barrait le passage entre deux arbres dans la sombre forêt. Son étalon pila au dernier moment, faisant basculer son cavalier en avant. La chute fut violente et inévitable. Passant par-dessus la selle, le mousquetaire s'écrasa sur le sol tête la première. Son regard flou vit une ombre s'approcher, puis il perdit connaissance.

Quand Athos se réveilla, une douleur lancinante traversa son crâne. Poussant un gémissement misérable, il se retourna sur le dos pour observer le plafond. Il connaissait ses voûtes…  
Sauf qu'au lieu d'être blanches et recouvertes de moulures magnifiques, elles étaient noircies et tombaient en cendre. Il se souvint d'où il se trouvait à l'instant où une voix douce et chantante retentit :  
_Tu es enfin réveillé, mon mari.  
Se redressant vivement, éludant le vertige que cela lui provoqua, Athos fit face à la belle jeune femme aux yeux verts et aux longues boucles brunes qui se tenait debout face à lui. Elle lui accorda un petit clin d'œil coquin avant d'ajouter :  
_Que penses-tu de notre nid d'amour à présent ?  
D'une main, elle présenta les alentours calcinés et en ruines. Ils se trouvaient dans ce qui restait de leur ancien salon. Les murs porteurs, certaines poutres et une partie du plafond avaient survécu, mais le tout donnait une impression de décadence et de mort qui lui brisa le cœur.  
Ils avaient été si heureux dans ce manoir…  
Un bref regard sur une fenêtre voilée et cassée lui fit comprendre qu'il avait été inconscient toute la nuit. Le soleil se levait.  
Reportant son attention sur Anne, Athos demanda :  
_Où est D'Artagnan ?  
Cette petite réunion ne lui disait rien qui vaille et l'absence de son amant pesait lourd sur sa poitrine. La haine qu'il éprouva pour elle à la simple pensée qu'elle ait pu faire du mal à son petit Gascon lui rongea les entrailles.  
_Pas loin, se contenta-t-elle de répondre avec malice.  
Athos voulut se relever pour lui sauter à la gorge, mais une fois qu'il fut debout, il se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait enchaîné à ce qui restait d'un pan de mur. Il testa la solidité des liens et dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il était piégé. Rugissant dans sa direction, il la foudroya d'un regard meurtrier.  
_Que cherches-tu ? Pourquoi l'enlever lui ?  
Anne éclata d'un rire froid avant de commencer à faire les cent pas devant lui. Son petit manège, suite à son coup sur la tête, lui donna rapidement le tournis.  
_Je cherche ce que je désire depuis plus de cinq ans maintenant, la vengeance, répondit-elle avant de plonger ses yeux blessés dans les siens.  
Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait revue, il put lire une véritable fragilité dans son regard.  
_Je t'aimais tellement, Olivier. Mais tu m'as trahi, tu m'as arraché le cœur pour le piétiner sans remord.  
_Sans remord ? Je vie avec le poids de ce que je t'ai fait depuis plus de cinq ans. Cela m'a rendu ivrogne, fou de tristesse et de colère. Tu as tué mon frère, Anne, mais même lorsque j'ai prononcé ta mise à mort, je t'aimais. Ta disparition m'a aussi arraché le cœur, avoua Athos d'une voix rauque d'émotion.  
_Il semble pourtant qu'il aille bien mieux à présent, grinça la jeune femme.  
Ses yeux redevinrent plein de morgue, ourlés d'une pointe d'amusement désabusé.  
_Toi et D'Artagnan, il est certain que je n'aurais jamais imaginé une chose pareille. Mais je te comprends, il est jeune, fougueux, séduisant… A croquer, souffla-t-elle. Il semble que nous aillons les même goûts, mon aimé.  
_Ou-est-il ? Répéta Athos.  
Il se moquait des jeux de la jeune femme. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était savoir si son Gascon allait bien.  
Milady le dévisagea, la tête penchée sur le côté, comme si elle observait une créature étrange et fascinante.  
_Tu vois, ce garçon, tout aussi charmant qu'il soit, à deux énormes défauts, éluda-t-elle.  
Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse s'il ne jouait pas son petit jeu, Athos poussa un soupir exaspéré, serra les dents, força son pouls à ralentir, avant de lever les yeux vers Anne et demander :  
_Et quels sont-ils ?  
D'Artagnan était impétueux, querelleur, imprévisible, boudeur et bien trop gentil. Voilà quels étaient ses principaux vices, mais le mousquetaire trouvait ces traits de caractère à la fois attendrissant et excitant. Ils faisaient partie du Gascon, formaient son caractère, sa personnalité. Et tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin au jeune homme était parfait pour lui.  
Il sortit de ses pensées quand Milady s'approcha de lui pour saisir son menton et le forcer à la regarder.  
_Il t'aime, ce qui est une faiblesse mortelle. J'ai été prise au piège moi aussi et regarde où cela m'a mené, répondit-elle avec amertume.  
Sa jolie bouche formait une grimace, comme si elle avait un arrière goût désagréable au fond de la gorge.  
Athos commençait à craindre le pire. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et ses yeux durent refléter sa peur car Anne eut un petit sourire satisfait.  
_Et tu l'aimes, rit-elle, moqueuse. Tu l'aimes tellement que ça transparaît même sur ton visage si dur, si impassible. Je pensais connaître ton regard quand tu es amoureux, mais je me trompais. Tu ne m'as jamais fixé comme tu le fixes lui ! Tu l'aimes plus que tu ne m'as jamais aimé ! Peut-être même que si c'était lui qui avait tué ta saleté de frère, tu lui aurais pardonné !  
Sa colère, brûlante et emportée, donnait un éclat de folie à son regard.  
Le mousquetaire se débattit à la mention de son cadet, bien qu'il sache que cela était inutile. Ce qu'elle disait n'avait aucun sens.  
Tout d'abord, jamais D'Artagnan n'aurait assassiné Thomas de sang froid et…  
Ce fut à cet instant qu'il réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment tort. Le simple fait qu'il se pose la question, qu'il envisage de pardonner un tel crime prouvait que dans le cas du Gascon, il aurait agi autrement. Déjà, il aurait refusé de le condamner à mort et ensuite… avec le temps, peut-être même qu'il aurait pu lui pardonner.  
Mais ce n'était pas important en cet instant. Athos voyait la carapace de Milady s'effilocher devant lui. Elle n'était plus cette meurtrière de glace et calculatrice. Elle redevenait Anne, la femme bafouée et vengeresse qui tenait la vie de D'Artagnan entre ses mains instables.  
Elle le connaissait bien et put lire sur son visage pourtant de marbre les réponses qu'il refusait de lui accorder.  
Oui, il aimait le Gascon, plus qu'elle, plus que personne, plus que sa propre vie…  
Oui il lui aurait pardonné s'il avait été à sa place…  
Un petit sourire satisfait vint éclairer son visage. Elle tenait sa vengeance.  
_Cela fait cinq ans que je tente de te faire ressentir la douleur que tu m'as provoquée en me trahissant… commença-t-elle.  
_Tu m'as trahi la première. Tu as menti, triché, volé et tué. Tu disais m'aimer, mais ce que tu aimais vraiment, c'était le titre de Comtesse de La Fère, l'argent, la sécurité et le confort. Ce n'était pas moi, la coupa Athos avec colère.  
Anne avait toujours été douée pour jouer les victimes, mais elle omettait souvent qu'elle était loin d'avoir été innocente dans cette affaire. Si elle avait tué Thomas, c'était parce qu'il avait découvert son passé de criminelle. Il aurait pu lui pardonner si elle lui avait tout raconté, si pour une fois dans sa misérable vie elle avait été honnête. Mais sa peur de se dévoiler avait détruit leur bonheur éphémère.  
_Je t'aimais ! Rétorqua-t-elle. Et je n'ai jamais aimé que toi, tout comme je te hais à présent. Je vais te faire souffrir Olivier, t'arracher le cœur pour le regarder pourrir entre mes doigts. Et tu m'as servi le moyen d'y parvenir sur un plateau d'argent.  
D'Artagnan.  
La terreur qui envahit Athos lui coupa un instant le souffle.  
_Qu'as-tu fais ? S'enquit-il d'une voix blanche.  
Il sentait tout son corps trembler, la panique et l'appréhension venant serrer sa poitrine dans un gant de fer.  
Chaque battement de cœur hurlait son nom : "D'Artagnan", "D'Artagnan", "D'Artagnan"… jusqu'à ce qu'elle assène le coup final.  
_Juste ce que tu as voulu me faire il y a cinq ans.  
Elle pointa son doigt vers l'extérieur de la bâtisse en ruine pour désigner l'arbre funeste où il l'avait condamné à mort. Depuis là où il se tenait, Athos avait une vue parfaite des environs. Il vit donc avec netteté une corde accrochée à une branche dont l'extrémité était enroulée autour du cou de D'Artagnan. A la vue de sa posture, il devina qu'il devait être inconscient, ses mains liées dans son dos. Il était installé sur un cheval qui broutait tranquillement pour le moment mais dont le moindre geste pourrait signifier la mort du Gascon. Il reconnut Gryffon, son étalon.  
Anne comptait tuer son amant avec son propre cheval.  
Il avait rêvé de cela, il y a quelques semaines… Et son pire cauchemar était en train de se réaliser !  
Le cœur battant douloureusement quelque part dans sa gorge, Athos avait du mal à respirer. Son esprit était embué par l'horrible image qui envahissait son champ de vision.  
D'Artagnan en danger, D'Artagnan mort, pendu par sa faute.  
Non !  
Il refusait même de l'envisager. Incapable de quitter son amant des yeux, il déclara d'une voix qui voulut calme et posée mais elle sortit rauque et désespérée :  
_Anne… ne fais pas ça. Je te donnerais tout, je te laisserais me trancher la gorge, mais je t'en prie, ne lui fait pas de mal.  
Elle eut un petit rire avant de répondre :  
_C'est justement pour ça que je ne ferais rien pour le sauver. Je me contenterai de t'observer quand tu le verras mourir. Voir ton cœur se briser irrévocablement à mes pieds… quelle douce vengeance.  
Sur ce, Milady sortit un pistolet de sous sa cape sombre. Elle le pointa en direction d'Athos avant d'ajouter :  
_Tu vas me suivre jusque dans le jardin, je veux que tu voies la vie quitter ses yeux au moment où je le pendrai. Si tu te débats, je te tire dans une jambe, mais rien ne pourra empêcher l'irrévocable.  
Contenant avec peine sa rage et sa détresse, le mousquetaire réfléchit à toute vitesse pour tenter de trouver une échappatoire. Mais Anne n'était pas une amatrice. Elle le détacha tout en le menaçant toujours et le força à avancer en conservant assez de distance pour ne pas qu'il la désarme. Tout objet qui aurait pu lui servir pour l'attaquer avait été retiré du chemin qu'elle lui fit emprunter. Ils débouchèrent sur l'immense prairie et avancèrent d'un pas rapide. Athos voulut retarder l'échéance au maximum, mais Milady le forçait à accélérer la cadence à chaque fois qu'il ralentissait pour tenter de la piéger.  
Elle était douée…  
En chemin, il essaya de desserrer ses liens mais la corde ne céda pas d'un millimètre. Ses poignets finirent par laisser couler de petits filets de sang, sa chair étant à vif. Mais il s'en moquait. Il ne sentait plus aucune douleur physique sinon l'ouragan de tenailles et d'épines empoisonnées qui ravageait sa poitrine. Plus il approchait de D'Artagnan, plus sa colère diminuait pour être remplacée par une détresse lancinante.  
S'il ne parvenait pas à le sauver, ce qui était très probable, à moins d'un miracle, alors toute sa vie n'aura été qu'un champ de ruines. Il était trop jeune et trop vivant pour mourir. Toutes ces choses qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais, toute cette intelligence, ce courage et ce potentiel gâché à cause de lui.  
Athos détruisait vraiment tout ce qu'il touchait.  
Il aurait dû combattre ses sentiments pour D'Artagnan, les garder pour lui…  
Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il l'attire dans son univers sombre de débauche et de mort ?  
Il aurait dû le laisser aimer Constance ou une autre jolie jeune femme.  
Mais le mousquetaire devait cesser de se voiler la face. Son Gascon l'aimait et avait choisi d'être avec lui. Il n'était ni un enfant ni une pucelle effarouchée. Il avait été parfaitement conscient d'où il mettait les pieds quand il avait plongé tête baissée dans leur histoire.  
Même s'il l'avait repoussé, son entêté de D'Artagnan lui aurait forcé la main jusqu'à ce qu'il succombe.  
C'était ainsi.  
Ils avaient été faits l'un pour l'autre et rien n'aurait pu empêcher leur union.  
Et même s'ils mourraient tous deux aujourd'hui, le jeune homme des mains de Milady et lui-même de chagrin, Athos refusait de regretter les quelques semaines qu'ils avaient partagées.  
Museler un amour pareil aurait été une hérésie.  
Au moins, il aura su ce qu'était le grand amour avant de trépasser.  
C'est pour cela que lorsqu'il arriva face à D'Artagnan, le mousquetaire ne put s'empêcher de sourire tristement.  
Il était amoureux…et partirait ainsi.  
Sa vie avait été assez chargée de colère et de rage comme cela. Il allait tout faire pour le sauver, pour lui, pour D'Artagnan, car il refusait qu'il meurt. Mais s'il devait donner sa propre vie dans cette entreprise, alors il mourrait heureux.  
A l'instant même où Anne tira sur la corde qui le reliait à elle pour l'intimer de s'arrêter, le Gascon fronça son petit nez et commença à reprendre conscience.  
Au début, il ne vit qu'Athos et eut un petit sourire béat.  
_'Thos, souffla-t-il d'une voix faible.  
Puis, D'Artagnan prit conscience des alentours et une vague glaciale remonta le long de son dos.  
Milady était là et le regardait avec amusement. Elle tenait son amant en joug et lui le fixait d'un regard déchirant. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit la pique rêche de la corde autour de son cou et comprit qu'il était sur le point d'être pendu, qu'il saisit pourquoi Athos semblait si bouleversé.  
_Tu te réveilles enfin. Parfait, déclara la jeune femme avant de contourner son époux pour venir couver le Gascon d'un regard faussement tendre.  
Mais D'Artagnan préféra plonger ses yeux dans les prunelles turquoise du mousquetaire. Etrangement, il n'avait pas peur. Il avait une confiance aveugle en Athos et savait qu'il le sauverait. Il y parvenait toujours, même lorsque la situation semblait perdue d'avance.  
Pour lui transmettre son optimisme et son courage, le Gascon lui fit un clin d'œil coquin avant de souffler un silencieux "je t'aime".  
Malgré le drame de la situation, son amant eut un petit sourire emprunt de mélancolie avant de lui répondre la même chose du bout des lèvres.  
_Cessez vos mièvreries, cela me rend malade, cingla Milady, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre.  
Elle vint cajoler le col du cheval qui maintenait D'Artagnan en vie, puis ajouta :  
_Il est temps de vous dire au revoir, mes chers amants. Merci, jeune Gascon, de m'avoir permis de réaliser ma vengeance.  
Au moment où elle donna un petit coup sur le flanc du cheval pour le forcer à avancer, Athos planta son regard dans celui de l'animal pour déclarer d'une voix autoritaire :  
_Gryffon, reste !  
Obéissant à l'ordre de son maître, l'étalon piaffa d'impatience, mais ne bougea pas. D'Artagnan ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire.  
Le foudroyant de ses yeux verts brûlant de colère, Milady tendit son pistolet en direction de l'horizon bleu pour tirer un coup qui raisonna à des milles.  
Effrayé, Gryffon partit au galop.  
_Non! Hurla Athos en faisant un pas en avant, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur quand il vit le jeune homme tomber en arrière pour ensuite basculer dans le vide. La corde se tendit dans un bruit cinglant, mais la nuque de D'Artagnan ne se brisa pas.  
Il étouffait.  
Le mousquetaire, prit d'un élan d'énergie fantastique, parvint à s'arracher à ses liens. Il se précipita en direction du Gascon et parvint à le saisir par les jambes pour le soulever un instant. Il le sentit prendre une grande inspiration avant que Milady, furieuse, ne tire Athos par le col pour le faire reculer. Il tint bon jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui plante une dague dans le bras. La douleur le força à relâcher D'Artagnan qui étouffa à nouveau. Alors que la jeune femme allait lui asséner un nouveau coup en pleine poitrine, sa colère lui ayant fait perdre la tête, un coup de feu lointain retentit. Milady eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour voir de quoi il s'agissait qu'elle reçut une balle en plein dans l'épaule. Poussant un hurlement, elle retomba en arrière, assommée.  
Athos vit avec étonnement qu'une dizaine de cavaliers arrivaient dans leur direction. Il reconnut Aramis, Porthos et nul autre que le Duc de Buckingham à leur tête.  
Ses amis lui avaient désobéi.  
Ils l'avaient suivi.  
Il l'avait sauvé.  
Reportant immédiatement son attention sur D'Artagnan qui avait fermé les yeux, son teint devenu dangereusement bleuté, le mousquetaire récupéra la dague tombée par terre pour la lancer en direction de la branche. Elle coupa la corde nette et le jeune Gascon retomba inerte entre ses bras.  
Il ne respirait plus.  
_Non, non, non… souffla Athos, le cœur frappant comme un fou contre sa cage thoracique.  
Il le déposa sur l'herbe et prit son pouls.  
Rien.  
_D'Artagnan ! L'appela-t-il d'une voix chargée de sanglots contenus.  
Il le secoua par les épaules, mais il sa tête retomba contre sa poitrine comme celle d'un pantin désarticulé. Le serrant contre lui, il approcha son visage du sien pour unir leur front.  
_Tu n'as pas le droit de me quitter, Gascon entêté, souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux.  
Tout son corps semblait se disloquer sous le poids de la vague de peine dévastatrice qui ravagea son être. Son cœur était serré dans un étau de métal intraitable et ses poumons peinaient à lui apporter de l'oxygène.  
Quand son souffle se coupa soudain pour laisser échapper un sanglot, Athos ouvrit les yeux et se redressa.  
Il avait une idée.  
Il sentit à peine Porthos et Aramis retomber sur le sol à ses côtés quand il allongea D'Artagnan sur l'herbe et lui ôta ses liens pour redresser légèrement sa tête en arrière.  
Comment avait-il dit que l'on devait procéder déjà ?  
Le mousquetaire fit fonctionner ses méninges à toute vitesse.  
Et il se souvint…

__Dis-moi, comment as-tu fait pour me réanimer lorsque je me suis fait poignarder? Demanda Athos à D'Artagnan alors qu'ils étaient allongés nus dans leur lit, quelques jours après leur retour de Rouen. Le mousquetaire était encore convalescent, le Gascon fit donc bien attention quand il posa son menton contre la poitrine bandée de son aîné._   
__C'est ma mère qui m'a appris. C'est un peu controversé, mais efficace, prévint-il._   
__Montre-moi, insista Athos en plongeant ses yeux bleu-vert dans les siens._   
_Avec un petit sourire, D'Artagnan remonta au niveau de son visage pour ensuite déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. De la langue, il força le mousquetaire à entrouvrir la bouche._   
__Redresse le menton, murmura-t-il._   
_L'aîné obéit, se nourrissant des paroles du jeune homme._   
__Parfait. Maintenant, je vais souffler à plusieurs reprises pour faire entrer de l'air dans tes poumons et forcer ton corps à réagir, continua le Gascon._   
_Il expira donc tout contre les lèvres d'Athos qui frémit à ce contact. Avant qu'il ait l'occasion de venir cueillir la langue de D'Artagnan en dardant la sienne, le jeune homme releva la tête pour le fixer avec un air moqueur._   
__Pas de langue ! Le gronda-t-il._   
_Le mousquetaire se contenta de lui sourire avant de vouloir se mettre sur les coudes pour lui voler un baiser. Mais le Gascon le força à rester allongé en appuyant sur ses épaules._   
__Ne bouge pas, la leçon n'est pas terminée, prévint-il avec un clin d'œil._   
_Il descendit le long du cou d'Athos, parsemant sa peau de baisers pour s'arrêter sur sa poitrine, au niveau de sa blessure._   
__Si de souffler dans la bouche ne suffit pas, alors il faut effectuer plusieurs pressions avec tes deux mains jointes, juste ici, pour faire repartir le cœur, expliqua-t-il tout contre sa peau._   
_Il posa ses lèvres juste au niveau de son sternum et lécha la zone bien spécifique dont il parlait._   
_Athos laissa échapper un soupir extatique. D'Artagnan avait une manière particulièrement délicieuse de s'assurer qu'il n'oublierait pas cette leçon de si tôt. Il continua à dévorer son torse jusqu'à ce que le mousquetaire se retrouve couvert de sueur, haletant sous lui._   
_Ne cessant de sourire, le Gascon revint ensuite saisir ses lèvres pour échanger un baiser fougueux._   
__Il faut alterner les deux jusqu'à ce que le cœur batte à nouveau… Leçon terminée, conclut D'Artagnan en caressant sa bouche de la sienne._   
__A mon tour de te donner une leçon, souffla Athos avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de ses épaules pour venir l'embrasser à sa guise…_

Un sourire triste passa sur les lèvres d'Athos à ce souvenir.  
D'Artagnan était toute sa vie. S'il mourrait, comment survivrait-il sans lui ?  
Mais il se reprit bien vite pour se tourner vers son ami.  
_Aramis, quand je te le dirais, appuie sur sa cage thoracique, juste ici, plusieurs fois, comme ça, ordonna-t-il en montrant la façon dont il devait positionner ses mains sur la poitrine du Gascon.  
_Et qu'est ce que je fais ? Demanda Porthos, paniqué.  
_Toi, tu pries, répondit Athos avant de se pencher sur les lèvres de D'Artagnan tout en maintenant son menton surélevé d'une main.  
Il imita ce que son amant lui avait montré, et souffla dans sa bouche à trois reprises. Puis, il fit signe à Aramis de commencer le massage.  
Rien.  
Le Duc de Buckingham arriva lui aussi à leurs côtés, accompagné de deux de ses gardes.  
 __What is he doing_ ? Demanda l'un d'entre eux.  
L'ambassadeur anglais lui répondit:  
_ _He's trying to revive him by blowing some air into this lungs. Very clever._  
Mais Athos ne les écouta pas.  
Il posa à nouveau sa bouche contre celle de D'Artagnan et souffla. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, chutant sur le visage toujours blême du Gascon. Mais il se moquait bien que tous le voit pleurer. L'amour de sa vie était en train de mourir dans ses bras.  
Qu'importe ce qu'ils pensaient de lui.  
Aramis recommença à masser la poitrine du jeune homme.  
Toujours rien.  
Lors du troisième essai infructueux, Porthos posa une main sur l'épaule d'Athos pour déclarer:  
_Arrête, tu te fais du mal pour rien. C'est fini.  
_Non ! Rugit le mousquetaire en rejetant le bras consolateur de son ami.  
Il ne pouvait pas abandonner.  
Il souffla une quatrième fois dans la bouche de D'Artagnan, mais un sanglot l'empêcha de continuer. Sa tentative eut plus des airs de baisers à présent. Il embrassa ses lèvres encore chaudes comme pour les forcer à bouger contre les siennes, vint cueillir sa langue immobile pour la raviver… mais rien n'y fit.  
Il ne respirait pas.  
Retombant accroupi, le visage ravagé par les larmes, Athos fut pris d'un élan de rage monumental. Dans un geste fou et irréfléchi, il donna un violent coup de poing en plein milieu de la cage thoracique de D'Artagnan, poussant un hurlement déchirant.  
Soudain, le jeune homme eut un soubresaut paniqué et inspira une grande goulée d'air frais. Ouvrant les yeux en grand, il fut pris d'une terrible quinte de toux.  
_D'Artagnan ! S'écrièrent ses trois amis d'une même voix émerveillée.  
Athos sentit son cœur moribond renaître de ses cendres en un quart de secondes et un soupir rauque lui échappa.  
Il était vivant.  
Redressant le Gascon totalement déboussolé, le mousquetaire le laissa se nicher contre sa poitrine avant de venir caresser son dos.  
_'thos…voulut déclarer le jeune homme d'une voix sifflante.  
_Chut. Ne parle pas. Je suis là. Respire. Respire, le calma son amant.  
Alors que D'Artagnan lui obéissait, son halètement paniqué se calmant pour devenir plus régulier, Athos enfouit un instant son visage dans ses cheveux. Il huma son odeur à plein nez, une vague d'apaisement totale venant tempérer son être bouleversé. Après avoir posé un petit baiser entre ses mèches, il plongea son regard dans le sien.  
Il put y lire un mélange d'amour et de gratitude qui lui serra le cœur. D'Artagnan lui sourit et porta une main tremblante à sa joue pour récupérer une larme qui y persistait. Il eut ensuite une petite moue boudeuse et Athos comprit qu'il quémandait un baiser. Eclatant d'un petit rire euphorique, le mousquetaire se pencha sur lui pour déposer chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lorsqu'il redressa la tête, le Gascon parvint à lui souffler :  
_Je savais que… que tu me sauverais.  
Aramis et Porthos échangèrent un regard amusé avant de se remettre debout et de demander quelque chose au Duc à voix basse. Ce dernier acquiesça d'un vif mouvement de tête, les yeux fixés sur D'Artagnan et Athos, intrigué. Quand il les vit s'éloigner, l'aîné des mousquetaires les interrogea :  
_Que faites-vous ?  
_Nous allons chercher le chariot où le Duc transporte ses bagages. Nous y installerons D'Artagnan pour regagner Paris, lui répondit le métis.  
Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que les trois mousquetaires se rendirent compte que Milady avait disparu. La seule trace de sa présence était une tâche de sang sur l'herbe. Regardant aux alentours, ils ne la virent nulle part. Elle avait profité de leur détresse pour s'échapper, une fois de plus. Mais pour le moment, ils s'en moquaient bien. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que D'Artagnan était sain et sauf. Ils la retrouveraient et leur vengeance serait terrible.  
En attendant que ses amis reviennent, Athos leva les yeux vers l'ambassadeur anglais.  
_Pourquoi avez-vous interrompu votre voyage pour venir ici ?  
_Vos amis semblaient très inquiets. En tant que gentlemen, je ne pouvais décemment pas faire autrement que de les accompagner à votre secours, répondit-il avec un fort accent anglais.  
Le mousquetaire inclina respectueusement la tête pour le remercier. Il appréciait cet homme. Il avait du courage et de l'honneur.  
Aramis et Porthos furent de retour avec le chariot. D'Artagnan voulut se remettre debout, mais Athos l'en empêcha en le portant dans ses bras pour le déposer avec délicatesse sur un tas de couvertures. Son cheval ayant disparu, il voyagerait avec lui, le jeune Gascon refusant de toute manière de quitter le confort de ses bras. De plus, Athos était également blessé.  
Alors qu'ils se mettaient en marche, le mousquetaire remarqua qu'une trace violette ornait à présent le cou de D'Artagnan. Il garderait sûrement une cicatrice pendant toute sa vie, tout comme Milady, marque des ses agissements contre eux, les empêchant d'oublier.  
Mais il ne pourrait jamais effacer ce qu'elle avait fait, ni pardonner.  
La guerre était déclenchée.

Ils ne surent si c'était parce qu'ils passèrent par des chemins de traverses au lieu d'emprunter la grande route, mais ils ne rencontrèrent aucune embûche pour le reste du voyage. Dans la soirée, le Duc de Buckingham arriva sain et sauf à Paris et prit congés des mousquetaires aux portes du palais royal. Les quatre compagnons se rendirent immédiatement à la caserne pour faire leur rapport au capitaine De Tréville. Pendant que Serge, qui en plus d'être leur cuisinier, s'occupait aussi de soigner les plaies, s'occupait du bras d'Athos, ils exposèrent leurs mésaventures à leur supérieur. Durant le voyage, l'aîné des mousquetaires avait prié Aramis et Porthos de ne pas faire mention de Milady.  
D'Artagnan avait été enlevé pour tenter de les détourner de leur mission après du Duc, ils étaient parvenus à le sauver, un point c'est tout.  
Ses amis avaient exigé des explications et il avait promis de les leur donner.  
Mais plus tard.  
Tréville fronça les sourcils à la fin de leur récit, devinant qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose. Mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Buckingham était sauf, ils avaient réussi leur mission et hormis quelques égratignures, ses hommes allaient bien. D'Artagnan avait passé un foulard autour de son cou afin de masquer les traces de la corde. Leur capitaine les laissa donc rentrer chez eux sans poser davantage de questions.  
Ils devraient malgré tout reprendre du service aux côtés du Duc dès le lendemain.  
Ce dernier avait insisté pour qu'ils soient sa garde personnelle lors de son séjour au palais.

Athos et D'Artagnan eurent à peine passés la porte qu'Aramis et Porthos posèrent une main sur leurs épaules pour les attirer dans le salon. Ils devaient parler. Ils s'installèrent donc sur le sofa sans dire un mot et regardèrent leurs amis prendre deux chaises pour s'asseoir face à eux. On se serait cru dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Aramis allait commencer quand Lucille, la cuisinière, entra dans la pièce.  
_Bonsoir messieurs. Avant de prendre congés, je voulais savoir si vous désiriez un petit quelque chose à manger ?  
A cet instant précis, les ventres de D'Artagnan et de Porthos se mirent à gargouiller bruyamment.  
Ils n'avaient rien mangé de la journée…  
Echangeant des regards amusés, les quatre amis acceptèrent avec plaisir. Ils prirent donc place dans la salle à manger. Athos et le Gascon lièrent leur main sous la table avant de se sourire. Cette situation était beaucoup moins angoissante que la précédente. Le jeune homme caressa doucement les doigts de son amant pour le réconforter et lui faire comprendre qu'il serait là, quoi qu'il arrive. Ce qu'il était sur le point de révéler à Aramis et Porthos n'était pas une broutille.  
Cela serait difficile et douloureux.  
Lucille fut rapidement de retour avec une grosse miche de pain, du fromage, du vin et un jambon. Une fois qu'elle eut tout déposé sur la table, elle repartit pour leur ramener des verres et des couverts.  
_Merci, tu peux disposer. Rentres bien, conclut Athos.  
La jeune femme rougit sous son regard intense. Elle avait toujours été mal à l'aise en présence du mousquetaire. Il l'impressionnait. S'inclinant légèrement sans le regarder dans les yeux, elle quitta la pièce en refermant le battant derrière elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils tendirent l'oreille pour entendre la porte d'entrer se clore à son tour.  
_Tu lui plaîs, plaisanta D'Artagnan en posant un baiser sur la tempe d'Athos.  
Il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de commencer à manger.  
_Alors ? Déclara Aramis après quelques minutes de silence.  
La main gauche du Gascon glissa sur la cuisse de son amant pour lui communiquer son courage. Posant son morceau de pain, n'ayant plus vraiment faim, Athos déclara, les yeux baissés sur la table :  
_Comme vous le savez, il y a un peu plus de cinq ans… il y avait une femme…ma femme.  
_Qui est morte, se souvint Porthos.  
_En réalité, non, elle est toujours en vie et c'est sur elle qu'Aramis a tiré ce matin, avoua le mousquetaire.  
_Comment ? S'écrièrent ses deux amis d'une même voix, bouche bée d'étonnement.  
_Ecoutez le, et ne l'interrompez pas, s'il vous plaît, les pria D'Artagnan.  
Il pouvait sentir la détresse et une douloureuse tension irradier d'Athos. Au lieu de caresser sa cuisse, sa main vint plutôt se poser sur sa nuque pour jouer avec ses cheveux. Il savait que cela le détendait mieux que n'importe quoi d'autre. Le remerciant d'un bref sourire, son amant poussa un profond soupir, plongea enfin le regard dans celui de ses amis et raconta :  
_Il y a six ans, j'étais jeune et sot. Je suis tombé amoureux d'une jeune femme, nommée Anne de Breuil. Elle était magnifique. Nous avons à peine pris le temps de nous connaître avant de nous marier. Mes parents venaient de mourir, je me retrouvai avec la charge du château, de mes terres, de mes gens… et surtout mon jeune frère, Thomas. Notre union me paraissait comme une bouffée d'oxygène face à toutes ces nouvelles charges qui m'étouffaient. Nous avons été heureux… un petit moment. Mais Thomas et Anne ne sont jamais entendus. Cela m'a beaucoup attristé, car ils étaient les deux seules personnes que j'aimais et je ne comprenais pas leur haine mutuelle. Tout le monde appréciait Thomas… Et puis un jour, on l'a retrouvé mort dans sa chambre. Un suicide, semblait-il. Mais je ne pouvais pas y croire. Mon frère était extrêmement pieu, jamais il n'aurait risqué la damnation éternelle. En fouillant dans ses affaires, j'ai retrouvé une lettre qui m'était adressée. Elle était datée de la veille de sa mort…  
Athos se tut un moment pour se servir un verre de vin et l'avaler d'une traite. Il avait besoin d'un remontant pour se remémorer l'horrible suite des évènements.  
_Thomas m'y révélait qu'il avait enquêté sur le passé de Anne et avait découvert qu'elle n'avait fait que me mentir. Son passé était sombre comme l'encre. C'était une criminelle. Il avait découvert que Anne… qui sait même si cela est son vrai nom… avait été accusée de vol dans son couvent et s'en était enfuie avec un prêtre, le forçant à parjurer son Dieu pour ensuite le pousser au suicide. Elle avait également été accusée du meurtre de l'une de ses anciennes Mère Supérieure mais avait échappé à la justice. Toujours en fuite, elle était arrivée sur mes terres et afin de dissimuler son identité et d'obtenir une meilleure situation, elle avait jeté son dévolu sur moi. L'imbécile et jeune Comte de la Fère qui venait tout juste de perdre ses parents et d'hériter d'une immense fortune. Thomas finissait sa missive en expliquant qu'il venait de confronter Anne à ses découvertes et qu'elle n'avait pas nié. Il précisa que si je trouvais cette lettre, s'était qu'il était mort et qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de m'apprendre tout cela de vive voix. Parce qu'Anne l'avait tué…  
Athos vida un autre verre de vin, s'attardant un instant sur les doigts de D'Artagnan qui caressaient sa nuque pour s'arracher à ces terribles souvenirs, avant de terminer :  
_Je n'avais jamais été aussi désespéré de toute ma vie. Mon frère venait de mourir, assassiné des mains de la femme que j'aimais… La colère et la trahison m'ont rendu fou, aveugle. J'ai confronté Anne, qui a tenté de nier, mais a fini par tout m'avouer quand je lui ai tendu la lettre. Si elle m'avait expliqué son passé, si elle n'avait pas triché ou menti tout le long de notre union, alors j'aurais pu l'écouter, j'aurais pu tenter de comprendre. Mais j'ai tout simplement craqué. Etant seigneur de ces terres, c'est moi qui aie dû la condamner à mort. Fou de chagrin, je n'ai pas pu assister à la pendaison. J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle était décédée, mais il s'avère à présent qu'elle avait séduit le bourreau pour qu'il la sauve. Elle est à présent à la solde du cardinal, se fait appeler Milady de Winter et ne vit que pour une seule chose : se venger de moi.  
Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la salle. Aucun de ses amis ne mangeait plus, le cœur serré par son histoire.  
Porthos en avait même le teint verdâtre. Lui et Aramis échangèrent un regard.  
Ils comprenaient tout à présent : l'attitude d'Athos lorsqu'ils étaient retournés dans son manoir, sa réticence à y amener le métis, même gravement blessé, ses innombrables nuits à boire jusqu'à en tomber dans les pommes, son incapacité à faire confiance, sa rigueur, son caractère glacial…  
Tout découlait de son passé et de l'odieuse trahison qui y était dissimulée.  
Cela expliquait aussi que Milady ait jeté son dévolu sur D'Artagnan.  
Quelle meilleure façon de se venger d'Athos que de faire du mal à l'homme qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie ?  
Parce qu'il était évident que leurs deux amis étaient fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. La réaction du mousquetaire lorsqu'il avait cru que le Gascon était mort n'était qu'une preuve parmi tant d'autres. Une femme aussi machiavélique que Milady n'avait donc dû avoir aucun mal à découvrir leur relation, aussi discrets soient-ils.  
Aramis tendit la main vers son verre de vin pour se rendre compte qu'il était vide. Tout comme la bouteille. Ils auraient besoin de boire ce soir… beaucoup.  
Se levant de sa chaise sans émettre le moindre bruit, il ouvrit la porte dans l'idée d'aller en chercher une autre dans la cave. Quand soudain, il tomba nez à nez avec Lucille.  
Accroupie sur le sol, sa position révélait sans mal qu'elle était en train d'écouter à la porte quelques secondes plus tôt. Levant deux yeux écarquillés de terreur en direction d'Aramis, la jeune femme resta figée de stupeur.  
Milady serait très en colère quand elle l'apprendrait…  
Elle venait de se faire surprendre…


	12. Chapter 12

Aramis saisit la jeune femme par les épaules pour la forcer à se redresser et plongea ses yeux ténébreux dans les siens. Porthos, Athos et D'Artagnan arrivèrent derrière lui, la mine sombre. Ils avaient toujours bien aimé Lucille. Elle était douce, gentille et jusqu'à cet instant, ils l'auraient qualifié de fidèle.  
Qu'est-ce qui avait pu la pousser à les espionner ?  
Elle se savait piégée, car elle ne tenta ni de s'expliquer, ni de s'enfuir. Au lieu de cela, elle baissa le regard et enfouie son visage dans ses mains.  
_Je suis perdue, souffla-t-elle.  
Les quatre compagnons échangèrent un regard avant qu'Aramis la conduise jusqu'au salon pour l'installer sur un sofa. Lucille tremblait de tout son être, elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Une fois qu'elle fut assise, Porthos s'empressa d'aller lui servir un vers d'Armagnac dont ils gardaient la bouteille dans l'un des placards. Elle avala le liquide ambrée d'une traite, comme si cela était de l'eau. Aramis se plaça à ses côtés, D'Artagnan s'agenouilla devant elle et les deux autres restèrent debout. De sentir leurs regards intenses fixés sur elle ne la fit que frémir davantage.  
_Qui ? Demanda simplement Athos, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, la mine sévère.  
Lucille leva ses grands yeux larmoyants dans sa direction, le regardant en face pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée à leur service.  
_Mi…Milady de Winter.  
Ils s'en seraient doutés. C'était soit elle, soit le cardinal, mais étant donné qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, cela revenait au même.  
Athos sentit un vif frisson glacial remonter le long de son échine. Il avait toujours senti l'ombre funeste de sa femme planer au-dessus de sa tête depuis cinq longues années, mais son emprise sur lui s'était renforcée ces derniers temps. Elle était partout, empoisonnant la moindre parcelle de son existence. Il devait y mettre un terme. Jamais il ne pourrait être totalement heureux auprès de D'Artagnan tant qu'elle serait en vie.  
Il y aurait toujours un nouveau complot, un nouveau piège…  
Quoi qu'il fasse, elle trouverait éternellement le moyen de lui nuire.  
Or, il ne pouvait plus se le permettre. Pas quand la vie de son amant était dans la balance.  
Il aimait ce petit Gascon entêté plus que sa propre chair.  
Pour lui… pour eux, il devait en finir avec Milady.  
Lors de leurs dernières altercations, Athos s'était montré lâche.  
Il n'avait pas osé…  
Il y avait toujours eu une petite partie de lui qui désirait penser qu'ils s'étaient aimés et qu'il résidait encore un espoir qu'elle puisse être sauvée. Il n'avait pas agi par amour, mais par nostalgie, par pitié.  
Mais plus à présent.  
Milady était pourrie de l'intérieur, elle était un agent du Diable.  
Aucune rédemption n'était possible pour elle.  
Alors que Lucille sanglotait, Athos posa une main sur l'épaule de D'Artagnan. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui, et, découvrant son regard hanté, entrelaça leurs doigts tout en lui accordant un sourire.  
Ce geste le rassura immédiatement.  
Les battements affolés du cœur du mousquetaire s'apaisèrent et il prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer l'interrogatoire.  
_Pourquoi ? Ajouta-t-il.  
Aramis, Porthos et D'Artagnan le laissèrent faire, déjà car il était le meilleur lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire cracher la vérité aux gens, son regard de glace impressionnant plus que n'importe quelle menace, mais aussi car cela était une affaire personnelle entre lui et sa femme.  
Lucille renifla misérablement. Aramis lui tendit un mouchoir tout en esquissant un sourire.  
Il avait toujours bien aimé la petite cuisinière, elle lui préparait des biscuits succulents.  
Sa trahison le surprenait beaucoup.  
Elle se moucha un bon coup avant de répondre :  
_Elle… elle a fait mettre mon mari, Auguste, en prison. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il s'est retrouvé accusé de vol et croupit à la Bastille depuis des semaines.  
Aramis et Porthos échangèrent un regard entendu. Ils avaient déjà rencontré l'époux de Lucille. Il venait souvent la chercher le soir pour la raccompagner chez eux. Trop pris par leurs propres histoires personnelles, ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte qu'Auguste n'était en effet plus passé les voir depuis deux bons mois. Ils s'en voulaient beaucoup de ne rien avoir remarqué. Le mari de Lucille était un homme bien, honnête et qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. De savoir qu'il croupissait en prison pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis les mettait hors d'eux.  
Surtout Aramis.  
Il savait à quel point ces murs sombres et ces barreaux de fer pouvaient agir sur le moral. Etre enfermé pouvait rendre fou.  
_Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé ? Nous aurions pu t'aider, fit remarquer D'Artagnan en posant sa main sur celle, tremblante, de la jeune femme.  
_Elle m'a menacée, pleura-t-elle, un nouveau sanglot venant déchirer sa gorge. Elle…elle a dit que mon Auguste pourrirait pour le reste de sa vie dans une geôle glacée si je ne vous espionnais pas pour son compte.  
Athos eut un reniflement dédaigneux et se détourna pour faire les cent pas devant la cheminée.  
Quelle perfidie!  
Enlever le mari innocent d'une pauvre jeune femme pour arriver à ses fins.  
Son dégoût pour Milady pouvait-il descendre plus bas encore ?  
_Que lui as-tu appris sur nous ? S'enquit Porthos, la mine alarmée.  
Il se tourna vers Aramis, puis D'Artagnan.  
Ils pensaient tous les trois à la même chose. Leurs relations amoureuses étaient loin d'être considérées comme normales par l'opinion publique et l'Eglise. Bien qu'ils se soient toujours montrés discrets, surtout devant leurs serviteurs, il était possible, voir très probable, que Milady détienne des preuves de leurs relations respectives.  
D'Artagnan savait déjà qu'elle était au courant pour lui et Athos, mais tant qu'elle ne possédait aucun témoin, aucune attestation tangible de leurs pratiques, elle ne pouvait rien contre eux face à la justice.  
Mais si Lucille lui avait apporté les éléments qui lui manquaient, alors ils étaient perdus.  
Adieu le rang de mousquetaire, adieu leur réputation…  
Adieu leur liberté !  
Ils seraient traînés dans la boue et finiraient sûrement leurs jours en prison. Si le cardinal venait mettre le bout de son nez dans cette affaire, il persuaderait peut-être même le Roi de les mettre à mort.  
_Je lui ai rapporté vos missions, vous en parlez souvent quand je vous sers à manger, vos habitudes, comme les tavernes que vous aimez fréquenter, vos faiblesses…leur apprit Lucille sur un ton pitoyable.  
_Comment ça, nos faiblesses ? L'interrogea D'Artagnan, de plus en plus inquiet.  
La jeune femme leva ses yeux larmoyants vers lui et le Gascon put y lire toutes les réponses qu'il cherchait. Se relevant, le cœur battant, il eut le tournis. Athos, qui était resté silencieux, adossé à la cheminé, se précipita vers lui pour le soutenir. A présent qu'ils savaient que Lucille était au courant pour eux, il était inutile de nier plus longtemps. Le mousquetaire vint donc serrer son Gascon dans ses bras. Il nicha son visage dans son cou meurtri pour toujours, respirant son odeur, posant de petits baisers sur sa gorge.  
Si Milady n'avait pas encore joué cette carte contre eux, c'était sûrement parce qu'elle ne possédait pas encore toutes les preuves qu'elle désirait.  
Seulement, cela ne durerait pas.  
Bientôt, elle détruirait leur bonheur, à tout jamais.  
Ils pouvaient toujours fuir, changer d'identité, quitter la France. Mais cela ne leur ressemblait pas. Ils étaient des mousquetaires et le resteraient quoi qu'il arrive. Ils combattraient, au nom de la vérité, de la justice et du courage.  
S'ils devaient tomber, ce serait en hommes d'honneurs, en soldats… ensemble.  
 _Tous pour un et un pour tous._  
_Quoi qu'il arrive, même si je devais en mourir, je me battrais pour toi, pour nous. Je ne cesserais jamais de lutter, murmura Athos à l'oreille de D'Artagnan.  
Ce dernier frémit contre lui. Il était si jeune, encore si naïf…  
Non!  
Sa vie ne prendra pas fin à cause de lui. Si la vérité éclatait, alors il en paierait le prix, mais il refusait que son Gascon soit entraîné dans sa chute.  
_Je t'aime…souffla D'Artagnan tout contre son cou.  
Le cœur d'Athos eut un raté et il sourit.  
Il oubliait presque toujours à quel point son jeune amant l'aimait lui aussi. Entêté comme il était, le mousquetaire savait que le Gascon était certainement en train de penser la même chose que lui.  
Devraient-ils se battre dans leur tentative désespérée de sauver l'autre ?  
_Comment l'as-tu découvert ? Demanda Aramis, les sortant tous deux de leur étreinte de torpeur.  
Porthos saisit la main qu'il lui tendit pour lui transmettre son courage.  
_Cela n'a pas été facile. Vous êtes restés très discrets dans la journée… mais Milady m'a demandé de fouiller vos chambres et de rester plus tard le soir… J'ai découvert vos draps et vos vêtements et je vous ai … entendus, avoua Lucille, les joues rouges.  
Elle les fuyait du regard à présent. Mais elle se dépêcha d'ajouter :  
_Mais hormis ma parole, elle n'a aucune preuve de ce que je lui ai rapporté. Je devais lui remettre vos draps tâchés, des huiles suspectes et quelques uns de vos vêtements demain soir.  
A ces mots, Athos relâcha doucement D'Artagnan, juste assez pour échanger un regard avec Aramis et Porthos. Ils avaient la même idée.  
_Lucille, sais-tu où ton mari est retenu à la Bastille ? demanda Porthos, la mine sérieuse.  
_Dans l'aile est, répondit-elle. Milady m'y a emmené un jour pour me prouver qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Pourquoi ?  
Athos déposa un baiser sur le front de D'Artagnan avant de venir s'agenouiller devant Lucille. Plantant son regard turquoise dans le sien, il saisit ses deux mains pour déclarer :  
_Nous allons sauver Auguste, je te le promets. Mais en échange, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose pour nous.  
_Tout ce que vous voudrez ! Promit la jeune femme, un petit éclat d'espoir naissant dans ses yeux.  
_Nous allons prendre Milady à son propre piège, conclut-il avec un petit sourire en coin qui donnait froid dans le dos.  
Le règne de terreur de cette diablesse allait prendre fin…

Les mousquetaires et D'Artagnan exposèrent leur plan à Lucille qui, trop heureuse de participer pour se venger de Milady et surtout, retrouver son mari, accepta de jouer les agents doubles pour quelques temps. Pour s'assurer qu'elle ne courrait aucun danger, elle ne devait pas changer ses habitudes. Ils la laissèrent donc rentrer chez elle pour la nuit, ne suivant pas la proposition de D'Artagnan qui offrit de l'héberger. Ils ne devaient pas risquer de se faire découvrir en agissant différemment. Milady pouvait les observer et leur plan ne fonctionnerait que si elle n'avait pas le moindre soupçon. Il fut décidé que les quatre amis ne changeraient pas leurs habitudes. Ainsi, le lendemain, ils se rendraient au palais pour prendre leurs ordres auprès du Duc de Buckingham. Durant la journée, ils devraient trouver un moyen de déclencher un duel avec les hommes du cardinal, ce qui arrivait très souvent, pour qu'au moins deux d'entre eux aillent passer la soirée en prison. Avec le capitaine De Tréville dans la confidence, ce qu'ils ne manqueraient pas de faire dès le lendemain, ils étaient assurés de se retrouver dans la cellule voisine à celle d'Auguste. Le faire s'évader ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, mais ils y parviendraient. Le passé de voleur de Porthos leur donnait un avantage. Il leur avait depuis longtemps appris à crocheter les chaînes en fer et à discerner la moindre petite faiblesse qui pourrait leur servir dans l'environnement alentours.  
Bref, ils étaient parés.  
Dès le lendemain, leur guerre contre Milady allait prendre un nouveau tournant et pour une fois, ils avaient un coup d'avance. Mais pour le moment, suite à leur journée on ne peut plus mouvementée, ils avaient besoin de se reposer.

Aramis et Porthos n'étaient pas vraiment fatigués. La découverte des mésaventures de Lucille les avait beaucoup chamboulés. C'était le métis qui lui avait trouvé cette position dans leur maison et son mari, Auguste, était une vieille connaissance. Il se souvenait l'avoir parfois invité à prendre un verre pour parler de son commerce. Il vendait des épices venant d'Afrique dans une petite boutique non loin de chez eux et avait donc souvent à faire avec des voyageurs qui revenaient de son pays d'origine. Grâce à leurs petites conversations, Porthos se tenait donc au courant de ce qui se passait en Afrique, la prolifération de l'esclavage le peinant beaucoup.  
Auguste était un homme exemplaire. Milady était vraiment un monstre de s'en prendre à lui et à Lucille, qui n'avaient jamais fait de mal à quelqu'un dans toute leur vie.  
Aramis rejoignit donc son amant dans le lit et vint le serrer contre lui pour le réconforter.  
_Tout ce qui arrive est de notre faute, déclara Porthos, posant sa tête contre l'épaule du mousquetaire. Si nous…  
_Chut, l'apaisa-t-il en commençant à lui caresser le dos. Nous ne pouvions pas savoir. D'accord, nous nous sommes montrés un peu trop négligents ces derniers temps, mais cela n'est pas uniquement dû à nous. Face à toutes nos dernières mésaventures, il était naturel que nous nous préoccupions moins de nos serviteurs. Athos, D'Artagnan et moi avons failli mourir. Nous avons aussi un peu le droit d'être égoïstes parfois. Mais à présent que nous sommes au courant des malheurs de Lucille, nous allons l'aider. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre, je te le promets.  
Les paroles d'Aramis, alliées à ses caresses, finirent par apaiser quelque peu l'âme tourmentée de Porthos.  
Son amant avait raison, bien sûr…  
Bien qu'ils soient des mousquetaires, ils étaient aussi des hommes et ne pouvaient pas être partout à la fois.  
Il haïssait le cardinal et Milady. A cause d'eux, leur vie était en train de devenir un enfer. Et il refusait que cela entraîne d'innocentes personnes dans le tourment.  
Et la culpabilité le rongeait toujours.  
Une partie de Porthos lui souffla que tout ceci, leur relation, leur histoire d'amour, ne valait peut-être pas tous les dommages collatéraux qu'ils entraînaient dans leur sillage.  
Mais il réfuta immédiatement cette pensée absurde.  
Aramis et lui… eux… cela n'avait pas de prix.  
Tout comme le bonheur enfin retrouvé d'Athos et D'Artagnan.  
C'était peut-être terrible et égoïste de sa part, mais pour rien dans tout l'univers il n'aurait mis un terme à leur union. Son amant était sa vie, son oxygène. Même si les conséquences menaient le monde entier à sa perte à cause de cela, il ne le quitterait jamais.  
Plutôt mourir.  
Porthos fut soudain envahi par une envie saisissante de sentir Aramis en lui. Le danger de leur situation, la possibilité qu'ils soient découverts si leur plan ne fonctionnait pas, tout cela lui fit réaliser que demain, tout pouvait basculer.  
Et s'ils n'avaient plus que cette nuit, alors autant en profiter.  
Un désir violent et animal remontant le long de son corps, Porthos se jeta sur les lèvres de son amant, affamé. Aramis répondit à son assaut avec tout autant de passion.  
Leur corps à corps passa de tendre à sauvage et le mousquetaire charmeur devina que cette nuit ne serait pas de tout repos. Le métis avait besoin de lui et il se ferait un plaisir de suivre sa frénésie, aussi ardente soit-elle.  
A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Aramis fut enfoui au sein de Porthos qui laissait échapper de petits grognements délicieux.  
Dieu qu'il l'aimait !

De l'autre côté du couloir, les choses étaient plus calmes. D'Artagnan ôta le foulard qui entourait son cou en faisant une grimace. Athos, déjà nu dans leur lit, lui fit signe d'approcher. Le Gascon se déshabilla et s'installa donc entre ses jambes, face à lui, pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Il s'était montré extrêmement courageux aujourd'hui, gardant son masque d'impassibilité dès l'instant où il avait été certain que D'Artagnan était sain et sauf.  
Mais au fond de lui, tout était bouleversé, à vif et gémissant.  
Il se sentait coupable que son amour pour le Gascon ait failli lui coûter la vie…  
Il restait terrifié par le fait qu'il ait failli le perdre…  
Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir encore une fois laissé Milady s'échapper…  
Il avait peur pour l'avenir…  
Et malgré tout cela, il était le plus heureux des hommes, parce que D'Artagnan était là, face à lui, vivant.  
Le Gascon de son côté, traversait les mêmes troubles déchirants.  
Il avait frôlé la mort et en restait frigorifié d'horreur…  
L'idée même d'abandonner Athos le mettait à l'agonie…  
Il haïssait Milady de tenter sans relâche de les séparer…  
Il avait peur que le passé de son amant ne les rattrape…  
Mais lui aussi était heureux, même dans son tourment, il n'avait jamais été si pleinement épanoui.  
Frôlant la marque violacée autour de son cou du bout des doigts, Athos ne se rendit compte qu'il pleurait que quand D'Artagnan porta une main à son visage pour récupérer ses larmes au creux de son pouce. Il porta ses lèvres aux joues du mousquetaire pour sécher ses pleurs jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son calme, après quoi il baisa ses paupières rougies et gonflées comme s'il s'agissait de deux pétales frémissants et fragiles.  
Le Gascon vint enrouler ses bras autour des épaules d'Athos et le serra contre lui, souriant quand il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'emballer au contact de sa poitrine, qui effleurait la sienne à chaque respiration.  
Ils ne dirent rien, se contentant de se fixer, déversant tous leurs sentiments contradictoires directement dans le regard de l'autre.  
Il n'y avait rien à dire, tout était clair, limpide et évident.  
Ils s'aimaient à la folie et rien ne pourrait changer cela, même pas la mort.  
D'Artagnan laissa donc Athos saisir le baume cicatrisant de sa mère pour en enduire son cou avant de bander l'ecchymose à l'aide d'un linge propre.  
Le mousquetaire ne bougea pas quand son amant lui prit l'onguent des mains pour en recouvrir sa blessure au bras, avant de l'entourer d'un pansement.  
Souriant, satisfait de son œuvre, le Gascon vint poser son front contre celui d'Athos avant de frôler son nez du sien.  
Ce soir, ils ne voulaient pas d'une union passionnelle et ardente. Ils avaient besoin de douceur, de tendresse et d'apaiser leurs âmes meurtries.  
Ils avaient été à deux doigts de se perdre…  
Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, ce fut D'Artagnan qui fut l'investigateur de leurs ébats. Athos se laissa totalement faire, lui remettant les rênes, s'abandonnant à lui comme un naufragé à son rocher. Le Gascon vint donc embrasser son mousquetaire du bout des lèvres avant d'immiscer sa langue entre ses lèvres. Il répondit à son baiser avec langueur, comme s'il désirait conserver le goût de sa bouche, son arôme, sa saveur, pour toujours. D'Artagnan avait chaud, il avait l'impression qu'on l'avait jeté dans une bassine d'eau bouillante. De savoir qu'il avait les commandes était à la fois grisant et effrayant. Mais il était si excité que sa peur disparue sous le poids de la soif dévorante qu'il avait de cet homme qui frémissait entre ses bras. Le Gascon l'allongea sur le lit et se plaça au-dessus d'Athos qui, ses mains perdues dans le dos de D'Artagnan, le fixait de ses magnifiques yeux voilés de désir. Le jeune homme déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres avant de partir à la redécouverte de son corps tout entier à l'aide de sa langue. Tout doucement, mémorisant les courbes et les creux qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur, de cette gorge et de se torse à la peau veloutée, sa bouche retraça un voyage charnel souvent répété, mais dont l'intensité s'en trouvait à chaque fois renouvelée. Athos soupirait d'aise sous ses caresses, soufflant son nom et s'accrochant à ses cheveux à chaque fois que D'Artagnan venait titiller une partie particulièrement sensible de son corps : un téton, son flanc chatouilleux, son nombril, sa clavicule…  
Tout son être devenait malléable entre ses mains et sous les baisers du Gascon.  
Et il en voulait plus, encore et toujours.  
_D'Artagnan, prends-moi… supplia-t-il alors que le jeune homme dégustait la peau fine de son bas ventre.  
Il se stoppa soudain et leva des yeux écarquillés en direction d'Athos.  
Lui-même semblait étonné des mots qui lui avaient échappé. Mais il lui apparut qu'il le désirait vraiment.  
Il avait envie de sentir D'Artagnan en lui, vivant, vigoureux… à lui.  
Dans le passé, et même lors des soirées très arrosées où il avait choisi un amant dans une taverne quelconque pour assouvir un simple besoin physique, il avait toujours été le partenaire dominant. Cela tenait de son caractère. Il était autoritaire, aimait tout contrôler et ne se livrait jamais totalement. De plus, il n'avait jamais eu assez confiance en quelqu'un pour se laisser aller au point d'offrir son intimité. Mais avec son Gascon, tous ses repaires habituels partaient en fumé. Il voulait qu'il lui fasse l'amour.  
Tout de suite… maintenant !  
Tirant sur les cheveux de son amant, Athos le força à revenir l'embrasser. Dans son baiser, il lui transmit son besoin d'être là lui, de se dévoiler totalement.  
Il était le seul et unique.  
Plongeant dans le regard du mousquetaire, hors d'haleine, D'Artagnan remarqua qu'il avait rarement eu les pupilles aussi dilatées.  
Il en avait vraiment envie.  
Le jeune homme se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Lui aussi ne désirait que ça depuis la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, mais connaissant Athos, il y avait renoncé. Sa vie sexuelle était déjà au-delà de ses espérances, il s'était donc toujours contenté de ce qu'il avait. Mais de voir que son amant lui accordait à présent sa confiance la plus totale l'émut au point que son cœur parut vouloir s'envoler de sa poitrine. Rien que de s'imaginer ancré au sein de ce corps… de cet homme qui le rendait fou, fit augmenter son désir à un point inimaginable.  
_Je t'aime, souffla-t-il tout contre ses lèvres.  
Athos sourit, ce petit rictus débauché et torride qui ne manquait jamais de le mettre dans tous ses états. D'Artagnan l'embrassa à pleine bouche avant de redescendre le long de son torse tout en déposant des baisers par-ci par là. Il prit immédiatement son membre dressé entre ses lèvres avant de lui écarter les cuisses. D'une main à présent experte, il caressa son érection tout en suçotant la hampe de chair qu'il dégustait. Tout doucement, il approcha ses doigts de son intimité encore inviolée avant de se souvenir qu'il avait oublié de prendre l'huile. Mais Athos vint à son secours en lui tendant le petit flacon entre deux gémissements.  
D'Artagnan s'en saisit et remarqua qu'il tremblait.  
Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Il devait se montrer à la hauteur, déjà pour que cela soit aussi délicieux pour son amant que ça l'était pour lui et aussi pour que cette occasion se reproduise dans le futur.  
Cette totale réciprocité ne le faisait aimer son mousquetaire que davantage… si c'était possible.  
Avec milles précautions, il enduit ses doigts d'huile pour ensuite venir simplement taquiner l'entrée d'Athos. Ce dernier, ses yeux incroyablement sombre posés sur lui, laissait échapper de petites plaintes haletantes. Souriant, confiant, D'Artagnan introduit son index. Il le sentit se crisper contre lui, mais se relaxer presque immédiatement. Restant attentif aux réactions du mousquetaire, se retirant quand il lui apparut qu'il avait mal pour revenir à la charge, sa bouche gourmande lui octroyant une distraction suffisante, le Gascon finit par le détendre suffisamment pour commencer à chercher ce point si spécial qui lui ferait voir des étoiles. Athos commençait à onduler des hanches en poussant des petits cris, signe qu'il ne s'y prenait pas si mal quand soudain, son dos se cambra pour qu'il se soulève du matelas. Il manqua presque de tomber hors du lit.  
_D'Artagnan ! Hurla-t-il en venant saisir ses cheveux pour s'accrocher à quelque chose.  
 _Voilà…_ pensa le Gascon, content.  
Par la suite, Athos donna de petits coups de rein en l'air à chaque fois que son doigt frôlait sa prostate. Quand il sentit son érection palpiter contre sa langue, le jeune homme le relâcha pour ramper jusqu'à son visage. Son mousquetaire était complètement perdu. Il avait les cheveux dans tous les sens, semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à respirer et ses yeux étaient mi-clos. Surélevant les hanches de son amant pour placer un oreiller sous lui, D'Artagnan revint l'embrasser, le mousquetaire s'accrochant à lui à l'étouffer. Le jeune homme ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, sans arme, totalement sous son contrôle, se frottant contre lui de manière désespérée.  
Normalement, c'était lui qui se retrouvait dans cet état…  
De savoir qu'il était la raison de sa soif inextinguible fit battre son cœur plus fort.  
Se positionnant entre ses jambes, qui virent immédiatement se refermer autour de lui pour reposer dans son dos, le Gascon utilisa sa main déjà couverte d'huile pour en imprégner son érection. Enfin, il mit fin à leur baiser pour pouvoir observer le visage d'Athos. Il le pénétra avec la plus grande douceur, millimètre par millimètre, se stoppant quand son amant se crispait entre ses bras pour aller plus avant quand il commençait à onduler du bassin. Le mousquetaire ne dit rien, il serra les dents, la mâchoire crispée, jusqu'à ce que D'Artagnan soit enfoui en lui jusqu'à la garde.  
La douleur était non négligeable, mais de savoir que c'était lui, son Gascon, son amour, rendait le tout étrangement grisant. La respiration haletante, Athos voulut lui demander d'attendre quelques secondes supplémentaires, mais soudain, le jeune homme commença à bouger en il oublia tout. Bouche bée, comme un poisson hors de l'eau, il ne put que subir les assauts lents et mordants de son amant. Au début, il fut à deux doigts de lui crier d'arrêter, mais le rythme augmenta et il vint soudain percuter le point de jouissance encré dans son corps. Après cela, la douleur ne s'envola pas totalement, mais elle fut nichée au cœur d'un tel ballet de sensations délicieuses et nouvelles qu'il s'en moquait bien. Elle lui permettait presque de garder un semblant de contrôle pour ne pas se répandre immédiatement comme un jeune novice.  
D'Artagnan n'arrivait à croire que faire l'amour à un homme puisse être aussi bon. L'intimité du mousquetaire était si brûlante, si serrée, si douce qu'il était certain d'exploser à chaque nouvel assaut. Mais non, il garda le contrôle et lorsqu'il comprit que ce petit coup de rein bien particulier rendait Athos complètement fou, il n'eut de cesse de le reproduire.  
Encore et encore.  
Le mousquetaire le serrait si fort qu'il fut certain qu'il aurait des bleus le lendemain, mais ce n'était pas grave.  
Entre deux baisers incandescents, ils se noyaient dans le regard de l'autre, y déversant tout l'amour et le plaisir extatique qu'ils ressentaient. Leur union en arriva à un tel point qu'ils ne surent plus quel membre et quel souffle était le leur. Ils voguaient sur un océan de volupté qui les berça jusqu'aux prémisses de la jouissance. Le reste fut un mélange de coups de rein et de gémissements désordonnés. Athos explosa entre leurs deux ventres sans même que D'Artagnan ait eu à le toucher et son jeune amant s'écroula sur lui quelques secondes plus tard.  
Epuisés, mais comblés, ils se caressèrent du bout des doigts en attendant que leur rythme cardiaque se calme. Quand le Gascon se redressa pour abandonner l'intimité du mousquetaire, il réalisa qu'il n'avait presque plus de force dans les bras. Athos, d'une main tout aussi fébrile, en profita pour les nettoyer tous deux avant que son amant ne retombe contre son torse tel un amas de chair brûlante.  
_Wouah…souffla D'Artagnan.  
_Tu m'as volé ma réplique, répondit l'aîné en riant.  
_Comment tu fais pour survivre à chaque fois ? J'ai frisé la mort une bonne dizaine de fois, demanda le Gascon, ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.  
Il était hors d'haleine et avait mal partout. Etre "au-dessus" était véritablement éreintant.  
_L'habitude, tu t'y feras très vite, crois-moi, lui répondit Athos en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux.  
D'Artagnan releva la tête pour poser son menton sur son torse afin de le regarder en face.  
_Parce que ça se reproduira ? S'enquit-il avec un sourire béat.  
_Oui, mon amour, ça se reproduira, acquiesça le mousquetaire en caressant sa joue.  
Le jeune homme utilisa le peu de force qui lui restait pour venir l'embrasser, avant de rouler sur le côté pour que ce soit Athos qui soit à moitié allongé sur lui.  
_Bonne nuit… mon amour, osa le Gascon, les yeux déjà clos.  
_Je t'aime, lui répondit simplement l'aîné.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils dormaient tous deux profondément.

Le lendemain, Aramis voulut faire une remarque à Athos concernant son étrange façon de se tenir, comme s'il avait mal aux jambes, mais Porthos le fit taire d'un coup de coude dans les côtes. Ils étaient actuellement au palais royal, dans la salle du trône et assistaient à un entretien entre le Duc de Buckingham et le Roi Louis XIII. Les affaires d'états dont ils parlaient étaient plutôt ennuyeuses et ce fut donc à cette occasion qu'Aramis jeta un œil à son voisin, qui se trouvait être Athos et qui semblait étrangement fébrile. Il ne cessait de gigoter d'un pied sur l'autre, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à trouver une posture qui lui convienne. Lui qui était d'habitude droit comme un "i", telle une statue, son comportement peu ordinaire attira l'attention d'Aramis. Mais il ne put rien dire, car Porthos l'en empêcha.  
_Quoi ? S'étonna le mousquetaire charmeur, à voix basse.  
_Je ne sais pas, mais je sentais que tu allais dire une ânerie, répondit simplement le métis en lui accordant un regard entendu.  
_Non, c'est faux. J'allais juste demander à Athos pourquoi il se tenait comme s'il avait un balai dans le…  
Son amant le fit à nouveau taire, en lui marchant sur le pied cette fois-ci.  
Leur conversation peu discrète avait attiré l'attention du Duc de Buckingham qui leur accorda un bref regard quelque peu réprobateur. D'Artagnan, qui se tenait à côté d'Athos, dut retenir un éclat de rire qui ne fit qu'augmenter quand son amant le fusilla du regard.  
C'était sa faute s'il avait incroyablement mal aux fesses ce matin !  
Il n'avait pas le droit de se moquer de lui…  
Leur échange n'échappa pas à Aramis et Porthos qui partirent également dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'Athos perdait de sa superbe devant eux.  
Il était par contre fâcheux que cela leur arrive lors d'un entretien royal.  
Mais leur hilarité fut de courte durée. Un valet annonça l'arrivée de la Reine et tous retrouvèrent leur sérieux.  
Anne d'Autriche était magnifique dans sa robe bleue brodée d'or et de joyaux. En la voyant entrer, le Duc de Buckingham se leva et s'inclina profondément. Elle alla à sa rencontre avec un sourire avenant et il saisit sa main pour la baiser.  
_Votre majesté, la salua-t-elle.  
Ils ne savaient si cela venait de leur point de vue, mais les trois mousquetaires et D'Artagnan échangèrent un regard équivoque.  
Était-ce eux, où le Duc avait il serré et embrassé la main de la Reine avec un peu trop d'insistance ? N'était-ce pas un message qu'ils avaient vu passé de la paume de l'Emissaire à celle de leur souveraine ?  
Aramis et Porthos haussèrent les épaules, oubliant très rapidement cette étrange impression alors qu'Athos soufflait à l'oreille de D'Artagnan :  
_Il est bientôt midi. Dès que nous croisons la route d'un Garde Rouge, n'oublie pas ton rôle.  
_Oui, mon amour, répondit-il à voix très basse.  
Athos le fusilla une seconde fois du regard.  
_Ce n'est pas du tout l'endroit, ni le moment !  
Oh, qu'il était de mauvais poil ce matin ! pensa le Gascon.  
Il lui aurait bien fait oublier son humeur de chien au croisement d'un couloir, mais leur mission était trop importante. Le jeune homme savait que ce n'était pas contre lui et que son amant était juste anxieux. S'ils parvenaient à piéger Milady, ils seraient enfin libérés de son emprise funeste.  
Cette journée était importante.  
La Reine s'entretint quelques instants avec le Duc et son époux, avant de s'approcher des mousquetaires pour déclarer :  
_J'ai prié au Duc de Buckingham de m'accorder la protection de deux d'entre vous, messieurs. Je désire me rendre au jardin du Luxembourg et j'ai besoin d'une escorte pour une partie de l'après-midi.  
C'était l'occasion parfaite pour se défaire de leurs devoirs envers le Duc et avoir l'occasion de croiser un ou deux Gardes Rouges.  
Après le scandale qui avait éclaté à cause d'eux, et bien qu'ils aient été nettoyés de tout soupçon, il serait mal vu qu'Aramis accepte cette mission. Porthos et D'Artagnan s'inclinèrent donc devant elle pour accéder à sa requête. Juste avant de sortir de la salle du trône, le Gascon échangea un petit sourire avec Athos et le métis accorda un clin d'œil à son amant.  
La première phase de leur plan était en marche. Ils devaient se faire arrêter pour sauver Auguste, le mari de Lucille.  
Et qui de mieux qu'un ancien brigand et un Gascon querelleur et entêté pour remplir cette mission ?

Porthos et D'Artagnan restèrent aux côtés de la Reine et de quelques unes de ses dames de compagnie pendant qu'elles se promenaient au jardin du Luxembourg. Gardant malgré tout une certaine distance avec le petit groupe de femmes, ils ouvrirent l'œil pour prévenir la moindre menace. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Porthos se tourna vers le Gascon pour demander:  
_Alors ?  
Le jeune homme leva un sourcil interrogatif.  
_Alors quoi ?  
Le métis le considéra comme s'il était un parfait idiot. Mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte que D'Artagnan ignorait vraiment où il voulait en venir, il leva les yeux au ciel pour se montrer plus précis.  
_Ca se passe bien avec Athos ?  
Rougissant comme une écolière, le jeune homme baissa les yeux.  
Pourquoi réagissait-il toujours de manière si violente à chaque fois qu'on lui parlait de sa relation avec le mousquetaire ? Il n'était pourtant pas timide d'habitude. Mais avec Athos, tout était différent. Il aimait tellement leur petit cocon de bonheur qu'il était comme réticent de se dévoiler. En le partageant, il avait comme peur de l'altérer. Avec Milady toujours en vie, il était plus fragile que jamais. Bien qu'il soit certain de son amour pour le mousquetaire et que ce dernier l'aimait tout autant, D'Artagnan ne pouvait s'empêcher de se montrer prudent après toutes les mésaventures qui leur étaient arrivées.  
Mais il réalisa bien vite que face à Porthos, son ami, il ne risquait rien tant qu'ils parlaient à voix basse. S'assurant que personne ne pourrait les entendre, il répondit avec un petit sourire :  
_Mieux que bien. Je suis heureux… nous sommes heureux.  
Le métis lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule tout en riant :  
_Ça se voit, mon ami. Je suis heureux pour vous deux.  
_Et moi pour toi et Aramis. Vous semblez aussi sur un petit nuage, fit remarquer D'Artagnan.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, il vit Porthos rougir de plaisir.  
Mais il se reprit bien vite en se raclant la gorge.  
_Si j'ai engagé cette conversation, ce n'était pas pour m'immiscer dans ta vie privée, précisa le métis. En réalité, je voulais te dire à quel point Aramis et moi sommes heureux que tu sois entré dans notre vie. Depuis que tu es arrivé, nous avons l'impression de vivre vraiment. Tu nous as comme réveillés d'un long sommeil routinier. C'est sûrement un peu grâce à toi que nous sommes vraiment ensemble lui et moi. Et tu ne peux pas imaginer tout le bien que tu as fait à Athos. Tu… tu lui as sauvé la vie tu sais ? Enfin bref, tout ça pour te dire que… merci D'Artagnan.  
Le Gascon sentit son rythme cardiaque s'emballer. Ce que Porthos lui avoua l'émut beaucoup. Lui qui n'avait jamais été particulièrement apprécié dans son ancien village, d'une fois encore découvrir que son arrivée à Paris avait eu de bonnes conséquences sur la vie de ses amis le touchait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. A bien des égards, Porthos, Aramis et Athos étaient devenus sa famille. En leur compagnie, il se sentait enfin accepté, utile et parfaitement épanoui.  
Bon Dieu, il aimait tout simplement sa vie remplie d'aventures, d'énigmes, d'amour et d'amitié.  
De réaliser tout cela lui donna presque le tournis.  
Pouvait-on mourir de bonheur ? Parce son cœur gonfla de contentement au point de lui couper le souffle…  
Cela durerait-il toute la vie ? Il l'espérait vraiment…  
D'Artagnan sourit.  
_Merci Porthos. Tu sais que j'aime Athos, mais toi et Aramis, vous êtes les meilleurs amis que j'aurais pu avoir. Merci à vous.  
Un peu plus et ils se donnaient s'accolade. Mais il fallut que la Reine choisisse cet instant pour leur annoncer qu'elle désirait rentrer.

Une fois qu'ils l'eurent raccompagnée au palais royal, Porthos et D'Artagnan tombèrent presque immédiatement sur quelques Gardes Rouges du cardinal qui étaient en train de jouer aux cartes entre deux missions. L'occasion était trop belle. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu avant de passer devant eux comme s'ils ne les avaient pas vus, tout en s'exclamant :  
_Tu as vu cette grosse barrique de Rochefort la nuit dernière, il était plein comme une outre et a trébuché sur sa propre épée !  
D'Artagnan éclata d'un grand rire face aux paroles de Porthos.  
Les quatre Gardes Rouges, à l'entente de l'insulte portée contre leur capitaine, se levèrent comme un seul homme.  
_Saleté de mousquetaires ! Comment osez-vous proférer de telles bassesses ? S'insurgea le premier, un grand dadais à la fine moustache blonde.  
_Misérables vermines… gronda le second, plus petit mais tout aussi furieux.  
Les deux derniers, plus nerveux que les autres, dégainèrent immédiatement leurs épées.  
C'était tellement facile…  
D'Artagnan et Porthos échangèrent un sourire avant de saisir leurs armes.  
_Aucune journée n'est vraiment bonne avant d'avoir humilié un Garde Rouge, n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit le Gascon sur un ton moqueur.  
Le métis lui répondit par un clin d'œil complice.  
Ce fut assez pour débuter le duel.

Lorsqu'on les jeta dans un cachot, D'Artagnan et Porthos riaient comme des beaux diables. Ils venaient tout juste de mettre une véritable raclée aux quatre Gardes Rouges qui, blessés, avaient été amenés jusqu'au guérisseur de leur garnison. L'un d'entre eux avait le nez cassé et les trois autres porteraient de jolis souvenirs de leur bataille, sous la forme de diverses plaies et d'yeux au beurre noir. Quand le geôlier referma la grille sur eux, il leva les yeux au ciel, excédé.  
_Vous serez libérés dans la soirée, sur l'ordre de votre capitaine. En attendant, profitez de votre temps ici pour calmer vos ardeurs, grogna-t-il avant de s'éloigner tout en marmonnant.  
Les deux amis se calmèrent presque immédiatement. Grâce à l'aide de Tréville, ils étaient à présent placés à côté d'Auguste, le mari de Lucille. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de le faire sortir d'ici. Se relevant, ayant mal aux côtes à cause de son hilarité, Porthos épousseta son pantalon avant de s'approcher de la grille.  
_Auguste ? Appela-t-il. Auguste Marchand ?  
Aucune réponse.  
Il jeta un regard étonné à D'Artagnan par-dessus son épaule. Le jeune homme le rejoignit pour tonner :  
_Auguste, c'est Lucille qui nous envoie. Vous allez bien ?  
Toujours aucune réponse.  
Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Alors qu'ils allaient crier plus fort, leur voisin de droite leur répondit d'une voix d'outre tombe :  
_Ca sert à rien d'brailler ! L'Auguste, il a canné la s'maine dernière.  
_Comment ? S'horrifia D'Artagnan.  
_Étouffé par une sale toux, qu'on a dit. Mais c'est pas une grande perte! Y arrêtait pas d'pionner à propos d'sa femme, répondit le prisonnier.  
L'annonce les frappa de plein fouet comme une barre de fer. Porthos et le Gascon se fixèrent avec désespoir.  
Si Auguste était mort, tout leur plan volait en éclat.  
Pauvre Lucille, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais…  
Ils étaient perdus.


	13. Chapter 13

Milady avait trouvé refuge dans l'une de ses nombreuses résidences au cœur de Paris afin de soigner ses blessures et de faire face à son nouvel échec. Assise sur un canapé confortable, une de ses servantes nettoyant sa plaie à l'épaule due au coup de feu d'Aramis, elle n'avait de cesse de revivre cette funeste journée…

_Milady eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête qu'une douleur aiguë envahit son bras gauche. Elle lâcha immédiatement son poignard pour être projetée en arrière par la force du choc. Passablement assommée, elle jeta un œil à son buste pour voir qu'on venait de lui tirer une balle dans l'épaule. Elle saignait abondamment, une tâche rouge grandissant sur sa robe. Relevant légèrement la tête, Milady vit Porthos et Aramis se laisser retomber aux côtés d'Athos, qui tenait D'Artagnan entre ses bras. Fermant les yeux, elle fit semblant d'être inconsciente, mais réalisa bien vite que personne ne s'intéressait à son sort. Ils étaient tous bien trop préoccupés par le Gascon qui, à l'entente des paroles sanglotées d'Athos, ne respirait plus. Malgré sa blessure et sa position peu enviable, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire._   
_Si elle était parvenue à tuer le jeune homme, alors sa vengeance serait accomplie._   
_Milady ne pouvait malheureusement pas attendre de connaître le destin de D'Artagnan. Il fallait qu'elle profite de cette occasion pour s'enfuir._   
_Athos ne pouvait pas mettre la main sur elle, sinon, c'en était fini de sa vie._   
_Et Milady de Winter s'aimait bien trop pour accepter d'être mise aux fers._   
_Rampant le plus discrètement possible sur le sol, elle parvint assez rapidement à atteindre les hautes herbes qui entouraient l'arbre. Tendant l'oreille, la jeune femme eut un sourire sardonique quand elle perçut le hurlement déchirant d'Athos._   
_D'Artagnan était mort !_   
_Elle avait enfin réussi._   
_Mais sa joie malsaine tourna court car une seconde plus tard, les trois mousquetaires poussèrent un cri d'émerveillement. Elle risqua un rapide regard depuis sa cachette, tapie dans les fourrés et vit avec horreur que son mari tenait le Gascon qui reprenait conscience tout contre lui._   
_Non…_   
_NON !_   
_Ce n'était pas possible !_   
_Ne parviendrait-elle donc jamais à gagner contre eux ?_   
_Elle eut l'impression qu'on venait de percer un trou dans sa poitrine. Un poison acide et aigre envahit ses veines. Jamais elle n'avait éprouvé une haine si tenace contre quelqu'un._   
_Mais la guerre ne faisait que commencer…_

_Même à présent, deux jours après sa fuite, l'affront demeurait toujours aussi cuisant. Bien heureusement, il lui restait une carte à jouer…la plus importante en réalité._   
_Peu lui importait le cardinal et sa vendetta contre le Duc de Buckingham. Tout ce qu'elle désirait était de détruire les mousquetaires, tous autant qu'ils étaient._   
_Lucille serait la clef de son ultime vengeance._   
_Elle avait été témoin des relations amoureuses détestables et impures dans lesquelles Aramis, Porthos, Athos et D'Artagnan pataugeaient. Avec son témoignage et quelques autres preuves matérielles, cela devrait être suffisant pour au moins lancer la rumeur._   
_Elle était très douée pour faire évoluer les bruits de couloirs et les transformer en certitudes. Connaissant la haine que les Gardes Rouges vouaient aux mousquetaires, elle commencerait par là et en moins de temps qu'il n’en fallait pour le dire, elle aurait détruit leur réputation._   
_De toute manière, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre._   
_Même s'ils s'en sortaient encore par elle ne savait quel miracle, ces rumeurs jetteraient malgré tout une ombre funeste sur leurs couples._   
_Elle ne pouvait échouer cette fois-ci._   
_Elle ne le permettrait pas !_   
_Lucille, leur servante, devait lui rendre visite le soir-même afin de lui apporter les preuves dont elle avait besoin pour donner assez de poids à ses accusations._   
_Milady n'avait de cesse de regarder l'heure._   
_Bientôt, elle obtiendrait enfin sa vengeance._

Lorsque Athos arriva devant la Bastille, il descendit rapidement de cheval, Aramis sur ses talons. Le capitaine De Tréville leur avait demandé d'apporter eux-mêmes l'ordre de libération de Porthos et D'Artagnan. L'aîné des mousquetaires trépignait d'impatience.  
Il avait hâte que toute cette histoire soit enfin terminée...  
Cette journée avait eu le don de l'épuiser. Entre sa vigilance constante face à sa mission auprès du Duc et l'angoisse de leur situation avec Milady, il se sentait vidé de toute énergie. Il ne désirait plus qu'une chose : récupérer son amant et se pelotonner contre lui au fond de leur lit. Mais il savait que cela ne se produirait pas de sitôt. Cette nuit, grâce aux informations de Porthos et D'Artagnan, ils devraient trouver le moyen de faire sortir Auguste de prison.  
Alors qu'un garde qu'ils connaissaient bien les menait, lui et Aramis, dans le dédale de couloirs sombres au cœur de la prison, le mousquetaire ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Depuis la vieille, l'angoisse le rongeait. Il n'avait jamais été du type optimiste, mais cette histoire sentait mauvais. Bien que leur plan soit ingénieux, une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire.  
Il préférait ne pas penser aux conséquences si Milady obtenait la preuve que lui et ses trois amis étaient adeptes de la sodomie...  
Ils devraient faire face à la haine de ceux qu'il avait toujours considérés comme ses compagnons, perdraient tous leurs droits et devraient fuir Paris.  
Aramis dut sentir son malaise car il posa une main sur son épaule alors qu'ils approchaient de la cellule de leurs deux amants.  
_Détends-toi Athos, tout va bien se passer, lui souffla-t-il avec un petit sourire confiant.  
Comme il aurait aimé posséder l'espoir et l'optimisme sans limite de son ami !  
Même lors des pires situations, il trouvait le moyen de voir le bon côté des choses.  
Et pourtant, Aramis avait tout autant à perdre que lui dans cette histoire.  
Athos poussa un profond soupir quand ils arrivèrent enfin face au cachot renfermant Porthos et D'Artagnan. La vue de son jeune amant ne manqua pas de lui procurer un pincement au cœur et il lui fit un petit sourire. Mais ce dernier disparut bien vite quand il découvrit la mine dépitée du Gascon. Adossé au mur sombre de la cellule, il fit un mouvement négatif de la tête et baissa les yeux comme s'il ne voulait pas faire face à son regard.  
Cela sentait très très mauvais.  
D'Artagnan était comme Aramis dans ce genre de situation, combatif et rempli d'espoir.  
_Libérez-les, ordonna Athos sur un ton froid au garde qui les accompagnait.  
Ce dernier lui obéit avant de les laisser seuls. Ils connaissaient bien les mousquetaires et savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'eux. Hormis leurs allers et venus à la Bastille pour des broutilles, il les considérait comme des hommes d'honneur.  
Une fois que les deux prisonniers eurent quitté leur cellule, Porthos vint immédiatement souffler quelque chose à l'oreille de son amant qui écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Le Gascon de son côté, évitait toujours le regard d'Athos.  
_Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda l'aîné des mousquetaires, la sombre tension qui flottait sur eux le rendant malade d'anxiété.  
_Auguste est mort, lui répondit Porthos, une triste grimace déformant ses traits.  
Un silence glacial fit écho à son aveu. Les quatre compagnons quittèrent les murs de la prison au plus vite, la panique et le désespoir augmentant à chacun de leurs pas.  
Une fois qu'ils eurent rejoint leurs chevaux, Athos releva la tête pour déclarer :  
_Lucille nous attend à la maison. Nous devons lui annoncer la nouvelle.  
_Peut-être que notre plan peut toujours fonctionner... tenta D'Artagnan, mais l'enthousiasme de sa voix sonnait faux.  
_Sans le témoignage d'Auguste, cela m'étonnerait, le coupa Porthos.  
Le Gascon cherchait à présent le regard d'Athos et c'était ce dernier qui le lui refusait.  
Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse.  
Qu'allaient-ils bien pouvoir faire ?  
Il était à deux doigts de monter sur son cheval afin de rentrer au galop et de faire avouer à Lucille où elle était censée retrouver Milady afin de se charger d'elle lui-même. S'il devait s'abaisser à l'abattre de sang froid, il s'en moquait bien.  
La situation était désespérée... s'il devait croupir en prison pour son meurtre, il le ferait avec plaisir.  
Mais la spirale sombre et infernale dans laquelle il était plongé prit fin quand D'Artagnan posa une main sur son bras. La chaleur de sa paume traversa le tissu fin de sa tunique.  
Il ne pouvait pas faire cela.  
Il était peut-être faible, mais il refusait d'abandonner son Gascon.  
Milady avait déjà assez gâché sa vie comme ça, elle ne méritait pas qu'il anéantisse également son futur en le transformant en meurtrier. Surtout que maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle avait le cardinal dans sa poche, son décès ne passerait pas inaperçu…  
Échangeant un regard triste, les trois mousquetaires et D'Artagnan prirent le chemin de leur demeure. Ils s’apprêtaient à donner le coup de grâce à une autre âme innocente.

Aramis se porta volontaire pour annoncer la triste nouvelle à Lucille, qu'ils trouvèrent dans la cuisine. Il était celui qui s'y prenait le mieux dans ce genre de situation, son charme et sa sensibilité ayant le pouvoir d'apaiser les cœurs brisés. D'Artagnan et Athos attendirent dans le salon alors que Porthos, qui était celui qui connaissait le mieux Auguste, avait décidé d'épauler son amant dans l'autre pièce. L'aîné des mousquetaires, assis sur le sofa, enfouit son visage entre ses mains pour pousser un profond soupir de désillusion. Le Gascon vint immédiatement se placer derrière lui, venant se nicher entre le dos de son amant et le dossier en écartant les cuisses pour pouvoir envelopper Athos dans le cocon de ses bras et de ses jambes. Posant son menton dans le creux de son cou, ses mains vinrent caresser son torse en une symphonie de gestes doux et apaisants. Le mousquetaire redressa la tête pour la rejeter en arrière, contre l'épaule de D'Artagnan. Il lia ses doigts aux siens pour porter leurs paumes unies jusqu'à son cœur, qui battait douloureusement. Le jeune homme tourna son visage afin de poser de petits baisers le long de la mâchoire d'Athos, avant de lui souffler à l'oreille :  
_Je t'aime, Olivier, Comte de la Fère de Sillègue d'Athos d'Autevielle. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer, tiens le toi pour acquis. C'est un fait, irrévocable. Je sais ce qui est en train de passer dans ta tête à présent, mais je t'interdis de broyer du noir. Tu as passé toute ta vie dans l'obscurité et je fais mon devoir de m'assurer que le reste de son existence soit baigné de lumière.  
Athos ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Portant la main de D'Artagnan à ses lèvres, il l'embrassa avant d'y nicher son visage.  
_Mon amour, si je te perds …  
_Tu ne me perdra jamais, lui promit le Gascon avec une détermination formidable.  
Ils continuèrent à se câliner de la sorte, ayant tout simplement besoin de réconfort et d'apaisement durant ces quelques minutes de répit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un hurlement sanglotant provenant de la cuisine.  
Lucille savait…  
Bientôt, Aramis et Porthos vinrent les rejoindre, la mine attristée.  
_Elle a demandé à rester seule pendant un moment, déclara le métis avant de venir s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.  
_Elle a accepté de nous aider, en hommage à son mari. Elle fera tout pour mettre un terme aux agissements de Milady, leur apprit Aramis en venant passer un bras par-dessus les épaules de son amant.  
_Pauvre femme, souffla D'Artagnan, qui n'avait pas quitté sa place derrière Athos, se moquant bien que ses deux amis les voient en plein câlin.  
Son amant avait besoin de le sentir contre lui, sinon il savait qu'il sombrerait dans de ténébreuses pensées où il refusait de le voir plonger.  
Pas tant qu'il serait là.  
Milady pouvait bien tenter de détruire leur vie, mais elle ne toucherait pas à leur amour.  
Ils ne surent quoi dire par la suite, la tristesse de Lucille, dont ils pouvaient entendre les sanglots déchirants depuis le salon, leur intimant un silence respectueux.  
Quand soudain les pleures de la jeune femme cessèrent, ils tendirent l'oreille. Lorsqu'ils perçurent un bruit de porte qui claque, les quatre hommes se redressèrent tous d'un bond. Fonçant dans la cuisine, ils se rendirent compte que Lucille avait disparu.  
Un petit mot avait été laissé à leur intention sur la table.

_Venez à sur la place du marcher face à l'Eglise St Michel._   
_Nous aurons notre vengeance,_   
_Lucille Marchand._

Ils n'eurent même pas besoin de discuter pour partager le même avis.  
Lucille se rendait au rendez-vous avec Milady et, vu dans l'état de détresse où elle se trouvait, cela ne présageait rien de bon.  
Ils ne pouvaient la laisser se mettre en danger.  
Saisissant leurs armes et leurs chapeaux au passage, les trois mousquetaires et D'Artagnan sortirent de chez eux à toute vitesse.  
Il fallait qu'ils rattrapent la jeune femme avant que le pire n'arrive.

Milady patientait au coin d'une ruelle, sa place dans l'ombre lui permettant d'observer l'arrivée de Lucille sur la place sans être vue. Elle avait choisi ce lieu toujours très fréquenté, même la nuit, afin de s'assurer que leur rendez-vous passerait inaperçu au milieu des badauds. Elle était certaine que la jeune femme allait lui obéir. Elle l'avait choisie car elle possédait un immense défaut : elle était folle amoureuse de son époux et afin de le sauver, elle serait prête à tout. Cela faisait quelques semaines que Milady n'était pas allée visiter Auguste à la Bastille, son entreprise de destruction des mousquetaires l'obsédant complètement, mais dès la fin de ce rendez-vous, elle ferait en sorte que le bougre soit libéré afin que Lucille témoigne devant le Roi. Elle s'empresserait par la suite de les faire disparaître tous les deux afin qu'ils ne remontent jamais jusqu'à elle.  
Un petit sourire sur les lèvres, Milady vit Lucille qui errait sur la place.  
L'heure était venue de mettre fin aux mousquetaires.

Lucille avait prit soin d'emporter une cape épaisse afin de dissimuler ce qu'elle cachait à sa ceinture. Travailler pour des soldats avait un avantage certain : elle pouvait mettre la main sur une arme sans le moindre souci. Elle fut satisfaite de voir que la place était encore peuplée de beaucoup de passants.  
Son plan ne pourrait jamais fonctionner sans cela…  
Lorsqu'elle aperçut Milady qui fendait la foule, son cœur battit douloureusement contre sa cage thoracique. La bile lui monta dans la gorge, la haine, tel un venin acide, rongeant ses veines.  
Cette femme était un démon !  
Sous ses belles boucles brunes et son regard vert limpide comme la roche, se dissimulait le faciès du diable. Lucille n'avait jamais été superstitieuse. Son mari, qui était un homme éduqué grâce à son commerce, lui avait appris à lire et à écrire. Elle aimait la lecture et la philosophie et avait donc vite découvert qu'il existait un gouffre énorme entre ce que l'Eglise croyait de l'Homme et la réalité. Par exemple, les femmes avaient une âme et n'étaient pas uniquement faites pour porter des enfants. L'amour dont elle avait été témoin entre Athos, D'Artagnan, Porthos et Aramis ne l'avait pas non plus dégoûté. Ils étaient des hommes admirables et ce qu'ils choisissaient de faire dans le privé n'était l'affaire de personne.  
Mais face à Milady, Lucille ne savait plus quoi croire, car elle avait tout d'une sorcière.  
Belle, envoûtante, mystérieuse, mortelle…  
Elle aurait aimé la voir brûler sur le bûcher !  
Lucille dut reprendre contenance et garder une expression neutre. La jeune femme était très douée pour lire les émotions et elle ne devait pas se trahir, sinon sa vengeance serait un échec.  
Pour Auguste, pour les mousquetaires qu'elle respectait beaucoup, pour toutes les autres victimes de cette sorcière et surtout pour elle, Lucille devait faire bonne figure.  
Enfin, la belle jeune femme s'arrêta face à elle avec un petit sourire sardonique. La foule passait aux alentours sans les remarquer, continuant leur petit bonhomme de chemin.  
_Bonsoir, Lucille, déclara Milady.  
_Madame, s'inclina-t-elle.  
Cette simple démonstration de respect lui coûta énormément, mais elle tint bon. Elle devait encore attendre l'arrivée des mousquetaires pour que tout soit parfait.  
_M'avez-vous apporté ce que je désire ? Demanda Milady, sûre d'elle, son regard brillant de convoitise.  
Réprimant son envie de lui cracher au visage pour lui faire ravaler sa superbe, Lucille acquiesça d'un rapide signe de tête. Elle baissa les yeux pour écarter les pans de sa cape afin de lui faire passer une petite besace remplie de linge. Quand elle releva le regard, elle vit qu'Athos, Porthos, Aramis et D'Artagnan arrivaient en courant. Fort heureusement, Milady leur tournait le dos et était trop occupée à saisir le sac pour voir que l'attention de Lucille était ailleurs.  
C'était l'heure.  
Les larmes aux yeux, la jeune cuisinière serra les dents avant de saisir le manche du poignard qu'elle avait dissimulé entre les vêtements sales. D'un geste vif, elle posa l'arme dans la main tendue de Milady, enserra son poignet afin qu'elle ne la lâche pas, pour ensuite se planter la lame en pleine poitrine. Le sang gicla, éclaboussant la robe des deux femmes et tâchant leurs mains jointes. La belle espionne écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et voulut reculer d'un pas. Mais Lucille fit en sorte de retomber sur elle, la tâchant encore un peu plus de son sang.  
_C'est pour Auguste, souffla-t-elle à l'oreille de Milady avant de retomber en arrière sur le pavé.  
Le regard empli de haine, Lucille pointa son doigt sur la jeune femme brune avant de hurler :  
_Assassin ! Cette femme m'a tué !  
Puis elle s'affala sur le sol, prise de convulsions de douleur.  
Tout se passa alors en un éclair.  
Les passants, horrifiés, poussèrent des cris en encerclant Milady qui, pour une fois, resta figée de stupeur. Le choc la rendait incapable de s'enfuir.  
Cette petite sotte venait de la piéger de la plus abominable des façons.  
Il y avait trop de sang, trop de témoins…  
Elle était perdue !  
Lâchant le poignard ensanglanté qui était resté dans sa main, elle recula. Mais ce fut pour heurter la poitrine de Porthos. Il la saisit immédiatement par la taille et posa le tranchant de son épée sur sa gorge. Aramis apparut face à elle et pour prévenir toute échappatoire, la maintint en joug avec son pistolet.  
Athos et D'Artagnan se laissèrent retomber aux côtés de Lucille. L'aîné la prit dans ses bras d'une main, tentant vainement d'arrêter l'hémorragie de l'autre. Mais il savait que cela ne servait à rien. Leur jolie cuisinière avait fait les choses bien et le cœur était touché. Il échangea un regard attristé avec D'Artagnan et vit que son amant était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que lui.  
Lucille allait mourir.  
Elle s'était sacrifiée afin d'être certaine que Milady payerai pour ses crimes.  
La jeune femme reprit conscience pendant quelques instants en entendant Athos l'appeler. Mais lorsqu'elle tenta de parler, un filet de sang coula sur son menton.  
_Notre vengeance… Faites-la payer…  
_Lucille, pourquoi en être arrivé à cela ? Nous aurions pu trouver un autre moyen, souffla le mousquetaire, le cœur serré.  
Elle eut un petit sourire, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était d'une bêtise folle.  
_Pou… pourriez-vous vivre sans lui ? Demanda-t-elle en montrant D'Artagnan d'un petit geste du menton.  
Athos et le Gascon se dévisagèrent un instant avec intensité. La réponse était évidente sur leur visage.  
Non. Jamais.  
Ils étaient à présent une entité indéfectible. La mort de l'un signifierait le trépas de l'autre. Comme ces arbres jumeaux qui s'entrelaçaient dans la forêt, leur vie était liée, à tout jamais.  
_Auguste… appela Lucille dans un ultime souffle, son visage passant de la douleur à l'apaisement.  
Elle retomba entre les bras d'Athos. Morte.  
D'Artagnan ferma ses jolies yeux marrons et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds cendrés.  
Encore une victime de Milady…  
Posant une main de réconfort sur l'épaule de son amant, le Gascon releva les yeux vers Porthos et Aramis. Ils retenaient toujours Milady et fixaient tous les trois le cadavre le Lucille. Ses amis, tout comme lui, pleuraient le sacrifice de leur cuisinière. Mais l'expression de l'espionne était chargée de haine.  
La foule alentour observait la scène, entre choc, colère et tristesse.  
_Meurtrière ! Hurla un homme en montrant Milady du doigt.  
Les badauds se mirent à l'haranguer et elle se reçut même un œuf et une tomate en plein visage.  
Athos se redressa en déposant délicatement Lucille sur le sol. Son visage était dissimulé dans l'ombre de son chapeau. Il s'approcha doucement de Milady, dont les yeux exorbités de rage la rendaient beaucoup moins belle. Il releva son regard pour le planter dans le sien. Une petite étincelle victorieuse et vengeresse brillait dans ses prunelles turquoise.  
_Milady de Winter, ou quel que soit ton nom, je t'arrête pour le meurtre de Lucille Marchand et celui d'innombrables autres. Tu seras jugée et condamnée et cette fois, même le cardinal ne pourra te sauver, j'en fais le serment, déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque.  
Sa mâchoire se crispant de colère, elle répondit :  
_Ce n'est pas terminé ! Tu ne seras jamais débarrassé de moi !  
_Bâillonnes-la ! Rugit Athos.  
Porthos se fit un plaisir d'obéir.  
Pendant ce temps, un badaud avait dû prévenir les secours car une horde de la Garde Royale arriva sur les lieux. Aramis et D'Artagnan s'empressèrent de leur expliquer la situation. Ils leur demandèrent de se charger du corps de Lucille, eux désirant conduire Milady en prison.  
Ils ne pouvaient faire confiance qu'à eux avec cette créature.  
_Prenez soin d'elle, les apostropha Athos en les voyant saisir la jeune cuisinière avec la délicatesse d'un troupeau de buffles.  
_C'est une héroïne, termina Aramis avec émotion. Nous nous chargerons de ses obsèques.  
Athos se tourna vers les badauds pour déclarer :  
_Nous aurons besoin de vos noms et adresses afin de recueillir vos témoignages. Aramis, tu t'en charges ?  
Son ami acquiesça.  
Il se tourna ensuite vers D'Artagnan et malgré toute l'horreur de la situation, il ne put que lui sourire.  
Lucille venait de leur faire le plus magnifique des cadeaux.  
Il ne l'oublierait jamais car, grâce à elle, Milady était finie.  
Les accusations étaient trop graves, il y avait trop de témoins pour qu'elle s'en sorte cette fois-ci.  
Ils étaient libres !

Le procès de Milady aurait lieu dans quelques jours seulement. Les trois mousquetaires et D'Artagnan seraient cités comme témoins, ainsi que plus d'une dizaine de badauds qui avaient assisté à la mort de Lucille.  
La jeune femme serait condamnée et pendue, cela ne faisait aucun doute.  
Porthos et Aramis insistèrent pour garder eux-mêmes la cellule de l'espionne, ne faisant confiance à personne d'autre et désirant éviter tout problème en écartant au maximum Athos et D'Artagnan de l'affaire. Leurs deux amis continuèrent leur mission auprès du Duc de Buckingham et purent ainsi assister au déclin du cardinal.  
En apprenant l'arrestation et le destin de Milady, de la bouche même d'Athos, Richelieu avait blêmi à vu d'œil et demandé à être excusé. Porthos et Aramis ayant interdit à quiconque d'entrer en contact avec elle, le cardinal ne put donc rien faire sinon assister à sa chute sans risquer de révéler leurs relations.  
Le Duc et la Reine profitèrent de la détresse de Richelieu pour que le Roi soit favorable à un rapprochement et une future alliance avec l'Angleterre. Pour féliciter les mousquetaires de leur fidélité, Buckingham parla même longuement avec Louis XIII du destin de D'Artagnan, qu'il voyait glorieux.  
Ce fut pourquoi en ce beau matin, juste avant le départ du Duc et le procès de Milady, pour lequel elle serait transférée au Châtelet dans la journée, libérant Aramis et Porthos de leur charge de gardiens de prison, les trois mousquetaires et le Gascon furent convoqués par le Roi en personne.

Athos se doutait de la raison de leur convocation et s'amusait de voir que D'Artagnan n'en avait pas la moindre idée. C'était lui qui avait parlé au Duc de Buckingham des qualités du Gascon et de son potentiel. L'ambassadeur lui avait confié avoir déjà remarqué le talent du jeune homme et s'étonner qu'il ne soit pas déjà mousquetaire. Ainsi, lorsqu'il se leva en cette belle journée de fin d'été, Athos était plus souriant qu'à l'accoutumée.  
Déjà, le jugement de Milady serait rendu dans la soirée et il se sentait plus euphorique que jamais à l'idée que son amant soit enfin nommé par le Roi.  
Il était apprenti depuis trop longtemps et méritait mille fois ce poste.  
D'Artagnan dormait toujours quand il se réveilla. Il sut qu'Aramis et Porthos étaient levés quand il les entendit passer devant la porte en riant pour descendre les escaliers.  
Depuis l'affaire avec Lucille, qu'ils avaient enterrée avec son mari dans un joli caveau qu'Athos avait payé de sa poche, ils avaient donné congés à tous leurs serviteurs le temps que Milady soit condamnée afin de les protéger de son emprise. Ainsi, ils préparaient eux-mêmes leurs dîners. D'Artagnan et Aramis s'étaient révélés de très bons cuisiniers, les petits gâteaux au beurre du Gascon prenant même la place qu'occupaient ceux de la femme de Tréville dans son cœur. Ils étaient sablés, croquants, moelleux et sucrés juste comme il le fallait.  
Il en raffolait.  
Se penchant sur son jeune amant, Athos sourit. Endormi sur le ventre, délicieusement nu et son visage tourné de son côté, il était tout simplement à croquer lui aussi.  
Ils ne devaient pas se rendre au palais royal avant le début de l'après-midi.  
Ils avaient le temps…  
Passant une main caressante le long du dos du Gascon, pour finir son exploration sur le gable généreux de ses petites fesses rebondies, Athos le sentit frémir. Sa peau se recouvrit de chair de poule et un sourire béat vint arquer ses lèvres, toujours gonflées de leurs ébats de la veille.  
_Bonjour mon amour, souffla le mousquetaire quand D'Artagnan ouvrit un œil pétillant de malice.  
Pour toute réponse, il redressa légèrement la tête, quémandant un baiser qu'il se fit un plaisir de lui accorder.  
Le Gascon se mit sur le dos et enroula ses bras et ses jambes autour du corps d'Athos pour le serrer contre lui. Quand leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour que leurs langues se rencontrent, ils laissèrent échapper un petit soupir de contentement.  
Ils ne se lasseraient jamais de leur premier baiser du matin.  
_Bonjour, répondit D'Artagnan quelques secondes plus tard quand ils daignèrent enfin se séparer.  
Il éclata d'un petit rire quand il sentit l'érection grandissante d'Athos contre son ventre.  
_Bonjour toi, ajouta-t-il, ses doigts venant saisir la chair enflée pour la caresser tout doucement.  
Son amant se mit à haleter dans son cou.  
_Je crains que nous devions nous contenter de nos mains et de nos bouches pour ce matin, déclara le mousquetaire en ronronnant presque sous les attouchements de D'Artagnan.  
_Pourquoi ? Geignit le jeune homme tout en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille de son amant.  
_Parce qu'hier soir n'a pas été de tout repos et j'ai besoin de… de…  
Il ne trouva pas le mot approprié. Voir Athos bafouiller n'était pas un spectacle qui se produisait souvent. Relâchant sa prise sur son entrejambe, le Gascon le força donc à se redresser sur ses coudes pour le fixer.  
_Est-ce que tu cherches à me faire comprendre que j'y ai été un peu trop fort ? Je t'ai blessé ? Tu ne semblais pourtant pas t'en plaindre hier soir…  
En le voyant s'inquiéter pour rien, le mousquetaire le fit taire d'un baiser.  
_Non, tu as été parfait, plus que ça même… Mais je ne suis pas encore habitué aux courbatures du lendemain, avoua Athos en rougissant.  
C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il le voyait si gêné. Avec les joues empourprées, il était encore plus séduisant.  
D'Artagnan laissa échapper un petit gloussement. Il avait compris. Lui aussi au début avait eu du mal à marcher droit suite à leurs ébats les plus passionnés. Mais il s'y était vite habitué.  
_Ne t'en fais pas, à force d'entraînement ça ira mieux, lui confia le jeune homme.  
Pour une fois qu'il avait plus d'expérience que lui dans un domaine, il comptait bien en profiter pour le taquiner.  
_On s'entraînera plus tard, promis. Mais pour le moment, j'ai plus envie de prendre mon petit déjeuner, avoua Athos.  
D'Artagnan fut immensément déçu.  
Dire que la matinée avait si bien commencé…  
Pour montrer son mécontentement, il fit la moue. Le mousquetaire leva un sourcil équivoque avant de lui adresser son sourire le plus carnassier.  
 _Ah… ce genre de petit déjeuner_ , comprit le Gascon en frémissant d'excitation.  
_Quelle chance que mon mets préféré soit servi au lit…  
Par la suite, Athos lui démontra à quel point il était affamé et D'Artagnan ne put que s'accrocher à tout ce qui lui passait sous la main pour ne pas basculer dans l'oubli…

Quelques heures plus tard, habillés de pied en cape, les quatre amis entrèrent dans la salle du trône. Le Roi et la Reine s'y trouvaient, ainsi que le capitaine De Tréville. Ils ne furent pas surpris de ne pas voir le cardinal. Depuis l'arrestation de Milady, il se faisait étrangement discret. Ils auraient pu s'en inquiéter, s'ils n'avaient pas été aussi euphoriques. Athos avait confié la raison de leur convocation à Porthos et Aramis et ils brillaient presque de fierté.  
_Messieurs, approchez, déclara Louis XIII avec un sourire avenant.  
Ils obéirent et s'inclinèrent quand ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas du trône.  
_Ne perdons pas de temps en préambule. Si nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour une joyeuse occasion. Votre fidélité à la couronne et vos très bons états de services me permettent d'enfin accorder à l'un d'entre vous l'insigne honneur qui lui été trop longtemps refusé. D'Artagnan, à genoux, demanda le souverain.  
Le Gascon échangea un regard étonné avec ses amis et Athos lui fit un clin d'œil.  
Cela n'était pas possible…  
Allait-il … ?  
Le cœur battant, le jeune homme obéit et mit un genou à terre.  
Il ne remarqua qu'à présent que le Roi était muni de son épée de cérémonie. Se levant, il s'approcha de lui pour tirer son arme de son fourreau et la présenter sur son épaule.  
_Grâce à votre courage et vos nombreuses qualités de cœur, c'est avec le plus grand plaisir que nous, Louis le XIIIème, Roi de France devant Dieu et les hommes, vous proclamons membre illustre de notre armée de mousquetaires, déclama le souverain.  
Il passa son épée de son épaule droite à la gauche avant de la ranger à sa ceinture.  
_D'Artagnan, vous faites à présent partie de mes mousquetaires. Félicitations. Vous le méritez, termina Louis XIII avec un sourire sincère.  
Le jeune Gascon n'en croyait pas ses yeux.  
Son rêve se réalisait enfin. L'émotion était si forte qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux. Il releva la tête quand le capitaine De Tréville et ses amis applaudirent à tout rompre. Athos vint s'accroupir à ses côtés pour lui passer le brassard en cuir orné du sceau royal.  
Il était mousquetaire.  
D'Artagnan fut autorisé à se relever, mais réalisa qu'il était si ému que cela lui en avait coupé les jambes.  
La main d'Athos sur son épaule se fit caressante et il tourna la tête dans sa direction pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Il y brillait une telle fierté et un tel amour qu'un petit sanglot euphorique lui échappa.  
Il était tout simplement le plus heureux des hommes.  
Il avait rencontré l'amour de sa vie, avait atteint le poste de ses rêves, avait les meilleurs amis du monde et envisageait son avenir avec joie.  
Que demander de plus ?  
Athos l'aida à se redresser avant de le serrer contre lui. Leur accolade fut brève, mais intense.  
_Je t'aime, lui souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille avant de le relâcher.  
Porthos et Aramis sa précipitèrent vers lui pour l'enlacer à l'étouffer.  
D'Artagnan éclata de rire.  
Enfin, le capitaine De Tréville vint à sa rencontre pour lui serrer la main.  
_Je suis fier de vous, annonça-t-il.  
Lui aussi semblait rayonner de fierté. Le Gascon remercia le Roi et la Reine une bonne dizaine de fois avant que ses amis ne l'attirent dehors.  
_Venez, leur annonça leur capitaine qui les avait suivis. Un banquet vous attend à la garnison.  
Trop heureux pour se soucier du reste, Athos, Aramis, Porthos et D'Artagnan le suivirent, ne se doutant pas une seconde que cette journée aurait une fin funeste…

Milady de Winter n'était pas femme à se laisser dépérir. Elle était une battante, une force de la nature. Seulement, enfermée dans ce donjon sans voir la lumière du soleil ni recevoir de visiteurs pendant plusieurs jours avait donné un grand coup dans sa carapace de fer.  
Son esprit était rongé par la colère et la haine.  
Comment était-il possible qu'elle se soit laissée avoir aussi facilement ?  
Et par une simple servante qui plus est ?  
Elle n'avait eu de cesse de chercher un moyen de s'en sortir, mais cette fois-ci, les mousquetaires s'étaient montrés prudents. L'homme qui venait lui apporter son repas n'était autre que Porthos, elle n'avait donc aucune chance de le séduire. Sa prison était sans faille, elle avait testé les murs et les barreaux pendant des heures. Et surtout, elle n'avait aucune nouvelle du cardinal.  
Il devait être au courant de son sort.  
L'avait-il abandonnée ?  
Ne tenterait-il rien pour la sauver ?  
Milady pensait sans cesse à Athos qui l'avait trahi et qui avait gagné.  
Lui était libre. Lui était heureux entre les bras de l'homme qu'il aime…  
Il aurait dû payer pour ce qu'il lui avait fait !  
Cette solitude lui fit réaliser que si elle le haïssait autant, c'était tout simplement parce qu'au fond d'elle, Anne de Breuil était encore vivante. Elle avait aimé Athos et l'aimerait toujours.  
Il n'avait pas le droit d'être heureux sans elle !  
Plongée dans les méandres de ses sombres pensées, Milady se laissa faire quand on la conduisit au convoi de fer qui la mènerait au Châtelet.  
Elle serait jugée et pendue. Elle en avait conscience.  
Mais au moins au tribunal, elle pourrait tenter quelque chose pour se libérer, distraire un garde, dire enfin à haute voix ce qu'on la forçait à taire.  
Milady avait du pouvoir et lors de son jugement, elle ferait tout pour entraîner un maximum de monde avec elle dans la déchéance.  
Elle révélerait au monde les penchants hideux des mousquetaires. Elle connaissait les pires secrets des grands de ce monde.  
Elle ne partirait pas sans se battre !  
Soudain, le convoi se stoppa violemment, l'envoyant s'écraser contre la paroi de fer. Passablement assommée, elle perçut malgré tout des bruits de lutte au-dehors. Risquant un coup d'œil à travers la meurtrière qui donnait directement sur les rives de la Seine, la jeune femme vit avec étonnement qu'une cohorte d'hommes masqués combattait les gardes royaux chargés de son transfert.  
La lutte faisait rage, plusieurs hommes étaient déjà morts, leur cadavre tâchant le pavé de sang, mais les mercenaires avaient l'avantage.  
Un sourire sardonique s'aiguisa sur son visage.  
Le cardinal.  
Elle s'en était doutée.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, on ouvrit la porte métallique qui l'enfermait. La soudaine lumière du soleil l'éblouie, mais elle vit malgré tout qu'un homme l'avait rejoint, portant un étrange fardeau sur les épaules.  
Sans dire un mot, il la détacha, lui permettant enfin de masser ses poignets marqués de douloureuses plaies violacées. Milady vit que le fardeau en question, enroulé dans une couverture, était le cadavre d'une jeune femme qui lui ressemblait énormément.  
Elle possédait les mêmes cheveux bruns, le même teint laiteux, le même visage angélique. On aurait pu les prendre pour des sœurs. Après avoir installé les chaînes aux pieds et aux mains de la morte, l'homme saisit Milady par le coude pour la faire sortir du convoi. Une fois dehors, on la conduisit dans un carrosse sombre dont les chevaux partirent immédiatement au galop. Passant la tête à travers l'une des fenêtres, la jeune femme vit que les mercenaires étaient occupés à jeter les cadavres des gardes royaux dans la Seine.  
_Bientôt, votre convoi les rejoindra au fond du fleuve avec à l'intérieur, votre cadavre, déclara la voix veloutée du cardinal.  
Assis face à elle dans le carrosse, il la considérait avec les sourcils froncés.  
Milady faisait peine à voir. Son teint était taché de crasse, ses cheveux emmêlés et sa tenue de prisonnière ne la mettait guère en valeur. Mais malgré tout cela, ses beaux yeux verts brillaient d'intelligence.  
_Je savais que vous ne m'abandonneriez pas, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.  
Le cardinal garda un instant le silence, son regard se perdant par la fenêtre, avant d'ajouter :  
_Vous m'avez beaucoup déçu, Milady. Votre vendetta contre Athos et ses mousquetaires n'a que trop duré. Ils vous ont fait perdre votre sang froid et risqué de m'ôter vos services. Je ne peux plus l'accepter. Votre haine vous a rendu aveugle et sotte.  
_Sans mon aide, votre propre haine pour Aramis aurait pu vous mener à votre perte ! Ne soyez donc pas trop prompt à me juger, votre Eminence, répondit-elle avec amertume.  
Vif comme un serpent, le cardinal la saisit par la gorge pour approcher son visage du sien. Une lueur féroce brûlait dans ses yeux caves.  
_Je vous interdis de me parler sur ce ton, ma chère. N'oubliez pas que sans moi, vous ne seriez rien, vous entendez ! Rien ! Je suis votre maître et en tant que tel, vous allez me respecter et m'obéir. Je tiens votre vie entre mes mains, ne l'oubliez pas. Je peux vous détruire aussi facilement qu'on écrase un fétu de paille, grinça-t-il tout contre son visage.  
La douleur autour de son cou gracile lui coupait le souffle. Etouffant, Milady commença à sa débattre. Le cœur battant, elle écarquilla les yeux de frayeur.  
Jamais encore le cardinal ne l'avait traitée de la sorte. Il se montrait sous un jour nouveau et ce qu'elle entrevoyait dans son regard l'horrifia.  
Cet homme était le diable…  
Il la relâcha enfin et se rassit comme si de rien n'était. Retombant sur son piège, haletante, Milady se massa la nuque en grimaçant.  
_Vous allez partir en Angleterre pour espionner le Duc de Buckingham. Sa relation avec la Reine m'intrigue et je veux savoir ce qui se trame. Trouvez un moyen de le détruire et je vous accorderai peut-être à nouveau ma confiance, ordonna Richelieu.  
Elle voulut répliquer… Athos, D'Artagnan, elle devait se venger... mais le souvenir de ses mains squelettiques autour de son cou fut suffisant pour la faire taire.  
_Je vous exile, ma chère et vous ne rentrerez en France pour exercer votre vengeance que si vous redevenez Milady de Winter. Ne me décevez pas, sinon…  
La menace resta dans l'air durant tout le reste du voyage.  
Le cardinal lui accordait une seconde chance et elle n'avait d'autre choix que de la saisir.  
Elle réussirait à mener le Duc de Buckingham à sa perte et lors de son retour, son entreprise contre les mousquetaires n'en sera que plus terrible.  
Richelieu lui accorda un dernier regard furieux avant de quitter le carrosse qui l'emmènera au Havre où tout était organisé pour commencer sa nouvelle vie en Angleterre.

Avant de quitter les côtes françaises, Milady se fit une promesse : un jour, elle reviendrait.


	14. Epilogue

_Deux mois plus tard…_

La vie avait repris son cours normal depuis la mort de Milady de Winter. Lorsqu'on leur avait annoncé que son convoi avait été attaqué et qu'elle avait péri noyée de la Seine, les quatre mousquetaires n'avaient pu s'empêcher de douter de la véracité de ces dires. Il n'y avait aucun témoin sinon un garde qu'on avait retrouvé à moitié mort et qui n'avait pas assisté à toute la scène. Selon lui, la prisonnière était toujours dans sa prison de fer quand le convoi avait coulé au fond de la Seine. Athos ne put croire à une telle chose, pas sans preuves concrètes. Si vraiment elle était morte, alors il devait voir son cadavre. Sans cela, il s'attendrait toujours à ce qu'elle apparaisse dans l'ombre, prête à lui dérober son bonheur.  
Pendant deux longues semaines, lui, Aramis, Porthos et D'Artagnan n'eurent de cesse de faire draguer le fleuve afin de retrouver la trace du corps de la jeune femme, car en touchant le fond, la porte du convoi s'était ouverte, faisant disparaître le cadavre dans les eaux de la Seine. Durant ces terribles jours, Athos et le Gascon se disputèrent souvent, l'obsession de l'aîné de retrouver la dépouille de sa femme occupant toutes ses pensées, l'empêchant de dormir, de manger, de vivre…  
Mais un jour, on leur avait rapporté que le cadavre d'une femme correspondant à la description de Milady avait été trouvé aux abords de la Seine. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu à la morgue, Athos était resté de marbre, son espoir d'enfin en avoir fini avec cette histoire n'étant visible pour personne, hormis D'Artagnan, qui le connaissait trop bien.  
Ils avaient découvert le cadavre qui, malgré les semaines passées dans l'eau, ne pouvait mentir. C'était sans conteste Milady de Winter  
Elle était belle et bien morte.  
Suite à cette certitude, Athos avait eu l'impression de renaître. Il se fit pardonner auprès de son Gascon de toutes les manières possibles, et malgré cette épreuve, leur amour ne fit que grandir, jour après jour.

A présent, deux mois après les faits, Aramis, Porthos, Athos et D'Artagnan célébraient une nouvelle mission effectuée avec succès au sein de leur maison. Ils avaient commencé la soirée avec quelques uns de leurs compagnons d'armes et le capitaine De Tréville qui, pour une fois, les avait suivis à la taverne. Leur pauvre supérieur, que ne tenait plus l'alcool comme durant sa jeunesse, avait été ramené chez lui par deux de ses soldats qui durent presque le porter tant il titubait. Les quatre mousquetaires étaient alors rentrés chez eux, bras-dessus, bras-dessous, où ils pourraient véritablement fêter leur victoire sans l'intervention de regards extérieurs.  
Athos ne désirait qu'une seule chose depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à la caserne : embrasser D'Artagnan. Leur mission avait été longue et rude. Ils avaient dû infiltrer une bande de pirates et pendant plusieurs jours, lui et son amant n'avaient pas pu partager la moindre minute d'intimité. C'était pareil pour Aramis et Porthos, qui n'eurent de cesse de se tripoter dès qu'ils eurent passés la porte de leur maison.  
Malgré leurs désirs charnels plus qu'évident, les quatre compagnons passèrent encore un peu de temps ensemble, juste pour profiter de leur tranquillité retrouvée.  
_Et quand cette espèce de grosse barrique de Maurier a tenté de stopper Porthos… se remémora D'Artagnan avec un grand rire… le pauvre n'a pas compris ce qui lui arrivait avant de passer par-dessus bord !  
Les quatre amis s'esclaffèrent avant de boire une autre gorgée de vin.  
Sous la table, Aramis n'avait de cesse de faire du pied à son amant, lui lançant des regards coquins. Porthos faillit s'étouffer dans son verre quand sa main vint soudain saisir sa cuisse pour lentement remonter jusqu'à son entrejambe.  
Il était temps pour eux de se retirer.  
Mais aux vues des petits sourires et des œillades que s'échangeaient Athos et D'Artagnan, le métis devina que leur départ ne les dérangerait pas le moins du monde.  
_Bien, mes amis, il est temps que je vous quitte, je tombe de sommeil, déclara Porthos en feignant de bailler et de s'étirer sur sa chaise.  
Le Gascon marmonna quelque chose qui fit sourire Athos.  
_Quoi ? S'offusqua le métis.  
_Tu ne trompes personne, mon cher Porthos. Allez-y, nous vous laissons l'étage pour un petit moment, répondit leur aîné avec une mine amusée.  
Le mousquetaire se contenta de bougonner dans sa barbe alors qu'Aramis le prenait par le bras pour le forcer à se lever de sa chaise, tout en évitant d'éclater de rire.  
Ils montèrent les escaliers en quatrième vitesse pour se précipiter dans la chambre la plus proche, c'est-à-dire celle d'Aramis. Le métis eut à peine passé le pas de la porte qu'il se retrouva acculé contre le battant qui se referma sous son poids. Son amant fut immédiatement sur lui et plongea sur ses lèvres avec envie. Leurs langues bataillèrent férocement entre leurs bouches avides jusqu'à ce qu'ils manquent de souffle. Porthos vint alors s'attaquer à la gorge d'Aramis, en profitant pour lui souffler au creux de l'oreille :  
_Tu m'as manqué…  
_Pourtant je n'ai pas quitté ton ombre durant toute la mission, répondit-il, le souffle court et le cœur battant.  
Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et laissa échapper un petit gémissement sous les baisers de son amant.  
Il adorait quand Porthos se montrait ardent comme aujourd'hui. Il aurait certainement des marques violacées sur toute la gorge demain matin, mais il s'en moquait bien. Il avait prit l'habitude d'orner ses suçons comme des trophées. Face aux autres mousquetaires, cela l'aidait à conserver son titre de coureur de jupon. Et au fond de lui, de porter les preuves d'amour de son amant au su et au vu de tous le rendait étrangement euphorique.  
 _S'ils savaient…_  
Les mains de Porthos s'insinuant dans ses pantalons lui firent perdre le cours de ses pensées. Se pressant encore plus contre lui, Aramis s'accrocha à ses épaules.  
_T'avoir près de moi sans pouvoir te toucher est la pire des tortures, répondit le métis.  
Il se redressa pour plonger dans les yeux voilés de désir de son amant.  
Dieu qu'il l'aimait !  
Il commença à le caresser doucement d'une main experte jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les genoux du mousquetaire charmeur ployer sous le poids de son plaisir. Porthos relâcha alors son membre brûlant afin de le saisir par les hanches et le soulever de terre pour le projeter sur le lit. Aramis se mit rapidement à genoux sur le matelas pour tendre le bras et attirer son amant jusqu'à lui afin de dérober ses lèvres. Le métis en profita pour retirer ses vêtements et les siens, ne désunissant leurs bouches que quand cela était vraiment nécessaire. Enfin ils basculèrent entre les draps dans un mélange indissociable de bras, de jambes et de soupirs extatiques. Porthos prit bien soin de redécouvrir la moindre parcelle du corps délicieusement nu d'Aramis à l'aide de sa langue gourmande. Il aimait tout particulièrement déguster son ventre ferme, sentant les muscles frémir contre ses lèvres.  
Les longues minutes qui suivirent furent une suite de gémissements, de baisers incandescents, d'union intense et d'extase partagée.  
Épuisés et couverts de sueur, ils retombèrent sur le dos et observèrent le plafond.  
_Je ne m'en lasserai jamais, déclara Aramis, un sourire béat ornant son beau visage.  
_De quoi ? Demanda Porthos, passant une main sur le torse de son amant pour venir caresser son ventre.  
_De tout ça, de nous, de toi, avoua-t-il.  
Une bulle de bonheur pur explosa dans la poitrine du métis qui vint nicher sa tête au creux du cou d'Aramis.  
_Je t'aime, lui souffla-t-il pour toute réponse.  
L'expression du visage du mousquetaire charmeur aurait fait ombrage à n'importe quel astre à cet instant précis.  
Il était heureux, il était amoureux fou…  
Sa vie était parfaite.  
Venant poser ses lèvres sur le front de Porthos, Aramis proposa avec un sourire coquin :  
_On recommence ?  
Le métis eut un petit rire avant de rouler sur le lit pour que son amant soit allongé sur lui de tout son long.  
_On recommence !  
Ils se moquaient bien que D'Artagnan et Athos doivent patienter encore quelques minutes…voir quelques heures.  
Qu'ils les entendent !  
Ils leur avaient déjà assez cassé les oreilles avec leurs ébats en pleine nuit.  
Leur vengeance serait terrible…

Au même moment dans le salon, Athos était allongé sur le sofa et caressait les cheveux de D'Artagnan qui était étendu entre ses jambes, son menton reposant sur le torse de son aîné.  
_Tu crois qu'on est aussi bruyants qu'eux ? Demanda de Gascon avec un petit sourire amusé.  
Les gémissements d'Aramis et Porthos étaient un peu étouffés par l'épaisseur des murs, mais restaient évidents dans le silence de la nuit. Heureusement que leur maison n'était mitoyenne à aucune autre. Sinon cela ferait longtemps qu'ils auraient eu des problèmes…  
Athos plongea ses yeux dans les siens avant de répondre :  
_Mon amour, si tu t'étais déjà entendu hurler, tu ne poserais pas cette question.  
L'expression de D'Artagnan passa de moqueuse à indignée. Fronçant les sourcils, il donna un petit coup dans les côtes d'Athos avant de rétorquer :  
_Je ne hurle pas !  
Sa moue était adorable. Venant attraper les fesses du jeune homme, l'aîné le força à se redresser pour que leurs visages soient au même niveau. Il saisit alors la lèvre inférieure du Gascon entre ses dents pour la mordiller avant de plonger sa langue dans sa bouche offerte. Il profita de l'abandon total de D'Artagnan pour passer une main sous le tissu de ses pantalons et venir taquiner le galbe frémissant de sa chute de rein. A l'instant même où Athos approfondit son exploration pour venir titiller l'entrée de son intimité d'un doigt joueur, le Gascon laissa échapper une plainte déchirante.  
Réalisant lui-même la portée de sa voix, il écarquilla les yeux et s'arracha aux lèvres de son amant pour poser une main sur sa bouche.  
Ayant prouvé ce qu'il avançait, l'aîné lui accorda un petit sourire satisfait.  
_Imagine maintenant les bruits qui peuvent sortir de ta si jolie gorge quand les choses deviennent encore plus intenses. Je t'ai à peine frôlé et tu as presque réveillé tout le voisinage, plaisanta Athos.  
Une petite étincelle de défi vint alors briller dans les yeux de D'Artagnan et son amant retrouva son sérieux. Son cœur s'emballa comme un forcené et sa respiration eut un raté.  
Il connaissait cette expression sur le visage du jeune homme et cela eut le don de le faire frémir d'excitation tout autant qu'il appréhendait sa terrible vengeance.  
Peut-être que d'asticoter une personne aussi entêtée que son Gascon n'avait pas été sa meilleure idée...  
Les représailles seraient terribles !  
D'Artagnan reprit immédiatement la situation en main. Ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce petit jeu et quoi qu'il puise penser, Athos n'était pas vraiment le plus discret des amants non plus. Il se souvenait même avoir dû le bâillonner de sa bouche à plusieurs reprises au risque de réveiller Porthos et Aramis en pleine nuit.  
Modifiant leur position, le Gascon utilisa ce baiser bien spécifique qui réduisait toujours son amant à l'état de pantin malléable pour le forcer à se redresser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis. Enfin, il s'installa à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Sans briser l'union de leurs lèvres et les caresses de leurs langues, D'Artagnan vint délasser les pantalons d'Athos pour en écarter les pans. D'un geste vif, il fit de même avec ses propres vêtements. Il n'abandonna la bouche de son amant que quelques secondes, le temps d'ôter sa tunique et celle du mousquetaire avant de retourner dévorer ses lèvres. Les mains de l'aîné vinrent se perdre dans son dos nu, s'accrochant à ses omoplates quand le Gascon commença doucement à onduler des hanches. La simple friction de leurs entrejambes enflés à travers leurs sous-vêtements fut assez pour qu'Athos laisse échapper un gémissement plaintif. D'Artagnan sourit contre sa bouche avant de s'arracher à leurs baisers pour venir poser son front contre celui de son amant.  
_Alors, monsieur le Comte, vous faites moins le fier à présent, le taquina le jeune homme. Je vais te faire crier si fort que tu vas alerter tous les habitants du quartier.  
_Je tiens le pari, haleta Athos, qui, malgré sous visage bouleversé par le plaisir, gardait une étincelle de défi dans le regard.  
Son désir montant encore d'un cran, D'Artagnan eut l'impression qu'on venait de déverser une vague de lave dans tout son corps. Il en perdit presque la tête.  
Pris d'un élan extatique prodigieux, il parvint à se laisser glisser à genoux sur le sol entre les jambes d'Athos et à lui ôter le reste de ses vêtements en quelques gestes habiles. Il le prit immédiatement dans sa bouche, tout en gardant son regard plongé dans le sien. Le mousquetaire lutta afin de ne pas gémir. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure pour ravaler la plainte qui manqua de lui échapper quand D'Artagnan fit cette chose avec sa langue qui le rendait fou. Serrant le dossier du sofa de toutes ses forces, il tint bon…  
Du moins jusqu'à ce que le Gascon se redresse d'un bon pour revenir s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Sauf que cette fois, il fit en sorte de se placer de manière à ce que son membre humide pénètre son intimité d'un seul coup. Se retrouver si soudainement plongé dans cette antre si douce, si chaude, si serrée, fut de trop pour Athos. Alors que D'Artagnan venait enrouler ses bras autour de son cou pour le serrer contre lui, l'aîné poussa un véritable hurlement extasié. Le Gascon, satisfait, sourit, mais il perdit bien vite sa mine fière quand son amant commença à assener une suite de petits coups de rein qui lui firent voir des étoiles.  
Athos était bien plus résistant que lui, car le jeune homme se retrouva incapable de ne pas laisser s'exprimer son plaisir par de longues plaintes.  
Bon Dieu, c'est vrai qu'il était bruyant…  
Mais il s'en moquait bien, surtout quand son mousquetaire lui faisait l'amour avec tant d'ardeur. A chaque mouvement de hanche, il heurtait ce point si voluptueux en lui qui avait le pouvoir de le faire s'envoler… de plus en plus haut.  
Heureux d'avoir à moitié gagné son défi, Athos saisit le visage de D'Artagnan entre ses mains pour venir l'embrasser.  
Ils partagèrent leurs souffles, leurs cris et leur amour au sein de leurs baisers mordants et affamés.  
_Athos… haletait le Gascon tout contre ses lèvres. Je…  
_Je sais mon amour, lui répondit son amant.  
Ils étaient tous les deux au bord du gouffre. C'était tout simplement trop bon, trop brûlant, trop intense pour qu'ils continuent plus longtemps. L'aîné vint alors caresser l'entrejambe du Gascon abandonnée entre leurs ventres et ce fut assez pour que le jeune homme rende les armes. Plongeant dans le cou d'Athos, il laissa échapper son nom avant de mordre cette parcelle de peau si sensible juste sous son oreille.  
_D'Artagnan ! S'écria-t-il, l'étincelle de douleur délicieuse étant suffisante pour le faire exploser au sein de son amant.  
Ils restèrent tendrement enlacés le temps qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits.  
_Je t'aime tellement, souffla le Gascon lorsqu'il leva la tête du cou d'Athos pour venir lui faire face et passer une main sur son front recouvert de sueur.  
_Je t'aime encore plus, répondit l'aîné en posant un petit baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.  
De grands coups provenant de l'étage furent soudain tapés contre le plafond.  
Ils n'avaient peut être pas alerté les voisins, mais ils avaient définitivement été entendus par Porthos et Aramis.  
Échangeant un regard amusé, Athos et D'Artagnan partirent dans un fou rire euphorique et incontrôlable.  
Quoi qu'il puisse arriver dans le futur, ils étaient heureux et surmonteraient tous les obstacles qui se présentaient à eux.  
Porthos et Aramis.  
Athos et D'Artagnan.  
Amis, amants, mousquetaires.  
Un pour tous et tous pour un…

**FIN**


End file.
